


Would You Like Me On My Knees?

by twangcat



Series: On Bended Knee [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Asexual Natasha Romanov, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild BDSM, Mutual Pining, Rumlow is not a good guy, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink, Ward is not a good guy, and a really slow build, background abuse, bit of a slow burn, honorable restraint, no powers, they are just regular guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 95,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twangcat/pseuds/twangcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Clint would be lying if he said dinner wasn’t his favourite part of every day. If they were both home for dinner, this is how it would always play out. Phil would cook and bustle around the kitchen and Clint would sit on the new bar stool Phil had bought him (because he called Clint a brat every time he sat on the countertops) and they would talk about their days.</i>
</p><p>  <br/>Clint is new to the city and needs a place to stay and Phil needs a new roommate. Everything would be perfect except Phil is dating Grant Ward, and Clint is dating Brock Rumlow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cg_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cg_reads/gifts).



> Happy (only a little bit late) birthday Marveling-cg!
> 
> And thank you to the ever patient Lellabeth for letting me pester her with questions about Daddy Kink because she writes it SO well.

Clint felt tired down to his bones, but when came home and sniffed the air, he smiled a little and felt almost rejuvenated – that was definitely the smell of cookies baking. He sniffed again. Maybe also some kind of roast meat? “What’s for dinner, Phil?”

Phil leaned back from the stove so he could see the doorway from the kitchen. He frowned slightly at Clint. “You were supposed to be going out with Brock tonight.”

Clint shrugged. “He changed his mind at the last minute; said he had work stuff to do.”

Phil’s frown deepened. “Again?”

Clint shrugged and looked away. “He works hard.” Even to his ears, the justification sounded weak, so he changed the topic and tried to make his voice bright. “But that smells delicious. Did you make enough for two?”

Phil bit his lip and looked from the food to Clint and then back to the food.

Clint’s stomach felt like it was sinking. “You thought I was going to be out so you invited Grant over for dinner and made just enough for two.”

“Sorry Clint.”

“Nah. No worries, man. I can make myself scarce.” Clint was tired, but he could give Phil space for his date night. Phil was a good roommate, he deserved that. Clint tried to give Phil a bright smile and started to put his shoes back on.

Phil spoke up quickly. “You don’t have to do that. We’ve got time, I can whip you up a quick stir fry for dinner and there’s plenty of dessert to share.”

Clint wanted to give Phil his space, but he was exhausted and also just really wanted to be home. “Are you sure?”

Phil took the few short steps from the kitchen to the entranceway and grabbed Clint by the hand. He looked into Clint’s eyes and said, “I want to. This is your home too. I don’t ever want you to feel unwelcome here. Please. You look exhausted. Let me make you dinner?”

Clint squeezed Phil’s hand and smiled. “I don’t deserve you. Thank you. But I’m going to stay in my room during your date. I don’t want to intrude.”

Phil gave his hand one last gentle squeeze before letting go and returning to the kitchen. “You don’t have to thank me. Grant and I weren’t ready to move in together yet, so ever since he lost his job I’ve been helping him with his rent. Having you as a roommate these last few months has made a real difference and having you around has been great.”

Clint gave a tired chuckle and ran his fingers through his hair. “You are giving me too much credit. New York rents are obscene. When I got offered this job straight out of college, I was over the moon about coming to New York but I had no idea how hard it would be to find a place once I got here. You were a life saver.”

Phil smiled at him kindly. “Hush now, sport. You’re a good roommate and a good addition to the firm. And being able to drive you to work lets me get one of the carpool spots. I’m lucky to have you. Now, you look exhausted. Come have a seat by me and tell me about your day.”

Clint would be lying if he said this wasn’t his favourite part of every day. If they were both home for dinner, this is how it would always play out. Phil would cook and bustle around the kitchen and Clint would sit on the new bar stool Phil had bought him (because he called Clint a brat every time he sat on the countertops) and they would talk about their days.

Clint had been lucky and was hired fresh out of school as an accountant for the legal firm where Phil was one of the partners. Shortly after he was hired, Clint had posted an ad on the internal classifieds looking for a room to rent. Phil had contacted him the next day and they’d been living together for three months now. They knew all the same people at work, but saw them from such different perspectives that they always had new stories to tell each other, and the fact that Phil loved to cook for him was just an added bonus.

Once Phil had finished cooking Clint’s dinner, he checked that everything looked good for his date dinner, then he sat down across from Clint and entertained him with stories from his day while Clint ate. By the time he was done, Clint felt a million times more relaxed and wouldn’t have minded going out to give Phil space for his date, but Phil refused and told him Clint was even welcome to stay and watch a movie with them. Clint laughed and declined and they were just finishing the dishes when the buzzer rang. Clint took that as his excuse to go hide out in his bedroom while Phil finished setting up for his date.

 

 


	2. The Date

Clint really had no intention of leaving his room until Phil’s date was over. He’d yet to meet Grant Ward and didn’t want the first meeting to be awkward. Living with Phil was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He paused at that thought and reminded himself that dating Brock was the best thing that had ever happened to him; living with Phil was just the second best thing. And now that he was used to New York and had some savings, the only reason he was just renting a room instead of his own place was because it was such a convenient living arrangement. But the point was he didn’t want to make things awkward by interrupting Phil’s date. Unfortunately Clint’s bladder had other plans and he was slowly coming to the conclusion that he was not going to make it all night.

He took off his headphones and peeked out his bedroom door; the coast looked clear. The apartment was set up with the kitchen to the right of the main door, the dining room living area in the center and then a hallway that ended in a T juncture with the bedrooms at either end and the bathroom in the middle. But if he was lucky, they might not be sitting on the right angle to see him.

Phil and a man with dark hair were cuddled up on the sofa. Phil had his arm wrapped around the (now Clint realized) significantly younger man, whose head was nestled against his chest. Clint could just make out their words over the TV and what he heard stopped him in his tracks.

“Thank you for dinner, Daddy,” said Grant.

Phil responded by bending his head to kiss the top of the younger man’s head. “Anything for you my sweet boy, I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Clint couldn’t breathe. His heart was pounding, and the only thing he could think to do was to silently retrace his steps back to his room and close the door as quietly as he’d opened it.

Holy fuck.

Phil wasn’t dating another older man; he was dating a young guy, someone who might be about Clint’s age. And Phil called him ‘sweet boy’ and let him call Phil ‘daddy’. Clint fisted his hands at his side. It wasn’t that different from the age difference between him and Brock, he told himself. God, but Phil called him ‘sweet boy’. Just thinking about it again made Clint’s hard cock twitch in enthusiastic consent. Clint had asked Brock to call him that once and been told that sluts like him didn’t deserve to be called ‘sweet’. The sex had been fantastic, but somehow the words had hurt more than the riding crop and not in the fun way.

Clint tried not to focus on the fact that thinking about his boyfriend had made his hard-on wilt. This was just a messed up night. He was on edge because he’d been expecting to get laid tonight, and learning that Phil (sexy, gorgeous, kind, gentle—nope not thinking of him that way) learning that his purely platonic roommate Phil, happened to have some of the same kinks that he did, was just messing with his head.

Clint just needed to jerk off and he’d be fine. Could he do that with Phil and his date in the other room? Clint muffled a laugh; his dick was like a barometer of his feelings. He thought of Phil and it twitched, he thought about Grant and it wilted a little bit. Laughing helped. He calmed down and decided that it would be better to just watch a movie. Like Phil was doing, just in the other room. Nope. Not watching a movie, definitely jerking off time. He could be quiet. He belied that statement with a small groan at the thought that he was being quiet so that Phil wouldn’t hear him.

Clint gave in. He was in a fucked up headspace tonight. He’d have a date with Brock tomorrow and everything would go back to normal. For tonight, he’d just let his imagination think what it wanted. Clint freed his cock from his pants with one hand and bit down on his other arm to muffle the noises he made. God, he was so hard already. He started to stroke himself. What would Phil say if he walked in on him like this? Splayed out on his bed, shirt rucked up and jeans down around his knees. Would Phil tell him he was a good boy for being so quiet? Clint groaned against his arm and started to stroke faster. Would Phil just stand there and watch? Would he offer to help? The idea of gentle, kind, Phil, with his soft callous-free hands, stroking his cock, whispering in his ear that he was such a good boy, and kissing him softly on the forehead, was too much for Clint. He came all over himself embarrassingly fast, and he couldn’t help thinking it was a good thing he hadn’t had a date tonight; Brock got mad when he came too fast and those nights were never fun.

 

 


	3. The Weekend

Clint’s date with Brock hadn’t gone quite according to plan. Brock had been late, but he hadn’t canceled so Clint didn’t really mind. The dinner out had been nice. Brock had forgotten that Clint didn’t like sushi, but they had some other options on the menu so Clint was okay with it. Brock had kissed him hard after dinner and told Clint he was lucky he was so gorgeous because it was the only reason Brock put up with how damn difficult he was. But the kiss was good, and Brock made it obvious how much he wanted Clint and that was good too.

But back at Brock’s apartment, things hadn’t gone according to plan. Clint enjoyed pain play, but he was going to be sporting a bruise on his cheek from how hard Brock had hit him and that hadn’t been part of the plan. Clint had asked Brock to tell him he was a good boy and Brock had instead smacked him and told Clint he was lucky to be his dirty boy. Clint was pretty sure the tears had been from the pain, men didn’t cry over harsh words, but when Brock had made the rare offer of inviting him to stay the night, Clint had made up an excuse about needing to do errands first thing the next morning and left.

Clint was glad Phil was asleep when he got home. He didn’t want to think about what had happened or talk to anyone right then.

***

The next morning, Clint woke up feeling better. He told himself Brock loved him and yesterday had just been one bad date. Brock was under a lot of stress. Clint had provoked him by being difficult about dinner. Brock loved him. They’d talk and things would be better next time. It would be okay because Brock loved him. He told himself he was overreacting to one bad scene. Besides, today the sun was shining, he and Phil had plans to go grocery shopping together in the morning and he had no plans for the afternoon. It was going to be a low stress day.

All that went out the window when he walked into the kitchen and Phil’s first reaction to seeing him was to drop the plate of food he was holding and rush over to gently cup Clint’s face.

“My sweet boy,” Phil whispered, “what happened to you?”

Clint wanted to be tough, he wanted to be a man’s man, but the look of shock on Phil’s face, his soft words, his kind eyes, his gentle touch, they were all too much and a few silent tears slide down his face.

Phil gave Clint the warmest of hugs. “I’m going to take care of you, my sweet boy. Come with me. Let’s have a seat.”

Phil sat them down on the loveseat, wrapped Clint up in his arms and made soft cooing and shushing noises, and promised him over and over again that it was going to be okay. Clint just let himself be held until the tears had stopped and his breathing had calmed down. He felt exhausted.

Phil loosened his hold on Clint a little and his voice was more formal than it usually was at home, it reminded him more of Coulson at work. “Can you tell me what happened, son? Who did this to you?”

Since Phil still had his arms around him, Clint let himself lean into Phil’s chest and mumble the words against his sweater. “It was Brock. But he didn’t mean to.”

Clint heard Phil’s breath catch and felt his arms squeeze Clint extra tight, and that started the tears again. Phil shifted Clint so he was sitting on Phil’s lap and rocked him back and forth. He stroked Clint’s hair and whispered sweet reassurances in Clint’s ear.

The next time Clint came to, he tried to push himself away from Phil. What was he doing? Sitting on another man’s lap? Phil let him slide off his lap and onto the seat beside him, but he kept one arm around him. He spoke gently to Clint. “How are you doing?”

Clint wiped away the last of his tears and looked down at his shoes. “I’m okay,” he mumbled, “just embarrassed.”

“Please don’t feel that way. I just want to help you anyway I can. You’ve been through a lot and you’re probably feeling exhausted. Can I get you something to eat?”

“I’m really not feeling hungry.”

“Please?” asked Phil. “Do it for me?”

Clint chuckled a little at that. “You ask for the strangest favours, but sure, if it means that much to you, I’ll eat something.”

“Thank you,” said Phil. He bent his head to press his lips to the top of Clint’s hair, less than a heartbeat from completing the kiss, but too far into it to pretend it was going to be anything else, Phil lifted his lips from Clint’s head and released his hold on Clint.

Clint held his breath, but when Phil spoke next he sounded like Mr. Coulson. “I’m sorry, Clint. I shouldn’t have done that. That was completely inappropriate and inexcusable. Please let me get you something to eat and, if you’ll let me, I’ll sit on the other couch and we can talk. I want to help you.”

“It’s okay.” Clint couldn’t bring himself to look at Phil; he was sure he must look a mess, so he kept staring at his shoes instead. “I didn’t mind.”

Phil’s hand made an aborted movement to grasp Clint’s shoulder and when he spoke his voice was heavy with emotion. “Clint, you’ve gone through a trauma, and if that weren’t reason enough, I have a boyfriend. What I just did was wrong and I’m sorry. Would you like me to call Maria? She handles most of the firm’s abuse cases. I’m sure she’d be happy to talk to you.”

Clint’s stomach sank. Of course Phil had a boyfriend. He had a ‘sweet boy’ to cherish. He didn’t need or want Clint. Clint was just a roommate to help with the rent and Phil was just a kind man who always wanted to help people in pain.

Clint sighed. “I’m sorry. And no, since you already know, I’d rather talk to you.”  Clint accepted the bottle of water and banana from Phil. “But I think I’ve given you the wrong impression of the situation. Does it count as abuse if I told him he could hit me?”

“Did you want him to hit you the way he did?”

“No.”

“Then it’s abuse,” said Phil firmly and they talked for a long time after that. Phil explained the legal options and Clint gave Phil most of the details.

In the end Phil said, “Even if we can’t prove it in court, it’s still abuse and I’m never going to let him touch you again.” Phil moved to stand up from the couch but forced himself to sit back down and took Clint’s hand instead. “I promise as long as you're mine—I mean, as long as you live here, I will never let him in that front door and we can get you a restraining order. You’re never going to have to see him again.”

“But he loves me. It was just one bad date. He loves me, Phil. Doesn’t he?”

Phil stood up before he seemed to realize what he was doing and after a moment’s hesitation sat on the loveseat beside Clint, but he kept a little distance between them and just rubbed soothing circles on Clint’s back. “That’s not love, son. And no date should ever be that bad. He may say he loves you, but a man who really loves you will make you smile every time you see them and tell you every day how lucky they are to have you in their life.”

Clint rested his head against Phil’s and whispered, “Like you and Grant?”

Phil hesitated for a moment before he responded, “Yes, like me and Grant.”

 


	4. New Year’s Eve

In the six months since Clint had broken things off with Brock, he'd never regretted it for a moment. Being single sometimes sucked, but not having to deal with the anxiety of pleasing Brock had been a bigger relief than he’d ever expected, and that relief had made every aspect of his life better.

In some ways, the last six months had felt like the best of his life because he and Phil had become best friends. They carpooled to and from work, they had lunch together pretty much every day, they ran errands together, Phil cooked dinner and Clint had started doing laundry for both of them because although Phil knew how to dress, he was perpetually forgetting which clothes needed to be washed on delicate or dry cleaned (answer: most of his suits!) and spent more money replacing his damaged suits in a month than Clint spent on clothes in a year. Phil in turn had also taken to including Clint on his monthly visits to his tailor and inevitably, each visit seemed to result in Phil putting back at least one of his items and buying something for Clint instead.

The only downside was date night. Phil was still dating Grant. They had date night every Friday night and usually one or two other nights a week.

It was sweet.

Clint hated it.

He’d eventually met Grant and it had been awkward. As far as Clint could tell, Grant was unemployed, greedy, and lazy; but he was gorgeous, and he was Phil’s boyfriend, so he tried to be nice. But the way Phil made it seem so natural to card his fingers through Grant’s hair, and the way he kissed Grant on the cheek when he said he’d applied for a job that day, and the way he tucked $200 into Grant’s pocket ‘to buy some healthy food’ at the end of the evening just turned his stomach. Clint had worked hard his whole life to get where he was and Grant was just coasting through on Phil’s generosity.

So when life was just Phil and Clint, it was great. Phil was teaching Clint how to cook and every time he said ‘good boy’, it made Clint’s heart skip a beat and he just wanted to go to his knees for the kindest and sexiest man he knew.

He’d given up on not fantasizing about Phil months ago. He always stayed away on date night, but the echoed whispers of ‘sweet boy,’ ‘good boy’, ‘darling boy’ and that one day when Phil had held him close and almost kissed him on the top of the head… well, if his memory was a book, those would be the well-worn pages that it automatically opened to.

But tonight was New Year’s Eve, and Phil had volunteered to host the company party, and Clint had a date. Steve was a sweet blond guy who went to his gym; they’d started talking because Clint was one of the few guys who could spot Steve when he lifted, and they’d ended up becoming gym friends. Steve knew all about Clint’s unrequited crush on his roommate and had admitted to some curiosity about this ‘perfect man’, so when Clint complained about the New Year’s Eve party and not having a date when Phil would be spending all his time with Grant, Steve had offered to be his date, midnight kiss and everything. As Steve put it, since “Bucky it’s-not-gay-if-we’re-drunk Barnes” was going out with his girlfriend, Steve was happy to be elsewhere.

*****

Phil and Clint had just finished setting out the first set of platters when the buzzer rang. Phil had invited Nick, Maria, and Jasper from work, a few of the firm’s clients, as well as some old friends, and Grant. Everyone had been told to bring a plus one. Clint had invited Natasha and Steve. He may have neglected to tell Phil that he’d invited Steve. It wasn’t that he was lying, it was just that Phil had never asked him directly, Clint had never volunteered the information, and Clint kinda secretly wanted to see what Phil’s reaction would be.

When Grant arrived, Clint was unsurprised to see that he looked perfect in motorcycle boots, a pair of tight black jeans with tears in just the right places, a t-shirt that clung to all of his well-muscled curves, and perfectly gelled hair. Clint felt like a clown beside him in his business casual suit pants and respectable button up. However, Clint was slightly mollified when he overheard a whispered conversation between Phil and Grant in the kitchen.

Phil’s hissed, “I told you to dress nicely tonight. These are my work colleagues.”

But Grant’s answer of, “I’m sorry, Daddy, I couldn’t afford to buy anything new. I’ll go if you don’t want me here,” rubbed Clint all the wrong ways and made him want to toss the freeloader out.

Unfortunately, Phil’s response was, “No darling boy, I’m sorry. I should have thought of that. Please stay. I’ll take you shopping next weekend,” and what sounded like a surprisingly passionate kiss, followed by Phil’s quiet chuckle and a whispered, “Now now. None of that sweetheart. Those jeans don’t leave anything to the imagination and I want that to be just for me later tonight.”

“Anything for you, Daddy,” whispered Grant. Then there was the sound of more kissing and a muffled groan.

“Grant, I said no.”

“You wouldn’t say no if I was on my knees…”

“Grant, get up. This is my party and you are acting like a brat. Get up before somebody comes in.”

Nick Fury was approaching the kitchen and Clint was so tempted to let him just go on in and catch Phil with his disobedient boyfriend, who did not deserve to kneel at Phil’s feet, but he knew that would embarrass Phil more than it would Grant and Clint could never do something that would upset Phil. So he took a few steps away from the kitchen and, in a voice that he knew was too loud, said, “Hi Nick, so nice of you to come. Can I get you anything?”

“I was just looking for Phil, have you seen him?”

“I think he’s getting the next platter of food ready. I’ll go see if I can take over and send him out.”

“Thank you, Barton.”

Clint made sure to make more noise than usual when he approached the kitchen and by the time he entered both men looked perfectly presentable.

Clint said, “Phil, Nick was looking for you. Can I help with anything in here?”

Phil gave Clint a grateful smile, “Thanks. Could you finish with the cheese platter? I’ll go see what Nick wants.”

“I’ll come with you,” added Grant, and together they left the kitchen.

Clint was grateful for the privacy to compose himself, and by the time he emerged with the finished platter he was able to smile at all the guests. And when the buzzer rang a little while later, he was able to greet Steve with a smile and a friendly hug. “It’s good to see you, man. Come on in.”

Despite Clint’s smile, Steve seemed to notice how tense he was and returned the hug with tight squeeze instead of their usual pats on the back. “Everything okay, bro?”

Clint gave a tiny shrug. “Just the usual. Come on in. I’ll introduce you.” He was pointing out his friends around the room when Steve grabbed his arm and cursed under his breath.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“What’s up?” asked Clint, concerned.

“Remember Bucky?”

“The ‘It’s-not-gay-if-we’re-drunk’ dude? Yeah, you talk about him almost as much as I talk about Phil. Why?”

“I may have neglected to mention that his first name is actually James. And that would be him with his on-again off-again girlfriend, Natasha.”

Clint couldn’t stop his laughter from overwhelming him. He had to grab onto Steve’s arms for balance and smother his face in Steve’s chest to muffle his hysterical laughter. Everyone turned to look at the noise, but when Clint couldn’t stop laughing enough to explain the joke, they all eventually turned back to their previous conversations.

Steve helped Clint to the kitchen and poured him a glass of water. “Care to share with the rest of the class?”

Clint took a sip of water and stepped close to whisper in Steve’s ear. He knew from recent experience how easy it was to overhear conversations in the kitchen. “Natasha is one of my best friends, and I can tell you with complete certainty that she is not, nor has she ever, dated James. She doesn’t date and James is her go-to for a plus-one for any event, but she is 100% single and not interested in James.” Clint was overcome briefly by another fit of giggles but then composed himself enough to whisper in Steve’s ear again. “If he’s lying to you about having a girl to kiss, I bet if we put on the right kind of show tonight, you can get the declaration from Bucky that you’ve been looking for.”

Steve looked at him wide-eyed and then leaned in to whisper, “you’d do that for me?”

Clint gave him a quick peck on the lips. “This, my friend, will not be a hardship.”

Steve looked consideringly at his bottle of beer for a moment before taking a big swig, “Alright, let’s do this thing.”

Clint put on a show of fawning over Steve. Nothing offensive like Grant had done in the kitchen, but he kept his hands on Steve and took every appropriate opportunity to steal a chaste kiss. It was the most fun he’d had on a date in a long time, and that was before he noticed how Phil’s eyes followed him around the room.

It wasn’t long before Phil and Grant approached Clint and Steve.

Phil said, “Clint, I don’t think you introduced me to your…” he let the sentence trail off, giving Clint the opportunity to fill in the details.

Bucky was standing just behind Phil but with his back to the foursome. Clint looked at Bucky and then back at Steve with a questioning look. Steve gave him a quick nod and Clint slid his arm around Steve’s waist and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“Steve is the guy I've been seeing,” he said with a bright smile. “We met at the gym and we’ve been taking things slow, but,” he gave Steve a friendly squeeze, “I think we’re ready to be more serious. Right, babe?”

Steve’s eyes twinkled and he smiled down at Clint. “Absolutely, babe. I think if you really like someone you should always be able to say it.”

Clint didn’t miss the way Phil’s breath caught, but when he spoke he sounded very sincere. “I’m happy for you, Clint. Steve, we’ll have to have you over for dinner sometime. And you should be welcome over whenever you want. Grant and I can always make ourselves scarce.”

Aww, man. Clint was going to feel like an ass when he explained this situation to Phil tomorrow. Ah well. All’s fair in love and war, right? “Uhhh, how about we talk about that tomorrow?” hedged Clint.

“Sure,” said Phil with a tight smile. Then he pulled Grant in a different direction. “We’re just going to check on the champagne.

They mixed and mingled as the evening went on and Clint had fun with Steve. They talked about sports and stocks and whenever Bucky looked their way they exchanged chaste kisses that made them both giggle. Phil left them alone and Clint was a little disappointed, but not surprised. Phil had made it clear on numerous occasions how happy he was with Grant. There was no reason for Phil to be jealous.

When it got near midnight, Clint and Phil handed out champagne and Clint made sure that he and Steve ended up near where Bucky and Nat were standing.

Clint’s eyes danced and he pitched his voice so Bucky would be sure to hear, “Steve, are you going to ask me to go steady with you?”

Steve dragged his words out. “Well Clint, since you asked so nicely…” But apparently Bucky had finally reached his breaking point because he pulled Steve out of Clint’s arms and spun him around to face him, which had the unfortunate consequence of knocking over the vase on the end table and attracting everyone’s attention.

“No, Stevie, please don’t. If you’re gonna go with a fella, let it be me? Please Stevie. I love you. I’ve always loved you. Don’t tell me I missed my chance.” Bucky was tipsy but not drunk and he sounded like his heart was breaking.

Steve’s words were cold, but Clint could hear the love in his voice and he was sure Bucky could too. “You gonna change your mind in the morning, Buck?”

“No. Never. I love you and I’m sorry for every time I was too afraid to admit it.”

Steve cupped Bucky’s face and pulled him in for the sweetest kiss. “I love you too, Buck. Never been anyone for me but you.”

And everybody cheered. With the New Year’s clappers, and whistles, whoops and kisses, they all rang in the New Year. They might have been about a minute late, but it was the happiest New Year’s Eve celebration Clint had ever seen and he cheered along with the rest of them. Even Phil, so gently kissing Grant and stroking his face, couldn’t sour Clint’s mood completely.

Natasha sidled up to Clint. “You just lost me my best date, Barton.”

Clint laughed. “Sorry about that, Natasha. I’m single if you’re ever in a fix.”

Natasha smiled scarily at him. “I won’t forget you said that.”

And she might have said something after that, but Clint was distracted by Phil putting his hand on Clint’s arm. “Are you okay my--” he cut himself off. “Clint. Are you okay, Clint?”

Clint gave him a tight smile and pulled his arm out of Phil’s grasp. When all he wanted so badly was to lean into Phil’s embrace, he had to pull himself away. “Yeah, everything’s fine. This was the plan all along. Sorry about the ruse. Bucky was standing behind you when you asked and it was too good an opportunity to pass up.”

Phil smiled drunkenly at him. “Well, all right then! Happy New Year!” Then his face fell a little. “You didn’t get a kiss." Then a smile suddenly burst across his face.  "I could give you a kiss?”

Clint needed out of this conversation right-the-fuck-now. Fortunately Grant was heading in their direction and Clint had never before been glad to see the man. “Grant, you want to get your boyfriend some water? I think he’s had a bit too much to drink.”

Grant looked at Phil and shook his head. “Nah. He's not going to be good for much tonight, you get him some water. I’m heading out. Got places to be tomorrow. Can you spot me the cab fare? Phil doesn’t like it when I go through his wallet.”

Clint could not believe how callous this man was. He whipped out his wallet and gave Grant $100. He wanted this disgusting leech of a man out of his sight. “That should get you home.” Then he turned his back on Grant and spoke to Phil. “Come on, let’s get you some water.”

Phil didn’t mention the midnight kiss offer again and Clint kept his distance, but he did give Phil water and aspirin and then another bottle of water.

By the time the party started to wind down, both of them were sober enough to be gracious hosts and see everyone to the door.

Steve gave Clint a big hug and whispered “thank you” before Bucky pulled him away in a playfully possessive tug and said, “Now you have to give me two hugs.”

Steve laughed with pure joy and picked Bucky up in a hug and spun him around. “That’s one. I’ll give you the second one when we’re alone.”

Bucky giggled and nodded and they left in a hurry. Clint smiled after them, lost in the feeling of being happy for a friend being happy, when Phil tapped his arm.

The rest of the guests had left and they were alone but Phil looked miserable. “I think we need to talk.”

“Everything okay?”

“Let’s get some air.” Phil offered him a bottle of water and wandered out on to the balcony and into the brisk January night.

Clint followed, but kept a safe distance. This had been a confusing night and he really wasn’t sure what Phil was going to say next.

“I noticed you keeping your distance tonight. You overheard us in the kitchen today didn’t you?” asked Phil.

“Yeah, kinda. Sorry. I wasn’t doing it on purpose.”

Phil sighed deeply and didn’t make eye contact. “If you want to move out, I’ll understand.”

“What? No! What are you even talking about?”

“I want you to know, it’s not a perversion. I like grown men. I like big, muscled men.” His eyes trailed slowly over Clint’s arms before he forced his gaze back to city scape. “And having that kind of man who wants to be good for me, to let me be his Daddy, and let me take care of him... it’s all I’ve ever wanted. But it’s not something everyone can accept, so if you would rather not live with me anymore, I’d understand.”

Phil looked so sad it was breaking Clint’s heart. He’d never seen his best friend look so lost and he ached to make it better. Before he could think it through the words came pouring out of him, “Oh Phil, that’s not an issue! If you weren’t head over heels in love with your boy, I’d go to my knees for you in a second. I’d beg you to take me in your arms like you did that one day. To pet me the way you do him? To let me call you, Daddy, and be good for you? God, Phil. It’s all I think about some nights.”

Clint blushed red and felt sick. He was definitely more drunk than he’d realized.  “Oh fuck. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that. Now I’ve gone and ruined everything. Can we pretend this never happened? Please, this whole night?”

Phil didn’t look at him and kept his gaze fixed on the night sky, but he held the railing in a white-knuckled grip and his voice was tight. “Sure Clint. If that’s what you want. It never happened. But before we say goodnight, I want you to know.” Phil sounded like he was struggling to get every word out. “You are a good boy. Even if you aren’t mine. You’d make any Daddy proud.”

Clint turned to face Phil’s profile. “Would I make you proud?” he whispered.

Phil turned to face him and he sounded like he was making a confession, “Every day, my darling boy. Every day.”

“And everything tonight. It never happened?” Clint placed his hand on Phil’s.

When Phil finally found his words his voice was broken. “I couldn’t do that to him. I’m sorry.” He moved his hand away but he gazed into Clint’s eyes and said, “But I want you to know, it’s not because of you: you are a sweet boy and a good boy and everything a Daddy would want. I hope you find someone to make you happy someday.”

Phil turned away abruptly and walked directly to his room and closed the door.

Usually Clint wasn’t horny after drinking but he fucked himself hard that night. Imagining it was Phil and hearing those words over and over again, he came harder than he had in months.

 

 


	5. How Everything Can Change But Still Stay The Same

The next morning Clint woke up with a hangover that was nowhere near bad enough to make him forget everything that had happened the night before. Phil had told him he was sweet and he was good, but he had also made his choice. Phil wasn’t the kind of man who would cheat on his boy (of course he wasn’t) and it didn’t change anything.

By the time Clint got up, Phil had made them both a breakfast full of foods to help with their hangovers and they spent the day quietly cleaning up the apartment. It was easy after that to fall back into their old routines as if nothing had changed between them -- but it didn’t take long for one of them to slip.

It happened during their next cooking lesson. Clint had gotten the grill lines just right on their steaks and Phil beamed at him and said, “Good boy!” Then he blushed and stumbled over himself trying to apologise. “I’m sorry, Clint. I forgot. It was just habit.”

Clint blushed and looked down at their steaks. “Hey, it never happened right? So there’s no reason to change from the way things were before. Besides,” he added in a small voice, “it’s part of why I like learning to cook from you.”

“Oh, Clint.” It sounded halfway between a moan and a plea when Phil said his name. “My—“ he cut himself off, “You sweet darling boy. You’d be so good. You’d do anything your Daddy asked, wouldn’t you?”

Clint whispered, “You know I would.”

“One day you’ll find somebody and they’ll treat you right. They’ll tell you every day how good you are and you won’t have to come to me for praise anymore. They’ll make love with you and leave you dripping with their come. You’ll come into work with their marks on your neck and maybe you’ll even wear a plug for them all day just so you can be ready for them whenever they want, and I’ll have no idea it’s there. Then after work, you’ll go to their place for dinner and they won’t make you cook like I do, just as an excuse to spend time with you, they’ll treat you right and sit you on a chair beside them, or god help me, maybe on your knees at their feet. And then they’ll feed you dinner before they take the plug out and fuck you like you need. Then you’ll go to sleep wrapped in each other arms and they’ll get to see what you look like when you’re sleeping and when you’re waking up. Or maybe some nights you might come back home to me, but it won’t be like is now, you won’t have time for me then.” Phil’s voice cracked on the last part. “Promise me you’ll move out before that happens?”

Clint groaned. He was so hard it hurt. “Christ, Phil. I don’t know what you want from me. Do you want me to go my knees for you right now? I’d do it for you a second. Do you want me to tell you that I think about that night every time I jerk off? That I always come imagining you praising me or calling me your sweet boy?” Clint’s voice broke and he could hear the tears in his voice. “What do you want from me?”

Phil wrapped Clint up in his arms and tried to soothe him. “I’m sorry, Clint. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. That was cruel. I shouldn’t have said any of those things." He took a shuddering breath. "You don’t know what you do to me, every day, living with such a sweet boy and then dealing with Grant.” He almost spit Grant’s name. “But that’s my problem, not yours, and I’m sorry.”

“Why him, Phil?” And for the first time, Clint said what he’d been thinking for months. “He’s lazy, and greedy, and he doesn’t treat you well.” Clint’s voice became very small. “Why him and not me?”

Phil cradled Clint in his arms and kissed the top of Clint’s head. “I ask myself the same question every day. But he doesn’t have anyone else, and he’s my boy, I can’t just abandon him.”

Clint knew it was petty but he couldn’t stop the words. “I’d never treat you like that. Even if I was unemployed and had nothing, I’d find a way to be useful to you and I wouldn’t waste your money on a second apartment or all those clothes and movies and junk.” Clint was ashamed of how bitter he sounded but he couldn’t help it.

Phil just held him closer. “You think I don’t know that? You sweet, you darling boy. You think I don’t know how good you’d be if you were mine? But maybe that’s why he’s all I deserve. A good Daddy wouldn’t think about another boy so much.” Phil kissed the top of his head again and sighed. “I don’t know if I can keep doing this, Clint. I told myself if it was just in my head, I wasn’t doing anything wrong.” He held Clint tight. “But I crossed the line tonight. What I’ve said. What I’ve done. It’s wrong, it wasn’t fair to him and it was cruel to you.”

Clint snuggled in closer and whispered an idea he both hated and loved. “Could you be a Daddy to both of us? Could he share you with me?”

Phil groaned. “He taunts me with that image all the time. He tells me to imagine the two of you on your knees at my feet, sucking me off and kissing each other around my cock, and then, when I come so hard from just the idea of it, he tells me it means I don’t love him anymore and asks me what I’m going to do to make it up to him.”

Clint made an inarticulate noise of objection. “That’s not fair!”

Phil chuckled. “It’s not. But is it any worse than what I’m doing right now? How long have I been holding you in my arms? How many hours a day do I spend dreaming about you?” Phil sighed. “He’s not the bad guy in this story. I am.”

“So what happens now?”

Phil put his nose in Clint’s hair and breathed in. “One of us should move out. You and me, living together, it’s hurting all three of us.”

Clint felt his eyes start to burn with tears and he hated himself for it. He was man born into nothing, who had scraped and clawed his way through school despite his learning disability, survived on the streets when his dad had kicked him out for being gay, and graduated college at the top of his class while everyone from his peers to his professors looked down on him. Getting this job in New York was the first sign that it had all been worth it and living with Phil felt like the first really good thing that had ever happened to him, and now, not even a year later, he was going to lose that.

“So he gets to keep you as his Daddy and I don’t even get to keep you as a friend?”

“We can still have lunch together.”

“It’s not the same and you know it,” said Clint, pouting.

“Don’t be like that, little one.”

“Why not? I want to be a brat to you. I want to push you until I go too far and you put me over your knee and spank my ass until it’s red and I’m ready to cry. But I know you’d be different from the others. You wouldn’t leave me like that. You’d put soothing cream on me, and wipe away my tears and cuddle me until we both felt better. If you won’t keep me even as a friend if I’m good, why shouldn’t I be a brat?”

Clint felt a drop of water hit his forehead and only then did he realize how much he was hurting the man he already loved so much, with his own selfish desire.

Phil said, “Okay. If you’re good, and you want to stay, you can. But we can’t be more than friends. When I let go of you this time, it’s really got to be over. I can’t call you my sweet or darling or good boy again. There’ll be no more hugs or cuddles like this.” Phil sounded like his heart was breaking. “We’ll just be friends and roommates, like we were when you first moved in. And Clint, you’re going to have to look for someone else. I know this is hurting you and, even if I’ll hate that it’s not me, I want you to find someone who can love you and take care of you the way you deserve. Will you do that for me?"

“You’re really not going to leave him, are you?”

Phil held him close and kissed the top of his head one last time. “No, I’m not. He’s my boy and, regardless of how I feel, I couldn’t live with myself if I abandoned my boy when he needed me.”

“Okay. But before you let me go, can I kiss you? Just once?”

Phil started to shake his head but then he seemed to change his mind. “You can kiss me on the cheek, just once, like a good boy. Then go take a shower and clean up. When you’re calm and ready to do what agreed, come back out. I’ll take care of the rest of dinner for both of us.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Clint felt Phil’s arms clench him tighter, heard his breath catch, and Phil let out a pained groan. Clint knew he was pushing beyond all limits, but if he was going to try and move on after this, he had wanted to say it just once first. He brushed his lips softly against Phil’s cheek. It was rough with stubble and scratched at his lips perfectly. He held his lips there for just the right amount of time and then he moved away.

“Are you ready for me to let go?”

“Yes, sir.”

Phil couldn’t help but laugh a little as he let go. “No, don’t call me that. Here or at work. The only people I make call me ‘sir’ are court officials and clients I don’t like.”

Clint took a step away and said, “What about Junior Partner John Garret? I’ve heard him call you sir at work.”

Phil made a face. “Not just clients I don’t like,” he amended. “Anyone I don’t like.”

Clint laughed. “Well I can’t fault you for not liking him, he’s a shmoozy ass.”

Phil nodded. “Fury knows it. But he’s got connections in the real estate sector that make him very good at his job. Now off you go.” He made a shooing gesture. “I’m going to finish up dinner.”

Clint thought he was doing all right; the laughter at the end had helped soften the blow. He really did like Phil, just as a person. It would be worth it to be friends with him. Clint scrubbed himself clean and he thought he was feeling ok, but by the time he got out of the shower he was yawning and surprised by how exhausted he was. Phil’s suggestion had been a good one and he was grateful for it. Their evening conversation had been emotionally exhausting and after dinner he would be ready to go to bed.

When he came back out, he was wearing just his sleep pants and a loose shirt. Phil had set the table and put both their plates in the oven to stay warm.

Phil said, “The veggies burned, but I was able to save most of the potatoes and I defrosted some frozen veggies. Your steaks came out wonderfully, Clint.”

Clint was sure they both heard the absence of the ‘good boy’ praise that had always accompanied his cooking successes in the past, but Clint felt somewhat settled in it. He could accept this. It was a universal truth that you couldn’t always date the person you wanted to. Phil had made his position clear and Clint wouldn’t have loved him as much as he did if he was the kind of man who wouldn’t prioritize taking care of his boy. So Clint ate his dinner. Thanked Phil for taking care of clean up, and went to bed. He slept more peacefully than he had in a long time. It wasn’t the result he’d hoped for, but there were firm rules and clear lines, and he got to keep part of Phil. He could cope with that.

 

 


	6. Cracks in the Wall

Clint almost didn’t finish opening the door when he heard the raised voices inside. It had been months since that night in the kitchen and they’d both done a good job of following their new rules. Clint had even gone out on a few dates. They hadn’t led to anything serious, but it had felt good just to have someone touch him again. There had been one awkward morning when Phil had run into date #2 in the kitchen, but Clint had shaken his head to tell Phil it wasn’t anything serious and told himself that he didn’t care that Phil seemed happy about that.

They didn’t talk about Clint’s dates and they didn’t talk about Grant. They also didn’t cook together as much. It wasn’t easy like it had been before. But they did talk, and they did run errands together, and they had lunch together, and Phil still made Clint dinner while he sat on the barstool, and Clint still did his laundry, so it wasn’t all bad.

Clint also hadn’t seen Grant since New Year’s Eve and he wasn’t looking forward to changing that, but he couldn’t very well close the door to his own apartment without making things more awkward so he walked in with the plan of going straight to his room.

Phil was saying, almost shouting, “Why are you fighting me on this? It just makes sense.”

When Clint came into view, Grant fixed him a glare that personified ‘if looks could kill’. “Your other boytoy is home, Daddy,” Grant filled the word Daddy with so much scorn, Clint had thought he couldn’t hate Grant more, but he was wrong. “Do you want me to leave so you can play house with your new boy?”

“Sit down, you brat. Clint already knows about us. You aren’t going to shame me into silence.” If Phil ever spoke to Clint with so much disappointment in his voice, Clint would have gone to his knees to beg forgiveness, agreement or not. But Grant just folded his arms and scowled. Then, like a light had been switched, he suddenly looked like a kicked puppy and went gracefully to his knees. God, how Clint hated that slimy bastard.

“Please Daddy, don’t make me show him my finances,” pled Grant and he wrung his hands in anxiety. “I haven’t had a job in over a year, it’s embarrassing.” He looked up at Phil with big doe eyes. “I couldn’t stand it if anyone but you knew how badly off I am. Please don’t shame me like that, Daddy. I need you to protect me.” Clint had never wanted to punch anyone as much as he wanted to knock that bastard on his ass. Surely Phil wasn’t going to fall for this?

“Oh my sweet boy, don’t cry. Daddy will take care of you.” He gathered Grant into his arms and rocked him back and forth. “Don’t you worry, I’ll take care of everything.”

Clint had had enough of this. He walked to his room and purposely did not slam the door. He could show Phil that he knew how to not be a brat. But he also seriously considered moving out. He wasn’t sure how many more scenes like that he could endure without losing his cool.

Clint got out his laptop. He didn’t have a desk in his room, but he was used to working with his laptop on his bed. Phil was great with the law, but terrible with numbers and he’d asked Clint to do his taxes for him this year. Clint was only too happy to oblige and he thought now would be a great time to show Phil how good he was—Clint cut that thought off. How good he was at his job. He was an accountant. He could do taxes well.

Clint genuinely liked his job. Numbers had always made sense to him in a way words and people didn’t so it was easy to lose himself in the calculations; so, between the numbers and his headphones, he didn’t hear at first when someone knocked on his door. For a moment he thought it might be Grant, but he soon decided that man didn’t have the manners to knock. It had to be Phil, so he called out, “Come in.” and took off his headphones.

Phil opened the door and he looked exhausted. Clint patted a spot on the bed. “Come have a seat. You look really tired.” Then he glanced back to the hallway. “Or is he still here?”

Phil sat down and rubbed his eyes. Clint’s hands ached to reach out and soothe him. But he couldn’t do that, so kept his hands firmly on his keyboard. “No. He left a while ago.”

Clint couldn’t help it. “What can I do, Phil? You look like you’ve been run ragged. Please let me help.” Clint was choking on all the words he didn’t say. ‘Let me be your good boy.’ ‘Your boy is treating you so badly, let me take care of you.’ ‘Let me hold you.’ ‘Let me soothe you.’ ‘Please, let me be your good boy.’

“If you were authorized to do his taxes, you could look up his employment records for the last year, right?”

A little startled, Clint replied carefully. “Kind of. If the company he worked for listed him as an employee and took taxes off of his income, I can look up that record and see those number.”

“What would you need to be authorized?”

“His consent, a signed form, and his social insurance number.”

Phil’s hands shook and he unfolded a piece of paper. “It’s a forged signature, but it’s done well. I know his SIN, and we do not have his consent. But I think he’s been employed for all of the last year and I think my boy lied to me about it and has been stealing from me.” Phil took a deep breath to steady his voice and continued. “No one would have been able to prove you were complicit in this forgery, but I didn’t feel right lying to you about it. I know this is awkward because of our history, but I trust you and I need to know if my boy has been lying to me and using me. Will you help me?”

Clint was an accountant and he worked at a law firm. He knew exactly how much trouble he could be getting into for this. But he trusted Phil, and he wanted to help. “Yes.” And then it was easy. Then he was Mr. Barton, chartered accountant. “This will just take me a few minutes. Would you like to watch to see my pull up his profile?”

Phil leaned back against the headboard beside Clint and closed his eyes. “No. I trust you.” Clint heard the intake of breath and knew instinctively Phil had only just stopped himself from saying, ‘You’re my good boy.’

Clint clicked through the numbers and forms. When he got to Grant’s results there was a sharp intake in breath. According the company report, Grant hadn’t been fired at all last year. In fact, just the opposite, he had been given a significant raise compared with the year before.

“I’m sorry Phil. It’s not good.”

Phil tried for wry humour, “Not good meaning my poor boy is broke as a pauper and needs all the help he can get?”

Clint just mutely shook his head. “He got a hefty raise.”

Phil just sighed. “I gave him a credit card to use for emergencies. He maxed it out twice this year buying food. I’ve been a fool.”

Phil shifted to leave and Clint put his hand over Phil’s to stop him. “You loved him. That doesn’t make you a fool any more than I was for trusting Brock.”

Phil shook his head. “I haven’t loved him for a very long time, Clint. That’s why I’m a fool.”

“Can I help?”

Phil reached out to stroke his face. “You sweet boy. No. I’m sorry. I need some time to think about everything.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know next to nothing about taxes, please just assume that in this fictional universe what Clint said was true.


	7. Building on Broken Ground

Phil called in sick the next day and gave Clint the keys to his car to get to work.

By the time Clint came home, the apartment was a subtly different place. Phil had cleaned out every item that reminded him of Grant. Phil also looked better. He was in casual jeans and threadbare t-shirt, there was a slight sheen of sweat on him from all the work he’d done throughout the day, but he also looked happy. He even greeted Clint with a bright smile. “Welcome home!”

The smile was contagious and Clint couldn’t help but return it. “You’re looking good, Phil!”

Phil stretched and his back cracked a little. “I feel good. I should have done that a long time ago.”

Clint sniffed the air. “And yet, I don’t smell food? You always cook when you’re in a good mood.”

Phil looked around the apartment and then back to Clint. “I thought we might go out for dinner? As friends?”

Clint’s heart felt like it was sinking. He said, “Sure, that'd be great.” He tried to smile, but judging by Phil’s frown he didn’t sell it.

Misunderstanding Clint’s reluctance, Phil cajoled, “I made us a reservation at the steakhouse you like downtown.”

Clint laughed at his tone. “Well both of us are going to need to get dressed up then.”

“Do you want to shower first, or shall I?”

“Go for it, I’ll pick out what I’m going to wear.”

Phil blushed and stammered. “I thought you might wear your grey suit with the purple pinstripe?”

Clint giggled and teased, “Phil Coulson, did you pick out my clothes for me?”

“Would you mind if I had?” Phil’s gaze was more heated than it had been a moment before.

“No. But it’s one hell of a mixed signal.”

Phil nodded and stepped back. “I’m sorry. You’re right. We’ve had a lot of mixed signals between us over the last few months. I don’t want to rush you into anything, and it’s not a date if you don’t want it to be. I just really want to take you out for once without feeling guilty about how much I enjoy spending time with you. I ummm, I also booked us a private booth.”

Clint’s eyebrows jumped up in surprise. “Those are incredibly pricey.”

Phil’s laughter was warm and relaxed. “My disposable income literally almost doubled today. If I want to take my favourite person out to dinner to celebrate, I think I can afford to treat us.”

Clint’s smile started to fall. “You’re not going to need a roommate anymore, are you?”

Phil was by his side in an instant and holding both of his hands in his. “Need? No. Want? Yes, if it’s you.”

Clint smiled broadly. “Then I guess I better get ready to go out.”

Clint’s suit fit him perfectly. The tailor had said that the purple pinstripe brought out his eyes and the custom cut highlighted his muscles beautifully. Phil bought it the moment he saw it on Clint and insisted it was an early Christmas present. Regardless of the occasion, it was always the one Phil recommended he wear.

Phil, by contrast, was dressed in a sharp black three piece suit with a gray pinstripe that both matched Clint’s suit and brought out Phil’s eyes. They’d worn this combination before and Natasha had told him it made them look like a Wall Street power couple.

 

***************

Phil pulled out Clint’s chair for him and suggested the wine. Clint said he couldn’t decide what to order and asked Phil to choose for him. It was a lie, but it put butterflies in his stomach to let Phil order for him, and Phil didn’t seem to mind. After they ordered though, the conversation stalled. They started three or four different topics but by the time the appetizers were served, they were both sitting in silence pretending to be interested in the decor and Clint was starting to panic. When the waiter cleared the appetizer plates without Clint having been able to think of a single thing to say, he was sure everything was over. He was sure Phil and Grant had never run out of things to say to each other like this. This wasn’t even a real date and it was a disaster.

Phil interrupted his downward spiraling thoughts. “I’m sorry, Clint. This is my fault. I just wanted us to have a nice night out. I shouldn’t have brought up the relationship conversation. Now it’s the elephant in the room and I can’t think of anything else to talk about.”

Clint let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

Phil shook his head. “No. I do want to talk about it. We don’t actually know much about what each other would want. We know we have a few things in common, but we might turn out to be completely incompatible.”

Clint let out a quick laugh and took a nervous gulp of wine. “Phil, I’d let you do anything.”

Phil smiled politely. “I’m sure you have some limits.”

Clint shrugged and tried not to sound as nervous as he felt. “I like pretty much everything so whatever you want to try, I’m game.”

Phil frowned slightly and Clint’s panic increased. How was it possible he was fucking this up already? Less than 24 hours since he broke up with Grant, and Clint already messing things up with Phil.

Phil reached across the table and took his hand. “Why do you look so upset, darling? I’m not going to be mad at you if we don’t want the same things.”

Clint said in a small voice, “I’d do anything for you. I’m terrified if I pick the wrong limit I’m going to lose my chance with you before we even start and I’d be willing to put up with anything to be your boy.” Clint felt a tear slip down the side of his cheek and he blinked furiously, sincerely hoping Phil wouldn’t notice in the candle light.

Before Clint had finished blinking Phil had moved around to his side of the table. He felt Phil’s strong arms around him, and Phil was whispering in his ear that he was a sweet boy, a good boy, and he didn’t need to be afraid.

Clint pressed his face into the crook of Phil’s neck. “Please don’t make me pick anything.”

Phil shushed him softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I won’t make you pick anything you don’t like. I promise. Okay, baby?”

Clint’s breath caught at the endearment and he chuckled softly into Phil’s neck. “We’re not doing a very good job of being just friends, are we?”

Phil pressed another kiss to Clint’s forehead. “I was never able to be ‘just friends’ with you.”

“I’m biting my tongue every time I talk trying not to call you ‘Daddy’.”

Phil groaned into his hair and pulled him even closer. “You said, ‘thank you, Daddy’, that night in the kitchen just before you kissed me and, I swear Clint, I almost came in my pants just from hearing you say it.”

“It means that much to you, Daddy?”

“It does from you, but if you keep it up you’re going to distract me away from finishing this conversation.” Phil took a breath. “I know you like being told you’re a ‘good boy’, do you like other nicknames too?”

Clint nuzzled his nose against Phil’s neck while he thought. “I like the praise part of it most, but I like all the nice nicknames you could call me.”

“You are a good boy, Clint, and you deserve to have someone who loves you and tells you that every day.” He kissed Clint’s forehead again. “What else do you like?”

“I like hugs and cuddles?”

“That’s good. I like those too. When my boy is good, I love to hold him close and tell him how good he is. It makes me feel good and I find it soothing, like sweet tea in the wintertime. What else do you like?”

Clint fidgeted. “Can you take a turn?”

“Sure. I like kissing. Not just being kissed, although I like that too, but kissing my boy all over, from his ears,” Phil paused to plant a quick kiss on the top of Clint’s ear, “to his toes. And I like to take my time with all the parts in between. Would you like that?”

Clint was sure Phil could feel his heart beating faster. “Yes. Nobody’s ever done that to me, but I’d love for you to do it.”

Phil pressed his lips hard against Clint’s temple and he almost growled, “I love that I’d be the first to do that to you.” Phil took a breath, then kissed Clint’s cheek more gently. “That’s another thing about me, I’m very possessive and jealous. I don’t like to share, even in jest. Would you be okay with that?”

Clint turned to Phil and hesitantly pressed a kiss against his cheek, in the exact same spot he’d kissed so many months before. “Why would I want anyone else if I could have you as my Daddy?”

A little moan escaped Phil’s lips and he threw his head back. “God, Clint. I am trying so hard not to kiss you until we finish this conversation, but you tempt me and tease me like you wouldn’t believe.” He looked over at Clint, his eyes burning. “Are you trying to push me over the edge?”

“Maybe? Sometimes I like to be a brat.”

“And you like to be spanked and then cuddled after you’ve learned your lesson.”

Clint smiled shyly. “You remembered that?”

Phil shifted uncomfortably beside him and his voice was husky. “Remembered? I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I imagined how your ass would feel under my hand, the noises you would make, how you would squirm on my lap, and then how I would soothe you afterwards with sweet kisses until my good boy felt all better.”

Clint was a little breathless. “How else do you like to punish, Daddy?”

Phil grinned fiercely at him and kissed his ear, including a bit of a nip with his teeth that made Clint gasp. “You do like to be a brat, don’t you?” he whispered, but he really didn’t sound like he was complaining.

Phil shifted back out of kissing range and continued, “Spanking is about as far as I go with corporal punishment. I’ve never enjoyed causing real pain. I’d rather reward than punish. But if I have to, I’m more likely to withhold something. Never love or cuddles, but sometimes sex, or if they’ve been really bratty, orgasms. Do you like those methods of punishment?”

Clint wasn’t sure how to answer. He didn’t like being hit or abused, but he really liked pain play; the sting of the whip, the ache of the flogger, the bite of clamps... and it sounded like Phil wasn’t into any of that. But that wasn’t the question Phil had asked. If everything else went well, maybe he could talk to Phil about the pain play later, and if not, well, he told himself he didn’t need it; he just really liked it. So he answered the question Phil had asked honestly. “They aren’t my favourite, but if I’d been really bratty, I can see how they would be effective.” Clint changed the subject. “How do you like to reward, Daddy?”

Phil’s eyes darkened and he shifted closer so he could whisper in Clint’s ear. “If you were being a good boy that didn’t try to distract me, I’d want to reward you with a long, slow blow job. I’ve dreamed about sucking you and really taking my time so that you lose sight of everything but me and don’t know if you’re begging me to keep going slow or begging me to finally finish you off. I want to start while you’re still soft so I can fit all of you in my mouth and get every inch of you wet while you get hard. Then give you long slow licks from root to tip, swirling my tongue all around the head, gently lapping at your slit. Would you like that as a reward?”

“Yes, Daddy,” gasped Clint.

Phil groaned and pressed his forehead against the side of Clint’s temple. “My beautiful boy--”

A polite cough from the end of the table cut off what Phil was going to whisper next. “Excuse me, sirs. Would you like you dinner now?”

Phil pulled himself back away from Clint and straightened his tie. “Yes, thank you. But I’ll take my meal sitting over here.” He sounded almost perfectly composed and Clint felt like he was ready to come apart at the seams.

After the waiter left, Clint shifted himself back closer to Phil and whimpered, “Daddy, please.”

Phil placed a gentle hand on the back of his neck. “Shhh my sweet boy. We still have to make it through dinner, and I expect you to clean your plate. Our first time is not going to be in the bathroom of a restaurant, I don’t care how nice the facilities are.”

Clint chuckled and felt like he was starting to breathe again.

Phil continued, “But we both might enjoy the conversation a bit more if we stopped trying to tease each other quite so much?” Phil brought Clint’s fingertips to lips and gave them a sweet kiss. “I promise, you turn me on enough just sitting there and being you. You don’t have to play games to make me want you.”

Clint gave Phil a questioning look and hesitantly moved their hands to his mouth. Phil nodded his permission and Clint kissed Phil’s fingertips just the way he had kissed Clint’s a moment earlier. “Will you always react so strongly when I call you that?”

Phil squeezed his hand encouragingly, “No, sweetheart, I don’t think so. But when you’ve dreamed of a thing for so long, the first taste of it can be intoxicating beyond belief, and believe me when I tell you: I have been dreaming about this for a long time.”

Phil released his hand and started to cut up his food so Clint followed suit.

“Phil, would it bother you if I asked what else you’ve dreamed about doing with me? I don’t want to tease you, I’m just curious.”

Phil smiled at him kindly. “I’d be happy to tell you, I just don’t know where to start.”

Clint shrugged. “Start anywhere. I just want to know what you’ve thought about it.”

Phil looked thoughtful as he started to eat and it took a while before he spoke. “I want to know what you look like when you first start to wake up in the morning. Do you wake up quickly or do your eyes slowly flutter open? Would you smile up at me or would you hide your head under a pillow?” Phil hesitated for a moment, “I know a lot of people prefer sleeping in their own bed, so if you don’t like sleeping with another person in bed, that’s fine. I’d be happy bringing you breakfast in bed and seeing you wake up then, or never seeing you wake up if that’s really your preference. But I do like sleeping with a boy in my arms, and I've often woken up wondering what it would be like to have you sleep in my arms.”

Clint stared at Phil open-mouthed. “That’s your big dream?” He could barely restrain his giggles. “I was expecting you to say, I dunno, fuck me with a giant dildo or tie me up with fancy knots. I wasn’t expecting ‘sleep in the same bed as me’.”

“I said it was optional,” muttered Phil.

“Oh babe, no!” Now it was Clint’s turn to put a soothing hand on Phil’s neck and whisper in his ear, “You got me all wrong. I love that idea. I love cuddling after sex and falling asleep with someone, and I love waking up to cuddles or kisses or more.” Clint leaned in and kissed Phil on the cheek again. He could feel the tension drain out of Phil.

“Sorry, Clint.” Phil chuckled a little self-consciously. “I didn’t realize you were asking about kinks. For me it’s always been about the person I was with, finding ways to shower them with love and cherish them.”

Clint asked curiously, “What about putting me on my knees at your feet?” He was rewarded with a sharp gasp from Phil. “We haven’t talked about this much, but that certainly seems like a kink for you.”

Phil took a deep breath. “There is something about having a boy on his knees at my feet that’s always excited me.” He hesitated again. “It doesn’t even have to be sexual. Even just watching a movie with you curled up in between my legs with your head resting on my thigh and letting me pet your hair.” Phil took a shuddering gasp. “God, Clint. I’ve dreamed about doing that with you more times than I can count. Not everyone likes that though, and if you don’t, that’s okay, it’s not a deal breaker, I just--”

Clint cut him off. “I’d be honoured to go to my knees for you, Daddy.”

Phil caught his breath. “Oh God, Clint. Please, tell me what you like. I’d do anything to make you happy. I want to know I can make you happy, even if it’s something I haven’t tried yet.”

Clint took a breath. Maybe he could tell Phil some of it without scaring him off. “I like toys,” he whispered.

Phil shifted closer to put an arm around Clint’s shoulders and pulled his head down to nestle in his neck. “Tell me what kind of toys you like, baby.”

“I like lots of toys. I like lots of sensations, so many that I stop thinking and it’s all about what I’m feeling. Honestly, if you put a vibrating plug in me, gave me a penis gag, maybe even bound my hands, blindfolded me, and put nipple clamps on me, all while touching me -- just stroking your fingers over my skin or maybe even sucking me off -- that would be amazing.”

Clint felt Phil tensing beside him and he mentally kicked himself for going too far.

After a moment, Phil said cautiously and slowly, “I’ve never done anything like that…”

Clint pulled away so he could look at Phil more closely. He didn’t think he’d suggested anything that extreme... “Never?”

Phil blushed and looked down at the table. “Ahh, no. I’ve played with plugs and blindfolds, but that’s about it.”

Clint was stunned. “That’s it? Ever?”

Phil didn’t look up to meet his eyes and he said quietly, “You weren’t kidding about not having many limits were you? I was thinking limits meant how hard you’d want me to spank you with my hand and what kind of nicknames you liked, but you were thinking about...” Phil made a haphazard gesture. “All of that.”

Clint couldn’t help but laugh. “Actually I was thinking about blood play and scat but I think we can safely rule those out as things you would be interested in.”

Phil looked up at him in shock and sputtered, “Blood play? Scat? Do I even want to know what those are in this context?”

Clint chuckled and tugged Phil into his arms and kissed his cheek. “Probably not, babe. Probably not.”

Phil let Clint hold him and even snuggled a little closer. He said very quietly, “Is this good bye? After all this time, did we actually turn out to not be compatible?”

Clint took a deep breath and was surprised at how easily the honest answer came out. “I don’t know--” He stopped talking when he felt Phil pull away from him.

“Before you finish that thought, can I--” Phil’s voice cracked heavy with emotion and he had to gulp in a breath of air. “Can I kiss you just once? I know I said I wanted to wait until we finished this conversation, but if there’s a chance that this is all there’s going to be, can I kiss you once before you finish that thought?”

Clint nodded mutely. Phil smiled at him so sadly.

Phil put his hand on the back of Clint’s neck and scratched his fingers gently through Clint’s hair. He murmured reverently, “Just as soft as I imagined...” With his other hand he cupped Clint’s cheek and pulled him close.

Clint closed his eyes and relaxed into the first brush of their lips. Phil licked at his lips and Clint couldn’t hold back the little ‘mew’ that escaped when he first opened his mouth for Phil. It felt like heaven. They were about the same height and Clint was bulkier, but when they touched it felt like Phil was bigger than him.

Phil was so gentle with him, like he was the most precious creature in the world and Clint just melted into the kiss.

Clint lost track of time in the dance of their lips and when Phil finally pulled away, they were both a little breathless.

“Thank you, darling. And… and you were a good boy for telling me the truth about what you wanted.” Phil took a breath to steady his voice. “I know you were scared about setting any limits and I’m proud of you for being honest.”

Clint felt drunk from the kiss, their closeness, and the praise, so his voice had a slightly lilting quality when he whispered, “It doesn’t have to be good bye, Daddy.”

Phil instantly pulled him close again and kissed the top his head fiercely. “I could learn, Clint. If you would be patient with me and teach me, I could learn to give you what you want. Whatever you want, sweetheart. If you’re willing to let me, I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

Clint chuckled into Phil’s chest and snuggled closer. “Now who has no limits, Daddy?”

Phil pulled Clint up and claimed his mouth again in a hungry kiss.

“I want to take you home, Clint. I want you in my bed so badly it hurts, but if it was just for one night I think it would kill me to go back to being roommates. Seeing you with another man? If we stop right now, I might just be able to handle it. But if I’m not going to be enough for you, please dear boy, be kind and tell me now.”

Clint took a deep breath and said what he had to carefully. “I like the pain sometimes, Phil. Never being beaten or bruised like it’s a fight, but something like the lash of the whip, the sting on my skin, the beautiful marks afterwards... I like all of that. I like it a lot. I don’t need or even want it all the time, but I’m not sure I could go forever without it. You said you don’t like causing pain. How willing are you to reconsider that?”

Phil’s words tumbled out of him in a rush of assurances. “If I knew you liked and wanted it, I could learn to like it. Let me try?”

Clint smiled at him like he was a kid on Christmas morning and Phil was the best present of all. “Yes, Daddy.”

Phil tilted Clint’s face up and kissed him fiercely. He bit gently on Clint’s lip and Clint moaned into his mouth. Breathless, he pulled away. “I’d go to my knees for you right now, Daddy.”

Phil chuckled warmly and stroked his hair. “As tempting as that is, and as beautiful as you would look down there, the very polite waiter is having to work very hard not to glare at us for how long we’ve been sitting here. I think you going to your knees might just push him over the edge and he would ask us to leave.”

Clint laughed. “Would that be such a bad thing?”

Phil teased, “I was hoping to order dessert…”

Clint sidled even closer and whispered in his ear. “Take me home right now and I’ll be your dessert.”

Phil burst out laughing. “Oh my dear boy, that might be the worst line I’ve ever heard.” But he tempered the laughter and his words by hugging Clint close and kissing him sweetly on the forehead.

Clint blushed but joined in the laughter. “I guess I don’t usually need to flirt very much with my words. Just shake it a little.” He wiggled his body against Phil’s. “Then I don’t have to try very hard to convince someone to take me home.”

Phil nipped at his ear and growled softly, “But you’re mine now so you’re not going to do that for anyone but me, right?”

Clint moaned and bit his lip. “Oh, Daddy. Yes. I’m yours. Just yours. Please take me home and make me yours.”

“Oh God, Clint. I want to. But I also think you’ve been a bit of a brat tonight and I think you know it. So I think it might be fair to make you wait just a little bit longer. What do you think of that?” Then he bent closer and whispered in Clint’s ear. “This is me asking you if you genuinely want me to punish you for being a brat by making us stay for dessert. It’s a question about what you want and all that matters to me is that you answer honestly.”

Clint whimpered and the answer that came to mind surprised him. “Yes, Daddy. I want you to punish me by making me wait.”

Phil kissed the top of his head again. “Good boy. Then we’ll stay.”

 

 


	8. Dessert

Phil motioned the waiter over. “We’ll have the dessert special tonight and then you can bring us the bill.”

The waiter nodded politely and cleared their plates. “Very good, sir.”

After the waiter was gone, Clint asked, “What’s the dessert special?”

Phil just chuckled. “You’ll see. In the meantime, why don’t you give Daddy another kiss? I’ve been dreaming about your lips forever.”

Clint smirked and said darkly, “Just wait until you see what else they can do.” But he didn’t waste anytime getting started with the kisses.

Far too soon, he felt Phil pull away and heard him whisper. “Keep your eyes closed. I want you to let me feed you dessert. Is that okay?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Anything I suggest that you don’t like, I want you to use the stop light colours to stop me, okay?”

Clint chuckled and felt a little like rolling his eyes. “Yes, Daddy.”

Phil placed a hand on his cheek and said gently. “I’m serious, Clint. I don’t know your limits and I’m going to do a lot of research about what you might like, and I’m probably going to start off softer than you like. But I want you to enjoy everything we do. So if I suggest something and there’s even a little bit of the idea that you don’t like, that’s when you say ‘yellow’ and we talk about it. Promise me?”

Clint didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. How was it possible that this wonderful, loving, gentle man was his? “I promise, Phil. Anything I don’t like, even a little, I’ll say yellow and we’ll talk.”

“Good boy.” Phil kissed him briefly on the lips then whispered, “I want you to sit here with your eyes closed and your hands by your side while I slowly hand feed you dessert. As long as you’re having fun, you’re not going to say anything except ‘yes, Daddy’ and ‘no, Daddy,’. Are you okay with that?”

Clint gasped and shivered. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy. Now open wide.”

The food had a cool, solid, and smooth exterior. When Clint took his first bite, a sweet strawberry flavour exploded over his tongue contrasting perfectly with its dark chocolate shell. Clint moaned and Phil took the opportunity to push more of the luscious fruit into his mouth.

Phil nipped at his ear again and whispered. “You’ve got some juice on your lips. I was considering licking it off of you, but then I started imagining what you would look like with my come leftover on your lips and now I think I like watching the little droplets of juice drip down to your chin. Are you okay with that?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Clint’s mouth opened for the third bite of strawberry and his tongue brushed against Phil’s finger. On impulse, he opened his mouth wider and sucked the finger in. He imagined it was Phil’s cock and he sucked it, swirled his tongue around, pressed his lips tight and teased every part of his finger before letting it go.

Phil’s voice was husky. “I knew you’d have a talented tongue. We’ll do that soon, I promise.”

Phil hand fed Clint four more strawberries and let Clint suck on one of his fingers each time, before he broke.

Phil pulled his fingers away and kissed Clint on the cheek. When he spoke, his voice was heavy with want and it was clear what kind of effect Clint was having on him. “Time to go home, sweetheart. Open your eyes.”

Clint was feeling proud of himself and a little cheeky so he kept his eyes closed and said innocently, “Only five strawberries? That’s a small portion.”

Phil growled. “I got the rest packed up to go. Unless you want to stay here longer?”

Clint opened his eyes and hopped out of the booth. “Nope. Home is good. Home sounds really good.”

Phil chuckled. “That’s my boy.” Then he let his gaze trail down Clint’s body to the obvious hard-on and wet spot that was staining his pants.

Clint blushed and tried to get a peek at Phil, but he was still sitting down. Clint took off his jacket and folded it over his arm in front of himself and muttered. “Like you’re going to look any different…”

Phil smiled and said. “No, but I was just enjoying the view.”

Hesitantly Clint asked, “Do you want me to walk out of here like that? On display for everyone to see?”

Phil hesitated. “Ahhh, not especially, no. Is that something you would enjoy?”

Clint smiled, relieved. “No, not really. I wouldn’t mind doing it for you, but public humiliation isn’t something I really enjoy.”

Phil stood up and managed to smoothly move his jacket so Clint didn’t have a chance to catch a look. “Good, that’s something we have in common then. I like knowing you’re mine, and I like other people knowing it too, but that’s not how I would want to show it.”

“Can we go home now, Daddy?”

Phil wrapped one arm around his waist to gently guide him as they walked. “Yes my dear boy, we can.”

Clint rested his head on Phil’s shoulder while they walked. “What about car sex? Can we have car sex before we go home?” And he felt Phil’s silent chuckle in response.

Phil turned and kiss his Clint’s temple softly. “No, sweetheart. Our first time is going to be at home in my bed, or yours if you prefer, and the car ride home is going to be purely platonic to give us both a bit of time to calm down.”

Clint teased, “What if I don’t want to be good? What if I want to keep being a brat?”

Phil squeezed him tight and kissed his forehead again but he said firmly, “No. Now is a time to be good and do as your Daddy says.”

Clint gave a happy sigh and snuggled closer. “Yes, Daddy.”

*****************

Clint kept his word and the drive home was completely non-sexual. They had talked about work, errands they needed to run on the weekend, the faucet that kept leaking even though Clint had fixed it twice, and Clint made Phil laugh with an anecdote about the new IT intern, Skye.

Phil held open the door to their apartment for him, and Clint had just finished hanging up his jacked when Phil spun him around and pinned him to the wall with a desperate kiss. Clint moaned into the kiss and clutched at Phil, trying to bring him closer.

Phil shoved his knee in between Clint’s thighs to press up against him more firmly and Clint went weak in the knees. Phil broke their kiss to nip at his chin and whisper in his ear, “Do you want to put your arms above your head and hold them there for me?”

Clint whimpered. “Yes, Daddy.” He let go of Phil and put his hands above his head. He held onto his own hands to try and keep them still.

Phil bit his ear hard and whispered, “Good boy.”

Clint gasped and he unconsciously dropped his hands to clutch at Phil again.

“Hands,” said Phil.

Clint whimpered, “Will you help me, Daddy? Will you hold them for me?”

“Yes, my perfect, my dear boy. I will always help you.” Phil used one hand to hold both of Clint’s above his head, and with his other he very dexterously loosened Clint’s tie and undid the top few buttons of his shirt.

Clint ground his hips against Phil. “God, I can’t wait to feel those fingers inside me.”

Phil kissed him hard once and then moved back to his ear. “I want to mark you under your collar. Can I do that? Can I mark you as mine, little one?”

Clint’s hips spasmed against him. “Fuck, yes! Please, Daddy.”

Phil nosed his way down Clint’s neck, licking, nibbling, and nipping at him until he was well below Clint’s collar. He muttered, “Mine!” And then claimed Clint. It wasn’t a gentle suck that would hint at a mark, he sucked hard, and Clint groaned at the heat. He forgot about his hands but Phil held them still and Clint cried out in pleasure. Phil kept sucking on the same spot and just when Clint thought he would stop, Phil nipped at the sensitive skin and Clint threw his head back against the wall and cried out again.

Phil’s voice was husky when he spoke. “Now tell me what you want, baby. Tell me what you need.”

Lost for words, Clint said, “Daddy, I want you. Please Daddy.”

“Would you like me to take you to bed and have Daddy suck on your cock until you come? Would you like that?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please!”

Phil took Clint by the hand and guided him to the bedroom.

Phil’s bedroom was larger than Clint’s with a king-sized bed, a desk, and a private reading corner. The lights were off and he didn’t take the time to turn them on. He stripped Clint out of his suit quickly, fingers trailing over his skin while they rushed to reach the next piece of clothing.

Phil said, “You’re so beautiful.”

“Please, Daddy. Touch me.”

“Lay down, baby. I want to take your boxers off.”

Clint flexed his body so his shoulders and feet were on the bed but the rest of his body was arched between them, all of his muscles tense and on display.

Phil groaned. “You’re going to be the death of me, you perfect, beautiful boy.”

Phil pulled down Clint’s boxers and Clint athletically lifted one foot at a time to let Phil pull them off.

Phil said, “As gorgeous as you look like that, lay down now. I want to taste you.”

Clint dropped his hips so fast they bounced on the bed and he heard Phil chuckle.

Phil ran his fingers up Clint’s legs, stroking the muscles and caressing his skin. Clint’s cock was throbbing hard and the night air felt cold. Phil still hadn’t touched him and he starting to ache.

“Please, Daddy. Do you want me to beg?”

“No, baby. Not unless you want to.”

Phil’s hands finally reached Clint’s cock, and at the first touch he thrust up into Phil’s hand.

He could hear Phil’s smile when he said, “Such a good boy. So responsive.” Then he felt Phil’s mouth on him and he couldn’t think anymore. The wet heat felt like heaven.

Phil took a few tentative licks and then took all of Clint into his mouth and moaned. The vibrations thrummed through Clint’s entire body and his hips twitched. He gasped out, “Can I move, Daddy?”

Phil took his mouth of Clint for just a moment. “Yes, baby. You can do whatever you want.” Then the wet heat and tongue was back.

Clint thrust up and Phil’s tongue flicked across his slit in counterpoint to Clint’s thrusts and Clint howled. “Daddy. Daddy. Daddy, please. I’m gonna. Daddy, I can’t stop it.”

Phil just sucked harder and Clint’s orgasm exploded out of him like a pent-up dam finally released. He clutched at Phil wildly to try and pull him off but he just kept sucking and Clint fucked up into his mouth, riding out the waves of his orgasm.

When he started to calm down, he realized Phil was now lying beside him and panting almost as hard as he was. Clint tried to form words. “Your turn, Daddy. Can I suck you? Please?” He trailed his hand down Phil’s side. He was still partially dressed, but Clint could take care of that pretty quick.

“I… uh… You… You were just so incredible, I uh, I couldn’t wait. I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

Clint blushed. What kind of man would be so turned on by watching him come that he couldn’t wait for a blow job? He was so fucking lucky.

Clint snuggled closer to hide his blush, but instead of soft skin, he felt the soft cloth of Phil’s shirt. Clint frowned and plucked drowsily at Phil’s shirt. “Can we at least get you fully naked for the sleeping part?”

Phil kissed the tip of his nose. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. Your bedroom is just across the hall.”

Clint tugged at Phil’s shirt again. “Do you want me to stay?”

Phil hesitated for a heartbeat before he pulled Clint close. “More than anything.”

Clint smiled into Phil’s shirt and then frowned again because Phil was still wearing clothing and they really should be passed this stage by now. “Good, because I want to stay and I don’t want you to ever let go of me.” He pulled at Phil’s shirt again. “But I don’t want you wearing all this. I want to feel you beside me.”

Phil kept him close and nuzzled his hair. He teased, “But I’ll have to let go of you to take my shirt off.”

Clint just snuggled closer. “You’re the Daddy, you figure it out.”

Phil laughed a bright and happy laugh. “I love--” He cut himself off.

Clint’s ears perked up. “You love….?”

Phil kissed the top of his head and said quietly, “I love this bratty side of you. I love the idea that you’ll push too far just for fun so that I’ll punish you, but you’re also just so damn cute when you do it that I just want to kiss you.”

Clint pushed aside the disappointment that Phil hadn’t been about to say what he’d thought. But if Phil didn’t feel it yet, that was okay. Hopefully he would soon. He forced himself to hide the disappointment and lifted his head to smile adoringly up at Phil. “Right now, I’d prefer the kisses, if I get a choice.”

Phil didn’t hesitate. He bent his head down and murmured, “Kisses it is, then.” And Clint got lost in softness of Phil’s lips. There was no biting, no hard pressure this time. It was exploration and comfort. Clint could taste himself on Phil’s lips and he was going to ask about that, but when he opened his eyes and pulled away he was distracted by the naked expanse of skin in front him. Phil had somehow undressed himself while they were kissing.

Clint sputtered and laughed. “How did you do that?”

Phil’s eyes sparkled and he came in for another quick kiss. “Daddy’s secret.”

Clint laughed and put his head back down on Phil’s chest, taking the opportunity to run his fingers through Phil’s chest hair. He was partially graying, but even more fit than Clint had expected. He was gorgeous and perfect. Clint opened his mouth to tell him so, but then he remembered that he’d been about to say something else earlier.

“Ummm, Phil, we didn’t use a condom and we didn’t talk about it ahead of time.”

Phil had been casually stroking his hand up and down Clint’s arm, but now he stilled. He asked carefully, “Is there something I should know?”

Clint flinched back. “Oh god, no. I didn’t mean that. I’m perfectly clean and I always used a condom with my dates and I’m kinda paranoid so I got tested afterwards too. But… uhhh… what about you?”

Phil’s tone was a little bitter. “Grant always preferred to use a condom, but I guess he knew things about our relationship that I didn’t. I actually went and got tested last week just in case. I was clean and haven’t been with anyone since then. But you’re right, we should have talked about it together first.”

“Sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to bring him up.”

Phil pulled Clint’s head back down to his chest and said gently, “No, don’t be sorry, sweetheart. It’s going to come up from time to time, and you’re right, we should have talked about the condoms first. I’m fine with condoms or without, whichever you prefer.”

Clint traced random patterns on Phil’s chest while he thought. He’d been with Brock for almost a year and even though Brock complained, Clint had still insisted on condoms with him 100% of the time, and with any of his casual dates condoms had always been non-negotiable; but, how did he feel about it with Phil? Phil’s mouth had been incredible. The feeling of flesh on flesh... he hadn’t felt that in years and it was good. But it was a major commitment. On the other hand, they’d already agreed to exclusivity. Or had they? Phil had said he didn’t like to share, but he hadn’t been 100% opposed to the idea of having both Clint and Grant at the same time.

Clint hedged, “How exclusive are we going to be?”

Phil tensed beside him. “I really don’t like the idea of sharing you, Clint. I thought we talked about this?”

Clint brushed his comment aside. “I know that part. I mean you. Are you going to want anyone other than me? Even casually?”

Clint squaked in surprised as Phil firmly flipped them over so Clint was on his back and Phil was on top. Phil nudged Clint’s head to the side and nipped sharply enough at the hickey on his neck to make Clint gasp. “You’re mine and I don’t want anyone except you. Nothing casual, no one night stands, no one else in our bed with us, just us. If you want to use a condom forever, that’s fine, but I’m your only Daddy and you’re my only boy. That's the part that’s important to me.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“I need to know you mean it, Clint.”

“Yes, Phil. 100% exclusivity for both of us is A-ok with me.”

Phil kissed him sweetly on the lips and Clint felt the tension drain out of the older man. “Good.” Phil lay back down and gently pulled Clint back so he head was resting on Phil’s chest again. “You don’t have to decide about the condoms tonight, darling. We’ll wear them until we both decide we don’t want to.”

“No,” said Clint with a yawn. “I’m okay with no condoms for us. I like the feel of you.”

Phil kissed the top of his head. “I like the feel of you too.” Phil yawned and stretched. “But we should get some sleep. We both have to go into work tomorrow.”

“Awww. It’s Friday. Can’t we take the day off, call in sick?”

Phil chuckled silently and kissed the top of his head again. “No, sweetheart. If we start using sex as an excuse to use sick days, I think we’d run out of sick days pretty quick. Now go to sleep like a good boy.”

Clint gave a happy sigh and snuggled in closer. “Yes, Daddy.”

 

 


	9. Expectations

Clint woke up confused. He had an odd crick in his neck and his bed didn’t feel right. Also there was someone in bed with him. Clint woke up fast after that and last night came flooding back to him. Phil. He was going to be waking up in Phil’s bed.

Clint blinked and felt himself start to blush. It was way too early for blushing. Could he kiss Phil? What about morning breath? He did not want to screw this up and it was too early to be thinking about anything.

Phil sounded concerned when he spoke. “Is everything okay, Clint?”

Clint hedged, “You tell me?”

Phil hesitantly kissed Clint on the forehead. “I thought so? But if you’re having second thoughts…”

Clint was not awake enough for this conversation. What the hell was going on? “Ummm. Are you?”

Clint felt Phil’s chest rise as he took a deep breath. “No, darling. Waking up with you in my bed and in my arms made this the best morning I can ever remember having. But you looked so unhappy when you realized where you were…”

Clint groaned and flopped back down onto Phil’s chest. He mumbled, “It’s too early for conversation, Daddy. Will you get me a coffee?”

Phil squeezed him tight and Clint actually made a purring noise. Phil said, “Anything for you, little one. But you’ve got to get up too.”

Clint trailed his fingers down from Phil’s chest towards his waist. “Or we could both stay in bed…” he offered.

Phil chuckled and swatted his hand away. “Not this morning, brat. I called in sick to work yesterday, I’ve got to go in today.” He kissed Clint on the forehead. “But I will make you coffee.”

Clint hummed in contentment. “Thank you, Daddy.”

The bed became significantly less appealing once Phil got out of it, so when he heard Phil get in the shower he padded sleepily back to his room to pick out clothes for work.

He and Phil had been living together for a long time and their morning routines worked together like clockwork, with the one new exception that when Phil handed Clint his morning cup of coffee it came with a kiss. Clint smiled into the kiss and pulled Phil back for another one before letting him go.

On the way into work, Clint asked how Phil wanted to handle things at work.

Phil’s ears turned a little pink. “I told the senior partners why I didn’t come in yesterday and Maria’s informed me that Jasper has already started a pool on how long it will take me ask you out.”

Clint almost spit out his coffee all over Phil’s car. “Were we really that obvious?”

“Ahh. I don’t think so. But Maria and Jasper are my best friends, they knew about some of my issues with Grant and they noticed how much I talked about you a long time ago.”

Clint nodded. “Well that’s fair. Natasha’s known I had a crush on you since about the day after I moved in.”

“Are you going to tell her about us?”

“Would you mind?”

Phil hesitated for a minute. “I have a strong preference for keeping the bedroom and personal aspects of our relationship private.”

Clint rolled his eyes but he was pretty sure Phil didn’t see because he was paying attention to road. “So I can’t tell her you give amazing head?”

Phil’s cheeks had now joined his ears in blushing and Clint was willing to bet that it covered most of his chest. “It wouldn’t be my first choice that the Head of Accounts think of me that way, but I trust you both to handle yourselves with discretion.”

“So would you mind if I told her that you cuddle like an octopus in your sleep?”

“What you tell your friends is your business, Clint.”

Clint teased, “Doesn’t sound like you mind if I talk about our bedroom activities.”

Phil started several sentences without ever actually getting more than two consecutive words out.

Clint took pity on his boyfriend. “I’m not going to tell her about our daddy kink. She knows a little bit about what I’m into, but only because she was my emergency contact one time. Not enough to embarrass you.”

“I thought I was your emergency contact for everything?”

Clint shrugged. “I had a date with a hot guy that I didn’t know well from the fetish club. I didn’t really want to tell you that, so I gave all his info to Natasha, just in case, you know?”

Phil’s blush was now everywhere and he squeaked, “Hot guy from the fetish club.”

Clint laughed, laced their fingers together, and leaned over to kiss Phil on the cheek. “Nothing for you to worry about, babe. It was a crappy date and he was surprisingly bad at sex. Didn’t even compare to last night.”

“Right. Okay,” said Phil awkwardly.

“Hey. I’m your boy. There’s no one else for me.” Clint kissed him on the cheek again. “You’re the only Daddy for me.”

Phil relaxed a little. “You’re the best of boys. I’m so lucky to have you as mine.”

Clint leaned over so he could rest his head on Phil’s shoulder while he drove. “Not as lucky as I am to have you.”

Phil squeezed his hand. “So we’ll tell our friends we’re dating?”

Clint nodded. “Where do you stand on PDA at work? No one would care if it was just me and someone else at my level, but you’re one of the senior partners.”

“I’d like to be able to kiss you hello or goodbye, but I’m not sure how much more than that I’d be comfortable with. Would that be enough for you?”

Clint nodded. “What about when we’re alone in your office?”

“What about it?”

“I may have a fantasy or two about blowing you while you’re sitting that big leather chair of yours and all the creative uses we could get out of that large desk of yours.”

Phil sputtered. “No. Absolutely not. I meet with clients in that office. I sit in that chair while I talk with Nick. And those walls are not even close to soundproof.”

Clint laughed and brought Phil’s hand up to give it a kiss. “I figured it was a long shot.”

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before Phil spoke. “You might get some hazing for sleeping with the boss.”

Clint laughed. “Nah. That died down months ago. Most people thought I was sleeping with you from when I first moved in. We are old gossip on the shop floor.”

“You never said.”

Clint shrugged. “Didn’t seem like something to bother you with. Besides, I couldn’t figure out a way to bring it up that didn’t sound like I wished it were true.” And that felt like an awkward place to end the conversation, so Clint changed the topic. “Are we meeting for lunch today?”

“I think I’m going to have a lot to catch up on from yesterday.” Phil frowned. “But asking for a raincheck doesn’t sound like a promising way to start our relationship.”

Clint squeezed his hand. “Don’t worry about it. I know how hard you work. Just message me when you’re wrapping up for the day. Okay?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

*****************

Clint’s day dragged. Not as badly as the day before had, but it was a near thing. He watched the clock and by the time lunchtime rolled around he felt like the day should have been long over. Fortunately, Natasha took him and Katie out for lunch and he got to gush about how amazing it was to be dating Phil. He told them about the romantic dinner, talking all night, and left out everything that wasn’t strictly G-rated.

Katie pushed for details and called him a spoilsport. Natasha said she was happy for him and grumbled about needing a new backup date.

After lunch, Clint actually got a little bit of work done, but it was a very unproductive day.

**********************

Clint was staring at his screen not getting anything done when Phil finally messaged him to say he was ready to leave.

Clint bounded up out of his seat and then tried to walk casually to the main entrance. Nothing special about this. He was just seeing Phil. Phil had been driving him home from work for over a year. No big deal.

The butterflies in his stomach weren’t listening.

The butterflies did however listen to Phil’s smile. It was the warmest, sweetest smile Clint had ever seen and it was directed completely at him.

Phil greeted him with a hug and held him close for an extra beat. “Hello darling.”

Clint melted a little and let the hug go on. “Hi babe. I missed you.”

Phil squeezed him tight. “I was missing you from the moment you were out of my sight. I’m really looking forward to this weekend when--”

Nick Fury’s booming voice cut off what Phil was going to say next. “Coulson, what the hell are you doing back here? I told you to take your man get out of here hours ago. You’ve got a home for doing that, you don’t need to do it here.” Nick shifted his focus to Clint. “Oh, and Barton, you see that asshole Grant sneaking around you kick his ass for me, you hear? And if you need help hiding the body, you know where to find me.”

Clint looked at Phil who was giving Nick the kind of exasperated look reserved exclusively for old friends and family, so Clint just said, “Uhh, yes sir.”

“Now get out of here, both of you”

Phil said, “Good night, Nick.” And without fully letting go of Clint, turned them around so they could walk out the main doors together.

Clint gave a happy sigh and snuck his arm around Phil’s waist so they could walk arm-in-arm out to the car. They eventually had to let go of each other so they could get into the car, but first Phil pushed Clint up against the car, cupped his face, and kissed him so sweetly that Clint forgot how to breathe.

Phil said, “I’ve been thinking about doing that all day.”

Clint took advantage of their position to rub their hips together. “Is that all you’ve been thinking about?”

Phil smiled but took a step back. “Not here, sweetheart. Let’s save that for when we get home.”

Phil opened the car door for him before going around to get in the driver’s side.

When he got in, Clint remembered he had another question to ask. “So, Nick seemed pretty serious about the whole ‘call me if you need to hide the body’ thing.”

Phil chuckled. “That’s Nick for you. Did you know we were in the Rangers together?”

Clint’s jaw dropped. “You’re ex-military? No way!”

Phil laughed at his shocked expression. “You don’t need to look so surprised. I haven’t always been a balding middle-aged lawyer.”

Clint laughed. “You know I didn’t mean it that way. But you never said. Now that I think about it though, it does explain a bit about you.”

Phil hummed noncommittally. “Anyway, I gave Nick some of the details about what happened with Grant, just in case he comes sniffing around. Nick never liked Grant, so he couldn’t be happier that we broke up.”

Clint ran his fingers through his hair. “So what you’re telling me is that if we break up, I’m going to need to find a new job?”

“No!” said Phil very emphatically. “Never. I never want you to feel like your employment with the firm is tied to our relationship in anyway. In fact, I filed a report with HR today to make a note of our relationship status and ensure that any termination of your contract is handled with special scrutiny because I didn’t want you to worry about that. But I also know Nick would never do that. I mean, if you lied to me, took tens of thousands of dollars from me, and cheated on me, then Nick would probably try to have you fired. But if it’s anything within the realm of normal relationship things, I trust him to act fairly.”

“Grant took tens of thousands of dollars?”

Phil nodded. “But more importantly right now: do you feel comfortable at work?”

Clint patted Phil’s thigh. “Yes, Phil. I trust you and we work with good people. I’m not worried.”

Phil gave him a quick smile. “Good. That’s what I want to hear.”

Clint stretched over so he could lean his head on Phil’s shoulder. “So what’s the plan for tonight, Daddy?”

Phil’s lips twitched in a secret smile. “That depends. How do you feel about surprises?”

Clint hummed happily. “I love surprises.”

“Then wait and see, little one. Wait and see.”

*****************

Getting home felt the same as it always had, just with more casual touches, more smiles, and more kisses.

They both got changed into more comfortable clothes and Clint took a bit of extra time in the bathroom to freshen himself up. He wanted to be ready for whatever Phil had planned for the evening. By the time he came out, Phil was already bustling around in the kitchen.

Clint said, “Would you like me to help?”

Phil glanced in his direction and then did a double take. Clint had put on one of his tight muscle tees and a pair of jeans that sat low on his hips and clung to his ass in just the right way.

Phil looked like he was having trouble swallowing and took a moment to respond. “Oh, baby. Can you even move in those pants?”

Clint smirked and said devilishly, “Sure I can, Daddy.” He shifted his stance sideways and then proved his words by slowly bending over with his legs straight to touch his toes, squatting down, and then slowly rolling his body back up in a way that flexed each of his muscles in turn.

“You beautiful boy.” Phil’s voice was husky with desire and it sent a thrill through Clint that he could so easily evoke that response from him. “Come give your Daddy a quick kiss while I’m cooking.”

Clint prowled the few steps down the hallway to Phil, being sure to sway his hips with every step. When he got the kitchen he put his hands behind his back and pretended to stretch himself up a bit to give Phil a quick kiss on the lips. “I’ll be a good boy for you tonight, Daddy. Just tell me what you want me to do. Do you want me to help with dinner?”

Phil’s eyes were a little bit glassy and with a dreamy smile he said, “No, my darling boy. I don’t want you to help. I want you to sit by me and just tell me all about your day.”

Clint made his voice a little deeper when he responded. “Sure thing, Daddy. Do you want me to sit on the stool or do you want me on my knees?”

Clint could see the effect he was having on Phil and the tell-tale bulge in his jeans was very promising. “You’d do that, baby?”

Clint nodded. “In a heartbeat.”

Phil cupped his face and ran a thumb across his cheekbone. “My perfect boy. Go get yourself a pillow. Take one of the big soft ones from the couch, then come back here and tell me all about your day.”

For Clint, there wasn’t anything especially erotic about the act of kneeling without being touched, but if it always had this kind of effect on Phil, then it could easily become one of his favourite things.

He told Phil about his day while Phil prepared a pasta dish for dinner and they laughed about the things that had happened during the day and commiserated about terrible clients, so it was just like hundreds of evenings between them had been before. But the difference was that now, whenever Phil had a free moment, he would reach down to pet Clint’s hair or stroke his face. He hand-fed Clint tastes of the food as it cooked and Clint began to think the whole ‘on his knees’ thing could be very sensual even if nothing sexual was happening.

What Clint did find especially erotic about the position is that he was at the perfect eye level to see that the bulge in Phil’s pants had developed a tiny wet spot and it was making his mouth water. Clint said, “Next time we do this, you should make something that has a longer simmering time and I could stay right where I am and suck you off while you wait for it to finish. Then I could tuck you back together neatly and you’d never even have to get your hands dirty.”

Phil said wonderingly, “You’re just determined to make all of my dreams come true, aren’t you?”

Clint said, “Yes, Daddy.” And he thought it might have been the truest thing he’d ever said.

Dinner was delicious, but almost as soon as they started eating, Clint was very eager to be finished because Phil started the dinner conversation by saying, “I bought some toys for you today, baby.”

Clint perked up. “Toys for me?”

Phil looked positively mischievous. “If I remember correctly, you said ‘vibrating plug, penis gag, blindfold, handcuffs, and nipple clamps’, right?”

“Daddy, are you serious?”

“So serious, my dear boy. But what I need to know is: how will I know to stop if it gets to be too much?”

So wrapped up in the image, Clint responded automatically. “Oh, just give me something to hold. If I drop it, it means we stop.”

Phil smiled at him. “I can do that. Now finish your dinner, sweetheart. Only good boys get dessert.”

The bad joke helped shake Clint out of his distracted headspace. “The dessert metaphor continues?”

Phil nodded. “I can’t think of anything sweeter than you.”

Clint blushed. “Aww shucks, how it is when you say it as a line it comes out all sweet?”

Phil’s eyes twinkled and he said, “Daddy’s secret.”

Clint had to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from saying ‘I love you, Daddy,’ and instead shoveled a big forkful of food into his mouth which made Phil laugh.

Phil said, “I guess I never specified that you had to eat neatly.”

Clint finished his meal in record time and Phil wasn’t far behind him.

************************

Phil had laid out all the toys he’d bought for Clint’s inspection. The plug was the kind with a remote that Phil could hold on to, the penis gag was smaller than Clint was used to, but would suit this kind of play perfectly, the blindfold was soft and the handcuffs were very padded so they could be as gentle as possible. The nipple clamps were perfect. They were adjustable for tightness and Clint knew they would be ideal for matching his pain threshold. He was achingly hard by the time they finished discussing how Clint would be laid out on Phil’s bed, with his hands tied to Phil’s headboard.

Phil took his time stripping Clint tonight. He nuzzled at Clint’s neck and took a special pleasure in nipping at the giant hickey to make Clint gasp.

When he got to Clint’s chest, Phil said, “I’m going to play with your nipples when they’re in those clamps too. I’m going to lick them, blow on them, maybe even suck on them a little. Then when I take them off and they burn with all the blood flowing back into them, I’m going to do it again. Would you like that?”

Clint whimpered. “Yes, Daddy. Please Daddy. I want you to make them ache for days so every time my shirt brushes against them I’ll think of you.”

“Oh my sweet, perfect boy. I love that idea.”

Phil moved a little faster in his undressing of Clint after that.

The plug was small and Clint didn’t need much prep for it to slip in easily.

Phil asked, “Would you like me to turn it on now, or wait until everything is done?”

“I want you to decide, Daddy.”

Phil flicked it on to its lowest setting.

Clint gasped, “Thank you, Daddy.”

Phil bound Clint’s hands next.

“Baby, I want to put the clamps on you while you can still see and talk, okay?

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Let me know when the tightness is right, sweetheart.”

The first clip of the clamps was a soft pressure, and Clint kept telling him to increase it until his nipples looked like tiny bright pink balloons that could burst if poked.

“That’s perfect, Daddy,” sighed Clint.

Clint’s hips were undulating slowly. His hard, ignored cock was leaking pre-come and begging to be touched, but for now Clint was happy just to enjoy all the sensations.

“You look so beautiful, baby.” Phil handed Clint one of his ties wrapped up into a ball. “Now show me you can drop it.” Clint released the tie and it fluttered to the bed. Phil rolled it back up and handed it back to Clint. “Okay, if you ever want to stop or pause or just aren’t having fun, just drop it and we’ll stop and talk. Okay?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Phil surged towards him for one last passionate kiss. “Oh, how I love hearing you call me that. It’s the most amazing feeling in the world.”

Clint had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying ‘I love you, Daddy.’ So instead he said, “Please, put the gag in me, Daddy.”

Phil kissed him quickly one more time. “Anything for my good boy.” Then Clint’s mouth was full of the penis gag and the lights went out when Phil slipped the blindfold on.

He started to hump the air more, seeking contact with anything and sucked on the gag imagining it was Phil’s cock. Phil turned up the setting on the vibrator and Clint moaned and arched his back which pulled his nipples and made the clamps pinch a little bit more and made him thrust that much harder seeking contact. It was unbelievably fucking perfect.

Then Phil’s hands started to roam all over his skin and it got better. The pressure of his hands and then the feather light touches of fingers ghosting over his skin kept him guessing and every twist of his body jostled the plug just a little and caused the clamps to pull a little bit differently. He moaned and squirmed and his eyes started to water and he loved every moment of it.

When Phil’s ghost-touches finally reached his cock, his whole body spasmed with pleasure and need. He screamed into the gag and begged Phil to touch him and loved that his Daddy couldn’t hear him so he would take as much time as he wanted.

One hand continued to tease feather light touches in on his cock and Phil’s mouth focused on his nipples, blowing air softly on them, licking at them, twisting the clamps to make them sting just a little bit more. Clint didn’t hold back anything and the he cried into the gag and told Phil he loved him and he was perfect and he begged Phil to let him come and he held onto that balled up tie as if his life depended on it because he did not want this to end.

Then the touches stopped and suddenly Phil’s mouth was on his cock and then the nipple clamps were released and it hurt and he screamed and he came instantly, fucking into Phil’s mouth as hard and as fast as he could.

He blacked out from the pleasure of it and when he came to, Phil had turned off the plug and was removing Clint’s gag. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

Clint’s voice was hoarse from screaming and he felt almost delirious with pleasure but he tried to put everything he could into his words. “It was perfect, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy. It was the best I’ve ever had. I’ve never had anyone make my fantasy come true like that. I love you, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy.”

Phil kissed him and Clint could taste himself on Phil again.

Clint said, “You wanna fuck me, Daddy? I want you to. I want to feel you inside me. I’ve been dreaming about it for so long.”

“Oh my, sweet, perfect boy. I love you too. I’ve loved you for so long.”

Clint beamed up at him. “I love you too, Daddy.”

Phil let his hands roam all over Clint’s body while he released him from all the toys and Clint gasped a little when the plug was finally removed.

“You gonna fuck me, Daddy? I know you’ve been hard for me since we were in the kitchen. I’m all ready for you.”

Phil kissed him on cheek. “You’re exhausted, baby. It’s time to go to sleep. I’m going to stay right here and hold you all night.

Clint pouted. “You don’t want me, Daddy?”

“Oh, darling boy, no, never that. I want you too much. When I was sucking you I just couldn’t resist and I took care of myself.”

Clint pouted a different kind of pout. “Again?”

Phil chuckled and kissed his eyelids and pulled him back in a little spoon position. “You’re just too tempting a delicacy for me to resist.”

“Hmm. Okay, but no more blow jobs for you until I get you inside me. Okay, Daddy?”

“Okay, sweetheart, now go to sleep like a good boy.”

Clint yawned and mumbled. “I’m your good boy. I’m always gonna be your good boy.”

“Yes you are, baby. Yes you are.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal note: I hurt my eyes earlier this week and am currently limiting my computer time to give them time to rest. I'm posting this chapter because it's done, but I may not be able to keep up the 'every other day' posting schedule because I like to have a certain amount ahead written before I publish a chapter so I can go back and make continuity edits. My eyes are getting better, but losing the weekend of writing time is going to slow me down.
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments and even if I haven't taken the time to respond over the last few days, I saw them and loved them. You guys make me so happy.
> 
> p.s. I also may have started toying with chapter one of Phil's POV for a part two of this story so if you have thoughts about that, feel free to send me comments or messages.


	10. Waking Up Together

When Clint woke up the next morning he knew exactly where he was and, without opening his eyes, he snuggled even closer into Phil’s arms.

Phil said, “Good morning, sweetheart.”

Clint turned his head blindly looking for a kiss. “Good morning, Daddy.”

Phil kiss him softly. “I love you, little one.”

Clint smiled and stretched his neck for another kiss, “I love you too, Daddy.”

Phil started to kiss along his jawline towards his neck. Along the way he nipped at Clint’s ear and whispered, “I’m never going to get tired of hearing you say that.” Then he was kissing Clint’s neck and nipping at his giant hickey again.

Clint giggled and rolled over to face Phil. “You really love that mark, don’t you?”

“Do you mind?”

Clint nuzzled Phil’s neck. “Not at all. Am I allowed to mark you, Daddy?”

Clint felt more than heard Phil’s gasp and the way he pulled Clint even closer. “Do you want to?”

Clint nodded. “If you’ll let me.”

Phil nodded. “Just not anywhere anyone can see, okay, baby? Be a good boy.”

Just the thought of being Phil’s ‘good boy’ sent a thrill through Clint and he could already feel his body responding. “I’m going to mark you, just where you marked me. So we can have matching marks. Okay, Daddy?”

“Yes, baby. That’d be perfect.”

Clint kissed his way up Phil’s chest to his neck and realized it was the first time he’d kissed Phil anywhere that wasn’t usually covered with clothing. Phil had been touching him all over, but he hadn’t gotten to touch Phil at all. Well, that was going to change this morning. He reached the spot just above Phil’s collarbone and nibbled at it gently before giving it a quick suck. He didn’t want to leave Phil with the kind of mark that he had, Phil wouldn’t enjoy that pain, but just a little bit to mark his Daddy and make him feel good. He sucked a little harder when he thought the word ‘Daddy’ and Phil groaned in response.

Clint said, “You like that, Daddy?”

“I love you, baby. I love having you kiss me.”

Clint could feel Phil responding to him and his cock hardening.

“You going to fuck me this morning, Daddy?”

Phil gave him a quick kiss. “Don’t you want a coffee first?”

Clint nuzzled into Phil’s neck and rubbed their cocks together. “Don’t need coffee if I’ve got you.”

Phil pulled away slightly. “Are you sure we should after last night? That was pretty intense.”

Clint slipped his hand down Phil’s body to grasp his rapidly hardening cock and give it a friendly squeeze. He purred, “I’m sure, Daddy. I know you want me, the lube’s right there and I loosen up real quick. You could be fucking me in just a few minutes.” Phil’s dick twitched when Clint spoke so he reached across the bed with his other hand to grab the lube. “Want me to get myself ready for you, Daddy?”

Phil pulled further away and Clint stopped reaching for the lube.

“Clint, maybe we should take it easy today.”

Clint’s heart fell and his mind raced and replayed their conversation in his head. Eventually he said, “So when you asked if we should have sex today because last night was pretty intense, you meant it was too intense for you and we should reconsider?”

Phil instantly had Clint wrapped up in a big hug and was saying, “No, my sweet, perfect, darling, boy. Last night was amazing. I loved that I could give you so much pleasure. It was incredible and perfect and I can’t wait to learn more about what you like and make more of your fantasies come true. I promise. It wasn’t too much and I’m not walking away. I love you sweetheart. Why don’t you tell me another one of your fantasies? Let me prove it and make another one come true.”

Clint stayed snuggled in Phil’s arms until the feeling of panic receded and he had time to think things through. The closeness felt good and he let Phil cuddle him and kiss him and reassure him that everything was fine until he was sure they both felt a better, then he gave Phil a quick kiss before moving just far enough away that he could see his lover’s face.

Clint said, “Phil, I’m feeling a little confused. Can we talk this out?”

“Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you need.”

“Phil.” Clint stressed his name to get across that this wasn’t a play conversation. “Can we talk about this seriously? If you’d rather not do this in bed, we can go get dressed and even have breakfast first if you want, but I really need us to have this talk.”

Phil’s face seemed to shutter closed but he didn’t make any move to leave. “Okay, Clint. We can talk. We can get up if you want, but I really enjoy holding you. I find it comforting that you let me keep you in my arms, so if it’s all the same to you I’m happy to stay here and hold you while we talk.”

“I’d like that too. Thank you, Phil.” Clint took a deep breath. “Okay, so the night before last, let’s start there. That sex was great for me. How was it for you?

Phil smiled fondly at the memory. “It was amazing, I got to touch you and see you, and everything about it was great.”

“What about the fact that I didn’t touch you much and you ended up jerking yourself off?”

Phil shrugged. “I was so turned on by you, it didn’t matter. I was a miracle I didn’t come just rutting against the sheets while I was blowing you.”

Clint smiled. “That makes sense. I was on a hair trigger myself. What about last night? How was that for you?”

Phil smiled and blushed a little. “I was nervous going into it, but you were so responsive, it was a thing of beauty. I’d be happy to do that to you again, all the time if you wanted.”

Clint smiled back at him but shook his head. “It was incredible. I’ve never had a fantasy of mine come true like that before. It was better than I even imagined and I loved every moment of it. But I wouldn’t want scenes like that all the time. My nipples are going to ache for days, maybe even a week, and I love that, but I would want at least a few days before doing another scene like that and I could easily go a couple of weeks before I start really craving it again. But what about you? You jerked off before I had a chance to even touch you.”

Phil shrugged again and looked away. “You were so responsive Clint, and when you came like that while I was going down on you, seeing you in so much pleasure, it just overloaded me and I couldn’t wait.”

Clint said, “Okay, I can understand that. What about this morning?”

Phil said, “I thought everything was going fine?”

“I’m going to ask you a very direct question here, Phil. And I want you to know that whatever you answer, I’m okay with it and we can work with it. So my question is this: do you like being touched sexually by your partner?”

Phil burst out laughing and Clint relaxed enough to smile at the question. “Yes, Clint. Yes. I definitely like being touched sexually, in general and in specific by you.”

“So my next question is: do you like topping when it comes to anal sex?”

Clint was still close enough to feel Phil’s dick twitch in response which was probably just as informative as whatever Phil would choose to say. “Yes, Clint. I would love to have you under me and have sex with you. I just…” Phil took a breath and made eye contact with Clint again. “I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

Clint closed the distance between them and made himself small so Phil could hold him while he rested his head on his chest. “Babe, you’re not going to disappoint me. Why would you think that?”

Phil kissed his head and then mumbled his answer into Clint’s hair. “Grant always said I was bad at it. Said I couldn’t hit the right spot and preferred for me to use a plug on him.”

Clint took a minute to process that and then several more minutes to calm himself down from his immediate reactions which all involved some version of hunting down Grant and making him pay for all the harm he did to Phil. So they stayed like that for a while just holding and being held, taking comfort from each other.

Eventually, Clint said, “Phil, would you be comfortable with me asking how many partners you’ve had?”

Phil said, “Ahh, I thought this might come up at some point. Not a lot. Could probably name them all if you wanted.”

Clint waved that aside. “And before Grant, who by the way, I really want to hunt down and beat to a pulp, I’m just sayin’, had it been a long time since your last partner?”

“Well, yes. Over a decade.”

“And before Grant, did you have the same kind of complaints?”

“Well, no. But I was much younger then.”

“So, since we know Grant turned out to be a lying and manipulative little shit, is it even a little bit possible that he told you that you were bad at sex just because he’s a jerk?”

Phil laughed a little and kissed the top of Clint’s head. “What on earth did I do to deserve a sweet boy like you?” Then Phil added, “Sorry, I know we’re having a serious conversation, it just slipped out.”

Clint would have purred if he could. “What did I do to deserve a wonderful Daddy like you?” Then he added, “I didn’t mean that you couldn’t use any nicknames, I just needed us to talk it out because I couldn’t figure out why you seemed to prefer jerking off to actually having sex with me.”

Phi laughed loudly at that then rolled them over so that he was on top of Clint bracketing him with both his arms and making Clint feel even smaller. “Believe me, I really want to have sex with you.” He punctuated each sentence with a kiss. “Making you come turns me on an unbelievable amount.” He kissed Clint’s forehead. “Jerking off with you in my arms is a pleasure.” He kissed Clint’s nose. “But I’ve dreamed about what fucking you would be like more times than I can count.” He kissed Clint’s lips and then started planting little kisses all over Clint’s face in between each word. “So if we are done talking, Clinton Francis Barton, would you like to have sex with me?”

Clint was all smiles by the time Phil finished. “Yes please, Daddy.”

Phil kissed him again briefly on the lips. “How do you want to be, baby?”

“I want to be on my back, so I can see you.”

Phil kissed him one more time. “Okay, sweetheart.”

Phil arranged Clint so that he had some pillows under his lower back and poured some lube on to his fingers to warm it up. At the first press inside, Clint gave a happy sigh and relaxed a little more. Clint closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation.

Phil whispered, “Baby, you’re so beautiful, I could just watch you all day.” Phil added another finger and started to kiss his way down from Clint’s lips, down his chest. When his beard scruff brushed against Clint’s nipples, he hissed in pain.

Clint whined a little. “Be gentle with me Daddy, they’re really sensitive.”

“Poor baby,” cooed Phil. “Let me kiss it better.” Clint felt the softest pressure of Phil’s tongue with lots of saliva to soothe his tender nipples. Then Phil blew cool air gently on them and Clint moaned.

Phil said, “Does that feel better, baby?”

Clint moaned happily. “Yes, Daddy. Do it again, Daddy.”

Phil did it again to his other nipple and this time when he blew on them he also slipped a third finger in and Clint pushed back down on him. “I’m ready, Daddy. I stretch out real easy. You don’t have to worry.”

“I’m not worried, sweetheart. But Daddy likes to play with his boy. Are you going to be a good boy and let me play?”

Clint arched his back and shifted his head to moan into the pillow. “Yes, Daddy. I’ll be good for you. I want to be your good boy.”

Phil put his face beside Clint’s and whispered, “Good boy,” before claiming his lips in the softest kiss.

Clint opened his mouth to Phil and felt Phil’s fingers start to stroke in and out of him at the same slow pace that Phil’s tongue slipped in and out of his mouth. Clint moaned. His Daddy was fucking him at both ends, no toys involved. Clint tried to hurry him up, he tried to battle with Phil’s tongue, to fuck into his mouth, but Phil just kept up the same maddeningly slow pace. Clint moaned into his mouth and tried to fuck himself faster on Phil’s fingers, but Phil adjusted too quickly and kept the pace exactly the same.

The slow dance of their tongues and tender caress of Phil’s fingers felt like it went on for ages before Clint finally broke away from the kiss. “Please, Daddy!” he wailed, “Please don’t make me beg. I want you so badly.”

Phil’s fingers immediately started to move faster, stroking in and out of him, exploring all around until he hit that spot that made Clint see stars and he arched his back and cried out.

Phil kissed him quick and hard. “There you go, baby. Daddy’s never going to make his sweet boy beg. Does that feel good?” Phil hit the spot again and Clint threw back his head and groaned.

“Yes, Daddy. So good. I love you, Daddy. I love you so fucking much I’m bursting with it. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you, Daddy!”

Phil thrust his fingers faster the more Clint talked until he silenced him with a searing kiss.

Panting, Phil broke the kiss. “You ready for me, sweetheart?”

“So ready, Daddy.”

Phil slipped his fingers out and Clint whined at the emptiness, but sooner than he would have thought possible he felt Phil nudging his leg up a little higher and then his cock was pushing gently at the entrance.

“You ready, baby?”

Clint opened his eyes and looked his gaze with Phil’s. “Yes. I love you, Daddy.”

Phil kept their eyes locked and groaned as he slowly entered him. “My perfect, sweet boy. I love you, darling.”

Clint moaned and stretched his leg up even higher to give Phil better access.

Phil gripped Clint’s cock and started to stroke it in time with his slow thrusts. Clint tried to reach out to Phil, but he was too far away so the threw his arms over his head and grabbed on to the headboard instead.

Phil groaned. “I could do this for hours, baby. I’d never get tired of watching how you respond to me.”

Phil shifted position and Clint moaned. He shifted again and hit that magic spot that made Clint cry out with pleasure. “Fuck, yes, Daddy, please! Right there.”

He could feel Phil shaking a little, and he begged, “Faster, Daddy. Please!”

Phil kept up the same maddening pace but stroked his cock faster and teased the head with a wrist twist at the top of every stroke. When he spoke he sounded strained. “Come for me, baby. I want to see my sweet boy come.”

Clint whined, “Faster! Please, Daddy. Just a little faster.” He tried to shift his hips, but he couldn’t shift enough to get more leverage.

Phil’s voice was tight with effort. “I can’t, baby. You feel too good!”

Clint groaned and tried to shift again. He begged, “Pretty please, Daddy! I need it, I need you.”

Phil said something but Clint couldn’t hear it over the sudden pounding of his own heart. Phil was fucking him in earnest and stroking him just as fast. Clint cried out as his orgasm finally burst through him.

He heard Phil gasp, “Oh, thank god!” and then Phil was collapsing panting on top of him.

Clint nuzzled Phil’s scruffy cheek and gave happy sigh. “I love you, Daddy.”

Phil turned his head to kiss Clint softly. “I love you too, little one.”

Phil’s softening cock slipped out and Clint pouted at its loss. Phil chuckled softly. “Sorry, sweetheart. I couldn’t stay there forever.”

Clint gave a playful grumble and buried his face in Phil’s chest.

Phil laughed out loud at that and Clint smiled, pleased with himself for making his Daddy laugh.

Phil said, “You are just the cutest thing ever and I love you so much, baby.”

Phil shifted off of Clint and rearranged them so they were cuddling face to face and tilted Clint’s face up for another soft slow kiss. “I love you, Clint.”

Clint smiled into the kiss. “I love you too, Phil.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was where it originally ended, but then I got such nice comments on this fic, I thought: why not give it a few more chapters?  
> Thank you all for being awesome!


	11. Pancake Breakfast

They lay snuggled in bed together for ages, just trading slow kisses and whispered ‘I love you’s until Clint thought that he was going to melt from the sweetness of it all. He didn’t ever want to move from that bed, but eventually Phil decided it was time for breakfast. He kissed Clint quickly on the nose and said, “Up time, little one.”

Clint tried to pout up at him, but he couldn’t smother his own grin. “Awww, Daddy. Do we have to? Can’t we just stay in bed all day?”

Phil smiled down at him and Clint smiled all the bigger for having made Phil happy. Phil kissed the tip of his nose again. “We could… But I know how much you like my apple and cinnamon pancakes…” he teased.

Clint gasped with excitement and bounded out of bed. “You only make those for holidays!”

Phil beamed up at him. “I thought they would make a nice treat for us today.” Then Phil lay back down on the bed and stretched out. “But if you really want to stay in bed instead…”

Clint giggled and started gently yanking on Phil’s arm to drag him out of bed. “Nope. Up time now, Daddy. I want pancakes!”

Phil grinned at him playfully and Clint just about melted from seeing that look on Phil’s face.

Phil said, “I don’t know… You look pretty gorgeous naked in my bed. It’s a strong argument in favor of staying right here.” He tugged Clint’s hand and Clint let himself be pulled back into the bed beside him. “What could you offer that would be more enticing than having my boy in my bed?”

Clint giggled. He couldn’t have wiped the smile off his face if he tried. He’d never seen Phil this playful before and he loved it. “Ummmm.” Phil nuzzled his neck and it made it hard to think. Clint whined, “Daddy, you don’t play fair!”

Phil laughed and nipped playfully at the hickey on his neck. He murmured, “Like anything about you is fair, little one. You and your perfect golden skin, beautiful blue eyes that I get lost in, soft lips that I never want to stop kissing, and muscles have been driving me to distraction since the day I met you.” Phil claimed his lips in a sweet kiss. “Nothing about you is fair.”

Clint sighed contentedly. “I love you so much, Daddy.”

Phil kissed him again and Clint forgot all about the pancakes he was supposed to be negotiating for until sometime later when his stomach started to grumble and Phil broke their kiss.

Phil said, “You ready for brunch, little one?”

Clint buried his face in Phil’s neck and pouted. “How am I supposed to choose between kisses and pancakes, Daddy? That just not fair.”

Phil chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “That’s what Daddies are for. If you’re a good boy and get up now, I’ll make you the apple cinnamon pancakes you like so much. If you’re a brat and wait to get up, I might not…”

Clint only hesitated for a second before rolling out of bed and being sure to land on his knees so he was looking up at Phil. “I’ll be a good boy for you.”

Phil groaned. “God. You are just so fucking perfect, I don’t know what to do with you.” Phil leaned over the edge of the bed to kiss him one more time. “Now go on, go take a shower while Daddy makes you breakfast.”

Clint kissed him one more time. “Yes, Daddy.”

****************

Clint showered and got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a tight tanktop that showed off his arms and left his hickey plain to see. He might have taken more time dressing, but the smells coming from the kitchen were amazing and he didn’t want to wait.

When he got out to the kitchen, Phil greeted him with a kiss and an appreciative rub of his arms. Phil said, “I’m not sure if I want to take you out dressed like that so everyone can see how gorgeous you are and that I’ve marked you as mine, or make you cover up so that no one gets to see you like this except me.”

Clint gracefully sank down to his knees and looked up at Phil through his eyelashes. “I’ll let you dress me however you want, Daddy.”

Phil ran his fingers through Clint’s hair roughly and then yanked him up by his hair for a passionate kiss. He groaned. “You look so good down there, baby. I’m never going to get tired of that sight.” He used his grip on Clint’s hair to pull him back in for another fierce but quick kiss. “But a good Daddy takes care of all of his boy’s needs, and that includes breakfast.” He released his hold on Clint and stepped back out of reach. “Be a good boy and set the table. I’m going to go take a quick shower. Phil took a few steps towards the bathroom before turning around and adding, “But no getting started without me. I want to enjoy sharing our first breakfast together. Okay, love?”

Clint smiled back at his lover, “Yes, Daddy.”

Phil smiled back at him. “Good boy.”

***********************

Clint set the table.

He could hear Phil in the shower.

The bacon smelt really good.

Phil was still in the shower.

The pancakes smelt delicious.

The shower was still running.

Clint paced.

Phil had asked him to wait.

But those pancakes smelt SO good and the bacon smell was pervading the whole apartment.

Clint reasoned with himself. He had been good. He’d been very good. He’d done everything Phil had asked. Maybe this was a good opportunity to be a bit of a brat… The food did smell really good and he was hungry…

Clint was halfway through his second pancake and had finished several slices of bacon by the time Phil came out to dining area.

Phil walked over to stand beside Clint and put a hand on his shoulder. He said mildly, “I thought I told you to wait for me, little one?”

Clint looked up at Phil and tried to give him big sad puppy dog eyes but his lips twitched in a small smile he couldn’t hold back completely. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I was hungry and couldn’t wait.”

Phil stroked Clint’s hair and looked at him carefully. “Are you really sorry?”

Clint bit his lip and flashed Phil a coy smile. “No, not really. You make the best pancakes, Daddy.”

Phil kept stroking his hair. “Eat up, little one. You’re going to need your energy for later.”

Clint asked curiously, “What are you going to do?”

Phil bent and kissed his forehead. “Wait and see, brat. Wait and see.”

Clint could hardly taste his food after that, and that was a damn shame because he knew how good those pancakes tasted, but the anticipation of getting his first punishment from Phil had him on edge.

Phil made a show of eating his food slowly and enjoying every bite.

Clint scuffed his feet on the floor and kept stealing glances up at Phil.

Phil said, “I made the pancakes especially for you, little one. Are you not enjoying them?”

Clint sulked. It was hard to enjoy the food when his stomach was starting to tie itself up in knots wondering what would happen next.

Eventually Phil cleared both their plates and saved the extras for later. He kissed the top of Clint's head and said softly, “Don’t worry, I know how to heat them up so they taste just as good later on.”

Clint stayed seated and waited for Phil to come back and tell him what to do next. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t hear Phil return and he jumped when Phil placed his hand on the back of Clint’s neck.

Phil’s breath felt hot on his neck when he whispered, “Do you think you deserve a spanking for not listening to your Daddy?”

Clint couldn’t help but shiver a little. “Yes, Daddy.”

Phil scratched his fingers through Clint’s hair. “But the pain’s not really much of a punishment for you, is it?”

Clint squirmed in his seat. “It depends how you do it.”

“What’s the punishment part of it for you?”

“I like the pain when it’s blended with pleasure. Like the clamps hurt but the plug felt good and you touching me felt good, so together they all feel better. But if it was just the clamps and nothing else, that wouldn’t be fun for me at all. And I know you’re doing it because I disappointed you. That’s also part of the punishment.”

Phil said, “Okay. Take your pants and boxers off and go kneel on all fours by the couch. I’ll be there soon.”

Clint squeaked, “By the couch?”

Phil’s lips twitched in a smile but he kept his voice serious. “Did you think it would be all fun and games in bedroom?” Phil shook his head. “This is what you get for being a brat. You’re going to get your punishment in a more public space. Are you okay with that?”

Clint frowned a little and said sulkily, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy. Now go get yourself ready.”

When Phil came back out, he had changed out of his jeans into a pair of loose sweatpants. He sat down on the middle of the couch and said, “Are you ready, little one?”

Clint shivered and nodded.

“Okay, come up here, boy. I want you to lay yourself down across my lap.” Clint stood up and stretched, purposely showing off his physique to Phil and flexing his bare legs.

Phil chuckled softly and shook his head. He said warmly, “You don’t need to convince me you’re gorgeous, brat. I already know that. Now convince me you can be a good boy and do what your Daddy asked.”

Clint felt his already chubby cock twitch at the phrases ‘good boy’ and ‘daddy’ and he saw Phil watch his reaction.

Phil licked his lips and his voice was a little huskier when he continued. “Even when you’re a brat I still love you and I still want you. Now come here and take your punishment like a good boy.”

Clint arranged himself lying on top of Phil’s lap. He was half hard already and he could feel that Phil was just as hard under him. He wiggled around just to see what kind of reaction he would get and he was rewarded with a gasp from Phil and a light smack on his ass followed by a soft brush of Phil’s hand from his lower back, up the mound of his ass down to the top of his thighs. The touch tingled and made him squirm around even more and made his cock throb.

Phil said, “I’m going to give you twenty strokes today, baby, and I want you to count them. Can you do that for me?”

Clint rubbed himself against Phil. God, he was so turned on by this. It had been so long since anyone had spanked him and he just knew Phil was going to do it right. “Yes, Daddy.”

Phil slowly ran his hand lightly over Clint’s ass, little feather touches that made him shiver and gave him goosebumps. The fingers danced over his skin, so he was never sure where they would land next and he flinched at each gentle touch, always sure the first hit was coming soon.

Phil said, “I think you acted out just because you wanted a spanking. If you were a good boy and just asked your Daddy for what you wanted, this would be so much more fun.”

The first hit came out of nowhere and was a sharp stinging slap. His skin had been so sensitized by the feather touches it hurt even more than he was expecting. Clint gasped and groaned before saying. “One.”

Phil’s feather light touches resumed. He said, “If you’d asked like a good boy, I could play with your whole body while we did this. Scratch your back. Stroke your cock. Stretch you out.”

Time seemed to slow and the anticipation grew with each light touch until he was jumping each time a new one landed and he had squirmed around so much on Phil’s lap that both of them were sporting rock-hard cocks.

“I want you to be my good boy so we can play together. Instead you were a bad boy and now I have to punish you instead.

Phil hit him twice in quick succession and Clint flinched and said, “Two. Three.”

Clint could feel the sting from Phil’s handprints on his ass. He was sure it was pink and he was starting to regret provoking Phil into this. Being Phil’s good boy sounded like much more fun.

Phil continued with the feather light touches that sensitized his skin and aggravated the tender spots. He could feel the heat radiating off his ass and he craved more gentle touches from his Daddy. By the time Phil got to 12, Clint was constantly squirming on Phil’s lap hoping the next slap wouldn’t hit one of the sensitive spots but the squirming was also grinding his cock against Phil’s and he was leaking precum.

Phil said, “What’s your color, baby?”

Clint gasped out. “It’s green, Daddy. I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Phil’s little feather touches burned against his sensitive ass and every slap stung painfully. He ached for Phil to touch him. To tell him he was a good boy. By 16, Clint’s eyes were burning with unshed tears and his cock was a leaking mess.

The last four hits were hard and fast. Clint cried out with every slap and shouted out the count. His cock throbbed with each stroke.

Phil said, “Are you ready to be good, sweetheart?”

Clint moaned and tried to grind his cock down harder into Phil’s lap. He whimpered, “Please, Daddy?”

“Do you want to come, little one?”

Clint couldn’t find the words to ask for what he needed. He just groaned again and said, “Please, Daddy?”

Phil ran his hands down Clint’s sore ass and Clint shivered. “Can you sit down?”

Clint nodded.

“Then roll over and sit down beside me. Keep your hands beside you.”

The rub of the couch on his ass stung, but not too much. His hard cock was leaking.

Phil slid off the couch and knelt down between his legs. He looked up at Clint and said, “I’ll never make you beg unless you’ve been very bad. You haven’t been very bad today, so this is the second part of your punishment.” He licked his lips. “I’m going to suck you off because I love doing that and your punishment is that you aren’t allowed to touch me or yourself while I’m doing it. There will be one more part after this. Are you okay with this, sweetheart?”

Clint groaned. His Daddy taking care of him. Oh how he wanted this. He wanted this more than anything. “Yes, Daddy.”

Phil said, “Good boy.” Then he bobbed his head and took Clint all the way down in one swift motion. Clint howled and clenched his hands into fists at his side.

“Oh fuck! Yes, Daddy. Yes! Oh God, yes, Daddy. Yes, Daddy!”

Phil was so good at this. His tongue tickled at Clint’s sensitive head and his lips gripped at the shaft and he sucked so hard. He used his hands to roll Clint’s balls gently and it felt like no time at all before Clint was exploding down the back of Phil’s throat. He was left a panting mess on the couch while Phil swallowed every drop.

Phil quickly cleaned him and then stood up. He stroked Clint’s face and brushed his hair out of his eyes. “I love doing that to you, baby. How are you feeling? Are you okay?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“You ready for the last part of your punishment?”

Clint ached to be able to touch Phil and to be touched and held in a loving way. His ass hurt and he wanted his Daddy to soothe it and make it better. Phil’s previous blow jobs had all involved gentle touches and ended with kisses. This had been perfunctory. Just taking care of a need and somehow that made the pain hurt worse. He whined, “Do I have to, Daddy? Can’t we stop here?”

Phil crouched down and brushed their lips together in a quick reassuring kiss. “If it’s too much for you, then we’ll stop and I’ll take you to bed right now and we’ll cuddle and talk until you feel better. But if it’s not too much, then my little boy was bad and he wasn’t sorry for it so there is one more part to go.”

Clint squirmed and said hopefully, “I’m sorry now? I really want to touch you…”

Phil said fondly, “My little brat. I love you so much. But that wasn’t an answer to my question. What’s your colour, baby?”

Clint huffed an overly dramatic sigh and put his hands under his legs to stop himself from reaching out to touch Phil. He said sulkily, “It’s green.”

“Good boy.” Phil stood up started to pull down his pants. “Are you ready, sweetheart?”

Clint could see the obvious bulge in Phil’s boxers and he licked his lips in anticipation. Maybe Phil was going to fuck his mouth. Maybe he’d get to touch Phil a little bit for this part. Eagerly he said, “I’m ready.”

Phil said firmly, “Okay, same rules for this part. You have to keep your hands by your side and you aren’t allowed to touch me or yourself.”

Phil finished undressing himself and it was obvious he was just as close to the edge as Clint had been. His cock was leaking precome, the head bright red. Phil was uncut and thick. Clint realized, to his surprise, he hadn’t really seen Phil’s cock up close before. It was beautiful and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Phil said, “Lean forward, little one.” Clint started to lean in but before he got too close, Phil put a hand out to stop him. “That’s far enough. Stay right there.”

Phil said, “Oh, you’re so beautiful. I’ve been imagining how you would look with my come dripping down your face.”

Phil started to stroke his cock back and forth, little twisting motions at the head and with one hand gently cupping his balls.

Phil continued, “I’m going to jerk off, standing right here, with your beautiful mouth inches from my cock.” Phil’s strokes started to get faster. “And when I come, I’m going to come all over your face, and you’re not allowed to even lick it up. Even if it lands right on your lips, you just have to leave it there until your Daddy takes care of you and cleans it up.”

Clint made an inarticulate objection noise. “But Daddy!” he whined.

Phil gasped and stroked himself even faster. Breathless, he said, “If you were a good boy, I’d let you suck me off. And you have no idea how badly I want to get that talented mouth of yours on my cock. But only good boys get their Daddy’s cock. Bad boys just have to watch.”

Clint moaned. It wasn’t possible for him to get hard again so soon after coming and he could feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes. It wasn’t fair! His ass hurt. Phil got to blow him again without letting Clint touch him, and now he wasn’t allowed to give his Daddy pleasure. He wanted to suck Phil, he wanted to make his Daddy come to pieces, and Phil wanted Clint to suck him, but because Clint had been a brat, Phil couldn’t get what he wanted and that wasn’t fair.

Phil’s panting breaths became a groan and Clint felt the hot come land on his face at the same time as his tears started to silently roll down his cheeks.

Not a moment later, Phil was by his side, wiping his face clean and saying. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m sorry. Was that too much?”

Clint snuggled into Phil’s arms and took a couple of deep breaths. He said shakily, “No. No, it wasn’t too much, Daddy.” He snuggled in closer and let Phil pepper his face with kisses. “I pushed because I wanted to be a brat to see what you would do.” He gave a weak laugh. “That’ll teach me to try and be a brat just to trick you into giving me a spanking.”

Phil kissed his forehead again. “Are you okay to come to the bedroom? I’d like to lie down and cuddle you for a while now.”

Clint nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Come on, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

Phil half-lifted Clint off the couch and wrapped an arm around his waist to guide him the few short steps to the bedroom.

Phil stripped Clint out of the last of his clothes and lay him face down on the freshly made bed. Then he lay down next to Clint so they were touching flesh-to-flesh and started to apply a cooling cream to Clint’s bum. The whole time he talked to Clint and told him how good he was, how beautiful he was, and how much Phil loved him.

By the time Phil had finished applying the cream, Clint’s tears had stopped completely and he was feeling much more relaxed and comforted.

He snuggled in close to Phil who shifted them both so they were under the covers and wrapped him up in a big hug.

Clint said, “I’m sorry, Daddy. I shouldn’t have pushed to see how you would punish me.”

Phil said, “It’s okay, darling. We were just playing. You know I love you. I think you are amazing, and beautiful, and smart, and wonderful and I love you.”

Clint sniffled again. “You aren’t mad at me for pushing?”

Phil said, “Are you sorry you did it?”

Clint nodded vehemently and, even though they were completely wrapped up in each other’s arms, he still tried to find a way to burrow even closer.

Phil kissed the top of his head and said, “Then I’m not mad at you, little one. Daddy will never be mad at you if you’re sorry. And I understand that you wanted to see what would happen if you pushed. You were curious. That’s okay. I’m not mad at you. I forgive you and I love you.” Phil kept rubbing soothing circles on his back, whispering reassurances, and planting little kisses on the top of his head, his forehead, his ears, wherever his lips could reach.

Clint just let the love wash over him and blinked back tears of joy. This was so fucking perfect. This is what he had always wanted. Through all the years with faceless men, through all the months with Brock, through all the months of believing Phil could never be his, this is exactly what he had hoped could be his and for once in his life, the reality was even better than the dream. He snuggled in as close as he could and just let the love keep washing over him.

Clint drifted off while Phil cuddled him and by the time he woke up the afternoon sun was streaming in Phil’s window and Phil, wonderful perfect Phil, was still holding him close and making him feel safer and more loved than he could ever remember feeling.

Clint shifted enough that he could see Phil’s face and blinked a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes.

Phil smiled lovingly down at him and placed soft kisses above each of his eyes. He said, “Good morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

“Wonderful, Daddy. How are you?”

He bent to kiss Clint’s forehead again. “I just got to spend a whole hour holding the most beautiful boy in my arms while he slept and trusted me enough to keep him safe after he was completely worn out.” He impulsively kissed Clint again. “I’ve never felt better in my entire life.”

Clint opened his mouth to speak but realized he had no idea what to say in response to that so he closed his mouth again and buried his face in Phil’s chest hair. He mumbled, “You really love me that much?”

Phil kissed the top of his head. “I really do, Clint.”

Clint kissed Phil’s chest and said, “Me too, Phil. Me too.”

Content to lay in each other’s arms, neither one of them said anything for a while and they just listened to each other breathe, shared casual kisses and squeezed each other tight at random intervals, until Clint broke the silence. “Did you really stay here the whole hour?”

Phil chuckled and kissed him again. “I could have happily stayed here all day watching you sleep in my arms.”

Clint blushed. “I’m really lucky to have you.”

Phil said, “I’m really lucky to have you.”

“So what do you want to do now?”

“If you’re up to it, we should probably talk about what happened this morning.”

Clint shifted position so he could give Phil a reassuring hug. “It’s okay, it was exactly what I needed.”

“Clint, I made you cry, and it wasn’t just from the physical pain.”

Clint squeezed him tight again and then pulled back just far enough so that Phil could see his face. “It’s okay. You gave me exactly what I needed. You asked me to show you what I want and teach you about what I like, so trust me. You were perfect.”

“I didn’t like making you cry...”

Clint claimed Phil’s lips in a long soft kiss. “Think about it this way, babe. I enjoy the emotional arc of it. You set me up to release all that pent-up emotion and it came out as tears, and we all know crying can be a cleansing experience. Then afterwards, you held me close and cuddled me until I felt better. That’s like the planting of fresh healthy emotional seeds after the cleansing rain of tears. Just like what we did last night, I won’t want to do scenes like that all the time, but knowing you can give that to me? That’s almost indescribable. It’s like… Nope. I can’t do it. I’m no good with words, Phil. Please just believe me. You gave me exactly what I wanted and I think you are the perfect package.”

Phil nodded. “Thank you for explaining that to me. It helps.”

Clint shifted position so he wasn’t holding Phil anymore and instead was being cradled in his arms again. “Anything else I can do to make you feel better, Daddy?”

“Ahhh, actually, there’s one other point I’d like to clarify with you.”

Clint shifted position again so he could see Phil’s face. “Okay?”

“I know I said this earlier, but I want you to know I mean it: if you want a spanking, it’s okay to ask for one. It doesn’t have to always be part of a punishment. The way you were writhing on my lap?” Phil let out a shuddering breath. “I would have loved to end that scene by flipping you over and having your ride me, or putting you on your knees to suck me off. I’m happy to keep spankings as purely part of punishment scenes if you prefer, but you seemed pretty turned on by it too, so if you ever want to do that just for fun, all you have to do is ask.”

Clint half-groaned, half-laughed, and buried his face back in Phil’s chest hair. “Fuck, Phil. You’re going to be the death of me. Yes, absolutely yes, to all of that. Please.”

Phil chuckled warmly and hugged him close. “But not today, okay, sweetheart? Daddy could use a bit of a rest.”

Clint smiled and kissed Phil’s chest. “Okay, Daddy. Whatever you want. So what do you want to do today?”

“Hmmmm. Would you rather stay in or go out, little one?”

“Stay in?” asked Clint hopefully.

Phil kissed the top of his head. “Okay. Want to watch the latest episode of Dog Cops?”

Clint smirked. “You want me sitting on the floor with my head on your thigh?”

“Actually, I think today I’d rather cuddle you. How does that sound?”

“Perfect, Daddy. Absolutely perfect.”

Clint couldn’t have been happier with how the day played out.

They watched TV and cuddled on the couch. Phil went on a rant about how the latest superhero movie was an insult to all of the canon it was built on and Clint was delighted to finally be able to silence his arguments with a kiss.

Phil made them a spicy butter chicken dinner with a fresh garden salad and Clint happily knelt at his feet while he cooked. Phil hand-fed him little bites and absentmindedly stroked his hair while stirring the sauce. Clint thought he had never felt so peacefully content in his life and it was perfect.

Over dinner, Phil continued his rant about the decline of the superhero genre until they were interrupted by the sound of a key turning in the lock and Clint’s laughter was abruptly cut off by the sight of Grant Ward darkening their doorway.

 

 


	12. Consequences

Clint had always hated Grant’s perfect hair. Clint could barely get his to look respectably neat and Grant’s always looked like he just stepped off a magazine cover.

Now Grant was standing in his doorway looking hot as fuck with his perfect hair, a new leather jacket and black skinny jeans. Clint fucking hated him. And, on top of that, Grant did not look like he’d been too emotionally traumatized by the end of his relationship with Phil. In fact, he didn’t look like it had fazed him in the least.

Standing in the doorway, Grant quickly took in the scene of Phil and Clint eating dinner and he sneered, “My, doesn’t this look cozy.” He shifted his focus just to Clint. “You better watch yourself, Clint. You’re just his type and…” Grant’s gaze zoomed in on Clint’s neck and the very obvious hickey. His voice softened. “Let me give you a friendly piece of advice. You might think he’s a big tough guy because you’ve seen him at work, but he’s totally spineless and he’ll never be able to live up to what you’d expect.”

While Grant had been talking, Phil had taken out his phone and looked like he was about to call someone, but instead he put it down carefully on the table and stood up.

Phil stepped around the table so he was facing Grant from across the room and looked him straight in the eyes. Then he slowly took two solid steps forward while he said firmly, “Grant Ward, I told you I didn’t ever want to see you again. You do not have my permission to be here or to continue to have possession of a key to my home. I was under the impression that you had returned your only copy of my key to me earlier this week and we had said everything that needed to be said.” His voice built into the quiet force of a barely contained storm. “What the hell are you doing in my home?”

Grant visibly cowed and stepped sideways into the room. He whined, “We came to get my stuff back.”

An older man stepped into the room and Clint’s stomach sank down to his shoes.

Brock Rumlow said smoothly, “Mr. Coulson, we’ve never met in person before, but it’s wonderful to put a face to the name.” He flicked his eyes briefly to Clint. “Clint, what a pleasure to see you again.” Then he stepped forward and offered Phil his hand to shake.

Phil was standing in front of Clint, shielding him from Grant, and Clint was grateful that Phil couldn’t see his reaction to Brock. Fuck this was bad.

Phil closed the distance between them to take Brock’s hand. Clint could see the white-knuckled grip that Brock was using, but as soon as Brock had started to squeeze, Phil had shifted his grip and fixed the larger man with a predatory smile. Phil asked politely, “And you are?”

“Forgive me, Brock Rumlow. I’ve heard so much about you over the years, I forgot you might not recognize me. I know Grant never told you about me, but did Clint never show you a picture?”

Phil broke the handshake and stepped back. He shifted his gaze to Grant and said coldly, “Any items that I paid for which I associated with you have been disposed of. You may still be able to find some of them of the in boxes by the garbage bins behind my building. I am not in possession of any items to which you have a legal claim and you have no right to be here.” Phil’s stance shifted so he was facing both of them and his voice took on an authoritative tone. “At this time I would like to invite both of you to leave my home,” Phil’s voice deepened and his tone of command became a dangerous threat, “before I throw you out.”

Ward shivered and took a step forward towards Phil. “Fuck, Phil. Where was this side of you when we were dating?”

Despite being smaller and shorter, Phil gave the air of looking down on Grant like he was just an annoyance, barely worth his notice. Dismissively he said, “I guess I would have actually had to care about you to put that much energy into it, but you were never worth it.” He looked Brock up and down. “Neither of you are.”

He turned his back on both of them and took one step away before Brock grabbed him by the shoulder. He yanked Phil back with one hand and his other arm was winding up to punch him. He growled, “Someone needs to teach you some manners, asshole.”

If it wasn’t so far out of character, Clint would have sworn he saw a deadly smile flick across Phil’s face before Brock spun him around.

But instead of connecting with Phil’s face, Brock’s meaty fist swung through thin air as Phil ducked and simultaneously swept Brock’s legs out from under him, causing him to go tumbling back into Grant and knocking them both to the ground.

Clint hadn’t even had time to finish standing up before it was all over.

Phil loomed over both of them and snarled. “Get your worthless asses out of my home before I count to three or I will have you both brought up on charges of assault and trespassing. And if either of us ever see either of you again, I will send a team of lawyers to look into every misdeed you’ve ever done, and not only will I have you thrown in jail for the crimes you have committed, I will have you tied up in legal battles for the rest of your lives for all the ones you might have committed.” Phil took a step back and calmly straightened his shirt. “Now get the hell out of my home.” Phi held up one finger. “One.”

Grant scrambled to his feet and started to speak but Brock hushed him with a gesture while trying to get up in a more dignified manner. Brock spat, “You enjoyed my sloppy seconds all this time, I hope you can still enjoy them once you learn how Clint paid for that fancy degree he’s so proud of.”

Phil held up two fingers and his lips started to curl into deadly smile. Slowly he said, “Two.”

Grant stepped around Brock to get outside and Clint’s view was partially blocked by Phil, but it looked like Grant suddenly turned around and aggressively yanked a shocked looking Brock outside with him.

Out in the hallway Brock whirled on Grant and shouted, “What the hell did you do that for, you fucking idiot? I’m going to teach you such a lesson---”

Phil cut off their voices by firmly closing the door after them. He locked it and quickly set the deadbolt.

Clint sat paralyzed in his seat. Phil knew. Perfect, flawless, kind Phil knew, and Clint was scared to even breathe. His world was about to crumble down around him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Phil approached him slowly, like he was a skittish animal, ready to bolt at any moment.

“Clint, baby, can you talk to me? It’s okay. Whatever you’re thinking right now, it’s going to be okay. I love you and you’re safe here. Please don’t be afraid of me. I promise, I’ll never hurt you. Please. We can talk about it.”

Phil took another step towards him and Clint stood up and took a step away. He said shakily, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Phil stayed where he was and didn’t come any closer. “Okay. We don’t have to talk about it. I’ll get the locks changed and then we can pretend this whole situation never happened. Please. I promise I’d never hurt you.” Phil’s voice cracked, “Please, sweetheart, don’t look at me like that.” Phil sounded like he was near tears, but Clint couldn’t hear it over the pounding of his own heart and the thoughts rushing through his head.

Clint took another step away. “We aren’t very good at pretending. And you’re clever. You’ll figure it out.”

Phil frowned in confusion and he stood very still for several moments looking at Clint thoughtfully. Softly he asked, “Clint, are you afraid that I’m going to physically harm you?”

Clint shook his head. “No.”

Phil took another small step forward. “Clint, I love you.”

Clint was shaking where he stood. Phil had forgiven Grant for horrible things. Could he forgive Clint for his past? Clint remembered the night he’d walked in on Phil and Grant arguing. Grant had known how to manipulate Phil into forgiving him for anything.

Clint dropped to his knees and looked pleadingly up at Phil. “Please, Daddy?”

Phil was at his side in an instant, holding him close and rocking him back and forth. “I love you, little one. You’re safe here. I’ll always keep you safe. I’m sorry if I scared you. I promise I’ll never hurt you like that. I love you. Please, baby, tell me you’re not afraid of me?”

Clint rubbed his wet cheeks on Phil’s shirt. He mumbled, “I’m not afraid of you, Daddy.”

“Can you tell me why you’re so upset, sweetheart? Let Daddy make it all better. Please.”

Clint mumbled. “I’m afraid you’re not going to love me anymore when you find out the truth.”

“It doesn’t matter to me, love. I know you. Whatever happened in your past doesn’t matter to me.”

Clint snuggled closer. “I did bad things, Phil.”

Phil kissed his forehead. “Clint, I love you so much, I would help you bury a body and lie on the stand for you. I’ve lost my head and my heart over you. I haven’t lost my temper like that in over a decade, but I could see how upset you were and the thought that they had the nerve to come here and hurt you like that just enraged me so much...” Phil hugged him extra tight. “I thought you were afraid of me and that thought just about killed me.”

Clint shook his head. “M’not afraid of you, Daddy.”

“Do you want to tell me what he was talking about? Either way, it won’t change anything for me. But if you don’t want to tell me, I promise I will still love you and I will never try to find out what it is.”

Clint shook his head again. “You’re clever. You’ll figure it out.”

Phil said, “Do you want to tell Daddy about it now? I promise you, Clint, I already know you. Whatever you did to get where you are today, I will believe you did it for the best reasons or because you had no other choice. I love you and you are my boy. Nothing about your past is going to change that.”

Drudged up from old memories, Clint’s words came out in rush. “When my Pa kicked me out, I didn’t have nothing. We were trailer park trash and I’d been in trouble so much, there wasn’t nobody who cared to help me. I got hungry and it was cold.” Clint gave a little shrug and tried to make himself as tiny as possible. “Finding men who would pay me for a blow job or for a night was an easy way to make money.”

Phil held him tightly, “Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

Clint brushed his comments away. “Some of it was awful, but some of it was good. I got my first Daddy that way. He was a little twisted and got off on humiliation…. a lot. But he also found me a place that would let me get my GED without my Pa signing off on it. He pretended to be my Pa, signed me up for tutors, walked me to the testing session an’everything. I never would’a gotten out’a there if it hadn’t been for him.”

Phil stroked his shoulder and kissed his forehead hesitantly. “What happened?”

Clint shrugged. “I got older. He got less interested. I moved away for college. But I still didn’t have any money or work experience, so I found new places to make money. There are always men who want a young boy.”

“I’m so sorry, baby. I wish I could have saved you from all that.”

Clint shook his head. “I was smarter by then. It wasn’t too bad. Until one of the idiots in my class found out. He was pissed that I was at the top of our class so he took pictures of me working and told everyone who would listen that I was a whore for hire. It made my last year a special kind of hell. Anyway, Brock found out about that somehow shortly after we started dating. I HATED him calling me his little whore. I fucking hated it. But he was good in other ways. He wasn’t 100% asshole.”

Phil grunted. “He is 100% asshole, and if I have anything to say about it, you are never going to have to see him again. I recorded everything that just happened on my phone and I’m sorry I had to provoke him into being violent in front of you, but I needed video evidence of him taking the first swing at me. As soon as I get that recording submitted to the firm, they are both going to be charged with assault and trespassing and we are both getting restraining orders against them.”

“You don’t have to do that, Phil.”

Phil was firm. “I want to do that. I told Grant I never wanted to see him again and I meant it. I also never want either of them to be able to come anywhere near you again. I’m very good at my job, Clint. I know I can use this to get them thrown in jail for years. Unless you tell me that you don’t want me to do it, I’m going to file the charges first thing Monday morning.”

Clint hesitated. “I don’t want Brock to tell everyone about my past. If you give him a spotlight like that, he might do it.”

Phil was silent for several minutes. “Okay, if that’s what you want. It’s a stalemate. If they come near us or slander you, I’ll file the charges, but if they don’t do anything, I’ll just keep it in my back pocket.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“This had been an intense day for you baby, why don’t we make it an early night and go to bed. Do you want to go get ready and I’ll clean up dinner?”

Clint clutched at Phil and shook his head. “No, Daddy. I want to stay close to you.”

Phil made soft shushing noises. “Okay, sweetheart. Okay. You can stay with me. Do you want to stay where we are or do you want me to start cleaning up and you can come with me? Either answer is okay, it’s a question about what you want.”

“I wanna help you, Daddy. I want you to think I’m useful.”

“Oh, baby!” Phil cradled Clint in his arms and kissed the top of his head. “You can if you want, but you never have to prove you’re useful to me. I know you are wonderful, and brilliant, and an excellent roommate, and you’re my best friend. And I loved all of that about you before you were my boy. Sweetheart, you have nothing to prove to me.”

Clint shook his head. “I wanna prove it, Daddy.”

Phil kissed his forehead again. “Okay, sweetheart. Let’s clear the table together and then we’ll put away the leftovers, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Phil never moved out of arm’s reach while they cleaned up. He pressed a kiss to Clint’s temple when he picked up the plates. He put an arm around Clint’s waist when they walked to the kitchen. He rubbed his hand on Clint’s back while Clint loaded the dishwasher, and then he guided Clint back to Phil’s bedroom with his arm around Clint’s shoulder.

Phil sat Clint down on the bed and kept his hands on his shoulders. “What do you like to wear for sleeping, baby?”

“Nothing usually. Why?”

Phil stroked his hands down Clint’s arms. “Would you like me to undress you, little one?”

Clint nodded. “Yes, please.”

Phil slowly started stripping Clint out of his clothes. He moved Clint’s arm so he could lift up his shirt. He pulled Cint up so the could remove his pants. He always kept his hands on Clint and it was never sexual, but it was comforting, just knowing that Phil was there, that he was still close and hadn’t been frightened away.

The whole time, Phil spoke is a soft steady voice. He said. “I used to wonder what you slept in, sweetheart. I tried so hard not to think about it because I wanted to be fair to you and treat you like I would any friend, but you were always so much more to me than that. You still are. You are my best friend. You are my favourite person in the world. I love having you in my life. I love the way you yell at the characters on TV and the faces you make when you try new foods. I love listening to you talk about everything wrong with Robin Hood and I love arguing with you about which superhero is the best. I’ve been in love with you since long before this week and that’s never going to change.”

With Clint fully naked, Phil quickly removed his own clothing and kept talking. Clint just let the words wash over him. The soothing sounds lulling him away from the sense of panic he’d felt earlier and reassuring him that he was was safe. Phil could have been reading the phonebook and it would have helped. Just having him close and hearing his reassuring voice calmed the prickly ball of anxiety in his chest and he let himself relax into his Daddy’s words.

Phil continued, “I would have taken whatever you would have been willing to give me. If I had to pick between having anyone else as my boyfriend and being forever single but still having you as my best friend; I’d pick you. That I have this chance to have you as my best friend, my lover, and my boy is the greatest gift in the world.”

Phil lifted the covers and arranged them so that Clint was the little spoon and Phil was wrapped all around him. He held him close and said softly, “What I want you to take away from all of this, little one, is that I love you, wholly and completely, and you can trust in that no matter what happens. Okay, baby?”

Clint only vaguely registered that Phil had asked him a question. Drowsily he snuggled closer and said, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy. Now, go to sleep little one.”

Clint yawned. “Yes, Daddy.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting. You have no idea how much I appreciate it and how encouraging I find it!  
> I don't want to rush getting the next part done, so I'll probably post it next weekend. (earlier if I get more time to write than I expect) And hopefully after that I'll be able to get back to the every other day posting schedule I had before I hurt my eyes. (Which are much better now, thank you for all your sweet messages!)


	13. Until All the Stars Go Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly dub-con because Clint initiates a sexual act while Phil is still asleep, but both parties are very happy with all aspects of the scene.

Clint woke up early in the morning and blearily blinked his eyes and smacked his lips. His mouth tasted disgusting. Why had he gone to bed last night without brushing his teeth? Then the memories of everything that had happened yesterday flooded through him and he rolled over in bed, blindly searching for Phil.

Phil was there. Phil was still sleeping. It was the first time Clint had woken up first and he took the opportunity to look at his sleeping lover.

Phil looked relaxed in his sleep. He was on his back and had his arms thrown out to either side. Now that Clint had rolled over, one of those arms had found Clint and was resting on top of his forearm. Phi’s head had rolled to the side and he was wheezing just a little in his sleep. Clint thought it was adorable.

He let his gaze roam over all the visible parts of Phil, but the blankets were covering up most of his body and Clint thought that was just unfair, so he carefully pulled the blankets down to below Phil’s waist.

Noticing the temperature change, Phil moved around a little, so Clint lay next to Phil to encourage him to stay asleep a little bit longer. He wanted to enjoy the view.

He remembered how Phil had described a reward blow job. Phil had said he’d like to start while Clint was soft and get him all wet that way and suck him to full hardness. Odds were good that if Phil thought that made a good reward, he probably liked receiving it too…

Clint moved carefully, trying not to jostle the bed too much. He got the lube out and gave himself a quick stretch and prep. Phil had also mentioned he liked the idea of Clint riding him after the spanking session, so odds were good he’d like Clint riding him after a good-morning-blowjob. Clint was already half-hard just thinking about it and his mouth watered at the idea of finally getting to taste Phil.

He repositioned himself between Phil’s legs and gently lifted Phil’s soft cock up off his balls. Phil made a happy little noise in his sleep so Clint didn’t wait another second, he put Phil’s whole cock in his mouth and rolled his tongue around it all, getting it slobberingly wet as fast as he could.

Phil groaned and his whole body spasmed. He half sat up, his legs kicked out, his hands reached blindly towards Clint’s head. Clint sucked hard and Phil flopped back down on bed, splayed out wide and groaning with pleasure.

Phil’s cock rapidly hardened after that and soon it didn’t all fit in his mouth anymore. Clint slurped loudly on it and looked up coyly at Phil.

Clint said, “Good morning, Daddy.” Then quickly put his mouth back to work covering the head with little kitten licks while his hand started to stroke the base.

Still blinking awake, Phil looked down at him and moaned. “Wow, little one. That’s a hell of a way to wake up.”

Clint continued to stroke his cock but lifted his mouth up again and said innocently, “Would you like me to stop, Daddy?”

Phil laughed gruffly, “Don’t you dare, brat. Go on, I’ve been wanting this for so long.”

Clint was happy to oblige. He bobbed his head up and down and stroked the base with his hand. He gently cupped Phil’s balls and rolled them around the way he’d seen Phil do to himself yesterday and was rewarded with a groan. He learned quickly that Phil liked lots of tongue action more than intense suction and he thrust eagerly into Clint’s mouth when he hummed.

Clint’s own cock throbbed with desire and he rutted eagerly against the bed in time with Phil’s own thrusts.

Phil kept up a constant stream of praise that just made Clint ache to be touched. “You’re so good, little one. I knew you’d be good, but just look at you. Your lips look so good wrapped around my cock. Oh, fuck but you’re beautiful down there. I love you, baby. I love you so much.”

Clint pulled off his cock and said, “Will you let me me ride you, Daddy? I’m so hot for you, please, Daddy?”

Phil moaned. “Oh, baby. I’m not sure how long I’ll last right now.”

Clint ground his aching cock harder against the bed. “I don’t care. I just really want you inside me. Please, Daddy? I got myself ready for you and everything. Pretty, pretty please, Daddy?”

Phil groaned and threw his head back against the bed. “Oh, sweetheart. You perfect little darling. I can’t deny you anything when you ask so sweetly. Okay. Up you get. I want to see my eager little boy ride his Daddy’s cock, and I want to watch you do it.”

Clint scrambled to climb up Phil’s body and positioned himself on top of Phil’s cock. Then with one quick motion he bottomed out and groaned. “Oh, fuck me, Daddy. You feel so good.”

Phil surprised Clint by thrusting his hips upwards and Clint moaned. “Oh I love it, do it again, Daddy.”

Phil thrust up again and Clint ground himself down to meet it.

Phil said, “How are your nipples feeling today, sweetheart?”

Clint brushed his fingers across them and hissed. “Tender.”

“Too tender to touch?”

“No, Daddy. Just tender.”

“Okay. I want to watch my good boy ride his Daddy’s cock today. So I’m just going to lay back here and relax while you do all the work. Okay, sweetheart?”

Fuck, but Clint loved that idea. “Yes, Daddy!”

Clint started to raise himself up and down in a slow motion, feeling the burn and angling so he could hit his prostate on each stroke.

“Good boy. Now I want you to play with your nipples while you do it. Just do whatever feels good. And think about me while you’re doing it. Remember I made them tender for you and they are going to be tender for days because of me, and now you’re going to play with those sweet, beautiful little nipples because your Daddy asked you to.”

“Oh, fuck! Yes, Daddy! Yes!”

Clint brushed his dry palm over his tender nipples and hissed at the zing of pain. He fucked himself faster on Phil’s cock. He spit on his hand and used it as lube to ease the feeling on his nipples. He rolled them gently between his fingers and watched them pucker up. The cold air on the spit made them harder and more sensitive. He moaned and fucked himself harder, in time with his gentle strokes on his nipples.

God, he was so close. He was fucking himself on his Daddy’s cock, playing with his tender nipples because his Daddy told him to. His own hard cock was bouncing against his stomach, aching to be touched. He fucked himself harder. Up and down, enjoying the stretch and the burn and the rub on his prostate. He was so fucking close. He just needed a little bit more.

Suddenly Phil grabbed Clint’s cock and stroked him in time with Clint’s thrusts and his own teasing touches on his nipples.

Breathlessly Phil said, “You’re so fucking beautiful. Come for me baby. I want to watch my good boy come from riding his Daddy’s cock. Come for me, little one.”

Clint’s orgasm burst out of him and he cried out. His nipples ached, his ass burned from the stretch and his Daddy’s hand was rubbing the last of his orgasm out of him. He slowed the pace and Phil groaned. “Oh fuck, baby, don’t stop. Please!”

Clint rolled his hips around Phil’s still-hard cock. His muscles felt like jelly and he wasn’t sure he could lift himself up to ride Phil like he wanted.

Phil groaned and tried to thrust up into him. He said, “Can I fuck you, sweetheart? Or do you want a break?” Phil thrust into him again. “Please, baby. What’s your color?”

Clint collapsed on Phil’s chest. “Green, Daddy. It’s green. I just, fuck, you just blew my mind and I’m all shaky.”

In the blink of an eye, Phil rolled them over so they were on their sides and he said, “Can you get on your knees for me, baby?”

Clint shifted his ass up and groaned at the feeling of Phil’s hard cock still stuck inside him.

Phil shifted his position again so they were doggy style now and he gripped Clint’s hips hard. He pulled partially out and then slid back in slowly. “Oh, your ass looks so good like this.” He started to slide in and out faster and Clint groaned. He was tender from his orgasm. He wanted Phil to come inside him but too much of this and it would start to hurt.

Clint said, “Faster, Daddy. I want to feel you come inside me. I want you to leave me dripping with your come so I’m all marked up as yours.”

Phil gripped him tighter and started to pound into him hard.

Clint purred, “You can plug me up afterwards, leave me full of lube and your come so I can be ready for you whenever you want, all day, waiting for my Daddy to play with me.”

“Oh, fuck, Clint!” Phil thrust frantically into him and collapsed on top of his back with a groan.

Clint felt so fucking pleased with himself. He knew how to get his Daddy off and he knew how to do it well. He was fucking awesome. He’d tell Phil later that he didn’t like a lot of anal right after he orgasmed. A little bit, like what had just happened was fine, but a few more minutes of it and the prostate stimulation would have become the bad kind of painful.

In the meantime he just enjoyed the feeling of Phil’s weight on top of him and Phil’s cock slowly softening inside him.

When they both had their breath back, Clint said cheekily, “So, am I a good boy today?”

He could feel Phil’s laughter through his chest. “The best boy, my love. The best boy. You can wake me up like that anytime.”

Pretending to pout, Clint said, “Then why didn’t I get a good morning kiss?”

Phil rolled off of Clint’s back and then pulled Clint over so that Clint was now lying on top of Phil and they were face-to-face. Phil was all smiles. “You adorable little brat. Come here and get your morning kiss.”

Phil ran his fingers through Clint’s hair and pulled him down for the sweetest of kisses. Phil murmured, “I’m going to love you until all the stars go out and even then I don’t think I’ll stop.” Phil kissed him sweetly again. “And if you promise to be a good boy for me today, I’ll even make you your special breakfast again.”

Clint felt like he didn’t have a single bone left in his body, he just melted into Phil’s kisses and his words like he was a little puddle of love only being held together by the force of his Daddy’s love.

He said dreamily, “That sounds perfect, Daddy.”

“Good boy. Now, how about we take our shower together today to avoid any risky temptations of doing things we are told not to?”

Clint just smiled and snuggled closer. “Okay, Daddy.”

Phil chuckled. “That is the opposite of getting up, little one.”

Clint whined playfully, “But snuggles, Daddy. Snuggle time is important.”

Phil wrapped his arms around Clint in a tight hug and then rolled them over so Phil was on top. He kissed Clint’s nose. “This,” he kissed his nose again, ‘is not being good.”

Clint squirmed under his gaze and pouted a little. “I’m not trying to be bad. I just really do want more snuggles.”

Phil kissed him again. “Well okay then. More snuggles it is. Breakfast can wait a little longer.”

Clint gave a happy sigh and wiggled himself around in Phil’s arms just because he could. He’d woken up far too early for a Sunday morning and they’d just had some very athletic sex. Snuggles and napping sounded very good right about now.

*************

The next time Clint woke up it was definitely much later in the morning, but Phil was still in bed with him, holding him close. In all the time they’d lived together, Phil had always been up before Clint and he’d never seen Phil waste a morning in bed sleeping.

Clint’s eyes fluttered open slowly and Phil kissed each eyelid when it was closed in between blinks. “Good morning, beautiful.”

Clint smiled adoringly up at Phil. “You’re still in bed. You never stay in bed this late.”

Phil smiled and brushed their lips together softly. “I never had such a good reason to before.”

Clint eyed him skeptically. “I know Grant didn’t sleep over often, but he did sometimes, and you would always just let him sleep in as late as he wanted while you got up and did other things.”

Phil’s smile faltered. “Little one, there is no comparison between the two situations.”

“Phil, I’m serious. When I first moved in things didn’t seem terrible between you two. Are you really telling me you never did this with him?”

Phil pulled back a little so Clint could clearly see his face. “Clint, I don’t ever want you to think there is any comparison between you two. Grant and I were good in the beginning, but we were never like this. He was never my best friend the way you are. I could never talk with him the way I can with you. We were lovers and he was my boy, but I’ve never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I don’t want to scare you off, but I want you to know I mean what I’m saying. There is no comparison between the two situations.”

Clint was already regretting bringing up Grant, but now that he had, it felt like the elephant in the room. “Do we need to talk about what happened yesterday?”

Phil squeezed him tight. “We can if you want to, but it didn’t change anything for me except convince me to get the locks changed and give both Bock and Grant’s names to the building security. I love you and now I’m just more impressed with everything you’ve overcome to become the man you are today. How are you feeling?”

Clint had to blink back a few tears and hid his face in Phil’s chest. “I love you and I’m sorry I brought this trouble into your life.”

Phil squeezed him tight again. “You didn’t bring trouble into my life. They did; and I’m going to take care of it.”

Clint felt like he was going to burst with all the emotions he couldn’t put into words. He whispered, “Thank you, Phil. You are perfect.”

Phil chuckled a little. “I’m really not; but Lord knows, being with you makes me want to try.”  

Clint gave Phil a coy little smile to break the tension and teased, “So, in working towards that goal of being perfect, are you always going to stay in bed with me for as long as I want?”

Phil chuckled in amusement and kissed his nose. “I’m not falling for that one, little brat. We both have to get up and go to work five days a week and there will be days when I have to do other things. But I will say this: I think I will always want to stay in bed with you for as long as you want.”

Clint pretended to pout. “You’re too clever, Daddy.”

Phil smiled fondly at him. “I have to be to keep up with a boy like you.”

Clint couldn’t help but blush. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, little one.”

Clint stretched. “So did I sleep too late to get my pancake breakfast?”

“That depends, do you still want a pancake breakfast?”

Clint nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, please.”

Phil kissed the tip of his nose. “Then you didn’t sleep too late. But I feel a little sticky after this morning so I’m going to take a shower first. Would you like to join me or would you like to rest a little longer?”

Clint stretched again. “Do you mind if I just wake up a bit more first? I could start the coffee while you’re in the shower.”

Phil kissed his forehead. “That sounds lovely. Thank you, sweetheart.”

Clint spent some time trying to decide what to wear while Phil was in the shower. He really enjoyed showing off for Phil, but Phil was probably going to want to go grocery shopping today and he wasn’t sure how Phil would want him to dress for going outside. In the end he picked out a pair of low rise jeans that left his hip dents clearly visible and a tight t-shirt that didn’t quite go down to the top of his jeans.

When Phil got out of the shower, Clint handed him a towel that he’d tossed into the dryer to warm up and helped dry Phil off. He especially enjoyed the way Phil’s eyes darkened when he knelt to dry off his legs and his feet. Yep, if Clint got a vote, this was going to become a new part of their routine, he loved making Phil want him. Then he handed Phil a cup of fresh coffee and took his turn in the shower.

When he finished and finally joined Phil in the kitchen, he was delighted by Phil’s slightly open-mouthed stare of lust that was quickly becoming one of Clint’s favorite expressions to see. Clint did a little stretch to pull the shirt up and highlight his abs and his barely visible happy trail.

Phil had to clear his throat before he could speak. “Come here, little one. Stop showing off and give your Daddy a kiss.”

Clint made sure to sway his hips while he walked because he enjoyed watching Phil watch him. He kissed Phil on the cheek and then whispered, “You like these jeans, Daddy? They fit so loose, if I didn’t have a belt on I bet you could just pull them right off me.”

Phil stepped away from the stove and pushed Clint up against the fridge for a hard kiss. He said fondly, “You are an insatiable little minx, aren’t you?”

Clint giggled. “Honestly? I’m not sure I could go another round yet. But I do love the way you look at me like you just want to eat me up.”

Phil smiled and kissed him again, softer this time, before stepping back. “Come have a seat by me,” Phil patted the barstool,  “while I finish up with making breakfast.”

Clint hesitated. “Any particular reason you want me on the stool rather than my knees?”

Phil looked back at him, surprised. “I just thought you’d like a break.”

Clint took two steps over to beside Phil and gracefully slid to his knees.

Phil stared at him in open-mouthed surprise. He said carefully, “Clint, you know I’d love you even if you didn’t do that, right?”

Clint leaned forward and nuzzled his face against Phil’s leg. “I love going to my knees for you, Phil. I love the way you look at me when I’m down here. I love the attention I get from you, and I love that it’s something I can do to make you happy.”

Phil ran his fingers through Clint’s hair and seemed at a loss for words. When he finally spoke he sounded choked up. “You perfect boy. Okay.” Phil took a breath and shifted his focus back to the stove, but he didn’t stop running his fingers through Clint’s hair. “Be a good boy and tell Daddy how many pancakes you want for brunch.”

Clint leaned into the touch and gave a happy sigh. Today was going to be a great day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was kind of short, but I have a plan for how the rest of this arc is going to go (don't laugh! sometimes I can make these boys follow my plan, okay, at least occasionally, well I can give them general guidance and sometimes they listen) but the point is, I have an outline and I plan on posting new chapters every two or three days.


	14. Together Time

They ate brunch together and traded sweet syrupy kisses. The pancakes tasted even better today. They cleaned up together as usual and it was easy to slip into their regular routine. Phil reminded Clint that they needed to go grocery shopping and Clint reminded Phil that they also needed to stop by the hardware store to buy a new washer to fix the leaking sink.

Phil usually made their shopping list sitting at the table. Clint thought the list was a waste of time (they knew what they needed, why did they need to write it down?) but Phil insisted. Sometimes Clint wandered around the room while Phil wrote things down, sometimes he sat beside Phil, but this time Clint just curled up at Phil’s feet and rested his head on Phil’s thigh.

Phil froze for a moment when Clint first sat down on the floor. He asked, “You really want to sit down there?”

Clint smiled fondly up at him. “Do you like me down here?”

“I love the way you look down there. So little, like someone I can take care of, someone I can spoil, someone who’s mine. But…”

“But what, Daddy?”

“I’ve just never known anyone who wanted to do that. It can be uncomfortable and it’s a strange thing for me to like.”

Clint nuzzled his head against Phil’s leg to encourage Phil to pet him again. “Silly, Daddy. I love doing this for you. It’s not my personal kink, but the way you look at me when I do it? That is definitely one of my kinks. And it’s not that uncomfortable. If you’re interested, there are special kneeling pillows you can get that are designed to keep a sub comfortable on their knees for hours.”

Phil continued to stroke Clint’s hair. “I’d be happy to get you something like that if you wanted.”

Clint gave a noncommittal hum. “It’s something to think about. Why don’t we wait and see how much time I spend down here and if it’s something that would help? So far, you’ve never kept me down here for more than an hour and a regular pillow works just fine for that.”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

Phil went back to making their list with occasional input from Clint and it didn’t take long before they were done.

Clint stood up and stretched. Phil watched the way his shirt moved and that reminded Clint of another question he wanted to ask.

“Hey, Phil, how do you want me to dress when we are out in public?”

“That’s not something we’ve really talked about yet. Do you want me to dress you?”

Clint gave a little shrug. “I’m perfectly capable of dressing myself, or you can tell me what kind of style you like to see me in, or you can pick out my clothes. It’s up to you.” Clint groaned inside his head. Why was he stumbling over this? Why could he tell Phil liked the patterns left by a whip marking his skin, but he couldn’t tell Phil that he liked it when Phil took care of him by doing things like picking out his clothes?

Phil stepped closer and pulled Clint into a hug and Clint wondered, not for the first time, how it was Phil managed to make him feel so tiny when he hugged him. He loved that feeling and snuggled in close.

Phil said, “You didn’t answer the question, little one.”

Clint just wiggled a little closer. He said quietly, “Sorry, Daddy. I don’t know why it’s hard for me to say.”

“Did you like me telling you what to wear when we went out for dinner?”

Clint nodded.

“Why did you like it?”

“Because it made me feel like you cared. Like you’d thought about me and like you would enjoy seeing me a certain way.”

“That’s exactly why I did it, sweetheart. Because I think about you all the time and I like taking care of you and making you look beautiful.”

Clint hesitated.  “I’m not sure I’d like you dressing me for work though, Daddy.”

Phil nodded. “I would prefer not to do that… I like to keep ‘us’ and work a little separate. Although I do like buying you nice suits to wear for work. How do you feel about that?”

“I like it.” Clint gave a little laugh. “You also have much better taste than I do.”

“Okay, sweetheart. I’d like you to keep those jeans on, but go put on your purple polo shirt instead. It’ll cover up that mark nicely and keep the tops of your jeans covered so no one else will know how sexy those hip dents of yours are but me.” Phil traced his finger around the top of Clint’s jeans and sent goosebumps all up Clint’s spine.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Feel better, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Anything else you want to talk about?”

“Ummm, PDA outside? I assume the same rules as work, but I wanted to check.”

Phil kissed Clint’s forehead. “I’m comfortable with a little bit more when we aren’t at work. Nothing Daddy related, but if you want to hug me, or kiss me, or hold my hand as long as it’s respectable public behaviour, I’m okay with that. How does that sound to you?”

“Perfect, babe.”

Phil kissed him quickly. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too.”

“Now go do what you Daddy said and get dressed.”

Clint was all smiles when he walked back to his room. “Yes, Daddy.”

********************

They shopped and Phil bought all of Clint’s favorites. Clint snuck a package of Phil’s favorite donuts into the cart and Phil didn’t notice until they were checking out. (Phil never bought the donuts for himself because he said they were the most unhealthy food-like product imaginable, but whenever Clint brought them home, the package never lasted more than a week.)

At home, they put away the groceries together and then Phil started dinner while Clint got to work fixing the sink and doing the laundry. They moved around each other easily and when Phil called out that dinner was almost ready, it felt just like any of the other hundred of times Phil had called Clint to dinner. Except this time when Clint got the dishes to set the table, he paused for a quick kiss, that he turned into a long kiss, until Phil swatted at his but with a dish towel and told Clint to get his adorable little butt out of Phil’s kitchen before he caused Phil to burn something.

It felt like living in a fairytale. Like everything he'd ever wanted was coming true and the feelings overwhelmed him until he couldn’t think of anything to say while they sat together eating dinner because all of his feelings were too big for words. Phil was giving him everything. But he suddenly realized he had no idea what Phil wanted from him.

***********************

Struck dumb by the realization, Clint stopped eating with this food halfway to his mouth.

Phil asked, “Is everything okay, sweetheart?”

Clint struggled to find the right words. “I just… I’m…” Phil stopped eating and gave Clint time to find his words. “I just realized, I have no idea what it is you want out of our relationship.”

Phil gave an awkward little shrug. “I just want to make you happy…”

Clint shook his head. “No. That’s not what I’m asking. We’ve talked a lot about me and what I want and what I get out of this, but I’ve just realized, I know next to nothing about what you want from me.”

Phil pushed the remaining food around on his plate and didn’t look up at Clint. “I’m not a young man, Clint. I knew I didn’t have a lot of experience before we started dating and I’m now realizing that the scale on which I was measuring experience was very narrow. If I’m being honest, I think I’m so much more worried about when you are going to wake up and realize that you can find someone younger who can meet your needs better than I can that I’m trying not to let myself think about the long term. I…” Phil took a deep breath. “I’ve been in love with you for a long time, Clint. Long before we even had that conversation on New Year’s Eve. So when you ask what I want from you, I don’t know how to answer because all I want is you.”

Clint gave an awkward laugh. “You, ahhhh, you can’t mean that, Phil…”

For the first time during this conversation, Phil looked straight at Clint and the intensity of his gaze pinned Clint to his seat. “You have no idea how much I mean it. You have no reason to believe me, but I’ve never wanted to have anyone in my life as much I want you. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I would learn to do anything to make you happy and I would enjoy doing it because it made you happy. If I thought it was in any way fair to you, I would ask you to marry me today so I could keep you in my life forever.” Phil looked away and his voice faded to just above a whisper. “So please don’t try tell me what I mean, little one.”

Clint’s mouth opened and closed, but he had no idea what to say.

Phil stood up and moved beside Clint so he could hold him close and kiss his forehead. There was a forced casualness to his voice. “I made brownies for dessert. I thought we might have ice cream sundaes with brownies after dinner. I know that’s your favourite in the summertime.” He kissed the top of Clint’s head and stepped back. The false brightness in Phil’s voice hurt Clint’s ears. “Finish up your dinner, sweetheart, and I’ll go serve the dessert.”

“Phil, I--”

In a strangled voice, Phil cut him off. “Please don’t, Clint.” He took a breath and softened his tone. “I don’t need you to say anything. I just wanted you to know. Can we leave it at that? Please?”

Phil looked so tense, like he had become brittle and if Clint was too rough with him, he might shatter. Clint said gently, “Okay, babe. Whatever you want.”

Phil relaxed, like he’d been tensing for a blow that hadn’t landed. “Thank you, darling.” His voice started to become warm again and he began to sound more like the man Clint knew. “I have chocolate and caramel sauce. Which would you like tonight?”

Clint grinned broadly and eagerly exclaimed, “I want both!”

Phil laughed joyfully and came back to kiss the top of his head one more time. “My adorable little boy. Of course you can have both. Now give Daddy a kiss before I go serve the dessert.”

Clint tilted his head up and closed his eyes, waiting for his Daddy to come to him. When he felt Phil brush their lips together, he opened his mouth and pulled Phil in closer. He tried to pour all the love he felt but couldn’t find the words for into that kiss, and he got lost in the taste of his Daddy and the gentle caress of his lips and his tongue. When Phil finally broke the kiss, Clint whispered, “I love you, Daddy,” and hoped Phil could hear all the words he didn’t say.

“Thank you, baby. I love you too.” Phil brushed their lips together one more time before straightening up.

“Will you stay with me while I finish dinner?”

Phil’s eyes went a little wide with surprise, but he moved to pull his chair closer to Clint’s and sat down again with his arm over Clint’s shoulder. “Of course, sweetheart. If that’s what you want.”

Clint shifted so he was leaning up against Phil and snuggled there. It was inconveniently far away from his plate, but it felt good to have Phil hold him.

Phil shifted his seat and placed his hand overtop of Clint’s, “Let me, little one.”

Clint nodded and Phil look the fork and scooped up some mashed potatoes. He brought the fork to Clint’s mouth, but when Clint opened his mouth, Phil moved the fork up and Clint ended up with mashed potatoes all over his nose.

Clint giggled. “What the hell was that?” He ineffectively tried to wipe off his nose and Phil helped by actually using a napkin and then licking the last bit of mashed potato off his lips.

Phil started to chuckle too. “Sorry, sweetie. I don’t know what happened.”

Clint could not stop giggling and he playfully yanked his fork away from Phil. “That’s it, Daddy. You’ve lost your feeding privileges for the night.”

Phil leaned in and whispered darkly in Clint’s ear, “I don’t think you get to decide that, little one.” Phil roughly pulled Clint’s chair away from the table and quickly shifted so he was straddled over Clint’s knees and Clint realized he wasn’t laughing anymore. How was it that this man, who he could probably bench press, could make him feel so perfectly small and helpless with just a few words?

A little breathless, Clint said, “Okay, Daddy. You want to feed me more?”

Phil leaned in so he was just millimeters away from Clint’s neck, but not actually touching him. Phil just hovered there, letting his breath tickle all the little hairs on Clint’s neck, and Clint realized he was holding his breath waiting for Phil to actually touch him. He let his breath out in a whimper and then, without touching him, Phil backed away.

“Take off your shirt, sweetheart. I want to look at you.”

Phil leaned back to give him space and Clint rushed to yank his shirt up over his head and drop it on the floor. His skin tingled everywhere from the lack of touches. Phil’s gaze was scorching on him and he ached for a touch to fill the the void of anticipation that covered his skin.

He tried to preen and flex under Phil’s gaze, but Phil just raised one eyebrow at him when he started to flex, so he went back to waiting.

Phil leaned in to whisper in his ear again. “You think I don’t know you’re fucking gorgeous? You think I don’t think about you all the time? About the way your skin feels under my hand? About the way your muscles flex when you move? About the way your ass pulls my cock inside? The way your nipples looked pinched in those clamps? The way you twitched and moaned under my touch when I had you all tied up?”

Phil pulled back and then leaned in to whisper in Clint’s other ear. Phil was so close, Clint could feel the heat radiating off his skin, but he stayed just far enough that his breath only teased Clint’s skin. Phil said, “It’s a wonder I can think about anything else, with how much I think about you.”

Clint whimpered and closed his eyes. “Daddy, please.”

He felt Phil’s breath moving up and down his neck, like he was scenting him without actually touching him. “What do you want, little one?”

Clint moaned. “I want you to touch me.”

Clint felt a single finger press against the bottom of his neck and then trail its way straight down to his belly button and then back up again. It blazed hot and he could feel the echo of the touch burn into his skin.

“Like that, little one?”

Clint shook his head but couldn’t find the words to say anything.

Phil asked, “Do you want it rough or gentle tonight, little one?”

Clint gasped out, “Gentle!”

He felt Phil’s breath on his neck. “You want me to make love with you, little one?”

Clint nodded and a little whining noise escaped. Phil stood up and Clint felt like he’d been punched in the gut. Just not having Phil touch him anywhere felt like a physical pain, but then Phil was holding his hand and pulling him gently to his feet.

Phil said, “Eyes open, little one. I don’t want you to trip. Come to bed with me.”

Clint opened his eyes and felt like he could breathe again. Phil was right there and was looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Phil guided him to the bedroom and stripped him out of his clothes.

Phil kept true to his word, loving Clint so gently and sweetly that he lost track of everything beyond Phil’s attentions to him. His whole world centered on where Phil touched him and when he came it felt like all the tension in the world was flowing out of him.

Satisfied, he curled up in Phil’s arms and gave a happy sigh. He would have purred if he could.

Phil kissed the top of his head. “How are you, sweetheart?”

Clint rolled over so he was facing Phil again and craned his neck for another kiss. “Perfect. Thank you, Daddy.”

“I love you, little one.”

“I love you too.”

Phil kissed him again. “Are you sleepy?”

Clint stretched. “Not really, no. But I don’t really want to do much either.”

“Want to go watch a movie?”

“Can I cuddle with you on the couch?”

“Of course, sweetheart. I’ll never tell you that you have to go on your knees or sit at my feet. If you decided you never wanted to do it again, I would still love you.”

Clint shook his head vehemently. “No, it’s not that. Nothing like that. I love doing that for you. I just… I just also really love cuddling you.”

“Little one, I will always be happy to cuddle you and I will never ever be upset with you because you’d rather cuddle. Okay?”

Clint kissed his cheek. “I’m so lucky to have you as a Daddy.”

“I’m lucky to have you as my boy.” Phil kissed his forehead again. “Now how about we go clean up after dinner and watch a movie?”

“That sounds wonderful.”

*****************

The evening was perfect and Clint loved how Phil randomly petted him, kissed him, and stroked his hand through the movie. They’d watched so many movies together over the last year, but getting to watch the movie with Phil’s arm around him was so much better.

When the movie ended, Phil stretched and stood up. “I’m going to bed, love. You need anything before I go?”

Clint pouted. “You don’t want to watch the sequel?”

Phil smiled at him fondly. “I know you’re a bit of a night owl, Clint. But as much I love you, I also need some sleep. You’re welcome to stay up and watch your movie. I trust you to be a good boy and go to bed at a reasonable time.”

Phil gave him a quick kiss and went off towards his bedroom.

Clint sat on the couch and sulked.

Phil hadn’t told him where he was supposed to sleep tonight.

They’d been dating for a total of about four days. That was a little early to assume that he was welcome in Phil’s bed every night. Phil had said that he liked sleeping with a boy in his arms. But he hadn’t said he liked it every night.

This sucked.

Clint crossed his arms and sunk down deeper in the couch. He didn’t want to watch the movie by himself and he didn’t want to go back to his cold and empty bed. He wanted his Daddy to hold him close and cuddle him while he slept and kiss him when he woke up.

Phil didn’t have a lot of experience with this kind of thing, and Grant had been twisted and fucked up and had probably messed with his head a whole bunch about how this dynamic was supposed to work. Maybe Phil just didn’t know Clint wanted to be invited to his bed?

Clint heard Phil go into the bathroom and made a lightning-fast decision. He turned off the TV and raced to his room, stripped out of his clothes and then rushed over to Phil’s room. He was lying sprawled out naked on Phil’s bed before Phil had finished brushing his teeth.

But when Phil walked into his room, he didn’t smile at Clint or tell him he was a good boy. He froze in the doorway and just looked at him blank-faced.

Clint’s heart fell.

Phil hadn’t wanted him here after all.

Phil said, “Is everything okay, sweetheart?”

Clint wished he’d put on pajamas or at least boxers, or covered himself up with the blankets. He felt foolish and exposed lying here naked. “Ummm. Yeah. I just, ummm, wanted to say good night?” Clint tried to sit up in a dignified manner, like he hadn’t purposely laid himself out naked and on display on Phil’s bed moments earlier.

In a few quick strides, Phil crossed the room, sat down on the bed and put his arm around Clint to stop him from getting up. “Sweetheart, what am I missing here? Why do you look like I just took away your favourite toy?”

Clint looked down at the floor and muttered, “You didn’t tell me where you wanted me to sleep tonight so I wasn’t sure what to do.”

Phil immediately wrapped him up in a giant hug. “Oh, little one, I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to confuse you. I just… I wanted you to have the freedom to chose, I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to sleep here. But I couldn’t make myself say it because I’m a selfish Daddy and I want you in my bed, with me, every night.”

Clint turned to nuzzle Phil’s chest. “Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?”

Phil lifted Clint’s face up. “You can sleep here whenever you want. I will always want you in my bed and in my arms so you are always welcome. If you would prefer to sleep in your old-- I mean in your room, then that will always be your choice. But never doubt that I’d rather have you here.”

Clint gave a happy sigh and snuggled in closer. “Thank you, Daddy.”

 

 


	15. I Want This

 

 

They had fallen into an easy routine together. It wasn’t that different from what their routine had been before. But now, every night was date night for Phil and Clint. Sometimes they went out, sometimes they stayed in. Sometimes Phil cooked and Clint kept him company on his knees, sometimes Clint cooked and Phil helped. At first Phil had objected, saying that Clint didn’t need to cook, Phil was happy to take care of him. But Clint just kissed him sweetly on the cheek and said, “I like it when you teach me things, Daddy,” and the topic never came up for debate again.

Phil was just so easy to be with. It was two weeks into the honeymoon phase before Clint started to feel grumpy, and it wasn’t until his phone buzzed with an unexpected message that he realized why he was feeling so out of sorts.

Steve: _Bro, everything ok? Haven’t seen you at the gym in ages._

Clint rolled his shoulders to stretch. He’d been getting a work out the last two weeks, but not the kind he was used to. Going to the gym had always been one of his defaults when Phil had date night, and now that he was spending every night with Phil, he didn’t have any reason to go out. But he liked working out, he liked the burn and the challenge, and (okay, so sue him for being shallow) he liked the way Phil looked at him.

Clint knew Phil had a big case presentation tomorrow so he was planning a surprise dinner for him, but the day after he would be free. Clint sent Steve a quick reply: Everything’s great, just been busy. But I’m getting flabby. Meet you day after tomorrow after work?

Steve: _Sure, hope you haven’t gotten too flabby to spot me ;)_

Clint: _You might look like Captain America, but you’re never going to beat my bench press!_

Steve: _Bring it_

Phil was just finishing wiping down the counters and he looked so good with his shirt sleeves rolled up, Clint thought he could spend hours just watching Phil.

Clint walked up behind Phil, wrapped his arms around his waist, and rested his head on his back. He sighed contentedly. “You looked so tempting, I just couldn’t resist, Daddy.”

Phil stopped wiping down the table and leaned back into Clint for a moment. He said fondly, “You know, if you helped with clean up instead of playing on your phone we could get to the cuddling part faster.”

Clint shook his head against Phil’s back and held him a little closer. “Nuh uh. This is more fun.”

Phil relaxed into his embrace. “Are you being a little brat, sweetheart?”

Clint shook his head again. “Not trying to be, Daddy. I just like holding you.”

Phil huffed a laugh. “I love you so much, little one.”

Phil twisted around in his arms so he could hold Clint and kiss the top of his head. Then he squeezed Clint so tightly that he couldn’t breathe for a moment.

Clint nuzzled his face against Phil’s chest and tried to snuggle in even closer. He teased, “Did I distract you from your chores, Daddy?”

Phil kissed the top of his head again. “You did, baby. But I think you could distract me from the world ending, so this doesn’t rank very high on your list of accomplishments.”

Clint closed his eyes and tilted his head up for a kiss. He was rewarded with a soft happy sigh from Phil and then the softest brush of lips against his.

Phil whispered, “What do you want, little one?”

Eyes still closed, Clint smiled. “Take me to bed?”

Phil kissed him gently again. “Anything you want.”

Phil laid Clint out on his bed and took his time covering his body in gentle kisses.

Clint reveled in the attention and the opportunity to just watch. Phil was gorgeous. His eyes seemed to change colour with the lighting. They were some kind of brown, but they flashed gold in the evening light and could darken to almost black when Clint went to his knees for him. He had a strong jaw and solid muscles everywhere. He wasn’t cut the way Clint was, but there was a solid strength to Phil that made him the perfect authority figure and turned Clint to putty.

Phil kissed the top of his ear and whispered, “I’m going to kiss you all over tonight, baby. From your ears all the way down to your toes and back up again if you’ll let me.”

Clint smiled and hummed happily. “Of course I’ll let you, Daddy.”

Phil nipped at his ear and Clint gasped. “Let me finish. I’m going to kiss you all over and I want you to get yourself ready while I do it. I’m not going to stop kissing you until you flip yourself over and tell me you want me to make love with you, and I don’t want you to come until I’m inside you. How does that sound?”

Clint moaned. “Hand me the lube, babe. That sounds amazing.”

Phil pressed the bottle of lube into his hand and murmured, “Good boy. You can turn over whenever you want.”

Phil moved a little bit away from Clint’s ear and nipped at his neck. Clint gasped and stretched his neck to give Phil more access. He eagerly squeezed a bit of lube on to his hand and twisted a little to reach behind himself. Phil’s teasing nips were a little on the gentle side, but still wonderful, each sensation amping up his arousal by the smallest of increments. Phil was taking his time with Clint’s neck, tasting every cell, and alternating between little nips and blowing cool air on the wet skin. Clint had himself fully opened up and was moaning by the time Phil reached his collarbone.

Phil said huskily, “Your mark is fading, little one. Can’t have that. Got to make sure you know you’re mine.”

And fuck if that didn’t go straight to Clint’s cock. He whimpered, “Yes, Daddy, please. Mark me as yours.”

Phil sucked hard on the tender spot and it felt like fireworks going off under his skin. It burned a little and there were spikes of pain that felt perfect. He moaned and Phil just sucked harder until Clint was thrashing around under him, unable to keep himself still.

When Phil finally pulled back, Clint was panting and his cock was throbbing. Phil smiled hungrily down at him. “You look so good with my marks on you. I think I’ll give you a few more tonight.”

Clint moaned and arched his back to encourage his Daddy to continue.

Phil kissed all around the edge of the tender hickey, sending tingles of pain/pleasure sensations flooding through Clint’s body.

When Phil finally moved on, he only moved to the top of Clint’s pecs where he started to nibble and kiss them, taking his time to explore the shape of his chest muscles from every angle with his mouth.

Clint flopped down on the bed and groaned. “You’re going to take forever to finish at this pace.”

Phil chuckled darkly. “Finally figured that out, did you?” He nipped at the top of Clint’s pec again. “I’m going to mark these beautiful muscles as mine.” Then Phil’s lips latched on to his skin and he sucked hard again.

Clint groaned and tried to thrust himself down onto his fingers again. Fuck but he wanted Phil to be fucking him now. Clint gasped and whined, “You can’t possibly want to go all the way down to my toes at this pace.”

Phil sucked harder in response and Clint saw stars. He had to stop fingering himself before he went over the edge and he whimpered in pleasure from the perfect pain and in disappointment from the feeling of emptiness.

Phil pulled away and said darkly, “I do. And if you let me, I’ll go back up again at the same pace.”

Clint moaned and twisted under Phil, simultaneously trying to get the sensation he wanted on his cock and trying to wait.

Phil said gently, “I told you sweetheart, as soon as you decide you want me inside you, all you have to do is flip over and I’ll fuck you as hard or as soft as you want.”

Clint moaned. “Really, Daddy?”

Phil lowered his head back down to Clint’s chest. “I could do this all night, but as soon as you’re ready you just let me know.”

Clint whimpered and screwed his eyes shut. He wanted both. He wanted to let his Daddy play with him all night, but he also really just wanted to get fucked right now.

Phil moved his mouth closer to Clint’s nipple and started to kiss around the sensitive little nib. Phil had used the nipple clamps on him again a few days ago and it had been amazing, but they were still very sensitive. Phil licked all around the tender nipples, being careful not to trigger them with any sensation, which drove Clint even crazier because he ached for them to be touched too. Phil breathed hot air over Clint’s nipples and the teasing sensation finally broke him.

Clint broke away from Phil’s embrace, flipped himself over, and presented his ass up high for his Daddy. He begged, “Please, Daddy! Pretty pretty please, I need you so badly!”

Before he even finished speaking, Phil had sheathed himself inside Clint and bottomed out. It felt so fucking good he moaned into the stretch and the burn and relaxed into the strong steady strokes.

Phil groaned, “My good boy. You feel so good!”

Clint was lost for words and just moaned. Phil was hitting his prostate with every stroke and he could see stars dancing behind his eyes.

Phil slowed his strokes and curved his body over Clint’s back. He murmured, “Could you come just like this, baby? Come untouched just from me fucking you?”

Clin tried to shift his hips to get more movement, but Phil was controlling him with short deep strokes. He whimpered and gasped. “Probably.”

Phil kept up the slow steady rhythm. “Would you like that? I could keep this up for a long time.”

Clint’s cock ached to be touched, his whole body was on fire with the arousal coursing through him and he didn’t want to wait. He wanted to chase down the orgasm that felt so close and bask in the explosion of pleasure.

Clint shook his head and whined, “No, Daddy. I wanna come. I want you to make me come now!”

Phil kissed and then nipped hard at the back of his neck, worrying the skin between his teeth to make it sting even more. “Whatever my baby wants.”

Phil lifted himself up off Clint’s back and gripped his hips with one hand and with the other reached around to stroke his cock.

The first touch felt like too much sensation, like every cell brushed by Phil’s hand was being stroked by tiny jolts of electricity. He howled with pleasure and fucked himself harder on his Daddy’s cock and Phil gripped him harder and stroked him fast. Clint’s orgasm, already so close, burst through him like fireworks going off all over his body. He clenched down hard on Phil’s cock and heard him moan.

Phil’s strokes sped up and he gasped out, “Let me know it’s too much, baby. I’m close. Oh I’m so close!” He was pounding hard into Clint now. “Please, don’t let me hurt you.”

Clint panted. “I’m good, Daddy. You make me feel so good. I love being yours, Daddy.”

Phil lost his rhythm and groaned. He collapsed on top of Clint, his hips still undulating slowly as he came down from his climax.

Clint lowered them down and let all his muscles go loose. He loved having his Daddy on top of him, loved the weight of it.

Eventually Phil rolled over on to his side, but he kept Cint in his arms the whole time and wrapped their legs together. Phil was so fastidious about cleaning in general, but Clint had learned that after sex, he was never in a hurry to clean them up. Clint pulled Phil’s strong arms tighter around himself and stroked him from shoulder to fingertip, enjoying the solid strength and feeling of safety. Clint tilted his head up for a kiss and Phil happily obliged.

Clint snuggled in closer and said, “That was intense. You needed to let off some steam?”

Phil tensed a little. “Was I too rough with you?”

Clint gave a tiny laugh. “No, of course not, babe. I liked it. But you don’t usually pound me quite so hard. You stressed about tomorrow?”

Clint felt Phil’s shoulders shrug and he nuzzled at Clint’s neck. “Just between you and me, a little. We’ve got a strong case, but if the client doesn’t like it, well, we know they are meeting with two other firms and only one of us can get the case.”

Clint brought Phil’s hand up to his lips for a kiss. “You’ll be amazing. Everyone’s been talking about this case and they say you’ve done a great job.”

“Class action lawsuits are tough. I was in the military when it wasn’t okay to be gay. I was lucky I had people around me who didn’t care, but not everyone was so lucky. I really care about this kind of discrimination case and I think I can lead this lawsuit better than anyone else, but I’m not a great salesman. I know what my strengths are and I’m great in the courtroom and preparing cases, not at wooing clients. I just don’t want to miss out on this opportunity by having a weak sales pitch. I know I should be saying ‘I don’t want SHIELD to miss out on this case.’ But the truth is I don’t want to miss out on it either.”

Phil squeezed Clint tight and his voice became stronger as he became more passionate. “I want this one, Clint. I want to make them pay for all the harm they did to those people and for all the people who never had a voice. I want this one for me, for you, for everyone who was ever told they couldn’t do something because of how they were born. There’s no one in the city who could lead this case better than me and I _want_ it.”

Clint was covered in goosebumps and if he hadn’t just come, he’d have been at least half-hard just from the passion and command in in Phil’s voice. Fuck. If he ever actually saw Phil in court he’d probably end up jumping his Daddy mid-presentation.

Clint rolled over so they were face to face and hugged Phil close. “You can do it better than anyone else and you will. I believe in you and so does everyone else at SHIELD.”

Phil smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. “I love you, little one. I’m so glad I have you.”

Clint rubbed his face against Phil’s chest and he would have purred if he could. He was so lucky. “What do you want to do tonight, Daddy?”

Phil kissed him again and squeezed him tight before his arms started to pull away. “We still need to finish clean up from dinner.”

Clint started to roll out of bed. “Okay. Want to watch a movie after?”

“Sure. Anything in particular you want?”

Clint shrugged. “Whatever you want.” He looked at his discarded clothes and decided he didn’t really want to put them back on. He walked around to stand in front of Phil and pretended to stretch. “What would you like me to wear tonight?”

Phil raised an eyebrow at him. “Don’t you want to get cleaned up first, little one?”

Clint rolled his hips around a bit to stretch the muscles. Coyly he said, “Nah. I kinda like the idea of spending the night with your come in me.” His eyes lit up with an idea. “Want to put a small plug in me to keep it there? Leave me filled with you and all loose and ready for you whenever you wanted.”

Phil’s eyes went wide with surprise and darkened beautifully. Hoarsely he said, “I don’t think I’ll be able to go again tonight.”

Clint’s smile took on a predatory gleam. “But you like that idea anyways, don’t you, Daddy? Leaving me marked with your come? Knowing I’m waiting for you whenever you want? Knowing I did it for you?”

Clink squawked in surprise when Phil roughly yanked him back down on to the bed, flipped him over and pinned him to the mattress with hungry kiss. He was fucking Clint’s mouth with his tongue, biting his lips, and using his hands to forcefully hold Clint to the bed. The intensity of the kiss sucked the breath right out of him and when Phil finally let up, Clint was panting.

Phil’s voice was heavy with want. He said, “Yes. Please let me do that to you.”

Clint couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He knew exactly how to take care of his Daddy, how to distract him when he was stressed. He was the best boy ever. He said, “Yes please, Daddy.”

Clint was so loose, it was easy to slip the plug in and it was so small it didn’t distract him.  Phil cleaned himself up and then together they finished cleaning up from dinner.

Phil picked a cheesy sci-fi movie from the 70’s and together they laughed at the terrible special effects, plot holes, and costumes. Clint sat on the floor in between Phil’s legs and rested his head on his Daddy’s thigh. Phil stroked his hair through most of the movie and by the time it was over, Clint felt like a relaxed person-shaped pile of goo. The tension that had been tight around Phil’s eyes and getting worse over the last week was gone, and he looked more relaxed than he had since he started talking about this presentation.

They went to bed together and when Phil woke Clint up with his usual morning kisses, Clint remembered his plan from the night before. Voice still a little heavy with sleep, he said, “I’m still all filled up with your come, Daddy.” He pulled Phil close for another kiss. “Do you want to fuck me again this morning? Mark me as yours one more time?” He whispered, “I’ve been plugged up and waiting for you all night.”

Phil kissed him hungrily. “Oh baby, fuck. I want you.” Clint could feel Phil’s cock hardening and purposely shifted his leg to rub against it. Phil reached a hand down Clint’s body and Clint groaned when Phil rubbed his already-hard cock. “We don’t have a lot of time…”

Clint knew he had already won. He rolled out of Phil’s arms and presented his ass up to Phil. He reached behind himself to tease his hole by pulling the plug in and out. “That’s okay. I like it fast.”

Phil laughed at that, but it sounded wrong somehow. Clint looked back at Phil to try and figure out what he’d missed, but Phil interrupted his thoughts by saying, “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

Clint smiled to himself, he knew how to reassure his daddy about what he wanted. He said, “Yes, please, Daddy. I want you to mark me as yours. I want to walk around all day feeling a little sore because of you. Everytime I move, I’ll remember you fucking me this morning. Pretty please, Daddy. Show me you want me. Make me feel good.”

Phil was already reaching for the lube before Clint had finished speaking. Phil always took longer to come than Clint and without their usual foreplay Clint was a little worried that’d he’d come too soon, but his Daddy knew Clint didn’t like overstimulation and took care of him. Phil angled his hips so that he wasn’t stroking Clint’s prostate and jerked him off slowly. Clint talked to him the whole time about how much he loved being his boy and how good it felt to have his Daddy inside him. Phil came first and Clint was about to start jerking himself off in earnest when Phil rolled him over and wrapped his mouth around Clint’s cock. Phil was so good with his mouth. He licked a little and sucked hard so that Clint was soon gasping and panting and coming down Phil’s throat. Phil continued to suckle at him gently while he softened, cleaning up every last drop until the sensitivity left him squirming from the pain/pleasure of it. And that was a sensation he was going to think about later.

Clint pulled Phil up for a quick kiss. “Ready to go get ‘em, tiger?”

Phil laughed so hard he almost banged his head against Clint’s nose. “You did _not_ just say that to me.”

Clint joined in the laughter and was so delighted with himself for making Phil laugh that he couldn’t stop smiling. He said, “You’re going to rock it, babe. I know it.”

Phil smiled fondly at him and then his eyes cut sharply to the clock. “I’m not going to rock anything if we don’t get going. You want to shower first, or should I?”

Clint stretched. “I’ll go first, I’m betting you’re going to want your coffee made at toxic level strength today and I never get that right.”

Phil pulled Clint out of bed, but then instead of shooing him out the door, he pulled Clint back for a soft kiss that lasted much longer than Clint was expecting. When he let go, all Phil said was, “Thank you.” But Clint thought he could hear a lot more in those words.

 

 


	16. Celebration Dinner

Phil and Clint had kept their relationship pretty quiet at work. People knew they were together, but they usually had their goodbye kiss at the car. To avoid gossip, they didn’t lock themselves up in Phil’s private office for lunch; instead just sat together in the cafeteria and they could easily have been mistaken for just two friends spending time together. Clint had eventually accustomed Phil to using the office instant messenger for chatting throughout the day, so there were rarely even phone call conversations to be overheard. The senior executives also weren’t known for wandering through the halls outside their departments, so when Senior Partner Phillip Coulson came striding into the Finance department, it wasn’t surprising that more than a few heads turned.

Clint had actually been very focused on a budget analysis and hadn’t realized anything was going on until Katie interrupted his thoughts by hissing, “Pssst. Clint!”

Clint looked across to Katie’s cubicle and she was making comical gestures with her head towards to the main entrance, which is the only reason Clint noticed Phil’s approach before he was standing beside his desk.

Phil’s face was a blank mask, but Clint could see the twinkle in his eye. Clint stood up to greet him and tried not to smile but he could feel his lips twitching. In a hushed voice he asked, “So? How did it go?”

Phil’s whole body was making small motions. His hands couldn’t stay still, his feet were shifting his weight from foot to foot, Clint was pretty sure if he was feeling what it looked like Phil was feeling right now, he would have been bouncing up and down and possibly running around the office whooping for joy.

The smile finally burst across Phil’s face and he grabbed Clint’s hand to give it a tight squeeze. But that must not have been enough because then he had pulled Clint into a full hug and then he was kissing Clint breathless through his smile.

When he finally stopped, Clint couldn’t stop smiling either. Still in a hushed tone, despite the fact that he knew the whole office must have been watching them while pretending not to, he said, “You rocked it, didn't you?”

Phil’s voice was tightly controlled to keep it quiet, but the excitement was evident. “They are meeting with the contract team now. We were the last firm they met with and they are so pleased with what we presented that they want to sign today.”

Clint couldn’t stop himself from pulling Phil into another hug. He whispered in Phil's ear. “You say ‘we’, but it was ‘you'. This was your presentation for your case and you rocked it, love.”

Phil held him tight for one more moment. “I couldn’t wait to tell you, and I didn’t want to just send you a message about it.”

Clint laughed quietly. “I love that you couldn’t wait to see me.”

Phil whispered so quietly in Clint’s ear that Clint could barely hear him. “My sweet boy. Thank you.”

Then Phil let go and was straightening his jacket, but his smile was even more obvious now and Clint couldn’t help beaming at him.

Phil said, “I’ll message you later. Let me know when you're ready to go.”

Clint said, “Sure thing, babe.”

Phil turned around and left.

Predictably, as soon as the department doors closed behind him, whispering broke out between neighbouring cubicles across the department.

Clint shook his head, it’s not like the whole department didn’t know he was dating Phil, but people do like to gossip.

Katie rolled her chair over to Clint’s cubical space. “So, what's the dealio?”

Clint couldn't help but groan. “Dealio? really?”

Katie laughed. “Well, it’s not every day your sugar daddy comes down to see you... Sooooooo?”

Clint frowned and his tone came out more serious than he intended. “We aren’t like that, Katie.”

Katie rolled her eyes at him. “I know that. I’ve listened to you talk about him for over a year. But it must have been about the case presentation. Good news? Did we get the client?”

Clint was so proud of his Daddy, he couldn’t stop the big smile that he flashed Katie. “We did! They loved it. This is going to be such a big case for the firm.”

“And your man did it!” She waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively, “What are you going to do to congratulate him?” Clint blushed. There was no way he was talking about this with Katie. Not even pretending to talk about this with Katie. He said, “Get back to work, girl.”

Katie rolled her eyes at him again. “You are such a spoil sport Clint.” But she amiably went back to work and only sent him the occasional pestering messages during the rest of the day.

A few minutes after Phil left, Natasha came out of her office and just surveyed the office areas until all the whispering had stopped, then she flashed Clint a quick wink and went back to work. Clint smiled to himself. He really loved Natasha, she was like the big sister he’d never had and he knew how lucky he was to have her as a boss. He was about to send her a message to say so, or more likely to congratulate her on terrifying her office minions into silence (Natasha knew him, she’d know what he meant), when his was distracted by a message from Phil.

Phil must have messaged Clint as soon as he got back to his desk.

Phil: How would you like to celebrate tonight?

Clint: I thought about going out, but I think it might be more fun to stay in

Phil: What did you have in mind?

Clint guffawed at his desk and tried to mask it as a cough.

Clint: Do you really want me to tell you like this? Because I would...

Phil: No. :( But I want to take you home and do all of those things right now.

Clint: Want me to see if I can leave early?

Phil: I’ve got some things I need to take care of today

Clint: What do you want to do for dinner?

Phil’s response was lightning fast.

Phil: I don’t want you to cook

Clint’s mouth went dry. It sounded like Phil had a plan.

Clint: Ok

Clint: Want me to keep you company like usual?

Phil: Yes

Phil: And I want you to stay that way while I feed you dinner

This wasn't what Clint had planned for tonight, but if that was what Phil wanted, he definitely wasn’t going to object.

Clint: That sounds wonderful

Clint: I bought some massage oil last week. I was planning on offering to give you a nice back rub tonight. Something I could do to take care of you. Would you like that?

Phil’s response was instantaneous.

Phil: Yes. After dinner

Clint couldn’t resist.

Clint: Will it be dessert?

Phil: I love you and your terrible lines.

Clint: I love you too

***************************

Clint had a hard time focusing on anything that afternoon, but finally it was time to go and he met Phil at the entrance.

To Clint, Phil still looked like he was glowing with excitement, but he kept it more contained and to most people he probably just looked relaxed.

Phil’s excitement was contagious and with very little encouragement from Clint, he was happy to talk for most of the drive home about the success of this meeting and what it could mean for the firm.

As soon as they were inside their condo, Phil pulled Clint in for a long sensual kiss that left Clint buzzing from head to toe.

Phil said, “Go get cleaned up and changed. Put on those low rise jeans of yours and don’t bother with a top. I want to see my marks on you tonight. I’ll turn the temperature up a bit so my baby won’t be cold.”

Clint kissed his Daddy one more time and then went to get changed. When he came back out, Phil was already in the kitchen cooking with his sleeves rolled up and his apron on.

Clint had done exactly as he was told and he was rewarded with an appreciative gaze from his Daddy.

Phil said, “Grab one of the cushions from the couch, little one. I want you to be comfortable.”

Clint did as he was told and then used the cushion to kneel beside Phil while he cooked.

Phil was grilling some kind of steak and there was pot of something else steaming as well as several dishes on the counter beside Phil.

Phil first ran his fingers through Clint’s hair and Clint leaned into the touch. He love how cherished his Daddy could make him feel with just one touch.

Phil said, “Head up, little one. I want to feed you a little bit of this.”

The first sample was fresh pita with hummus. It was delicious, but when Clint tried to lick the extra little bit off of Phil’s finger, Phil stopped him. “None of that, sweetheart. I just want to take care of my boy tonight, so be good and don’t tease either of us.”

The next sample Phil fed him was a sweet baby carrot with hummus dip. This time Clint was careful just to take the food and didn’t try to suck on his Daddy’s fingers. He was rewarded with a, “Good boy,” and another gentle stroke through his hair.

Phil fed him delicious samples of veggies and bread with a variety of different dips and as they both relaxed into it the conversation began to flow again. Clint told Phil about the office gossip reactions to his visit and Phil told Clint about the team he was starting to build for this case. Clint commented on the lack of office celebration happening tonight and Phil just smiled down at him, fed him another morsel of food and said he’d rather be doing this.

When the steak finished, Phil checked it, and then, to Clint’s surprise, put it in the fridge. He poured them both glasses of wine and guided Clint down to the couch. He put Clint on his lap and proceeded to just kiss him in between sips of wine until the timer went off. It was somehow the least erotic make out session Clint had ever been a part of, but it left him feeling all cherished and loved. Like the was the center of Phil’s universe and it felt amazing.

Phil put Clint’s cushion on the floor beside the dining room table and asked Clint to kneel there while Phil brought the food out. Phil handed Clint his glass of wine and moved one of the chairs so Clint had an easy place to put it.

Phil cut up each piece of food into small morsels and hand fed them to Clint.

Phil finished his first glass of wine, refilled it, and topped up Clint’s. He smiled softly down at Clint. “You look so good down there, little one. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of the sight of you kneeling at my feet.”

Clint smiled up at Phil. He loved making his Daddy happy. “I’d eat every meal like this if you wanted me to, Daddy.”

Phil ran a finger gently over Clint’s lips and the touch was so delicate it left his lips tingling with the memory. “Some days I do, sweetheart. But sometimes I like to share the table with you. However, if you ever want this, all you have to do is ask. I’ll never say ‘no’ to you.”

Clint’s eyes fluttered shut and he stretched forward to rest his head on his Daddy’s leg.

Phil said, “Do you want to be closer, love?”

Clint gave a sleepy nod and smiled. Somewhere off in the distance he wondered why he was feeling so out of it, like he was almost ready to fall asleep, but that thought was quiet and far away so it he didn’t pay it too much mind.

Phil rearranged his chair and pulled Clint, and the cushion he was sitting on, closer so that he was nestled between Phil’s open legs and Clint gave a happy sigh. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so relaxed. Phil continued to feed him with one hand and the other one stroked his hair, touched his face, ran gentle fingers around his marks. It was serene, like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He was going to have to tell Phil to do this more often, it felt amazing.

He tasted beef and broccoli and rich tangy sauce he’d never had before. It felt like no time at all had passed before Phil was softly telling him it was time to get up now.

Clint felt like he was waking up after the most restful nap ever. He yawned and stretched. “Did I fall asleep, Daddy? I’m sorry.”

Phil squeezed stroked his neck and his shoulder. They were soft slow touches, but it felt nice to always have his Daddy’s hands on him. Phil sounded confused, “No, baby. We just finished eating. Are you okay?”

Clint smiled sleepily at him. “I feel amazing, Daddy. Like I just woke up from the best sleep of my life or like I just had a massage.” He rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck. “I’ve never felt so relaxed before.”

Phil stayed seated and continued to stroke Clint’s skin, he wasn’t trying to get Clint to stand up anymore. Phil’s voice was very gentle. “Clint, has that ever happened to you before?”

Clint frowned up at him. “Has what happened?”

Phil ran his fingers through Clint’s hair and pulled him a little closer. “Do you think you could fall asleep if we went to bed now?”

Clint’s frown deepend. “But I’m supposed to give you a massage tonight.”

Phil said, “I loved what we did tonight. Can we put that off until tomorrow night? It’s what I would prefer.”

Clint was feeling confused any unsettled. This wasn’t going the way it was supposed to. “You don’t want a massage?”

Phil pulled Clint’s hair so it hurt just a little and tilted his his head up. “I want to take my good boy to bed with me and cuddle him and tell him I love him until he falls asleep. Will you do that for me? Will you be my good boy?”

Clint relaxed into the touch. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy. Now up you get, and remember to brush your teeth first.”

Clint smiled fondly at his Daddy. “I always brush my teeth first.”

“Good boy. Now, off you go.”

*************

Phil was waiting outside the bathroom when he finished.

Phil kissed him on the forehead and said, “I love you, little one. Now go get ready for bed. I’ll be there as soon as I brush my teeth.”

Phil sound so concerned, like Clint didn’t know their bedtime routine by now. “I’ll be waiting for you, Daddy.”

Phil kissed him one more time before letting go. “Okay, but if you want to come find me you can, I’ll just be a minute.”

Clint wondered if this is what slightly tipsy Phil was like, all clingy and concerned. He’d certainly had more of the wine than Clint had.

Clint had only just finished sliding under the covers when Phil walked into the room.

Phil got into bed and immediately pulled Clint into his arms. “How are you feeling, baby?”

Clint wiggled a little closer just because he could. “I feel great, Daddy. You can feed me like that anytime.”

Phil said, “I love you, Clint. You’re the most important person in the world to me. You know that, right?”

Clint’s confusion was starting to return. He rolled around so that he could see Phil’s face. “Phil, I’m having that weird feeling again like we’re not having the same conversation here.” He stretched his neck to kiss Phil on the lips. “I love you. Is there anything you’d like to talk about?”

Phil hesitated and Clint’s anxiety started to rise. Phil said, “I think it would be better if we talked about it in the morning. For now, can I just hold you and tell you I love you all night instead?”

Clint did not want to describe himself as freaking out. But he was freaking out. What the hell had Phil so on edge? What had he missed? He’d thought the night had been going wonderfully well. He’d spent a lot of it on his knees, there had been cuddling and kissing. Like ten minutes ago he’d been the most relaxed he’d ever been, now he felt like there was an axe hanging over his head getting ready to fall. His voice came out much squeakier than he would have liked. “I’m not going to have a good night if I have to spend it thinking you’re going to drop a bombshell on me in the morning. Can we fix it tonight instead? Please?”

Phil visibly winced and closed his eyes. He pulled Clint close and said, “I’m fucking this all up.”

“All what?” cried Clint in exasperation.

“I love you, Clint.”

Clint groaned. “Please stop saying that and just tell me what’s wrong.”

“Have you ever heard of subspace?”

Clint’s mind tried to do a complete 180 and failed. “A what space? Subspace? Like when a sub gets beaten so intensely that they zone out and go into euphoria? That kind of subspace?”

Phil nodded. “Yes, that.”

“Ummm, yes. Why?”

“I think that’s what happened to you while we were having dinner.”

Clint shook his head. “It doesn’t work that way, Phil. Subspace is a pain thing.”

Phil kissed his forehead and then pulled back a little so he could see Clint’s face. “It can work that way. Trust me. I’ve done my research.”

Clint thought about it and played over the evening again in his mind. Slowly he said, “I suppose it’s possible… I don’t actually remember eating all of dinner, but I thought of that as just me zoning out and enjoying what was happening more than anything else.”

Phil said, “The advice I got was just to stay close to you and make sure you felt safe coming out of it.”

Clint melted a little inside. “I really think I’m okay, Phil. I’m sure I could still give you that massage we talked about…” He started to trail his fingers down Phil’s body.

Phil gently took Clint’s hands and put them back on Phil’s chest. Phil’s voice was soft but firm. “No, sweetheart. If you still want to do that another time we can, but tonight is going to be all about cuddles and telling you I love you.” Phil brushed their lips together and then pulled Clint closer so his head was resting on Phil’s chest.

Clint just had to shake his head in amazement. “You’re one of a kind, Phil. I’ve never been with anyone who would have gotten so worried about me zoning out a little and getting relaxed.” And that was either a very right thing or a very wrong thing to say because Phil’s grip on him suddenly got very tight.

In contrast with his tight grip, Phil’s voice was tender. “You’re mine now and I get to take care of you how I think you should be taken care of. If you really object, we can talk about it. But I’m your Daddy and this is what I want to do tonight. Okay, little one?”

Clint just melted into his Daddy’s embrace. “Very okay, Daddy. I love you.”

“Good boy, now go to sleep. We both have to go to work tomorrow. But if you want anything in the night, or don’t feel good about anything, you wake me up. Okay?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Promise?”

Clint couldn’t help but grin at how seriously Phil was taking this. “Yes, Daddy. I promise.”

But then Phil kissed the top of his head and said, “Good boy,” and Clint melted just a little bit more. He was so gone on this man.

Phil stroked Clint’s hair, rubbed his back, and until Clint fell asleep he heard Phil’s voice in his ear telling him he was a good boy and that his Daddy loved him.

Clint got the best sleep of his life that night.

The next morning Phil woke him up with kisses as usual and Clint felt ready to take on the world. Phil must have asked him a half dozen times before breakfast how he was feeling and then insisted they actually eat breakfast. Apparently he had decided that coffee was not sufficient today. Clint rolled his eyes at his Daddy’s overprotectiveness but he answered Phil’s questions and went along with Phil’s plan for the morning which apparently did not include sex but did include sitting at the table (both of them on chairs) to eat a full breakfast with a large serving of fruit and (inexplicably) a serving of dessert chocolate for Clint.

His Daddy was adorable and as much as Clint thought it was completely ridiculous, he loved every moment of it.

**************************

About halfway through the day, Clint realized Phil must have set an alarm to go off every hour to remind him to check in in on Clint, because, like clockwork, at quarter to the hour, he got a message from Phil. Sometimes he just started with, “how are you doing?” Sometimes he tried to be subtle and said, “Anything interesting going on?” Clint briefly considered trying to mess with Phil and pretend something was happening, but his Daddy was just being so sweet and Clint knew he must be genuinely worried to be paying so much attention to him at work, so he went along with it and didn’t say anything.

At lunch, Clint reminded Phil that he was going to the gym after work and Phil frowned at him, but Clint cut him off before he had a chance to start. “No, Phil. I’m fine. And I haven’t been to the gym or hung out with Steve in weeks. I love you, but I’m going. I’ll only be a few hours and I’ll text you if anything seems wrong, but I’m going.”

Clint had been expecting Phil to either go along with it or to lecture him, he hadn’t been expecting Phil to look so lost and confused. He reminded Clint for all the world of a puppy that had been locked outside and didn’t know why. Clint groaned inside his head. This would have been a much easier disagreement to have at home. Discreetly he took Phil’s hand under the cafeteria table and gave it a quick squeeze. He said very quietly, “Babe, I’m going to be fine. We don’t even know that anything happened last night. I still think I just zoned out a bit.”

Phil squeezed his hand tightly. He kept his voice quiet but it was strong with conviction. “I just want to keep you safe.”

“And I bet you’ve done even more research since we talked last night. Has anything happened to make you think I’m not okay?”

“No.”

“Then please relax. If anything happens to make me think I’m not okay, I’ll call you. I promise.”

“What if you don’t realize it when something’s happening?”

“Based on your research, is that likely to happen?”

Phil scowled. “It’s not impossible.”

Clint couldn’t help but laugh and he tried to muffle it. “You are like a massively over-protective mama bear. It’s adorable.”

Phil sounded almost sulky when he said, “I just want to take care of you.”

Clint knew he shouldn’t feel so elated about Phil being so sad, but the intensity of Phil’s love for him was intoxicating. Without thinking he said, “You make me want to go to my knees for you right here, just to show you how much I love you.”

Phil hissed, “Clint, don’t you dare!”

Clint tried not to laugh. “I wouldn’t. I know you wouldn’t like that. But you make me want to, just to show you that I love you just as much. Would you feel better if you drove me to the gym and picked me up?”

Phil said, “Don’t you and Steve usually go for dinner after?”

Clint shrugged. “Sometimes. I’ll tell him I can’t this time. Okay?”

“Thank you.”

Clint squeezed his hand one more time before letting go. “I love you. I think it’s adorable that you’re so over protective of me.”

“I just want to take care of you.”

“I know, and I love you for it.”

Phil asked, “What do you want to do after the gym?”

Clint shrugged. “Whatever you want is fine with me, babe.”

*****************

It turned out what Phil wanted was another night of spoiling Clint but without letting Clint go to his knees once. They had dinner at the table, cuddled on the couch, then Phil ran a hot bath for Clint’s sore muscles (two weeks of skipping the gym had definitely taken their toll), and then it was more cuddling in bed.

And as much as Clint loved the attention, he was a little relieved that the next morning felt more like a normal day and coffee was once again deemed a suitable breakfast for both of them.

By the time the weekend rolled around, things had gotten back to normal. On Wednesday, Phil had _finally_ let Clint go back to his knees while Phil made dinner, and when he survived that without any kind of emotional trauma (like Clint had known he would) they were finally allowed to start having sex again, and Thursday night had ended with them both enjoying spectacular mutual blow jobs.

 


	17. The Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the under negotiated kink starts to pop up a bit more. Again, nothing I consider dub-con, but they don’t discuss everything in detail before they proceed.

Spring turned into summer and things continued to get busier for Phil at work. Clint stopped having to chose between time with Phil and time at the gym because Phil was working late more nights than not.

Steve had turned out to be an excellent person to talk about Phil because they were both still a little goofy with happiness about how their relationships had worked out. Steve and Bucky were talking about moving in together and Steve was (quietly) over the moon about it. It was sweet because Clint could see so many parallels between how protective Steve was of Bucky and how protective Phil was of Clint.

Fortunately for Clint, Phil tried not to take too much work home over the weekend so there could still be some time devoted to them as a couple. They also still sometimes had date nights during the week, but with Phil’s heavy workload, Clint often ended up taking transit home rather than waiting for Phil to finish up. All of which meant Clint was very excited about the long weekend. Three whole days of Phil with no interruptions and Phil had promised to leave work on time on Friday.

Clint met Phil at the exit to the office tower and couldn’t help but wince a little. Phil looked exhausted. He needed this time away from work. They exchanged quick kisses and headed out to the car.

Clint said, “Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?”

Phil shook his head. “I’d rather say in and take care of you. You okay with that?”

Clint smiled at him and leaned in close to whisper, “Silly Daddy, of course I’m okay with that.”

Phil flinched a little and looked around quickly. “Clint,” he admonished. “Not here.”

Clint frowned and heaved a sigh. He was just trying to be cute and it’s not like there was anybody around to hear.

When they got in the car he didn’t reach over to hold Phil’s hand while he drove, instead he looked out the window and sulked.

Phil didn’t put up with it for long. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Clint snuck a quick glance at him. Phil was looking at the road and did not look amused. He said sulkily, “I was just trying to be cute.”

Phil sighed. “We agreed not to be like that at work.”

“There wasn’t anyone around.”

“That’s not the point. It’s about having good habits.”

Clint whined, “But you’re always at work, I live with you and I hardly see you.”

“Clint, you know how important this case is.”

Clint nodded. “I know. But is it more important that me?”

That got a reaction and as soon as he’d said it, Clint wished he could take it back. The look of shock and pain that crossed Phil’s face cut Clint to the core.

Before Phil could speak, Clint rushed to get his words out. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry. I know you don’t think that.”

Phil sounded very serious. “You wouldn’t have said it if you didn’t mean it at least a little bit.”

Clint reached his hand out to hold Phil’s like they usually did while driving and he was relieved when Phil didn’t hesitate to take his hand.

Clint said, “I just miss you and I worry about you.”

Phil took a few moments to think before he responded. “I miss you too, Clint. Not just the bedroom things, but just spending time with you.” He sounded wistful. “I miss cooking with you at my feet and taking time to cuddle you just because. I miss tickling you in the mornings when you don’t want to get up and I miss playing with you in the bedroom. I know you’ve never liked long play sessions, but I think it’s been at least a month since we even tried anything new.”

Clint shifted in his seat so he could cuddle Phil’s arm while he drove. “That’s what I miss too, Daddy. I know you’re busy, and I don’t mean to be a brat about it. I just miss you.”

Phil squeezed his hand. “Hush, little one. I’m not mad at you. I’m glad you said something. This weekend is going to be just about us. We’ll try some new things and we won’t rush through spending time together.”

Phil changed lanes and started to get off the highway early. “We’re a little short on food, how about we stop by the grocery store on our way home? That way we don’t have to do it later and I can pick out something nice for us to have for dinner tonight. Maybe a nice bottle of wine too. Then you can keep me company while I make us dinner and tell me some of the stories I’ve missed out on recently. How does that sound?”

Clint gave a happy sigh and cuddled a little closer. “That sounds perfect, Daddy.”

**************

In deference to the heat, Phil made them a light chicken caesar salad for dinner. Clint wasn’t usually a fan of salads, but Phil’s came with bacon, grilled chicken, mushrooms, and all kinds of other toppings that made it one of Clint’s favorite summertime meals. Clint happily knelt at Phil’s feet while he cooked and hand fed him crispy bits of bacon and fresh cut veggies.

Phil poured them both a light white wine to go with dinner and they talked while they ate. Part way through dinner, Clint shifted his seat closer to Phil and his Daddy smiled indulgently at him before shifting his seat close enough that he could put his arm around Clint’s shoulders while they ate. Content, Clint rested his head on his Daddy’s shoulder. He didn’t really care about food if he could have this. Phil, of course, noticed his lack of eating, and started alternating his forkfuls of food between them both. Clint sighed happily while Phil fed him and thought that everything was finally right with his world.

Phil had another glass of wine, but Clint declined. He didn’t want anything to get in the way of his plans for tonight.

After dinner, Phil stopped Clint partway through clean up and just kissed him until Clint thought he might have forgotten how to breathe.

Phil murmured against his lips, “I’ve missed doing that to you, baby.”

Clint smiled and stole another quick kiss. “That makes two of us.”

“What would you like to do tonight, little one?”

“I want to make my Daddy feel good. Can I give you a massage? You’ve been so tense, I want to help you relax.”

“Sweetheart, just being with you helps me to relax. You don’t have to do anything special.”

Clint bit his lip and pretended to pout. “But I want to, Daddy. Pretty please? I want touch you all over. Can I please?”

Phil smiled and pulled him back for another kiss. “Of course you can, baby. Let’s finish this up and then we’ll do that.”

***********************

Having his Daddy laid out naked on the bed in front of him was a delightful sight. He was all solid muscle and strong lines. A little bit more body hair than Clint had, but just the right amount to make him seem more masculine. Clint finished stripping out of his own clothes and warmed the massage oil in his hands. He straddled Phil’s butt and rubbed the lotion into Phil’s shoulders before starting to dig his thumbs in.

He was rewarded with a groan that went straight to his cock.

Phil said, “That feels so good. Thank you, baby.”

Clint smiled to himself. He liked making his Daddy feel good.

Clint rubbed his shoulders, dug his thumbs in to work the tight knots, and pushed up with his palms to massage the large muscle groups.

Phil groaned and moaned with almost every touch and, in between his sounds of appreciation, he kept up a steady stream of praise for how good Clint was. So by the time Clint finished with Phil’s back, he was already throbbing hard and more than than ready to move on to the next phase.

Clint whispered in Phil’s ear, “You already sound like you’re fucking me, Daddy, and it’s driving me crazy. Can we wrap this up and skip to the next part?”

Phil stayed mostly where he was, but he reached up to pull Clint in a little closer and stretched his neck just far enough for a kiss. Blissfully relaxed he said, “Sure, we can skip to the next part.”

Clint smiled into the kiss. “How would you like me, Daddy?”

Phil kissed him again and said softly, “Would you be the top tonight, little one?”

Clint couldn’t stop himself from laughing in surprise. “Silly Daddy, that’s your job. What do you really want? Would you like me to ride you?”

Phil’s voice was a little strained. “Yes, thank you Clint. That would be lovely.”

Phil rolled over and pulled Clint down for a long and tender kiss. “I love you, baby.”

Clint smiled and ran his hand down Phil’s body while they kissed. He was surprised to find Phil only half-hard, but he knew how to fix that. He broke the kiss and slithered down Phil’s body until he could take Phil’s cock in his mouth. Phil was just soft enough that Clint could swallow him down whole and when he did he was surprised by the amount of precome hidden in the foreskin. Phil must have been much harder during the actual massage. A few good licks and Phil was nice and hard again.

Clint kept sucking Phil while he worked himself open and it didn’t take long before he was ready to change positions. He bottomed out quickly and it felt so good to have his Daddy inside him.

Clint moaned. “You feel so good, Daddy.”

Clint rode him hard and fast, but even avoiding his prostate, he knew he was getting close to coming. He said all the things he usually did when it looked like he was going to come significantly sooner than Phil and needed to speed things up. He told his Daddy he was his good boy, he wanted to be marked by him, all the things that usually drove Phil over the edge, but tonight they didn’t seem to be working.

Clint panted. “What do you need, Daddy?”

Phil looked up at him, eyes shining. “Tell me you love me? Tell me I’m enough for you?”

Clint hadn’t realized Phil was still so stressed about what he’d said in the car and the idea that he’d hurt his Daddy was enough to push his orgasm much further off. He slowed and bent down to kiss Phil who pushed himself up on his elbows to meet Clint halfway.

Clint said, “I love you, Daddy. I think about you all the time and I don’t want anyone other than you.” Clint paused to kiss Phil again and tried to pour all the love he felt into the kiss. “You are enough for me and I wouldn’t have you any way other than how you are.”

Clint started to roll his hips a little as he spoke and kissed Phil in between. “I love you, Phil. I wouldn’t change anything about you. You make me feel safe and cherished and I want you all the time. I’d do anything for you, Daddy.”

Phil’s breathing started to get heavier and Clint started to ride him harder again. “I’m the luckiest boy in the world because I get you as my Daddy and I wouldn’t change that for anything. I love you, Daddy. Do you love me?”

The question seemed to tip something over inside Phil’s head and he fucked up into Clint. “Oh God, yes. I love you so much, baby, it burns me up inside.”

Phil grabbed Clint’s cock and started to stroke him fast. “Come for me, little one. Show me what a good boy you are and how much you love me. Come for your Daddy.”

Clint had been close twice already tonight and now having Phil finally touch him pushed him over the edge. He rode Phil hard, ass clenching down tight as he came. He heard Phil groan and felt him thrust up several more times before going limp under him.

Clint collapsed on top of Phil and mewed sadly when he felt Phil’s softening cock slip out of him right away.

Phil wrapped his arms around Clint and stroked his back. He asked, “Everything okay, little one?”

Clint tucked his chin down to his chest and tried to curl up on Phil’s chest.

Phil groaned a little and shifted them so that Clint fell off Phil’s chest and Phil made himself into the big spoon, holding Clint close. He said fondly, “I love calling you my little one, but you are far too big for me to be able to breath if you try and rest your whole body weight on my chest.”

Clint giggle. “Aww, but Daddy, I think you could hold me there if you tried.”

Phil nuzzled his neck and Clint could hear the amusement in his voice. “I could, but I like breathing so I’m going to choose not to.”

Clint wiggled around so he was face to face with his Daddy. “Make it up to me with a kiss?”

Phil said, “Of course, little darling.”

Clint closed his eyes and puckered his lips for a kiss, but Phil kissed him on the nose instead.

Clint opened his eye and pretended to pout. “Not there, Daddy.”

Phil’s eyes were twinkling. “Oh? You want me to kiss you somewhere else?”

Clint nodded and then tilted his head up again with his eyes closed.

The next thing he knew, Phil had let go of him completely and was blowing a raspberry on his stomach.

Clint giggled and squirmed, but he couldn’t get away from Phil’s mouth.

He tried to scramble off the bed, but Phil caught him by the foot and tickled him until he screamed with giggles and was thrashing Phil with pillows in an effort to make him stop.

When he finally got away, he tried to launch a retaliatory strike on Phil’s ticklish ribs, but his Daddy thwarted him by pinning his arms over his head and tickling him under his arms without mercy until Clint couldn’t breathe from laughing and they both collapsed exhausted and panting on the bed.

Clint could barely summon the energy to roll himself over into Phil’s arms and snuggle close. Still slightly out of breath, he said, “I love you, Daddy. But I’m so going to get even with you for that.”

Phil chuckled and kissed his nose again. “Promises, promises. You say that every time and yet, you never win these battles.”

His head resting on Phil’s chest, Clint gave a very contented sigh and started running his fingers through his Daddy’s chest hair.

After they’d both had enough time to rest and get their breath back, Clint asked the question that had been worrying him. “Are we okay, Phil?” He hesitated for a moment and pushed on, cutting off Phil’s first attempt at responding. “You’ve never asked me to tell you ‘I love you’ before. Did what I said in the car really upset you that much?”

Phil said, “It wasn’t that. It was...”

Clint listened to the beating of Phil’s heart beat and waited for him to continue. “Phil?”

“I just want you to be happy with me, Clint. I don’t want to ask you for anything you don’t want to give.”

Clint lifted himself up and propped his head up on his hand so he could see Phil and bent down to kiss him quickly. “I am happy and I would give you anything. Do I wish we could spend all our time together without having to worry about reality? Of course. But I am happy.”

“Do I give you enough of what you need? Is what we do together enough for you?”

Clint hesitated. He put his head back down on Phil’s chest and tried to make myself small again. “It has been so far…”

Phil stroked his hair. “But?”

In a small voice he said, “But I would like more?”

“What would you like?”

Clint’s voice came out more breathy than he intended. “I’ve been dreaming about you whipping me.”

Phil pulled him closer and rubbed a hand down his back. “Tell me.”

“I have this plaited leather whip with little tails all over it.” Clint’s heart was starting to beat faster and if he hadn’t just come, he was sure he’d be hard just from talking to Phil about this. “The leather leaves these beautiful marks and the tails bite when they land.” Clint groaned and pushed himself up to claim Phil’s lips in a hungry kiss. “I want it, Daddy. I want you to do it to me so badly I don’t have words for it. I’d give anything to have you do that to me.”

Phil rolled them over so he was on top and Clint melted into Phil’s kiss. “Okay, baby. We’ll do that tomorrow.”

“Promise, Daddy?” Clint blinked furiously, he was not going to get teary-eyed over this. “I don’t think I could bear it if you changed your mind, Phil. So if you don’t want to, please tell me now.”

“I promise, Clint. We’ll talk about it in the morning and you can tell me exactly what you want. Okay?”

 

 


	18. Am I Enough for You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ ME  
> THIS IS CHAPTER HAS A DARK SCENE  
> A kink scene goes badly and the aftercare also gets screwed up badly.  
> Neither character is malicious, they just handle a complex situation badly.  
> More detailed notes are in the end chapter notes

Clint woke up feeling more relaxed than he had in ages. Phil was already awake (of course) but unlike so many recent weekends, he wasn’t working on his laptop in the living room, he was still in bed with Clint and it felt wonderful.

Clint blinked his eyes open and Phil pulled him even closer.

Phil kissed his nose and Clint scrunched up his face in mock objection. He wanted a real kiss. Phil obliged with a quick peck.

Phil said, “I love watching you sleep, little one.”

Clint stretched and then curled up small in his Daddy’s arms. Sleepily he said, “I can’t be that interesting to watch while I’m asleep.”

Phil kissed the top of his head. “You are, little one. I can watch your eyes and know when you’re dreaming. And I can always tell when you’re starting to wake up because you start to move around more. The first time you open your eyes it’s quick. You look everywhere as fast as you can, but when you see me you stop, then you close your eyes again. The next time you open your eyes they flutter open slowly and you’re always looking right at me. I love that moment.”

Clint smiled fondly up at his Daddy. “You are such a sap.”

“Do you mind?”

Clint giggled. “Not at all. So what do you want to do today, Daddy?”

Phil stiffened a little. “Well, there’s one thing we talked about doing today…”

Clint’s cock throbbed and he ground himself against Phil before he realized what he was doing.

Phil laughed in surprise and bent to kiss Clint slowly on the lips. He teased, “I take it you’re still interested?”

“Oh, fuck, yes! I’ll go get it for you right now if you want.”

Phil shook his head. “I want to talk about it a bit first. Make sure I know what you want.”

Clint nodded. “Sure. It’s pretty simple, but we can talk about it first.”

“What would you like for breakfast, sweetheart?”

Just to be cheeky, Clint said, “Froot loops?”

Phil groaned and said in an overly dramatic tone, “That is not breakfast. That is sugar in box and tell me you did not sneak another box of that crap into our home?”

Clint giggled. “I didn’t. I just like to get you going.”

Phil took Clint’s hands and pinned them over his head. Then he lowered his mouth so he was just out of reach from Clint’s lips and hovered there. “Just for that, I’m not going to kiss you again until you give me a good boy answer.” He brought his lips so close that Clint could feel the heat radiating off them, but he didn’t touch.

Phil whispered against his lips, “What would you like for for breakfast, darling?”

Clint didn’t hesitate. He blurted out the first answer that he could think of. “Eggs! Kiss me now?” He asked hopefully.

Phil smiled into the kiss and teased Clint’s lips with his tongue until Clint open his mouth to let him in. Phil swept inside, brushing their tongues together, and Clint lost himself in the soft sensual touch. When Phil finally pulled away, his heart was pounding.

Phil said, “Good boy.” And Clint couldn’t help the goofy smile that spread across his face. He loved his Daddy so much.

Phil said, “Up time now?”

It seemed like a really hard question to Clint. He wanted to get up and start their day, but he also wanted to stay right where he was. He compromised. “One more kiss first?”

Phil smiled indulgently at him. “Only one, baby.”

This kiss started with a light scratching of Phil’s teeth against Clint’s lip and then Phil proceeded to lick at Clint’s lips everywhere he nibbled until Clint was almost panting with desire to get Phil’s mouth actually on his. Just when he thought he couldn’t wait any longer, Phil pressed their lips together for the sweetest of kisses and used his lips to massage all the tender spots where he had nibbled.

Clint felt dizzy from all the different sensations in that one kiss.

Phil gave him a quick peck on the lips to finish the kiss and pulled away.

Phil said knowingly, “Up time now?”

Clint smiled mischievously up at him. “One more kiss first?”

Phil laughed and gave him a quick kiss. “If I gave you one more kiss every time you asked, we’d never get out of bed.”

Clint tried to look wide-eyed and innocent. “Would that be such a bad thing?”

Still smiling, Phil gave him another quick peck. “Up time now, little one.”

Clint took a shower while Phil made breakfast and then Phil took a shower while Clint did clean up and ran the dishwasher. Clint surprised Phil by greeting him with a freshly warmed towel and Clint took his time slowly drying off his Daddy.

They cuddled together on the couch, Clint sitting in between Phil’s legs and leaning backwards so his back rested against Phil’s chest and Phil could hold him close with both his arms.

Phil started the conversation by saying, “Clint, I’ve done a lot of research over the last few months, but you know I’ve never done this before, so I need you to tell me what you want and give me time to ask all the questions I need to before we go ahead with this. Are you okay with that?”

Clint relaxed even more into Phil’s arms. “Of course. But you really don’t need to worry. It’s a leather whip with nylon tails so you can’t do any real damage with it. The leather will leave some beautiful marks on my skin.” Clint shivered in anticipation. “The tails will leave some lovely welts, but you can’t make me bleed with it or anything like that.”

Phil kept running his hands over Clint’s arms in steady soothing strokes. “How will I know if I’m giving you what you need?”

Clint couldn’t help but smile. Phil could be so overcautious. “I’ll tell you. It really isn’t hard, Phil. I’m sure you’ll do fine.” Clint could not wait to get started. He was tingling all over in anticipation for it and shockingly hard just from thinking about it. They’d played with the nipple clamps several times, and Phil had used his hands to spank Clint more than once for play instead of punishment, and those had been good, but this was going to be great. Of all his toys, this whip was his favorite and just the idea of Phil using it on him had him so excited he had trouble keeping his thoughts in order.

Phil said, “How many strokes do you want and where do you want them?”

Clint thought about it for a moment. “How about 40 on my back?”

Phil flinched. “That sounds like a lot in one area.”

Clint shrugged. “Want to start with 20 and see how I’m doing?”

Phil hedged, “That still sounds like a lot...”

Clint tried to soothe him. “I’ll be fine. And if for some reason I’m not, I’ll tell you. Trust me. Isn’t that what all your research said, to trust your partner?”

Phil relaxed a little. “You’re right. We’ll just use colors for code words?”

Clint nodded. “Yep. Keep it simple.”

Phil squeezed him tight. “When do you want to do this?”

Clint barked a laugh. “Babe, you have no idea how much self-control it’s taking for me to sit here and have this conversation calmly when all I want to do is drag you to the bedroom and fucking beg you to whip me. I’m dying for it.”

He could hear the warmth in Phil’s voice. “Well you know I never want to make my good boy beg. Go get your toy, sweetheart, strip down, and meet me in our bedroom.”

Clint all but bounded up off the sofa and was three steps toward the bedroom before he turned back to the couch. Phil hadn’t gotten up yet, so he knelt down beside the couch and looked up at his Daddy through his eyelashes. “Thank you, Daddy. This means so much to me.”

Phil leaned forward, tilted Clint’s head up, and brushed their lips together for a soft kiss. “Anything for my sweet boy. Now off you go. Go get your toy for your Daddy.”

Clint was beaming when he rose to his feet. “Yes, Daddy.” And then he was off again, practically racing to his old room to dig out his favourite toy. He found it quickly in his toy box and ran his fingers along plaited leather. It was supple but solid. It would leave wonderful impact marks on his back. He fingered the little nylon tails that covered it. When those tails hit they would sting and leave little welts. Then when the leather part hit his skin over those welts it would build the pleasure/pain and when the nylon tails hit the skin that had been sensitized by the leather whip, they would sting even more. It would build like a crescendo of pleasure until Clint came from the intensity of it. He didn’t think 20 strokes would be enough to push him over the edge, but he was sure that once they got started he’d be able to convince Phil to do more.

Clint tried to will himself to be calm, but his cock bobbed in front of him while he walked over to the bedroom they shared, rock-hard with anticipation.

Phil had prepared the bedroom with several bottles on the beside table and and some packets of food, but more interesting to Clint was Phil himself who had stripped down to just his boxers and was looking positively delicious in the morning light.

Trusting his instincts, Clint walked over to where Phil was standing, gracefully dropped to his knees and fluttered his eyelashes at Phil. Coyly he said, “I brought you a toy, Daddy. Will you play with me?” Then he lifted the whip and placed the solid plastic handle into Phil’s hand.

Phil took the whip with one hand and stroked Clint’s hair with the other. “Of course, little one. Now onto the bed with you. Lay face down, and let your Daddy look at you.”

Clint felt Phil settle on the bed beside him and he felt Phil’s gentle touch stroking him up and down his back with feather light touches.

Phil said, “I’m going to give you twenty strokes with this whip. If at any point you want to stop, you say red. If you want me to slow down, if you want to talk, if you have any doubts at all, you say yellow. What do you say if you want me to stop?”

Clint groaned in frustration. “Red, Daddy. And yellow to talk. I know this! Please, I’m so desperate for you to start. Please, Daddy. Whip me.”

Phil’s tone became more firm. “This is important. How many strokes am I going to give you?”

Clint tried to reign in his emotions and to keep his voice calm. “Twenty, and then we’ll talk about giving me more.”

Phil kissed the back of his head. “Good boy.”

Phil stood up so he was standing beside the bed. “Okay, here is the first one.” The whip didn’t even whistle when it swung through the air and it felt like a tap on this back, not the sting he ached for.

Clint said, “Harder, Daddy. Please.”

This time the whip came down harder, but Clint knew it wasn’t enough to mark, it was barely enough to sting.

Clint demanded, “Harder, much harder.”

There was silence and and Clint turned to look back. Phil was looking a little hesitant.

Clint said again. “It’s okay. I like it. I like it much harder. Use it to mark me, Daddy. Mark me as yours.”

Phil smiled a little at that and Clint smiled to himself feeling a little cocky. He knew exactly how to make his Daddy give him what he wanted. He turned his face forward again and waited for Phil to continue.

This time he heard the whip whistle through the air and the sting finally felt how a soft lash of a whip should feel. He sighed into it and relaxed, waiting for the next one.

But Phil’s voice jarred him out of it. “Was that okay, little one?”

Clint felt like rolling his eyes. “Yes. And if you do 19 more just like that but make each one a little harder than the one before, it’ll be great.”

Phil sounded hesitant and he spoke slowly, “That’ll be pretty hard by the time I’m done…”

Impatiently he said, “Yes. That’s the point, Daddy.”

The next hit was a little harder, but then the one after that was weak again.

This was getting to be more frustrating than fun, but Clint was sure that if he could just tip Phil over the edge, just get him going, then it would all work out. Clint said, “I want you to hit me harder, Daddy. I want you to use the whip to mark me. Leave lines of love on me that I’ll feel all week and make me think of  you. Pretty pretty please, Daddy. If you love me, show me you want me, mark me as yours.”

The fourth hit was good. Clint exclaimed, “Yes, Daddy!”

The one after that was better. “More, Daddy!”

The next one felt perfect and he cried out in pleasure from the pain. This was what he’d wanted. This was what he’d been dreaming about.

Phil’s voice jarred him, “What your color?”

“Green! So fucking green. Please give me more!”

Phil’s strokes got harder and he asked after every stroke what Clint’s color was. On the tenth stroke the little tails lined up perfectly with one of the previous hits and Clint howled in pain. He was right on the edge, it had been so long since he’d had this, he was going to come long before they even got to twenty.

But the next hit didn’t come and instead he felt his Daddy applying cool cream to his back and murmuring in his ear. “Are you okay, baby? Clint, are you okay? I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Clint felt his pending orgasm receding and let out a frustrated wail. “I was fine! It was good, or at least getting good! Why did you stop?”

Phil’s soothing hands stilled and it took a moment for him to speak. “That was good for you?”

Clint sulked. “It could have been if you hadn’t stopped.” Clint felt ready to cry with frustration. Sulkily he said, “You let me down, Daddy.” He’d thought he could count on his Daddy to take care of him, to do this for him and the disappointment was devastating.

“Clint, you’re going to have welts on your back for days… That last hit… You didn’t sound like you were enjoying it, you sounded… you sounded more like you were in real pain, like you were being tortured.”

Still sulking, Clint said, “Well what were you expecting? Of course I sounded like I was in pain. That’s the whole point of it. What did you think I was going to do when you whipped me? Giggle?” Bitterly, Clint added. “It’s like you don’t want me to enjoy this. I’m sure you could do it right if you wanted to. Don’t you love me enough to even try to make it good for me?”

Clint did not enjoy delayed gratification, he did not enjoy teasing, he did not enjoy being brought to the brink of pleasure and denied it, and he did not enjoy not getting what he’d asked for.

Phil’s voice was shaky. “Clint, stop. Please.”

Frustrated, Clint rolled his eyes. “Stop what? There’s nothing happening here.” Phil’s touch was soft, too soft, and Clint ached for the sharp bite of leather against his skin. He felt edgy, like each caress was nothing more than a tease, and it loosened his lips enough that he said bitterly, “You’re not even trying to make me happy. Do you even want to be my Daddy?”

Phil’s hand trembled on Clint’s back and his voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper. “Red? Please?”

Clint frowned and looked at his Daddy. What the fuck was he going on about? Phil hadn’t had anything done to him. Clint was the one who hadn’t gotten what he’d asked for. Phil hadn’t been hurt. Phil hadn’t been touched. Clint was the one who was frustrated and upset here! He tried to reason it out but the thrum of frustration rioting under his skin made it hard to think clearly.

Fine. Red meant stop. Whatever.

He rolled away from Phil, who was still trying to put cream on his back, and sat up. Frustrated, he said, “Fine. Scene’s over. What do you want?”

Phil’s hands were still on the bed in the same spots they had been before Clint had rolled away from their gentle touches and the cream was now smearing the sheets. Phil’s voice trembled a little when he spoke. “Are you okay?”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Yes. I’m fine. Just horny as fuck. Would you mind terribly if I went back to my room and jerked off now?”

Mutely, Phil shook his head no.

Sarcastically, Clint said, “Great. Thanks. So I’ll see you in ten.”

Clint did not actually slam the door behind himself when he left Phil’s room and he was proud of himself for that. He’d never felt so god-damned frustrated in his entire fucking life. Holy hell. Back in his room, it only took him a few minutes to come. It was almost wholly unsatisfying, but it took the edge off -- and then everything he had said and everything Phil had said and done came crashing back down on him.

He tripped over his own feet trying to rush back to Phil’s room, and spent an infuriating half second not remembering which way to turn the god-damned handle on his stupid fucking door to get it to open. Another half second and he probably would have broken the damn thing down.

When he finally burst into Phil’s room what he saw made his heart shatter into an infinite number of painfully jagged pieces.

Phil was curled up into a small ball on the bed, sobbing into the pillow Clint had come to think of as his.

Fuck. Clint didn’t know how to fix this. He wasn’t a dom. He wasn’t a Daddy. Hell, he wasn’t even a top. And no one he’d ever been with who had hurt him had ever cared enough to try and fix it afterwards. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck. He had no clue what to do here.

He stood in the doorway paralyzed by indecision and Phil seemed oblivious to his presence. Should he be ‘Clint’ or ‘Phil’s boy’ here? Fuck. He didn’t know which Phil would find more comforting. Well, either had to be better than nothing which is what he was doing now.

Cautiously he approached the bed. “Phil? Are you okay?” _Because people sobbing into a pillow are often okay. Stupid fucking idiot._

Phil startled upright and hastily tried to wipe away his tears. He sounded terrible. “Baby, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Tears started to leak out of his eyes and he took a shuddering breath. He begged, “Please, don’t hate me.” _Shit. There is probably a special place in hell for people like me, isn’t there?_

Clint tentatively reached out a hand toward Phil. Clint said, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I said and I’m sorry for what I did and I’m sorry I left like that. I don’t know what I was thinking. I should have realized you were upset or made sure you were okay or something!”

Phil latched onto Clint’s hand but didn’t dare pull him close. “Not your job. I’m the Daddy, it’s my job to take care of you.”

Clint closed the distance between them and sat down on the bed. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re going to be okay. We can take care of each other.”

It was like Phil couldn’t hear him. “I don’t know if I should be begging you to let me try again.” Phil literally shuddered at the thought. “Or breaking up with you so you can find someone who can give you what you need.” Phil’s tears started to flow again and Clint’s heart was breaking. He clutched desperately at Clint and sobbed, “I don’t want to do either!”

Clint thought, _Yep. There is definitely a special place in hell for assholes like me._

Clint rolled himself onto Phil’s bed and made himself as small as he could for Phil to hold. Phil latched on to him like a barnacle and held him close. Clint called himself every stupid name in the book and then made up some new ones for himself for pushing and hurting the first really good man he’d ever had in his life. He liked whips but he didn’t need whips. There were other ways of getting off on pain. Or he could have been considerate and worked Phil up to his favorite whip. Started him with a soft flogger or something. _Anything_ that would have avoided this terrible disaster. He was such a fucking idiot.

Neither one of them slept, but eventually Phil’s breathing calmed and his hold on Clint loosened a little. Clint promptly pulled Phil’s arms tight around him again. He didn’t know what words to say to fix this but he wanted to make sure Phil knew Clint still wanted him close and he felt Phil relax a bit more.

It was a long time before either of them tried to speak and in the end it was Phil who broke the stalemate. His voice still hoarse from his earlier tears, he said, “Are you really okay?”

Clint ignored the painful welts on his back and tried to snuggle even closer to Phil. “I really am. I promise.”

Silence fell between them again and Clint would have given anything to know how to break it. How to undo this whole morning.

Clint said, “Are you okay?”

Phil’s voice was shaky, but stronger than it had been before. “I don’t know.”

Knowing what the answer was going to be, Clint still tried asking, “Could we just pretend this never happened? I swear, I’ll never ask you to do that again. Please?”

He could feel Phil shake his head. “I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to forget that I made you sound like that. How can you enjoy that much pain, Clint?”

“Can we not talk about this right now? I’m already feeling sick to my stomach with guilt, I don’t think I could handle rehashing everything I did wrong.”

Phil instantly squeezed him tight and started trying to reassure him, “Baby, it wasn’t you, it was me. Please don’t think you did anything wrong, you were fine. I’m the one who freaked out.”

Clint huffed a laugh. “See this?” He gestured at both of them. “This is why I don’t want to talk about this right now. If we’re both at least mostly okay, can we _please_ put this off until we are both in better headspaces?”

Phil said slowly, “Okay. If that’s what you want. What do you want to do now?”

“I want us to pretend this whole morning never happened and just have a normal Saturday.”

Phil sounded confused. “You want us to go grocery shopping and try to find a new end table at Ikea?”

Clint nodded enthusiastically. “And I want you to buy me ice cream while we’re out and make the same fuss you always do when I take forever to pick a flavor.”

Phil said cautiously, “You know we can’t pretend forever right?”

Clint pleaded, “Please? Can we at least pretend until I don’t feel sick with guilt about all of this? Please, Phil? Let me be your boy today.”

Phil took an agonizingly long time to respond. But in the end he kissed the top of Clint’s head and sounded a bit more relaxed when he said, “Okay, little one. If that’s what you want.”

Clint relaxed back into his arms. “Thank you, Daddy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people who want more details about the dark scene mentioned in the chapter notes:  
> Clint asks Phil to whip him. Phil can’t cope with causing that much pain to Clint and stops the scene part way through. Clint is frustrated and says mean things to Phil. He doesn’t notice how upset Phil is and walks away. Phil is left crying, but Clint comes back and they start to talk.
> 
> If you would prefer not to read this chapter, feel free to message me directly and I'll send you a version with that scene removed.


	19. What Happens Now?

Everything felt rough around the edges, like wearing a comfortable old sweater that suddenly scratched at his skin like it was made of burlap instead of soft cotton. But as the day went on things got a little easier. Clint was on his best behavior. He didn’t complain about making their shopping list and he didn’t try to add extra groceries to the cart without Phil noticing.

Slowly, the haunted look in Phil’s eyes started to fade and Clint started to breathe more easily.

By the time they were ready to go to their usual ice cream shop, Phil even smiled at Clint when he laced their hands together. But when Clint tried to reach for a box of Phil’s favorite flavor on the top shelf, he hissed in pain and Phil’s calm veneer shattered broken glass on a mirror leaving only the dark backing behind. One glance at the devastated look on Phil’s face was enough to force Clint to admit that this wasn’t going to work.

They were in a quiet corner of the shop, so Clint pressed himself up against Phil’s chest and rested his head on his shoulder. “I’m okay, Phil.”

Phil’s voice was weak. “I’m not.”

“What do you need?”

“I need us to talk about what happened.”

Clint felt like there was a black hole in his heart that was sucking all of him in. Phil was the center of his universe. Phil was his sun. Now that sun had gone dark and he didn’t know what would be left of him if he lost Phil.

Clint just said, “Okay.” But he couldn’t keep the fear out of his voice.

Phil hesitated and then pressed his lips against Clint’s cheek for a long moment. “Pick out your ice cream first.” His voice cracked. “I always like watching you pick.”

Clint didn’t have the heart to play. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I can do that right now.”

“Want me to pick one for you?”

Clint nodded. “Yes, please.”

“Okay, sweetheart. Stay beside me and we’ll get our ice creams together. Then we’ll go home and talk.”

Phil moved them into line behind an elderly couple. The gentleman had a cane and the lady had a lacy summer hat that matched her purse, and they were holding hands. His fingers were gnarled by arthritis and her skin was wrinkled and thin, but their hold on each other was strong. The sight of it broke something inside Clint and he had to blink back tears.

Trying, and failing, to keep his voice steady, he said, “Are you going to dump me, Phil?”

Phil’s hand spasmed tightly around Clint’s. “We’re going to talk about whether I can make you happy and if I can give you what you need.”

Phil had not said ‘no’. He hadn’t said ‘yes’, but he definitely had not said ‘no’. Clint held Phil’s hand in a death grip and couldn’t bring himself to speak.

When they got to the counter, Phil ordered Clint a pink sugar cone with rocky road ice cream and two extra scoops of rainbow sprinkles. The dessert was the most garish thing Clint had ever seen and he loved it. It was enough to make him smile a little and when Phil whispered in his ear, “The sweetest dessert for the sweetest boy,” Clint actually laughed and felt some of his tension ease. Phil was still managing to make terrible dessert metaphors cute. Phil still loved him. Things were going to be okay.

*******************

Things were NOT going to be okay.

Phil had left.

They had talked and then Phil had left! Now Clint was home, by himself, so he could have time to think. He didn’t _want_ time to think! He wanted Phil! He wanted Phil to be his Daddy and to hold him and tell him it was going to be okay. He did not want to be home by himself. He did not want to be alone.

He had spent so much of his life feeling alone. Why was it suddenly so hard? Had just living with Phil for a year weakened him so much that he couldn’t be by himself anymore?

Clint took a shaky breath and told himself to stop. Those terrible voices in his head were lying. They always told him he was worthless and no one would love him. Well they were wrong. Phil loved him. Phil might still leave him, but Phil did love him. And if Phil thought he was worth loving then it had to be true.

Clint took another breath but he didn’t feel any calmer. He didn’t want to be alone. Well, he didn’t have to. He had friends now. Good people he could call. Maybe Steve would be up for doing a round at the gym or going out for dinner.

Fingers shaking a little, he called Steve. The phone started to ring and he cursed himself. Why was he calling? He should have just texted. But, unsurprisingly, Steve picked up on the first ring.

“Hi Clint, how’s it going?”

Clint tried to keep his voice calm. “Hey Steve. I’m good. How are you?”

He obviously failed because Steve replied, “Bro, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit. Are you okay?”

“Just…” His voice cracked and he tried not to start crying again. “I think Phil is going to leave me.”

“Clint, where are you?”

“I’m at home. I’m fine.”

“You are not fine. I can be there in ten. You want to stay on the phone while I’m on my way?”

Clint was a little calmer already. Just knowing that he had a friend who cared helped. “Nah. I’m fine. You’re really overreacting.”

“Sure I am,” agreed Steve easily. “It’ll be cool just to hang for the evening anyway. I’ll bring over some beers that we got for the weekend.”

“Thanks, man.”

“Any time.”

So Clint was expecting Steve when the buzzer rang a little while later.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Steve to be accompanied by Bucky (Steve had called Bucky to cancel their date for the evening) and Natasha (who had been hanging out with Bucky when he got the phone call and insisted on joining the Clint rescue party).

Natasha took one look at him and said, “I know some people, Clint. Just say the word and you’ll never hear from him again.”

Clint laughed at her deadly serious tone and casually hugged her. (An outsider might say he launched himself at her, but he’s quite sure it was a casual hug). He’d called Steve because relationships were not Nat’s thing, but he was so glad to have both of his best friends here. Then Steve was hugging him and Bucky was awkwardly joining in, and the feeling of panic that had been eating away at him all afternoon slowly started to recede. If the worst happened, he wouldn’t be alone.

He told himself he didn’t need anyone, but it was nice to know that he’d have people if he wanted them.

Bucky loaded some beers into the fridge, put a few in the freezer, and they all piled onto the couch with the cold ones Steve had brought from his own fridge. The couch was designed to seat four, but Steve, Clint and Bucky were big guys so it was a tight fit for all of them plus Natasha. Clint ended up squished between Natasha and Steve, and it should have been uncomfortable, but it felt safe.

Bucky flicked on the TV for background noise and found a football game to watch.

Steve cracked open the first bottle of beer and handed it to Clint. “What happened, bro?”

Clint shrugged. The tears felt a long way away now. He felt calmer, more settled in his own skin. “We had a fight.”

Bucky barked a laugh. “Well I didn’t think you called up Steve sounding like your life story had become a sad country song because everything was swell.”

Steve admonished, “Buck!” but Clint laughed.

Bucky looked chagrined when Steve glared at him, but once Steve looked away he threw Clint a wink and Clint smiled back.

Steve said, “Everything seemed fine a few days ago...”

“It was.” Clint shrugged. “But then I screwed up and now he’s trying to break up with me because he doesn’t think he can make me happy.”

Natasha scoffed. “Shouldn’t you be the one to decide that?”

Steve interjected, “Hold on a moment, why does he think that? Your man is crazy about you. No way he’s going to break up with you over something small.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “He’s got a whole bunch of reasons.” Clint picked up their discarded bottle caps and started throwing them at the trashbin for each reason he listed. “He’s too old for me. I haven’t dated enough to know what I want. We’re not sexually compatible.” Clint realized he didn’t have a fourth reason to list so he dropped the last bottle cap back down on to the table.

Bucky frowned, “I don’t know you well, but you guys have been dating for months. None of those sound like things that should have been a surprise at this point unless you’ve been waiting until marriage…” Bucky made a face of disgust but quickly added “Not that there’s anything wrong with that!” and Clint laughed again. He really should get to know Bucky better.

Natasha rolled her eyes and cut to the chase. “Clint likes to do kinky shit and I’m betting Phil is as straight as they come… for a gay man.”

Steve’s eyes went wide. “Natasha, you can’t say stuff like that!”

Bucky cuffed Steve upside the head. “Would you relax, Stevie? She was just making a joke.”

Steve pursed his lips but let it drop.

Natasha pushed. “So you tried to do something kinky -- I do not, repeat: I do _not_ need the details -- and now he’s freaked out?”

Clint huffed. “Pretty much.”

Steve had his disapproving face on. “Did you guys talk it out properly ahead of time?”

Clint groaned. “I thought we had? We talked about what I wanted him to do to me, how it would work, safe words. We talked it to death.”

Steve cocked his head to the side thoughtfully for a moment before asking, “Did you talk about what he wanted out of it?”

Clint’s brow furled in thought. “He was doing it because I wanted him to.” Clint tried to lighten the mood. “And ‘cause he was going to get laid afterwards.”

Steve and Natasha exchanged meaningful looks and Clint suddenly had a terrible vision of what someone as earnest as Steve and someone as cunning as Natasha could accomplish together.

Steve said, “Overall, he treats you pretty good, right?”

Clint nodded and Natasha interjected, “He treats you like gold, Clint. Even at work, he tries to hide it, but the people who know him know that you are the center of his universe and he would do anything for you.”

Bucky was eyeing Steve and Natasha closely, trying to follow where they were going with this and Clint was equally confused, but the knot in his stomach was starting to get worse.

Steve said, “He tells you he loves you a lot, I bet.”

Natasha added, “He takes you to all your favourite restaurants.”

Steve said, “And is he always asking you what you want?”

Clint was starting to feel like he was getting ganged up on and he had no idea why. Defensively, he said, “I ask him what he wants too!”

Steve and Natasha looked at each other for a heartbeat and then Steve spoke. “And what happens when you ask?”

Clint shrugged and crossed his arms. “Usually he says he’s fine with whatever I want. He’s an easygoing guy.”

Natasha scoffed. “He is not easy going. He’s nice, and he doesn’t give people a hard time if they do small things wrong, but he has firm opinions about everything. Maria’s told me more than a few stories about how particular he can be.”

Clint had called Steve because he wanted to see a friend, but now he was feeling like he was getting picked on and that was the _opposite_ of what he’d expected. And yes, he knew that he’d screwed up the scene by pushing Phil too far and not noticing how upset he was, but they didn’t know that and they were _still_ picking on him.

Clint said grumpily, “Well he’s not like that with me.”

Steve said kindly, “Maybe not. But maybe it’s worth thinking about why you don’t know more about what Phil would like to do with you.”

Bucky gently slugged Steve across the shoulder. “Babe, you’re talking so much, I can’t hear the game. Do you mind?”

Clint flashed Bucky a grateful smile and tuned out as the conversation shifted to the game.

Steve’s words kept running through his head.

What did he actually know about what Phil wanted?

What had Phil ever asked him for?

Clint had a fantastic memory for detail. It was part of what made him so good at his job and his ability recall the exact words that had been said days, weeks, or even months ago had sometimes been the only thing that let him pass classes in highschool when he didn’t own a textbook to reference. Now he focussed all that skill on replaying every conversation he could remember having with Phil. Every time they’d talked. Every subtle unspoken hint Phil might have given him that he had missed.

This morning was too sensitive a topic, so he started with last night and about 30 seconds into the process he cursed out loud and leapt up from the couch.

Steve flinched in surprise while Natasha and Bucky both sprung to their feet and positioned themselves back to back before Clint had his breath back. A heartbeat later they moved apart, but Clint was too busy cursing himself to notice what his friends were doing.

Natasha laid a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Clint dragged a hand down his face and mumbled into his palm, “Last night. He asked me to top and I laughed at him. That was when he started asking me if I loved him and if he was enough for me. He opened up and I fucking laughed at him.” Clint crumpled down on the couch. “He said he ‘didn’t want to ask me for anything I didn’t want to give.’ Clint covered his face with his hands. “Why didn’t I listen to his words? I thought he just meant he didn’t want to do anything I didn’t want to do, but that’s not what he said, he said he didn’t want to _ask_ me to do anything I didn’t want to do.”

Clint stood up and started pacing. “Why didn’t I listen?!” He cursed himself and continued pacing.

Steve interrupted his silent self-flagellation. “Clint, maybe you didn’t listen, but he didn’t speak. You both need to work together.”

Natasha asked, “When is Phil coming back?”

Miserably, Clint said, “Tomorrow morning.” Clint couldn’t remember the last time they’d been apart for so many hours and it broke his heart.

Steve said, “Well unless you kick us out, I have every intention of watching the game this afternoon and I think there is a west coast match playing tonight that I’d also love to catch. You okay if we hang out here for the rest of the day?”

Clint tried to smile. “Whatever, man. You brought the beer. I’d be a terrible host if I kicked you out now.”

Bucky piped up, “What about pizza? I skipped lunch and I bet Clint hasn’t eaten yet either. We can’t do football and beer without pizza. I know a great little place that delivers.”

Natasha countered, “James Buchanan Barnes, if you try to bring that disgusting greasy spoon pizza into my presence again, I will not be held accountable for my actions.”

Steve offered, “How about mexican?”

Bucky stuck his tongue out. “It is too hot for spicy food.”

They bantered back and forth about what to order for food and Clint let their companionable voices wash over him. At some point, they agreed on sushi and Natasha collected everyone’s orders. Clint had to stop himself from ordering an extra dish of tempura shrimp because Phil always ate half of his. It made his heart hurt just a little bit more.

Clint took out his phone and texted Phil, “I miss you”

Clint saw it get one check mark for received, another for read, and then several long moments of ‘typing’ before he got a response. It just said, “I miss you too”

Clint: I’m sorry

Phil: So am I

Clint: Come home?

Phil: I think we both need some time to think, but if you insist, I will

Clint: I just miss you

Phil: I just want you to be happy

Clint: We can be happy together

Phil: I love you

Phil: But you have to have realized by now that I can’t give you what you need

Clint: We should be talking about his in person

Phil: agreed. but that’s what we’re going to do tomorrow

Clint: Can I send you dirty texts instead?

Phil: Please don’t.

Phil: It’s hard enough being away from you, don’t make it hurt worse

Clint: Shit

Clint: Sorry. I didn’t mean it that way

Phil: I know

Clint: I just miss you

Phil: I miss you too

Clint put his phone away and tried to lose himself in the game. It didn’t really work, but everyone else was so in to it, that he couldn’t help but get a little caught up in their enthusiasm.

The games and the chatter was a nice distraction for the afternoon and the sun was long gone by the time Steve and Bucky started to leave. Steve very seriously reminded Clint that he had a spare room and Bucky told Clint just to kiss his man until he forgot why he was so upset, because that’s how he dealt with Steve.

Steve blustered that that never worked and Bucky agreed with him while shaking his head at Clint from behind Steve’s back. Clint laughed and exchanged friendly pat on the back hugs with both of them as they were leaving.

Natasha stayed behind and when, after bidding the guys farewell, he turned to face her, Natasha was eyeing him very critically and not smiling.

She was about as subtle as a brick through a window when she wanted to be. Each word came out clipped and fast. “How bad did he hurt you, Clint?”

Clint rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t like that, Nat.”

He sat down beside her and tried to stretch out a bit now that there was room on the couch but he winced from the pain in his back and Natasha’s gaze snapped to his back. “Don’t lie to me. That’s not the first time I saw you flinch like that tonight.”

Clint sighed. “That’s the opposite of the problem. The problem is… well one of the problems is that he didn’t hurt me as much I as wanted him to. The other part of the problem is that I didn’t notice how upset he was about being asked to hurt me.” He quirked an eyebrow at her. “I thought you did not want to know the details?”

Natasha raised both her eyebrows at him. “I have less than zero interest in knowing about your sex life. I do however care a lot about you, and if that means I need to ask about your sex life, I will.”

Clint repositioned himself so he was lying down across the couch with his head in her lap. With a sigh, he said, “Phil thinks we’re not compatible. He thinks that since he can’t satisfy my pain kink we can’t be together.”

Natasha’s face was an unreadable mask. “What do you think?”

Defensively Clint said, “I think our relationship is a lot more than sex!”

Natasha tried to calm him. “Clint, think about this rationally. Most human beings can’t be happy without sex. What he’s worried about sounds normal.”

Clint pouted. “I don’t care about normal. I just want him.”

They stayed together in silence for a while with Natasha just stroking his hair until Natash broke the silence by asking cautiously, “Do you think it’s possible for two people to have a relationship if they aren’t having sex?”

Clint frowned up at her. “What, you mean like us?”

For just the blink of an eye, Natasha looked stricken, like she’d had all her armor painfully stripped away and underneath it all he just saw loneliness. But then she was smiling at him again and Clint knew better than most just how many layers of masks Natasha could wear, but he thought she looked a little sad under that smile. “Clint, even if you were straight, I love you like a brother. No, I just mean in general. Do you think it’s possible?”

Clint looked away to give Natasha some privacy with her thoughts, but he kept his head in her lap and let her continue to stroke his hair. Softly he asked, “We aren’t talking about me anymore are we?”

“No.”

“Did you meet someone?”

“I don’t date.”

Clint couldn’t help but smile at the oft-repeated phrase. “I know.”

“I don’t want to date.”

“I know.”

Then Natasha added, “But sometimes it would be nice to spend time with someone without them expecting sex.”

Clint asked, “Could you do it if you wanted to?”

He felt Natasha shudder. “Sex? I can endure it if I have to.”

Clint felt a little sick. “Phil tried to ‘endure’ it for me. No one who loves someone would ever want to witness that.”

“That’s why I don’t date.”

Clint mulled over his next words carefully before he spoke. “I would give up sex completely for Phil. If I could have the rest of it, including the cuddles and maybe even the kisses, I would give up the orgasms to keep him.” He laughed a little to himself. “I’d be horny as hell and probably end up with some impressive callouses on my right hand, but I’d do it for him; and I think I would be happy.”

Natasha was silent for a moment. “You’re not like most men.”

Clint shrugged. “Maybe if you told the guy, they’d feel the same?”

Natasha ignored his comment and shifted the conversation back to Clint. “So you’re sure you’re willing to give up your pain kink?”

Clint nodded. “I don’t think I’d have to give it up completely, but the heavy pain play? Yes. And if I had to give it all up? I think I’d still be happier with Phil without that than with anyone else.”

Natasha pushed some of his wild strands of hair back behind his ear. “You know, he’s right that you don’t have a lot of decent guys to compare him to…”

Clint was vehement. “I don’t care. Nothing in life is perfect. Hell, most of life can be pretty damn awful. The only place you see perfect couples where everything is 100% perfect is in the movies. He is so damn close, I’d be an idiot to give him up.”

“So what are you going to do about it?”

“I’m going to be honest with him and I’m going to make him be honest with me.”

“Do you want me to stay the night?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know.”

“It’s up to you.”

Clint sighed and pulled himself up into a seated position. “I’m a big boy, I can spend the night by myself.”

“I’m offering.”

“I know. But I’d rather have the time by myself to think.”

They both got to their feet and Clint hugged her close again. “Thanks for the talk.”

“Anytime. But also, never again.”

Clint laughed. “Gotcha loud and clear.”

Natasha left and the condo felt very quiet.

Clint tried to go through his usual bedtime routine but everything felt just a little bit wrong and the worst part was he couldn’t decide where to sleep.  He wanted to be in Phil’s bed. It had been months since he’d slept in his own bed; but, sleeping in Phil’s bed without his permission also felt wrong.

He texted Phil. “Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

The response was almost instantaneous.

Phil: Of course. Please do.

Then a moment later, Clint got another message.

Phil: I wish I was there with you.

Clint snapped a selfie of himself, clearly naked but under the covers, in Phil’s bed and sent it to him.

Clint: Me too

Phil: We’ll talk tomorrow

Clint: I love you

Phil: I love you too

Clint lay awake for a long time thinking things over and trying to put all his feelings into words. Even after he’d decided he should go to sleep, he lay awake for a long time worrying about what tomorrow would bring.

 


	20. This Can’t be Good Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NOTE:  
> Phil shares his worst memory from his army days with Clint. It involves Phil witnessing an off screen torture. It is not graphic, but I wanted to put in a warning. If you would prefer not to read, skip the section within the horizontal lines.

It took Clint ages to fall asleep and even once he did, every little thing seemed to wake him up. Around the time the sunlight started to creep in the window, Clint gave up on falling back asleep and texted Phil.

Clint: _When are you coming home?_

He saw the message get one check mark for received and then a second one for read. He waited for a response but the little ‘typing’ message did not appear.

Clint pursed his lips and frowned at the phone.

Clint: _Either you’re also awake at the asscrack of dawn, or someone else is reading your messages_

Phil: _I couldn’t sleep either_

Clint: _When are you coming home?_

Phil: _As soon as you want me to_

Clint’s heart leapt a little at how fast that message appeared.

Clint: _I want you home now_

Phil: _I can be there in 10 minutes_

Clint: _I thought you were staying with Fury? Where are you?_

There was a longer pause before the next message appeared

Phil: _I was. But I wanted to be nearby this morning so now I’m at the coffee shop down the street_

Clint couldn’t help but laugh

Clint: _I love you, you giant dork. Come home._

Phil: _I love you too. I’ll be home soon._

Clint threw on a pair of jogging pants and was in the middle of brushing his teeth when he heard Phil’s key in the lock.

Clint glanced at himself in the mirror and wished he’d had time to shower. His hair was oily and gross, he hadn’t shaved, his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, he looked like a mess. He wanted to look good for Phil. He wanted to remind his Daddy of all the reasons why they were worth fighting for as a couple and he was not above using his body to do it. At least he was shirtless, that was a point in his favor.

He was shirtless and the whip marks would still be blatantly obvious on his back.

Toothpaste foam still smeared across his lips, Clint raced barefoot back to his old room where his clothes were kept.

He grabbed the first shirt he saw and yanked it down over his head.

He heard Phil called out. “Clint?”

Mouth still full of toothpaste, the best Clint could manage was a muffled “MMMHHHHMMMM” while he hurried back to the bathroom.

He could see Phil still standing in the entrance way when he turned into the bathroom and finally spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth.

Clint called back, “Sorry, was just brushing my teeth!” while he dried his hands.

He intended to saunter casually down the hallway towards the entranceway, but just seeing Phil again was enough to blow all thoughts of being cool and casual out of his mind. Fortunately for his pride, Phil seemed to feel the same way because they met halfway down the hall and without saying a word just latched on to each other tightly, neither one letting go until long after a usual hug would have ended.

Phil took a deep breath in and murmured. “I’m sorry and I missed you so much. I wish I could make this better, baby. I wish I could be enough for you.”

Clint forced himself to let go of Phil and take a step back. He tried to sound calm. “Please don’t talk like that. Don’t give up on us yet. You asked me to think about us and I did. But I need you to keep an open mind for this conversation.” His voice cracked and he couldn’t keep the begging out of his voice, “Please don’t give up on us without a fight.”

Phil looked so sad, for the first time Clint really saw all the years that Phil carried around his eyes. The fine lines that sometimes crinkled when Clint made him laugh had always been something he found attractive, but the tightness in his eyes right now and the way his skin sagged, Phil looked like he’d aged several years overnight.

Phil said, “I just want you to be happy and I’ll never forgive myself if my selfishness takes advantage of your willingness to trust me.”

Clint was not above using his body to get what he wanted, and if the whip marks made that harder to do than usual, well he also was not above being cute and playing up his ‘little boy’ side either. He knew there really wasn’t a line he wasn’t willing to cross to force Phil to at least give them a chance.

Clint crossed his arms, pursed his lips, and screwed up his face for all the world like a child about to throw a temper tantrum. Playfully he whined, “Phiiiiiiiiil, you’re giving up on us before we even talk.” He lightly stamped his foot. “That’s not fair!” Then he batted his eyelashes at Phil stuck out his lip in an over exaggerated pretend pout.

He knew it had paid off when a smile burst across Phil’s face and he took a step forward to wrap Clint up in a hug. “God, you are just too cute for words.” He kissed the top of Clint’s head and hugged him extra close. “Okay. How do you want to start this?”

Clint dropped the act and said very reasonably, “Would you like to have breakfast first?”

Phil hesitated. “I’m not sure I could eat.” Then he rushed to add, “But I’d be happy to make you something if you want?”

Clint shook his head. “Just coffee would be great. I don’t think I could eat either.”

“Do you want to take your shower while I start the coffee?”

Clint smiled. “You know me so well.”

Phil smiled back. “Off you go, sweetheart.”

Clint took a step back and started to turn back towards the bathroom. “Yes, Daddy.”

They both froze and the hopeless look on Phil’s face made Clint feel like his heart was already starting to break.

Phil was the first to speak. Hesitantly he said, “Sorry. I started it. I called you ‘sweetheart’ and told you what to do. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Clint turned back to face Phil. Quietly he said, “I agree we have to talk. But it would hurt a lot less if I didn’t feel like you thought our relationship was already over. Until you actually dump me, could you please still treat me like I’m your boy?”

Phil looked like he was in physical pain. He choked out, “Of course. I’m sorry. I never want to hurt you.” He gathered Clint back into his arms for another hug and even though Clint was sure he must smell bad, Phil took another deep breath and nuzzled his neck. “I love you. Please forgive me.”

Clint let himself relax into the hug. “I love you too, Daddy.” And he stayed there and let Phil hold him until he could hear Phil’s heart beat slow down.

Eventually Phil said, “You ready for your shower?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Phil groaned. “You know what it does to me when you say that, right, little one?”

Clint tried to hide his guilty smile in his Daddy’s neck. “Yes?”

Phil squeezed him tight. “So could we please agree that sexual teasing is off the table for this conversation? It’s not going to make it easier on either of us in the short- or the long-term.”

Clint nodded. “That’s fair.”

“So, shower and coffee?”

Clint nodded again. “Shower and coffee.”

“Okay.”

But they stayed holding each other for a little while longer, neither of them saying a word.

 

******************

 

Clint felt better after he’d showered and shaved. He took a moment to examine the marks on his back in the bathroom mirror. They weren’t as obvious and he’d thought, there were no bruises, but there was no ignoring the fact that he had several small welts from the whip tails. He picked out clean clothes and made sure his shirt would cover the marks on his back. No sense drawing attention to a sensitive topic.

When he came out, Phil had set the table and in addition to coffee he’d put some fresh pastries and fruit out. Clint had no idea where the pastries had come from, but Clint’s favorite chocolate croissants were on the platter. He decided not to ask and instead just sat down at the seat across from Phil that had his coffee cup (the garishly purple one) in front of it and took a big gulp of piping hot coffee. Phil liked his coffee strong (like, probably illegal in some countries strong) but he’d made this pot just how Clint liked.

Phil said, “If you’re ready, I’d like to explain what happened to me yesterday.”

Clint had the cup of coffee at his lips, but he paused to say, “Actually, could I go first?”

Phil nodded and gestured for him to go ahead.

Clint finished his sip of coffee, took a breath, and then launched into the sentence he had practiced over and over last night. “I owe you an apology for something completely different from what happened yesterday that I didn’t even know I’d done wrong.” He paused to let that sink in and then added, “But then you owe me an apology for the same thing.”

Phil raised an eyebrow but said nothing and waited for Clint to continue.

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice that you never asked me for anything.”

Phil was so surprised by the statement he choked on his coffee. When he got his breath back he coughed out, “Pardon?”

Clint was cool as a cucumber, he had this all planned out. He took another sip and repeated himself slowly. “You. Never. Ask. Me. For. Anything. You ask me a dozen times a day what I want and if I would like something, but you’ve never told me that you wanted something.”

Phil sputtered, “I… But…” He got a hold of himself. “Clint, I’ve been asking you to go to your knees for me since that first night.”

Clint nodded in agreement. “And have you asked for anything else since then?”

Phil looked like he had been caught completely off guard again. Confused, he stammered, “I’ve just been so grateful to have you at all, I never wanted to ask for you anything?”

“Ah ha!” exclaimed Clint in triumph. “See, that’s almost true. You did ask me to top you that one night and instead of listening, I laughed at you.” All of Clint’s triumph faded away. “I’m sorry for that too. I’m sorry for a lot of things I didn’t see. I’m sorry I never noticed that you were making the relationship all about me and never about what you wanted and I’m sorry that when you tried, I laughed at you. I am more sorry for that than I have words for.”

Phil seemed to have himself back under control and sounding like Mr. Coulson, he tried to wave aside Clint’s concerns. “You’re making a mountain out of a molehill here. That’s not the problem. The problem is that I can’t give you what you need.”

Clint’s focus was laser tight and he would not let himself be distracted. “No. The problem, and I object to you calling it a problem, let’s call it a question instead. The question is: can we make each other happy?”

Phil had his courtroom face on and he rolled with it. “Okay, it’s a question. Can I make you happy?”

Clint raised a challenging eyebrow at Phil and said primly, “I don’t want to start there.”

Phil started to speak and then stopped himself. He closed his eyes and took a breath. When he opened them up again his courtroom face was gone and he looked much more vulnerable. Phil said, “Okay. Where do you want to start?”

“Can I make _you_ happy?”

Phil looked like he’d been asked which way was up. “Of course!”

Clint shook his finger at Phil and teasingly said, “You didn’t even think about it.”

Phil frowned in confusion. “Clint, are we playing some kind of role reversal game here?”

Clint shook his head. “No.” He cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. “Although perhaps I am enjoying having the upperhand here a little bit too much.” He frowned a little. “Sorry. That’s not a very helpful way for me to behave.”

Phil gave him a small smile. “It’s okay. I actually think you’re being kind of adorable.” And his smile faded into a frown. “But me finding you extra adorable is not helpful to the current problem.”

Clint tutted. “Not the problem, Phil. The question.”

Phil looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. “Okay. The question.”

Clint frowned at him. “You asked me to think about what I needed from our relationship yesterday. But that’s clearly not what you did. What did you spend time thinking about?”

Phil straightened subconsciously, like he was preparing to deliver very bad news. “I thought about why I can’t give you what you need. That’s what I wanted to start with and I’d like to explain it to you now, if you’ll let me.”

Phil seemed so distant, it frightened Clint. He’d wanted to focus the conversation on meeting Phil’s needs, but now it felt like Phil was already pulling away and Clint desperately wanted to keep him close. It was obvious whatever this was, it was something Phil needed to say, but the coldness in his tone was frightening.

Clint suddenly ached to feel closer to Phil. To do anything to try and close the distance it felt like Phil was putting between them. Clint tried to sound casual, but his voice came out small and pitiful to his ears. “Can you cuddle me while you tell me?”

Something cracked across Phil’s calm mask and he opened his arms up wide before his brain had a chance to form words. “Of course, little one. Come here.” He patted the chair beside him. “Nothing I say today is going to change that I love you. But,” he hesitated, “it might change how you feel about me. If at any point you want to get up, I’m not going to try and hold you back. Okay?”

Clint ignored the seat beside Phil and plopped himself down on his Daddy’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. He knew Phil found it easier to be vulnerable when he could hold Clint close, so if he could do anything to remind Phil that he was loved and make it easier for him to take off that horrible cold mask and be honest with Clint, he would.

Phil’s arms snaked around Clint to hug him tight and he felt Phil relax just a little.

 

* * *

 

Phil said, “You know I was in the army. What you don’t know, because I don’t talk about it, is what happened while we were there. Nick was the sergeant for our unit and I was his right hand man. He’d been one rank above me all the years we’d been enlisted and we made a hell of a team. We were both invited to join the Rangers at the same time and it wasn’t long before Nick had command of an elite specialized unit. He was the leader, but I was the details guy. We were the best.

“We did everything from infiltration missions to assassination assignments. When the shit hit the fan and they didn’t know who to send, they sent us. We loved it. I mean, we hated parts of it. But you can’t be career military if you don’t love something about it. I loved the thrill and the idea that I was doing something good, and the danger.” He shook his head. “I was young and stupid and didn’t know any better.”

Clint had no idea where this was going, but he just stayed still on Phil’s lap and let him continue. “We were experienced. We thought we’d been to hell and back and knew what we were facing; we were wrong. We had a mission, the ethics of which are questionable, but that’s not the point. The point is it went wrong and we got captured. The things the people in those prison camps endured was unspeakable. The second day, a couple of guards targeted one of the women on our team. Nick saw what was happening and pissed them off enough to draw their attention away and he saved her. He lost his eye that day.”

Phil’s voice had lost all emotion. He sounded cold and lost and he hardly seemed to know where he was. But his hands had started to stroke Clint’s back and he was slowly rocking Clint back and forth while he spoke. Clint had no idea what he would say if he tried to interrupt, so he let Phil continue.

Quietly, Phil said, “They had no mercy. We listened day and night to the screams and we were helpless to save anyone.”

The silence hung heavy in the air and Clint had a terrible ominous feeling he knew how this story related to him. He’d have given anything in that moment to be wrong. He felt like he was going to be sick and he hated himself for his selfish desires more than he’d ever hated anyone in his life.

Phil continued in a dead voice that hurt Clint’s ears. “I got a lucky a few days after that. Pickpocketed a fork from one the guards. Used it to pick the lock. I got out. I had to leave Nick behind me in the cell, alone. He was too weak. I gathered a few of the healthier prisoners and we did what we had to do. We got enough weapons to take out some of the guards.” He shuddered. “When you have no hope for mercy, you will do terrible things to stay alive, Clint. Unforgivable things.”

Phil was rocking a little faster and holding Clint closer. “We killed them all. Some of them were children, not even old enough to need to shave, but I shot some of them myself and I gave the order to kill the rest. Our tech guy used their radio equipment to call for help. We got out. Most of our team lived. I never served another day of active duty after that. I saw what kind of monster I could become and I’ll never forgive myself for it.”

Phil was silent while he got his breathing back under control and his arms loosened around Clint. “I’m never going to be able to make you scream like you want me to, Clint. I know in my head that you enjoy it. But in my soul, all I hear are those helpless prisoners being tortured and it tears at my soul.”

 

* * *

 

Phil said, “You can say it’s a ‘question’ and not a ‘problem’ all you want. But now you know what a monster I am and you know that I will never give you what you want.”

Phil squeezed him tight and took a deep breath against Clint’s neck before he let go and Clint knew Phil was saying good bye. “I love you, baby, and sometimes, if you really love someone, you have to let them go so they can be happy.”

Clint’s heart was pounding, but he stayed exactly where he was and nudged at Phil’s shoulder to encourage him to keep rocking them. It was a lot to process, but it also wasn’t. He’d known Phil was military. He knew jack shit about wars and fighting, but he knew bad things happened and people who fought were often emotionally scarred from it. The more he thought about it the more he realized that whatever Phil had done 20 years ago had been part of shaping him into the man he was today, and who he was today was all that mattered to Clint. He loved Phil for who he was now, dark past and all.

So, Phil’s secret wasn’t a problem. Next question: Phil would never want to participate in heavy pain play, and after what Clint had just heard, he’d never want to ask Phil to either. Was that a problem for him? No. He’d decided that yesterday. He enjoyed the heavy pain play, and he’d want to find out where Phil’s limit was, but he would sooner cut off his own dick than cross that line with Phil again. The truth was, he’d meant what he told Natasha yesterday: he would pick a celibate life with Phil that just included cuddles and affection, over any life without Phil. (The celibate life would leave him horny and frustrated as all hell, but he’d rather have that than give Phil up.)

Clint’s leg started to tingle from sitting still too long and he realized he had no idea how long they’d been cuddled together in silence, Phil gently rocking Clint and stroking his back.

Clint said, “This can’t be good bye. I love you too much to give you up without a fight. I’d sooner die than put you through what you experienced yesterday again, and I will never in a million years ask you to do any kind of heavy pain play. But I’d rather have you and never do that again than spend the rest of my life without you.”

Phil’s words sounded forced and rehearsed. “Clint, you deserve a chance to find someone who can meet all your needs. There are a lot of great guys out there who would treat you well AND be able to give you the healthy sex life you deserve. You’ve never had a chance to date much, you don’t know what your options are. And I would never judge you for your past, but you have to admit that it prevented you from having the usual dating experiences. You deserve to have those. You deserve to be happy.”

Frustrated, Clint said, “Phil, I hit the fucking jackpot with you. And I did try dating while you were still with Grant. I’ve seen what’s out there. I pick you. Even I know a relationship isn’t just about sex. We are so much more than just people who fuck. You’re my best friend. When something good happens, or something bad happens, you’re the first person I want to tell. When I hear a joke that makes me laugh, I can’t wait to share it with you. Your confusing dislike of Batman aside, we have lots of interests that overlap and some that don’t and we never run out of things to talk about. We live together well and balance each other perfectly. So our sex life might not be 100% perfect? So fucking what? It’s still pretty awesome and what we are is SO much more than just two people who have sex -- and I don’t want to give ‘us’ up.”

Phil made an odd coughing sound and pulled Clint closer. “You think I want to give you up? I love you more than life itself, but a few months of half-hearted attempts at dating aren’t a fair sample of what the world might offer you. I’m just trying to do what’s best for you. To make you happy.”

Clint could feel Phil’s resolve weakening and he pushed on without mercy. “Then let me decide. You’ve always said you want us to be an equal partnership, so let me make my own choice. I love you and I want to get better at making you happy. I know I’ve been selfish and I want to change. Please, babe, give us another chance? Don’t let this one thing be the end of us.”

Phil hesitated. “Promise you’ll tell me if the sex becomes an issue for you? I thought about offering to share you. About letting you find someone else who could give you what you need. But the thought of someone else touching my boy like that? I think I would want to kill them for hurting you so badly and I don’t think I would survive the jealousy of knowing someone else was touching you. I don’t think my hard limit is ever going to change, so if this starts to become a thing that bothers you… I’m begging you, please talk to me. I don’t know what we’ll be able to do about it, but don’t cheat on me with some other asshole or lie to me about how you’re feeling.”

Clint wanted to cheer. This wasn’t going to be ‘good bye’, they were going to be okay. He kissed Phil softly on the cheek and whispered, “I promise, Daddy.”

Phil caught his breath and groaned. “I thought I’d never hear you call me that again.” There was a desperate hunger in his voice that Clint had never heard before and the next thing Clint knew, Phil had captured Clint’s lips in a rough kiss and was running his hands all over Clint’s body. Phil moved on to kiss and nibble at his jawline and his neck, the slight pleasure pain combination causing Clint to see stars and try to press their bodies closer together.

Clint said, “I love you, Daddy, and I’m yours. Nobody else's.” Phil moaned and kissed Clint with abandon.

Clint acrobatically twisted himself around so he was face-to-face with Phil and used his hand to start rubbing at Phil’s obviously hard cock. Phil whimpered and kissed him harder.

Breathlessly, Clint said, “Bed?”

Phil nodded and hands touching everywhere, they left a trail of clothes behind as they made their way to Phil’s bed.

Phil paused the first time he caught sight of the marks on Clint’s back, but Clint kissed him tenderly and said, “Don’t think about it. I’m okay. I love you and we are both safe here together. We are never going to hurt each other. We’ll always keep each other safe.”

Their kisses were softer after that, and for what felt like forever they just necked in bed, making out like teenagers. Clint tried to be patient, but Phil’s lips were so talented and he switched from nibbling at his lips to kissing them gently so often and so quickly the pain/pleasure combination left Clint breathless and whimpering. Clint gasped out, “Please!” and Phil seemed to understand what he needed.

The pace didn’t change, but the sensations did. Phil wrapped his large hand around both their cocks and stroked them slow and steady. The lovemaking was sweet and gentle. They whispered so many ‘I love you’s and promises, it felt like exchanging marriage vows.

The orgasms were almost an afterthought to the soothing release of touching each other again and the feeling of not being alone.

Afterwards, Phil wrapped himself around Clint and held him close while nuzzling his neck and they dozed the morning away in each other’s arms.

When Clint woke up, the morning sun was gone from the window, but Phil was still in bed, holding him close.

Clint yawned and stretched. “Good morning, Daddy.”

Phil brushed their lips together softly. “Good afternoon, little one.”

Phil smiled and kissed him again. “I can’t tell you how glad I am that I still get to have you wake up in my arms.”

Clint smiled but said, “We still have a few more things to talk about.”

Phil hummed and tried to defy the laws of physics by pulling Clint even closer.

Phil said, “I love you. I want to do anything to make you happy.”

Clint relaxed into the embrace but did not forget what he needed to say. “Then I need you to tell me more directly what you want. If I don’t want to do something, I will speak up, but you need to give me the choice instead of making that decision for me.”

Phil put his leg overtop of Clint’s and cuddled him even closer, like he was afraid if he loosened his grip, Clint might slip away.

Sounding more uncomfortable than Clint had ever heard him, Phil said, “What if it’s not something you like or not something you can change?”

Clint censored both his first and second answers which were basically exclamations of frustration. He reminded himself that Phil wasn’t trying to be difficult, that this was Phil trying to open himself up and be vulnerable. Somewhere along the way Phil had convinced himself that if he didn’t give Clint everything he wanted, Clint would leave. Clint hadn’t noticed and that foundation was not good for them (as yesterday had so painfully demonstrated) so now they needed to work together to build a more equal foundation.

Clint said, “I’d still rather you told me. Sometimes two brains are better than one, or I might be more interested than you think.”

Phil was silent for a while before he said wistfully, “I wish we could have longer play sessions.”

Clint’s first reaction was to remind Phil of all the hours they had spent playing together. But Phil knew about those and telling Phil that he was wrong was not going to be helpful.

Clint went with honesty. “I don’t understand.”

Phil said, “Remember that first night? I said I liked to give kisses and I wanted to kiss you from your ears to your toes and back up again?”

Clint started to feel a little sick. How had he never noticed that they’d never done that?

Phil continued, “We’ve started a few times, and I love how into it you yet.” He kissed Clint’s neck and said sadly, “But you never let me finish. You’re always so eager to come that I never get to play with you for as long as you want.” He rushed on to reassure Clint, “And I never want to deny you that pleasure or tease you to the point that it’s not fun.” He held Clint possessively tightly. “But that’s the one thing I would like that I don’t think you would want.”

Clint was completely confused and before he could stop himself he blurted out, “I thought you were going to say you wanted me to top you!”

Phil relaxed around him and Clint could feel the silent chuckle through his chest. Kindly he said, “I was hurt when you laughed at me for asking for that, but that’s a minor thing for me. Is it something I would like to do with you? Yes. Is it something I would like to do often? No.”

Phil groaned and nibbled at Clint’s neck. “You have no idea how much I love having you under me and being inside you. That is my kink. I could not enjoy being the bottom most of the time. I’m not even sure if I could enjoy being in a relationship where we were equal switches. But something gentle, like that night when you were being so sweet and tender taking care of me? Yes, I wanted it that night and having you laugh at me hurt.”

Clint said, “I wish you’d told me more directly. I’ve, ummm…” Damn. He felt so stupid saying this. “I’ve never topped before.” Clint blushed awkwardly and was glad that Phil was still hugging him so close. The physical reminder that he was loved made it easier to admit. “No one I’ve been with has ever wanted me to and it’s not something I’ve been super curious to try.”

Phil moaned and physically rolled himself overtop of Clint so that they were face-to-face and he could claim Clint’s lips in a bruising kiss. He growled, “Now I really want that. To be your first, little one? Fuck. You have no idea what that thought does to me.”

Clint smiled into the kiss and teased, “Given the way you’ve pinned me to the bed and just kissed me? I’d say I have some idea.”

Phil kissed Clint again, alternating between nibbling at his lips and crushing their mouths together until Clint’s lips felt slightly swollen and tender from the unusually rough treatment and he was breathless. Then Phil moved on to his neck and Clint thought he could enjoy this for hours. Clint’s next thought got him so excited he flinched and gasped in surprise.

Phil let go and pulled back instantly. “Clint, are you okay?”

Trying to contain his excitement, Clint said, “Phil, the long play sessions. How important is it to you that I come at the end of them?”

Phil eyed him skeptically. “There’s no point if you don’t enjoy it. I like playing with you. But I like doing it only if it gives you pleasure.”

Clint waved away Phil’s comments. “No. I mean, right now, what you’re doing feels great, but I just came a little while ago so I could happily let you do all the soft pain-free play you want right now and enjoy every moment of it without getting frustrated.”

Phil said cautiously, “I’d like it best if I got to make both of us come at the end, but I think I could enjoy it without that…”

“What if we did a quick thing, like just a blow job or even just me jerking off a few hours before you wanted to start? It might take some planning, but then I could enjoy longer play sessions with you… We could test that idea right now?” he added.

Phil leaned down again and brushed their lips together tenderly, like he was afraid the moment would shatter if he pushed too hard. He whispered, “Would you like that?”

Clint ran his fingers through Phil’s hair and gently pulled him back for another kiss. He whispered, “Let’s try it and find out?”

Phil’s mouth was magic. He could be soft and tender with his lips or sharp and fierce with this teeth. He could gently lap at Clint’s skin with his tongue and then surprise him by blowing cool air over the wet skin to make him shiver. It was delightful, and having all of his Daddy’s attention focused on him was an aphrodisiac all on its own.

Phil took his time on Clint’s neck playing with the different sensations and the more Clint reacted, the more enthusiastic Phil became, so Clint didn’t hold back.

Clint moaned when Phil got to his collarbone and sucked hard enough to mark, and then sucked harder still. “Oh, fuck, yeah. I’m so yours, Daddy. Mark me as yours.”

Phil didn’t stop until Clint was seeing stars and twitching under the intensity of the sensation.

Phil growled possessively, “My boy. Never going to let anybody else ever touch you like this.” He sucked on the tender hickey again until Clint cried out with pleasure, then Phil lapped at it gently with his tongue and kissed his skin tenderly until Clint felt like he could breathe again.

Clint relaxed into the gentle touches and let out a deeply contented sigh. “You make me feel like the most important person in the world, babe. I love you more than I have words for.”

Without saying a word, Phil moved back up Clint’s body and kissed Clint on the mouth gently. He lapped at Clint’s lips and swirled their tongues together until Clint lost himself in the slow rhythm of it, so contrasted with the intensity of the way Phil had marked him just moments earlier, but both kinds of attention made Clint feel like he was drowning in love.

When Phil stopped kissing him he teased, “How did this happen? I’m all the way up at your lips again. I guess I’ll just have to start all over.”

Clint almost laughed with joy at seeing Phil so happy. “Whatever you want, Daddy. I’m yours to play with and touch however you want.” Clint stretched himself out so he was on display for his Daddy to see.

Phil took his time.

He started with Clint’s neck again, teasing the sensitive skin but never marking.

He took forever on Clint’s chest, marking his muscles and teasing his nipples with nothing more than hot and cold air for ages before unexpectedly grazing them with his teeth. The pleasure/pain made Clint cry out and his cock definitely started to take notice.

Phil’s mouth lingered over Clint’s rips, slowly tracing the lines with his lips and then moving on to lick at the defined muscles on his abs. Clint’s cock started to throb with every lick of Phil’s tongue and every teasing touch.

Phil mumbled, “I could never go with you to the gym. How does anyone do anything but stare at you when you’re all hot and sweaty with your muscles flexing?”

Clint teased, “You mean like this?” He did half a sit-up, tensed all his core muscles, and held the position.

Phil reverently grazed his fingers all over Clint’s rippling muscles before shoving his mouth into Clint’s abs and forcing him back down to the bed.

He nibbled at Clint’s happy trail, teasing the flesh and pulling at the skin with his teeth. He licked at the dried come on Clint’s stomach and moaned while he cleaned up every last drop with his mouth.

“God, I want to suck you, little one,” breathed Phil.

Phil lowered his head down to Clint’s groin. He rubbed his nose into the wiry hairs and inhaled deeply. He moved all the way around Clint’s cock barely touching it, but Clint was sure he could feel the heat of Phil’s skin tantalizingly close.

Clint groaned. “I’m _really_ not going to complain about getting a blow job from you.”

Phil sucked one of Clint’s balls into his mouth and moaned. The vibrations spread through Clint’s body and he groaned again.

Clint whimpered. “Please, Daddy? Just a little?”

Phil moaned again and the sensation teased at Clint’s balls and cock.

When Phil finally finished suckling Clint’s balls, his voice was husky with desire. “I want to, little one. You have no idea how hard I am for you right now.” Phil ground his hips against the bed. “I want to suck you, and I want to fuck you, but I also want to keep going. You’ve never let me spend so long just playing with you and I don’t want to give up the chance.”

Clint gasped. “We may have to work on my stamina, but I promise I’ll let you do this again. I can enjoy this for a bit longer or you can fuck me right now.” Clint cock leaked a bit of precome at the thought.

Clint’s next words were interrupted by Phil licking the droplet of precome away. Clint gasped and begged, “Oh fuck! Yes. Please do that again.”

Clint’s cock twitched and more precome spurted out.

Phil swallowed him down hungrily and Clint moaned. The wet heat of Phil’s mouth felt like heaven and when he sucked hard, Clint howled in pleasure. Phil moaned wantonly in response and the vibrations multiplied the pleasure.

Phil sucked hard one last time before lifting his head and saying, “How do you want to come, baby?”

Clint thrust up into where Phil’s mouth had been and whimpered. “I want you inside me.”

Clint saw Phil fuck his own hips against the bed and he realized this was the first time he’d driven his Daddy to that close to the edge without touching him.

Phil groaned. “Fuck. I want that too.”

Clint reached blindly for the lube and poured some out.

Phil licked his lips. “Can I suck you while you do that or are you too close?”

Clint hesitated. “Umm, better not? Don’t want to go off too fast.”

Phil said, “Can I open you up this time then?”

Clint was already rolling over before Phil finished speaking and propping himself up on his knees for easy access.

Phil took the lube from Clint’s fingers, but the first touch wasn’t his slick fingers against Clint’s ass, it was his dry hand on Clint’s back, stroking the skin near one of the welt marks.

Phil said regretfully, “I can’t give you what you want…”

Clint was ready to bang his head against the wall in frustration. He whined, “What I _really_ want right now is for you to fuck me. Please, Daddy. I’m horny as hell and desperate for you fuck me--”

Clint cut himself off and rolled over so he was lying on his back again and could see Phil. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. Damnit! He hated this kind of edging.

Clint tried to say calmly. “I love you. You love me. We are working stuff out together. It really is okay.”

Clint was horny as hell and frustrated to boot, but he was also proud of himself. Unlike yesterday, he wasn’t thinking with his dick. Today he was actually being considerate of his boyfriend’s feelings.

When Phil finally spoke, he said, “Okay. What do you want, baby?”

Clint groaned in frustration. “What do you want? This has to be about both of us.”

Phil leaned over him to brush their lips together in a reassuring kiss. “I’ve enjoyed just playing with you. I’ve enjoyed it a lot, and I would love to do more of it again sometime. But, believe it or not, little one, what I like most is making you feel good.”

Phil pulled back, grabbed Clint’s slightly softened cock, and started to stroke it. Authoritatively, he said, “Now, be a good boy and tell me what you want or I might have to punish you.” Then he added, “What’s your color?”

Clint moaned and thrust up into Phil’s hand. “Green. So fucking green. I want you to fuck me.”

Phil stroked his cock a little faster and purred, “Good boy. Now, tell me how you want it while I get you ready.”

Clint shoved some of the pillows under his back so didn’t have to change positions. “Just like this, Daddy.”

Phil’s lube-soaked fingers teased Clint’s hole and Clint lifted his leg up to give his Daddy better access. Phil slipped the first finger in easily.

Clint said, “I just want you inside me. I want you fuck me. I want you to claim me. I want to feel like I can’t belong to anyone but you because I’m yours. I want to feel your hands on me and I want you to come inside me.”

Phil was up to three fingers now and it felt incredible.

Clint pleaded, “I want you now. I’m ready, please don’t make me wait.”

Phil pushed a fourth finger in just to be sure he could and then pulled them all out.

He put a bit more lube on his own cock and then slipped inside Clint easily.

It felt so good. It felt like coming home.

Clint moaned and tried to thrust forward to get more, but positioned the way he was with one leg up over Phil’s shoulder, it was hard to get any leverage.

Clint said, “I love you, Daddy.” And he felt Phil shudder in response.

Phil gripped his hips bruisingly hard and fucked into him. “You’re mine. My boy.” He thrust harder and started to stroke Clint’s cock. “I’m going to take care of you. I’m going to make you feel good.”

Clint groaned. “Yes, Daddy. I’m all yours!”

Phil pounded into him, sending jolts of pleasure straight to Clint’s cock and Clint fucked up into Phil’s fist, each pulse of pleasure pushing him closer to the edge.

Phil said, “Such a good boy.” And the praise just pushed him over the edge. The pleasure burst out of him and he couldn’t breathe for a moment.

He tingled all the way down to this toes and and his Daddy was still hard inside of him, slowing his thrusts and gently rubbing the last of his orgasm out of him.

Panting, Clint tried to pull Phil down for a kiss and the movement made him groan.

Phil’s hard cock slipped out and he kissed Clint tenderly until Clint had his breath back.

Clint said, “You didn’t finish?”

Phil started to stroke his own cock. “I wasn’t close enough and I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Clint said playfully, “Well, we can’t have that.” He pushed Phil’s hand away and started to stroke it himself. “I wouldn’t be your good boy, if I didn’t take care of my Daddy.”

Phil groaned and thrust into Clint’s fist.

Clint said thoughtfully, “This is the downside of not using condoms. No blow jobs after anal.”

He stroked Phil a little faster and started to gently roll his balls around. “Guess I’ll have to use my mouth for something else.”

“Kiss me, little one. I love your kisses.”

Clint smiled. “What Daddy wants, Daddy gets.”

Clint licked at Phil’s lips, starting gently, but Phil grabbed him by the hair and crushed their lips together.

Phil turned the kiss into a battle for dominance that Clint willingly surrendered. At first, Phil was fucking his mouth in time with Clint’s strokes but then he changed the rhythm and when Clint adjusted his strokes to match, Phil moaned in pleasure.

They kissed like that for ages; Phil’s kisses controlling Clint’s strokes. Clint sped up and then slowed down, gripped him tight when Phil kissed him hard and then loosened his hand when Phil softened the kisses.

Phil was panting and obviously close when he slowed the kiss again, this time softening it to just the lightest of touches. Clint, in turn, teased his cock, just brushing it with his fingertips.

Clint murmured, “You like this, Daddy?”

Phil gasped out, “I love it.”

“Don’t you want to come?”

More precome spurted out of Phil’s cock and he thrust up, but Clint just continued to tease it with light touches.

Phil gasped for air between sentences. “I do. And I’m not sure how much longer I can wait. But I love the playing.”

Clint was pleased with this new kind of play that turned his Daddy into putty in his arms. “You look gorgeous like this, Daddy. It’s hard for me to resist just eating you up. But I’m being good, just for you. Do you like that you’re controlling how I stroke you, Daddy?”

Clint’s fingers rubbed light circles around the head of Phil’s cock and Phil whimpered. “Baby, can we talk about it later? Just kiss me.”

Clint eagerly kissed him again and now Phil seemed done with the teasing. He kissed Clint hard and moaned into his mouth. Clint stroked him just as hard and watching Phil come apart beside him was a thing of beauty. Phil kissed Clint through his orgasm, softening the kiss slowly until their lips were just pressed together and Clint had his hand wrapped unmoving around Phil’s soft cock.

Eventually Phil broke the kiss and said almost reverently, “That was amazing, sweetheart. Thank you.”

Clint couldn’t stop the smile that slowly spread across his face. “We can do that anytime, Daddy. I loved letting you just use me for your pleasure like that.” He kissed Phil sweetly as a buffer in case Phil didn’t like what he said next. “Ummm, I don’t think I’d like it the other way around? When I’m that horny, I just want to come. But the way you used my body to tease yourself, that was so hot.”

Phil returned the tender kiss and said fondly, “My sweet boy, I know how fond you are of coming. I would never want to make you wait like that. But I really like the longer play sessions, I enjoy putting it off a little bit so I can enjoy the sensations more.”

Clint said hopefully, “So maybe even if my stamina can’t keep up with yours, we can do more stuff like that after I come so that you get more of what you want too?”

Phil hesitated. “You usually lose interest in sex pretty soon after you come. That’s part of why I try to make sure we finish together. Would you really enjoying doing so much after you’re done?”

Clint smiled up at his Daddy, always so concerned for what he wanted. “Babe, if it means I get to make you come apart like that? I’m all for it, all the time. Did you really enjoy it that much? Did I make it good for you?”

“Sweetheart, that was amazing. You were wonderful. I loved that I got to play with you more than usual, I loved making you feel good, and I don’t even know how to describe what we did afterwards. You were so responsive, doing exactly what I wanted. It felt wonderful. It… it made me feel loved.”

Clint clutched Phil close and blinked furiously, he was not going to get all teary-eyed and mushy over this. He was not.

Phil just held him close and rubbed soothing circles on his back until Clint found his voice. Trying to put all the emotion he felt into his words, he said, “I _always_ want to make you feel loved, because I do love you and I’m sorry I didn’t do a good job of showing you that before.”

“Shhhh, sweetheart. I know you love me. And what happened between us this weekend was awful, but it was also good. We can talk more and build on this together. And if you ever decide I’m not enough for you, we’ll talk about that too.” Phil kissed the top of Clint’s head the way he always did and the automatic routine of it reassured Clint as much as the words did.

Clint said, “I’m not going to change my mind.”

Phil kissed him again. “Okay. But if you do, we can still talk about it.”

Clint thought about arguing the point, but decided it wasn’t worth it. He’d made up his mind and Phil would eventually realize that.

 


	21. Taking Time to Relax is Important

They did get better at talking, and they did get better at finding each other’s limits. The summer turned into the fall and Phil’s case continued to take up a lot of his time, but he always made time for Clint. And Clint respected that when he had to work, he had to work, even if it was on the weekends.

So sometimes when Phil couldn’t run errands on Saturday, Clint did (and if he was a brat and snuck in the occasional box of Fruit Loops, well  that’s what you got when you sent Clint grocery shopping). Phil usually would laugh and shake his head in resignation. Sometimes he would lecture Clint about how bad they were for him. One very memorable time he tried to make Clint read the list of ingredients while Phil gave him a blow job and stopped every time Clint stopped reading. In the end Clint just made up random-sounding syllables until he figured he’d said enough words. He was pretty sure Phil knew what he was doing but at that point he really didn’t care.

Sometimes Phil would be so busy that Clint would cook for both of them. That happened even less often because Phil liked to cook to relax, but sometimes he was too busy even for that, and when that happened it felt nice for Clint to take care of his Daddy.

Phil had said that the first court hearings would be at the state level but if Phil’s case was strong then the defendant was going move to have the case moved to the federal level. Assuming that move was approved, it would almost a year before the case was actually heard at the federal level so things would calm down for a bit in between, but in the time leading up to the State trial date, Phil had a brutal work schedule. He was one of the best in the city because he worked hard and never left the details to chance and Clint was proud of him, but Clint still (privately) sulked sometimes about how much time it took away from them as a couple.

It was an unseasonably cold Sunday late in October and about three months before the state trial date, when Clint decided that he needed to do something special for Phil. The man hadn’t stopped working all weekend, and dedicated or not, he needed a break. So while he was out shopping, Clint bought the ingredients for Phil’s favorite chicken stew. It was a hearty healthy meal that was perfect for cool weather days.

He brought home the groceries and Phil just called out a perfunctory, “Thanks sweetheart,” before going back to work. Clint sighed. Phil hadn’t even gotten up to give him a kiss or check to see what terrible junk food Clint had tried to sneak in. He knew Phil wasn’t neglecting him on purpose, but it still hurt a little.

Resolutely, Clint put away the groceries (he’d been good this week, there was no junk food, except the fresh bakery donuts that were going to be a dessert treat for Phil) and started preparing dinner. He had a plan.

In the mornings, Phil worked in the living room so that he didn’t disturb Clint while he slept. In afternoon, he usually moved to his desk in his bedroom so that Clint could do whatever he wanted in the rest of the condo without disturbing him. It was an effective system. Sometimes Clint didn’t like it because it kept them apart, but he understood. There had been a few weekends when Clint taken out his kneeling pillow (Phil had insisted on buying one for Clint despite Clint’s protestations that it wasn’t necessary) and placed it beside wherever Phil was working and just knelt at his feet.

The first time, Phil had completely stopped working and insisted on a long conversation. Clint had explained he didn’t want to interrupt, he just wanted to be close to his Daddy for a while. Phil had eventually accepted that and gone back to work. Clint cuddled up beside him and rested his head on Phil’s thigh. Sometimes Phil would absently mindedly stroke Clint’s head and the sweet attentions soothed Clint in a way he couldn’t quite explain. It wasn’t even sexual, it was just a way for them to be close. It wasn’t something he did often, just when he was feeling a little lonely. Once he even brought a book and spent the whole afternoon reading at Phil’s feet while Phil worked. That had worked out pretty well for both of them and Clint was pretty sure he’d do it again sometime.

But today wasn’t for that. Today he had a different plan.

Mid-afternoon, Clint brought Phil a snack of fresh veggies and dip. He placed it on Phil’s desk and then leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Clint said, “Daddy, I think you’ve been working too hard.”

Phil had stilled at the first word. Clint didn’t usually interrupt him at work for play things and Clint was pleased with how quickly Phil focused his attention on him.

Phil turned to face him and asked, “Have I been neglecting you, little one?”

Clint crouched down so he wasn’t looking down at Phil and shrugged. “You’ve been busy. I understand. But this really is just me, as your boyfriend, thinking that you’ve been working too hard and need to relax.”

Phil eyed him carefully like he was looking for clues. “Clint, I’m not sure what you’re angling for here. If you tell me what you want, I’ll do my best, but I need a bit more guidance.”

Clint’s heart swelled with love. He was so lucky to have such a sweet Daddy. “I want to make you dinner and then I want you to take the evening off and spend it with me. We don’t have to do anything in particular. We can watch a movie, or go for a walk and look at the halloween decorations, or even just go to sleep early. I just want you to relax.”

Phil pulled Clint closer and kissed his forehead. “Such a sweet boy, always thinking about me.” Phil looked back at his computer and frowned thoughtfully. “I appreciate what you’re doing, but I’m not sure I can tonight. I really need to get these depositions figured out.”

Clint changed tacts. “Phil, how about we compromise? I’ll make it a late dinner, but then you really stop for the night.”

Phil pursed his lips. “This is really important to you?”

Clint nodded.

“Okay, Clint.” Phil gave one sharp nod. “Let me know what time dinner will be so I can plan to be ready to stop.”

Clint gave him a quick smile. “Thank you. I even brought you a snack to help you focus.” He gestured towards the food. “Go on, have some.”

Phil smiled indulgently at him and took a bite. “Now, away with you. I need to get some work done.” He made a shooing gesture towards the door.

Clint stood up. “Plan for dinner at 8?”

Phil nodded. “I can do that.”

“I’ll leave you alone now.”

“Thank you, little one.”

**************************

A little before 8, Phil came out of the bedroom and stopped in his tracks when he saw the dining room table.

Clint had set out a tablecloth and placemats, had candles on the table and he’d opened the blinds to let the moonlight in.

Clint’s face fell when he saw Phil. “Awww, Daddy, no. I’m not ready for you yet…”

Phil couldn’t stop smiling, “What’s all this, sweetheart?”

Clint pouted and gave Phil his best puppy dog eyes. “Would you go back and wait for me to come get you? I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Phil smiled indulgently at him. “Alright, little one. You let me know when you’re ready.”

Clint alternated between being pleased that Phil liked what he’d done and disappointed that the surprise had been partially ruined. Ah well, gotta roll with the punches.

Clint finished setting the table, served the food, lit the candles, and changed into Phil’s favorite Captain America t-shirt that he’d stolen a long time ago and didn’t leave anything to the imagination when Clint wore it.

Clint pushed open the door to Phil’s bedroom and was pleasantly surprised to see Phil had used the extra time to get changed. Gone were the sweatpants and old t-shirt, instead he had on a pair or dark jeans and a dark button up shirt that fit a little tighter than the ones Phil usually wore to the office.

Just looking at him made Clint’s libedo take notice.

In the back of his mind, he had considered making tonight a play night, but that had just been one option of many. Now he was keenly aware of just how many days it had been since they’d exchanged more than casual kisses. Clint’s breath hitched. Yeah. Now he wanted a lot more tonight.

Phil closed the distance between them and pulled Clint into a leisurely open-mouthed kiss that promised a lot more to come.

Phil whispered, “You look good, little one.”

Clint was lost for words. The kiss had left him dizzy and he wanted more.

Phil kissed him again, slow and languid. Taking his time to explore Clint’s mouth and cupping his face to keep him still.

A small whining noise escaped Clint’s lips and Phil smiled into the kiss.

Phil started to kiss his way down Clint’s neck. “My good boy. So responsive. I love that about you.”

Clint slipped his leg between Phil’s so he could rub up against his thigh and whimpered. “Daddy!”

Phil didn’t let him rut up against his leg for long before he pulled away. He said seriously, “We can do this now if you want, but I think you have a special dinner planned for us. Which would you rather do?”

Clint couldn’t find the words. How was it that Phil could still turn him to putty so easily?

Clint tried to get closer for another kiss, but Phil held him back.

Phil said, “Use your words, little one. What do you want?”

Clint looked at Phil and licked his lips. “I want both, Daddy. You look so good, I want you. But I wanted to make this a nice night for you.”

Phil must have been able to see how conflicted Clint was feeling because he pulled Clint closer and let Clint grind up against him again.

Phil said, “Then let’s do both, little one. Be a good boy for me and go lay down on the bed with your pants off.”

Clint didn’t want to stop what he was doing, he wanted to grind up against Phil until he came, but he also wanted to be Phil’s good boy. But trying to move away from Phil felt like trying to fight against a magnetic force.

Phil spanked Clint lightly on the butt through his pants. “Or do you want to be a brat tonight?”

That was enough to shock Clint out of it. “No. I want to be your good boy.”

Clint let go of Phil and yanked off his pants and his underwear and lay down on the bed.

Phil got on the bed beside and crawled up so he could whisper darkly in Clint’s ear, “Good boy.”

Clint’s cock twitched and he squirmed. Damn but Phil’s voice in his ear was one hell of a turn on. Once, when Clint had been acting especially bratty, Phil had threatened to tie him up for an hour and just talk to him about all the dirty things he wanted to do to his boy when he was good. And then walk away and leave him like that. Phil had never done it and just the threat was enough to keep him in line because Clint knew how much Phil’s voice could affect him.

Still fully dressed, Phil repositioned himself so he was lying between Clint’s legs. Phil said, “I want to blow you, baby. I want to swallow you down and suck you until you come in my mouth and I have the taste of you in my mouth all through dinner. I want to do it quickly so that we don’t spoil the wonderful dinner you’ve made us, and then later tonight, I want to take my time with you. Would you like that?”

Clint could feel his heartbeat pulsing in his cock. Fuck but he was close already. “Yes, please, Daddy. I want it to be good for you, but damn, you just turn me on so much, it’s hard to take my time. Please, let me come now so I can be good for you later?”

Phil purred, “My good boy. All you had to do was ask.”

Phil swallowed him down whole and Clint moaned. Phil’s mouth was so hot and wet and he sucked so hard. Clint felt like Phil was trying to force the orgasm out of him with the intensity of his vacuum-like sucking and it felt so fucking good. Clint couldn’t help but thrust up and Phil had to hold him to down to stop Clint from gagging him. Clint would have been embarrassed by how quickly he came if he hadn’t lost track of how many times Phil had done this to him before. Phil sucked hard, stroked the base of his cock and then, just when Clint was starting to crest the peak of pleasure, he squeezed lightly on his balls and Clint gave a wordless cry as he came.

Then to his delight, Phil didn’t stop.

Phil slurped down all the come and then slipped his tongue in between the foreskin and head of Clint’s cock and he swirled it around, licking up all the last drops.

Clint had to grab the headboard to stop himself from reaching down to yank Phil off and he howled with pleasure. Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire, like pins and needles were stabbing him all around his oversensitive cock while his Daddy licked and sucked him without mercy. Every brush of his tongue felt as harsh as rough velcro and every hard suck blinded him with pain.

A few seconds into it he panted, “Yellow!” and Phil pulled off instantly and sat back on his heels to watch the next part.

Clint was still writhing in pleasure. He kept his hands on the headboard, just let his body twitch it out as he he came down from the euphoric bliss.

Phil’s eyes were dark and heavy with want and he was licking his lips, making sure he’d caught every last taste of Clint.

Their mutual discovery of the contrasting bliss of climax with the pain of post-orgasm play had felt like a revelation to Clint. It was everything he loved about pain and the fact that it was non-violent meant it was something that Phil could enjoy doing to Clint

“Fuck!” Clint exhaled. “That was so fucking incredible.”

Phil’s voice was husky with desire. “I can keep going if you want.”

Clint’s body instinctively tried to curl up in on itself and he heard Phil’s dark laugh. “Or maybe that’s enough for today?”

Clint said honestly, “I don’t know if I want more or not.”

“Daddy says no. I don’t want to test your limits tonight. I just want us to have fun together.”

Clint eyed the obvious bulge in Phil’s pants. “Can I do you before dinner, Daddy?”

Phil shook his head and moved off the bed. “No. I know you’ll be good again soon, but I might not and I’d rather take my time later.”

Phil offered Clint a hand up and then pulled him into a deep kiss. Clint could taste himself all over Phil’s lips and just to be a brat he rubbed his naked hip against the bulge in Phil’s pants.

Phil chuckled warmly. “You do like being a tease, don’t you?”

Clint smiled lovingly up at his Daddy. “Only to you.”

Phil said fondly, “My little brat.”

“Do you really want to sit through dinner that hard the whole time?”

Phil stepped back and tapped Clint lightly on the butt, pushing him in the direction of his pants. “It’ll go down after a while, and I’ll enjoy the background hum of arousal because I know I’m going to get you after dinner.” Phil licked his lips again. “And you are delicious.”

Clint smiled at the old joke. “Still making me into your dessert course?”

Phil smiled back. “You’re better than any dessert and you burn calories.”

Clint laughed and finished buttoning up his pants. “That’s your secret to staying so fit? Sex with younger men.”

Phil pulled him back into a possessive kiss. “ _A_ younger man. And I’m not sharing my secret with anyone.”

Clint sighed contentedly and melted into the embrace. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, little one. Now let’s see about this special dinner you made for me.”

******************

Dinner was lovely.

They talked about anything that wasn’t work, which meant Clint mostly talked because Phil hadn’t been doing much except working lately, but Phil laughed and asked questions and Clint was so happy to see Phil letting go of some of the tension he’d been carrying around for so long.

After dinner, Clint brought out the donuts and Phil asked if that meant he didn’t get to have Clint for dessert after all. Clint pretended to consider the question and Phil stole the whole box of donuts out of his hands.

Clint squeaked in surprise and Phil laughed.

Phil said, “I want to feed you dessert tonight.”

Clint eyed him skeptically. “It’s donuts, Daddy. You can’t hand-feed me donuts.”

Phil raised a challenging eyebrow. “We’ll see about that, sweetheart. Do you want to sit on my lap or at my feet while I feed you?”

Clint couldn’t decide. Sitting on his Daddy’s lap was always fun, but kneeling at his feet put him at perfect blow job height. “Which one would you prefer, Daddy?”

Phil eyed him up and down and the hungry gaze gave Clint a visceral reminder that Phil hadn’t come yet tonight.

Phil said, “Let’s go down to the couch and I’ll sit you on my lap.”

Clint snuggled his way into Phil’s lap so he was sitting sideways and could wrap his arms around his Daddy’s neck. Under the guise of getting comfortable, he wiggled around a bit more just to rub his bum against his Daddy’s hard cock. Then he kissed Phil sweetly on the cheek and purred, “I do love sitting on your lap, Daddy.”

Phil pretended to grumble, “That’s not sitting. Sitting does not involve that much moving.”

Clint said, “We could skip this part. Do you want me to ride you right now?”

Phil said, “Is that what you want?”

Clint kissed his cheek again. “I’m good either way. What would you like?”

Phil kissed him softly. “I want to feed my sweet boy donuts.”

Clint smiled. “Then let’s do that.”

Phil said, “Close your eyes and open your mouth.”

Clint did as he was told, and the first sensation he felt was Phil’s fingers tracing the outline of his lips.

Phil whispered in his ear, “You’re a good boy, doing exactly what I say.”

Then Phil pushed a small piece of the donut past Clint’s lip sand he savoured the melt-in-your-mouth sweetness. When he was done, he opened his mouth up again for another bite.

Phil said, “Better clean off my fingers too, little one. They’re all sticky.”

Clint would have smiled if he could. Phil’s fingers only had a little bit of sticky sweetness on them, but Clint made sure to be very thorough in licking them clean.

Each bite of donut was followed by finger cleanings and Clint challenged himself to make each one more lewd than the one before. By the time he finished the first donut, he was grinding his butt against his Daddy’s cock and humming around the fingers while he swirled his tongue around them just like he knew his Daddy liked. He was also rock hard in his pants and eager to move on to the next part of the evening.

Clint blindly turned his face towards Phil and said, “Kiss me?”

Phil’s kiss was just as heated and needy as Clint could have hoped for. Clint whimpered into the kiss. “Bed? Please?”

Phil’s hands started to roam all over Clint’s arms and chest. “What did you want to do in bed, little one?”

Clint said, “I was planning on giving you a massage.”

Phil’s hands stuttered for a moment. “Did you have a plan for where that massage was going to lead, sweetheart?”

Clint nodded but couldn’t make himself say the words.

Phil said, “Open your eyes, darling.” Phil just looked at him for a while before saying, “Just so we are 100% on the same page: you want to top me tonight?”

Clint tried to force the words out. “I wanted to be soft with you and do it right this time. Make the night all about you and you not having to do any of the work. Just me taking care of my Daddy after he’s been working so hard.” In a small voice he added, “Did I screw it up?”

Phil kissed him sweetly on the forehead. “Not at all, little one. This night has been wonderful. I think it’s sweet that you went to all this trouble. But you don’t have to top if you don’t want to. I could be happy never doing that if you don’t want to.”

Clint bit his lip nervously. “I want to, Daddy. I’ve never done it before but I want to and I want to do it with you.”

Phil said, “Okay. Do you still want to start with the massage?”

Clint shrugged. “Since you know what I’m planning, what would you like?”

Phil cuddled Clint close and rocked him back and forth gently. “It’ll take some time to prep me, so why don’t we start with that and see how it goes? I trust you to be good, little one, and I’ll tell you if I want you to do it differently. Okay?”

Clint said, “I love you, Daddy.”

Phil kissed him on the nose and Clint couldn’t help but giggle. “I love you too, little one.”

**********

Clint’s hands were shaking when he started to pour out the lube, but Phil stopped him and said, “Just kiss me first, sweetheart.”

And then it was just Clint and his Daddy, kissing in bed, and all was right with his world.

Phil said, “Can I tell you something, little one?”

Clint nodded. “Of course, Daddy.”

Phil thrust up against him. “I’ve been thinking about it. Imagining what it would feel like to have you inside me. Imagining sounds you’ll make the first time you feel what it’s like.”

Clint groaned. “Me too. I really want to try, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Phil kissed him again. “You won’t. I trust you. But if it’ll make you feel better, how about you let me prep myself? That way you’ll know I’m ready before you start.”

Clint kissed him harder. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Phil took the lube and and then asked Clint to kiss him while he did it. Phil was a little more passive and Clint kept the kisses soft and gentle, but the noises Phil made were driving him to distraction. It was clear Phil was fucking himself with his fingers and when he got the angle just right he would moan into Clint’s mouth and the kisses would be become more heated.

It took a lot longer than Clint would have expected, but eventually, Phil said, “I’m ready, sweetheart. I’d like to roll over so I’m on my knees and elbows. Would you be comfortable with that?”

Clint’s mouth suddenly felt dry so he just nodded.

Phil said, “You’re going to do fine, baby. Trust me. I’ll tell you what to do. Just go slow, and if you’re not sure, ask. Okay? What’s your color?”

Clint said, “Green. But I’m nervous, I don’t want to let you down.”

Phil pulled him back for another loving kiss. “You won’t, little one. I trust you.”

Then Phil rolled over and spread his legs.

Clint took a deep breath. He could do this. He’d been on the receiving end of this countless times. He knew what felt good, and Phil trusted him. He could do this.

He poured a bit more lube onto his already dripping cock and positioned the head at the entrance.

Phil made an encouraging noise and said, “Just move a little bit at a time. No thrusting until I say so.”

Clint pushed just the head of his cock inside and gasped. Damn, but he was tight. Like circulation-cutting tight. Like ‘how can this possibly feel good, shouldn’t this hurt?’ tight. But it didn’t hurt. It was hot and wet with lube. In a strangled voice, Clint said, “Can I move, Daddy?”

“Yes, just go slow. Okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Clint slowly slipped the rest of his cock inside. Wow, did it feel good. Like a blowjob, but without the tongue and with that incredibly tight sphincter now at the base of his cock. Clint gasped out, “I want to thrust, Daddy.” He was practically shaking with the desire to move. “Can I do that? Please?”

Phil groaned. “Yes. Just go slow.”

Clint said, “You’re so tight, Daddy. It’s fucking incredible.”

Clint pulled his hips back and the sphincter sucked at his cock as he dragged most of his length free.

Clint could feel his own asshole fluttering with the desire to be filled. It was confusing to be feeling this from the other end.

Clint moved in fits and starts, trying to get the right pace and pull out without pulling all the way out.

After the first few thrusts, he started to get a rhythm.

Clint said, “How does it feel, Daddy?”

Phil’s ass clenched him a little tighter when he said ‘Daddy’ and Clint got an idea.

Phil said, “It’s good, sweetheart, you’re doing great.”

Clint said, “You’re my first, Daddy. I’ve never done this with anyone before and I’m never going to do this with anyone again. You’re going to be the only person in the world I ever fuck like this.”

Phil’s gasps and moans were great but the way his ass clenched down every time Clint verbally hit one of his hot buttons was perfect. Clint knew how possessive his Daddy was and he wasn’t afraid to play on that.

Phil panted, “Oh God, yes. You’re mine and no one else is ever going to get this from you.”

Phil was balanced on knees and elbows, but he shifted one of his hands so he could start stroking himself off.

Clint said, “I could do that for you?”

“No. I like the long strokes you’re doing now. It feels so good. Please, don’t stop.”

“Are you going to come with me inside you?”

Phil slowed his hand and gasped out, “I’m close. Do you not want me to?”

Clint said, “Can I go faster? I want to come with you.”

Phil grunted, “Yes, go as fast as you want. I’ll let you know if it’s too much.”

Clint put both his hands on Phil’s hips to balance himself and started to thrust faster. The tight entryway felt so good, like the tightest pair of lips. His Daddy was letting him do this. His Daddy trusted him to top and he was making his Daddy feel good.

Clint panted, “I’m close. I love you, Daddy.”

There it was again, that tight clenching every time he said ‘Daddy’. Those clenches were going to push him over the edge.

Clint said, “I’m gonna come inside you, Daddy. Oh fuck. I’ve never come inside a guy’s ass before. Oh, it feels so good, Daddy. Daddy, are you going to come with me?

Phil’s ass spasmed tightly down on him as he came and the sensations tipped Clint over the edge. The tight pressure clenching down on him was intense and it felt like the orgasm was being milked out of him.

Exhausted, Clint collapsed on top of Phil.

Phil slid out from under Clint and rolled him around so Clint was the little spoon again. Then Phil wrapped him up in his arms and cuddled him close.

Phil kissed his neck and said, “Thank you, little one, that was wonderful.”

Clint snugged himself in closer. How was it that his Daddy managed to make him feel so perfectly small? He knew that they were about the same size, but Phil always managed to make Clint feel little. Clint loved it.

Clint said, “Really? Was it good for you?” He’d wanted so badly to get this right.

Phil hugged him tight. “It was great. You were perfect. What did you think?”

Clint wiggled himself a little lower so that his butt was pressed up against Phil’s groin. “What is it they say about Vegas? It’s a nice place to visit, but I wouldn’t want to live there?”

Phil laughed a great big belly laugh and then kissed Clint’s neck again. “You are just the cutest thing ever.”

Clint smiled happily to himself. There was very little he liked more than making his Daddy laugh.

Phil said, “So you didn’t like it very much?”

Clint shrugged. “It felt great. But… I like it better when you’re the boss and it was great how you told me what to do, but it’s even better when you’re inside me”

Phil seemed lost for words and just kept running his hand all over Clint’s skin. Phil took a couple of deep breaths before he said, “You’re just so unbelievably perfect, baby.”

Clint twisted himself around so they were face-to-face. “I love you, Daddy.”

Phil groaned and pressed Clint down into the bed with a greedy kiss. “I’m _never_ going to get tired of hearing you say that to me.”

Clint smiled up at him. “You really get turned on every time I call you ‘Daddy’, don’t you?”

Phil looked at Clint in confusion. “I feel like we covered this topic a very long time ago…?”

Clint waved that aside. “But you still do. That first night, you said it would fade after you got used to hearing me say it. But when I was inside you, I could feel how you responded every time I said it.”

Phil said, “You have no idea how much willpower I was exercising that night at the restaurant. I wanted you the way a dying man wants water. But, you’re also right. It hasn’t faded as much as I expected it to.” Phil gave a little shrug. “I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you.”

“Are you going to want me forever?”

“Forever and a day, little one, never doubt that. But if you ever decide you want what I can’t give you, I never want you to stay because of what I want.”

Clint gave an exasperated sigh. It had been months, but Phil still brought this up whenever the topic of forever came up. He’d given up arguing the point because Phil’s answers never changed. Phil would just say he was trying to protect Clint and he didn’t want Clint to feel trapped. Never mind that Clint would love to feel trapped. He’d love to feel like Phil actually did want him around forever. But no. Phil was determined to make Clint feel like he was free to leave whenever he wanted and that was the _last_ thing Clint wanted.

So instead of picking a fight, Clint just said, “I love you, Daddy.”

Phil kissed his forehead. “I love you too, little one.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so awesome. Thank you for all the wonderful comments. Ao3 has metrics and I looked at them the other day this story has almost as many comment threads as it does kudos. I was totally blown away by that. I hope you all know that your comments have been a huge motivation for me in getting this story written.
> 
> And on that note, due to some encouragement and conversations in the comments section, I am working on some chapters from Phil's POV. 
> 
> I'm not going to retell the whole thing (this fic is way too long for that) but I am going to retell parts of it. I am going to be starting from when Phil and Clint first met and I am going to include the Phil and Grant break up scene as well as what happened when Phil stayed with Nick. 
> 
> But I'm also going to throw part of this out there to you folks. Are there scenes that were not included in this story that you would like to see in the Phil POV version?


	22. Christmas and New Year’s Eve

If Clint had thought the summer/fall months of building the case had been busy, it was nothing compared to how busy they were now. The state trial date was set for January 2nd and things in the Coulson/Barton home had never been so tense. Clint was quite sure if he hadn’t been there, Phil wouldn’t have even bothered coming home at night over the last month.

As far as Clint could tell, Phil had an entire team of lawyers at his disposal, but everything they did, Phil needed to review. Clint had teasingly asked Phil if the phrase ‘micro-manager’ meant anything to him, and gotten a very long-winded answer that basically boiled down to ‘Phil was the one in the courtroom, and it didn’t matter if someone on his team knew a minor fact that could be relevant during a line of questioning if that person wasn’t also guaranteed to be in the courtroom during the trial so, yes, Phil’s team could do all the research, but Phil needed to know all the details himself.’ He hadn’t brought the topic up again.

Clint had gotten into the habit of bringing Phil lunch just as an excuse to see him and to make sure he ate. Gone were the public lunches in the cafeteria to avoid gossip, but Phil’s office had become a communal space for everyone working on the case and even Phil had given up on keeping their kisses private. Nothing heavy ever happened at work, but Clint reasoned that if he was taking the time to bring his boyfriend lunch, the least Phil could do was give him a quick kiss in return.

Many interns and more than a few senior employees had walked in on the two of them kissing over lunch break or after hours and it had ceased to be office gossip months ago. There was the one time Nick had barged into Phil’s office long after they thought everyone else had gone home and found Phil pressing Clint up against the wall in a good night kiss that had gotten out of control.

Phil had spared Nick one glance, growled at him to come back later and gone back to kissing Clint.

Nick had laughed and told Barton to take his boyfriend home. Clint had been only too happy to comply and Phil hadn’t needed much persuading to agree.

The Christmas holidays had been basically non-existant for the senior partners and Phil had only taken the one day off to spend with Clint. It had been a sweet day and Clint had tried really hard not to feel bitter about his first Christmas with Phil being shortchanged. Cases like this did not come around often. This would be one for the history books and it was bigger than either of them. He tried to be supportive.

They actually spent most of the day in bed. Phil had been burning the candle at both ends for months and he slept in so late that, for the first time ever, Clint woke up first. So he watched Phil sleep and, while he would never have the patience to watch Phil sleep for hours like Phil seemed to enjoy doing with him, there was something nice about seeing the man he loved so obviously at peace.

When Phil eventually woke up, they traded morning kisses which turned into mutual hand jobs and then more cuddling and dozing in bed. It had been months since they’d taken a whole day to just be together and and Clint loved every moment of it. When they finally both got up, it was well past the breakfast hour and nearing the end of brunch, but Phil insisted on making Clint’s favourite apple pancakes and Clint knelt at his feet while he cooked.

Afterwards they went back to bed for an afternoon nap which was followed by some very athletic sex that Clint knew he would be feeling the ache from for days. In the evening Phil called his sister and Clint rested his head on Phil’s lap while they talked. Phil stroked his hair the whole time and Clint melted into the attention. When Phil handed Clint the phone because his sister wanted to say hello, most of that relaxation vanished into thin air, but he got through the conversation alright and Phil assured him afterwards that every year Phil promised to spend next Christmas with her and her family but it had never yet come to pass. Then they cuddled together on the couch and watched old Christmas cartoons late into the night before once again going back to bed together.

Spending the day together had soothed an anxiety Clint hadn’t realized he was feeling and for almost the whole day they had been in constant physical contact. They slept entwined in each other’s arms and when the alarm went off the next morning, Phil took a little longer than usual kissing Clint awake.

Clint had grumbled that he was not going into work today because it was a holiday and Phil had kissed him on the nose and said, “I know, little one, but Daddy wanted his morning kisses today.”

Clint woke up a little bit more after that and Phil ended up being a little bit late meeting up with his team.

New Year’s Eve had been a non-event. With the trial two days away and a major snowstorm forecasted, Nick had rented hotel rooms near the court offices for the key trial team members and they were all spending the last 48 hours before the trial working and rehashing details. Junior Partner John Garratt had hosted a party but Clint had chosen not to attend. He’d invited Natasha over, but she was working with Nick on the case and didn’t have time.

Clint knew he shouldn’t have been surprised, but that didn’t stop him from feeling disappointed. Natasha had been recruited to assist with reviewing some of the financial records that were part of the evidence and over the last few months she had delegated a sizable amount of her responsibilities to Clint, so Clint was also feeling the pressure at work. Overall it meant that Clint was seeing less of Phil, less of Natasha and working more.

He missed spending time with Phil and he was really looking forward to the trial finally starting. The way Phil explained it, once the trial started, even if the defendant didn’t immediately petition for it to be moved to the Federal court, once all the documentation had been filed then it was like all the wheels were in motion and there was much less that could be done outside of court to impact the outcome and Phil would have a lot more time. Clint had been counting down the days for over a month. He was really looking forward to his life finally going back to normal.

Clint thought about calling up Steve, but the idea of spending New Year’s Eve surrounded by happy couples without Phil was incredibly unappealing. So instead he mostly sulked around the condo and pretended to watch whatever countdown was on the TV.

He was debating if it was worth staying up another hour to watch the actual ball drop when he heard a key turn in the lock and, covered in a dusting of snow and cheeks blown red from the wind, Phil walked into the apartment.

Clint gaped at him. “I wasn’t expecting you home tonight, babe. I thought all of the trial team was staying at the hotel near the office because of the snow?”

Phil said, “We are. I’m supposed to be there right now. But I couldn’t focus, thinking about my boy spending New Year’s Eve all by himself, so I asked Nick to cover for me and snuck out to come see you.”

Clint’s heart was swelling with love and he just stared adoringly at Phil. He did matter to Phil. He knew he did, but with how busy things had been, sometimes it was hard to remember and seeing Phil here, just for him, filled Clint’s heart with joy. Clint teased, “You asked your boss to cover for you? How exactly does that work?”

Phil wasn’t able to stop smiling anymore than Clint was but he pretended to grumble, “That’s a fine way to greet your Daddy. I come home to surprise you and I don’t even get a hug or a kiss, all I get are questions.”

Clint bounded across the room and practically launched himself at Phil to give him a giant bear hug. He got a little wet from all the snow that was on Phil’s coat, but he didn’t care. “Sorry, Daddy. You’re right. That was a terrible way to greet you.” He dropped his voice seductively low and, like it was a line from a bad porno, said, “How ever can I make it up to you?”

Phil laughed and kissed him. “My sweet boy, my little one, love of my life, you don’t have anything to make up to me. I just wanted to see my boy and give you a New Year’s Eve kiss.”

Phil started to take off his wet outerwear and Clint just snugged into his chest until Phil’s arms were able to hold him again.

Clint said, “You offered to give me a kiss last year, do you remember that?”

Phil tensed for a moment. “I did? When?”

“Right after Steve and Bucky kissed. I couldn’t cope with how badly I wanted to say yes so called Grant over to take care of you.”

Phil groaned. “I do remember that. You never brought it up so I wasn’t sure if I really did that.”

Clint teased, “You going to make it up to me tonight with a real kiss, Daddy?”

Phil pulled him by the hair into a wet, heated kiss before promising, “Only if you’re a good boy for me.”

Clint knees went a little weak at that. Oh, how he wanted to be Phil’s good boy. “I’ll be your good boy forever, Daddy.”

Phil kissed him sweetly, “Just for as long as I’m enough for you, baby.”

Clint rolled his eyes in frustration and ripped himself away from the kiss. “For fuck’s sake, Phil! Would you please stop with that? I love you. You are enough for me. You are more than enough for me. Could you please stop ruining every fucking moment by saying that?”

Phil took a step back to give Clint space and held his hand out in calming gesture. “I’m not trying to upset you, Clint. I just don’t want you to feel trapped.”

Clint heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes up to ceiling. “What’s it going to take, Phil? What’s it going to take for you to believe you are enough for me?”

Phil was silent for a long moment before he took a tentative step forward and loosely grabbed Clint’s hand. He brought the hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. “I don’t know, baby. I guess I don’t think I am able to give you what you need and part of me is just waiting for you realize it. I really do just want what’s best for you.”

Clint didn’t want to fight tonight. They had so little couple time, he wanted to just enjoy it. Clint pulled Phil towards him and made himself small for Phil to snuggle again. “I’m sorry I yelled at you, Daddy. Can we not argue about this tonight? Can tonight just be a good night for us?”

Phil kissed the top of his head. “Of course, sweetheart.”

Phil rubbed Clint’s arms and cuddled him close and Clint started to feel the tension fade. Phil just needed time, just more time to realize that Clint was happy. They loved each other. The rest would all fall into place in time.

Phil seemed to sense Clint’s relaxing mood and offered, “I brought a bottle of champagne from the hotel. It’s very good. Would you like to have a glass with me?”

Clint tilted his head up for a kiss and Phil instantly obliged him by brushed their lips together. “Could we share a glass instead? You could give me sips from your glass?”

Phil kissed him again. “That sounds lovely, little one.  I’ll go pour us a glass. Would you like to get your special pillow out for tonight?”

Clint nodded. “Yes, please, Daddy.”

Phil tapped him on the butt to get him going. “Good boy. Go set that up while I pour our drink.”

Clint didn’t end up staying on his pillow long. Phil decided he wanted more kisses in between their drinks so he hauled Clint up to his lap into a straddling position and they traded champagne-flavored kisses while the countdown played on TV.

Phil tried taking a sip of champagne and then kissing Clint to give him a drink that way, but it resulted in more champagne being spilt down Clint’s shirt than in his mouth. So, after much laughter and Phil insisting on removing Clint’s shirt because in his scandalized words, “it just could _not_ be worn in that state,” they resumed drinking from the glass with the only difference being that now Phil let his hands roam all over Clint’s naked torso while they talked and drank.

Phil put down the glass when the thirty second countdown started and he gave Clint quick pecks all over his face for every number until the ball finally dropped, then he kissed Clint so sweetly Clint felt like he might melt from all the love.

Phil said, “What do you want tonight, little one?”

Clint paused before he answered. “I thought you had to go back to the hotel tonight?”

Perhaps Phil was more tipsy from the champagne than Clint had realized because he responded by saying, “Screw them. I want to spend the night with my boy. I’ll take a taxi over in the morning and they’ll never know I was gone and if the city shuts down because of the snow I’ll skype in, and if the whole damn internet shuts down because of the storm, then I’ll spend the day here with my boy because that’s what I want to do.”

Clint hesitated again. “Phil, how much did you have to drink before you decided to come home?”

Phil paused to think and then brayed a laugh. “Enough to make me tell Nick in excruciating detail just how much I wanted to see you tonight.”

Clint made a mental note: Phil could hold his liquor. Phil could not hold his champagne.

Clint said, “Let’s get you some water before we make a decision about tonight.”

Clint started to get up but Phil pulled him back down for another wet kiss that left Clint feeling dizzy.

Phil said, “Water is a good idea. But I’m still spending the night here with you.”

Clint smiled down at Phil. “Whatever you say, Daddy.”

Clint was glad Phil was a sweet drunk. His old man had been a nasty drunk and that was not something he ever wanted to experience again in his life.

Clint got them both large glasses of water and a preventative aspirin for Phil. They cuddled on the couch and watched the next timezone ring in the new year.

Phil insisted on repeating the kisses to bring in the new year again and Clint melted into all the affection Phil lavished on him.

After their second New Year’s Eve kiss, Phil said, “Did you come already today?”

Mournfully, Clint shook his head no. “Sorry, Daddy. I wasn’t expecting you tonight.”

Phil started to rub at Clint’s hard cock which immediately started to throb. “So I bet you’re ready to go off like a rocket tonight.”

Clint moaned and bit his lip. “Pretty much, yeah. How do you want to deal with it tonight?”

Phil pulled Clint in for a rough kiss. “I want to tie you up and blow you and then I want to keep going until you tell me to stop.”

Clint was almost ready to come in his pants at the thought but he said, “What about you, Daddy?”

“We can take care of me afterwards or I can wait until morning.” Phil kissed him again. “I’ve really missed you and this is what I want to do tonight. Are you okay with that?”

Clint groaned. “Oh fuck, yes, I’m okay with that. But if you want me to come in your mouth you’re going to have to stop rubbing me like that.”

Phil’s voice dropped deeper and he rubbed Clint’s cock a little harder. “Are you telling me what to do, little one?”

Oh fuck, but Clint was close. He whimpered, bit his lip, and tried not to squirm. “No, Daddy, but I want to come in your mouth. Can I please come in your mouth?”

Phil moved his hand away and rubbed Clint’s legs in more of a soothing gesture. “Such a good boy, asking so nicely. Come on. Let’s move this to the bedroom.”

Phil tied Clint spread eagle to the bed with soft scarves and the pause gave Clint a bit of time to calm down, but hours of kissing his Daddy had riled him up more than enough.

Phil also stripped down naked and then wasted no time getting his mouth on Clint’s cock.

He started with his tongue, cleaning up all the precome that Clint had leaked all over the area and then his wet hot mouth was swallowing Clint down and sucking hard. Clint’s orgasm burst out of him moments later and Phil swallowed every drop, but he didn’t stop there.

He sucked hard on Clint’s oversensitive cock and Clint’s hips bucked and twitched under his blissfully painful attentions. Color system or not, Clint knew Phil would stop the moment Clint said ‘stop’ or any other negative word, so he was well practiced at avoiding those now.

Clint moaned and lost his ability to form full sentences.

The sucking felt like his whole cock was being pulled apart by a vacuum, the usually intense sensation magnified a thousand fold by his sensitivity. Phil switched at random between sucking hard and ravishing his cock with his tongue.

Clint lost complete control of his body and he thrashed around under the tormenting pleasure of his Daddy’s mouth. Clint was equally desperate to get away from the too intense stimulation and desperate for it to continue. He cried out, “Oh, fuck, yes, please, Daddy!”

The contrasting sensations built on each other until Clint was incoherent from it. The pain was indescribable. His balls throbbed in a way he’d never felt before and he both wanted it to stop and wanted it to go on forever to see what would happen next.

“Oh, god, oh god, it’s so good, Daddy. Oh fuck, oh fuck, I think I’m--!” Clint howled in pain as a second orgasm ripped through his body and his oversensitive overstimulated cock felt like it was being cut by thousands of microscopic blades.

His brain was a wash of white noise, his pain receptors firing on overtime, his nerve endings still screaming, and he was trembling all over.

Only the ties holding him down prevented him from curling up in on himself, but those scarves loosened and he didn’t hesitate to roll himself up into a ball around his very tender penis.

Phil curled up behind him, his hot sweaty body grounding Clint as he started to come down. Clint was still twitching but he started to feel like he could breathe again and he started to form thoughts and then words.

Clint said, “I. wow. I. You. Just wow. That was. Wow.” Clint took another breath and tried again. “I didn’t know… Did you know that could happen in real life?”

Phil cuddled him close and continued to run his hands in soothing strokes over Clint’s arms and chest. “Are you okay, Clint?”

Clint tried to remind himself to breathe. “So much better than okay. That was so incredible. I didn’t know guys could come twice like that.” Midway through answering, Clint stiffened up. How was Phil? That must have been intense for him. Had it been too much? Fuck, Clint hoped not. That had been the most incredible experience of his life and he desperately wanted to do it again someday. Not soon. But someday.

Clint asked tentatively, “How are you?”

Phil continued to gently stroke his arms and torso. “I think I’m okay. I was worried about you toward the end there, but then you came in my mouth and the look on your face was good.”

He did not want to push Phil, but he needed to know before he started getting his hopes up. Trying to keep his voice perfectly neutral he said, “Do you think you could do that again?”

Phil hesitated. “I think so?”

Like puzzle pieces finally falling into place, it hit Clint like a lightning bolt: Phil needed aftercare. He needed to be reassured that he was loved and he had done well. Was that the way relationship like theirs usually worked? No. And maybe there was supposed to be a different word for it with Daddies but that was what Phil needed. It seemed alien and crazy to Clint that a top would need to be reassured that, after making their partner come, they had done well, but it fit perfectly. Something like this could be within Phil’s comfort zone if Clint handled this situation just right.

Clint rolled over and pressed his lips to Phil’s. “You were amazing, Daddy. Thank you for giving me that.”

Phil looked a little confused but he he returned the closed-mouth kiss and said, “You’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed it,” in a questioning tone.

Clint snuggled in close. “It makes me feel safe how well you know me. You gave me just enough intensity and you knew just when to stop without me asking you to. You make me feel so good and I know I’m safe with you because you always just want to make me feel good.”

Clint could feel Phil relaxing as he spoke and he smiled to himself. He’d been right! Phil just needed to be reassured that he’d done well. Clint was a fucking genius and Phil would totally be willing to do this again.

Phil kissed the top of his head again. “I’m so glad you feel that way. I’d never want you to feel unsafe around me.”

Clint shook his head and he kissed Phil’s chest so that he could keep his smile hidden. “I trust you, Daddy. I know you’ll always take care of me.”

“I love you so much, little one.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

The next morning Clint woke up to the first rays of sunlight streaming in the window and Phil cursing as he leapt out of bed and rushed out of the room.

Clint said blearily, “Phil? What’s wrong?”

Phil called back from the living room, “I didn’t reset the damn alarm last night and I left my phone in the other room.”

Clint pulled a pillow back over his head to block the light and said mournfully, “I’m not getting laid this morning, am I?”

Phil walked back into the bedroom scrolling through his phone messages. “Sorry, what was that?”

Just to be a brat, Clint purposely kicked the covers off and stretched out flexing on the bed. “I said, I’m not getting laid this morning, am I?”

“Clint, I--” And Clint could hear the moment Phil looked up and saw him lying out on the bed. Phil’s gravelly voice stopped sounding so sleepy. “I have to go into work, the team’s meeting this morning.”

Clint remembered that Phil hadn’t come last night and decided to put on a show. His head still hidden under the pillow, Clint trailed one of his hands down his chest, over his abs and started to play with his soft cock. Clint said, “Turn off the lights when you’re done? I want to go back to sleep.”

Phil said, “Is that all you’re going to do, just go back to sleep?”

Clint pretended he didn’t know Phil was watching him stroke his own cock. “Yes, Daddy. Just going to go back to sleep.”

“Is that what you’re doing now?”

Clint teased, “I’m doing something that will help me go back to sleep. Do you want to help me out, Daddy?”

Clint’s cock was fully hard now and while his hand felt good, what he really wanted was his Daddy’s cock filling him up.

Phil voice sounded hungry. “Little boys need help falling asleep?”

“Yes, please, Daddy.”

Clint gasped when Phil stopped his hand from moving. “What kind of help do you want, little one?”

Clint was done with playing. “I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you thrusting inside me and I want you to make me come that way.”

Clint heard Phil rummaging in the beside draw. “Very demanding little boy, aren’t you?”

“I’m not trying to be. But my Daddy makes me feel so good. I always want him.”

Phil pushed the pillow aside and kissed Clint. “I always want you too, little one.”

“Will you take care of me this morning, Daddy?”

“Yes, little one. How could I say no to you?”

Clint smiled and turned his head for another kiss.

Phil’s slick fingers poked at his entrance and before the kisses even got very heated, Clint was ready to go.

Clint said, “How do you want me, Daddy?”

“Hands and knees, under me. I want to come inside you.”

Clint let Phil put them in position and waited until he was already sliding in and out and hitting a good rhythm before he said, “I love it when you come inside me. Makes me feel like you’re marking me as yours.”

Phil fucked him harder and Clint started to stroke himself off. Clint said, “I love being yours, Daddy. No one else is allowed to touch me, only you. I love you, Daddy.”

Phil was gripping his hips hard enough to bruise and pounding into him. “You’re mine. You’re my boy. I love you, little one. You are so fucking perfect and, God help me, I’m going to love you until the day I die.”

Moments like this were the only time when Phil let go enough to say things like that and forget his stupid caveat about not being enough. Clint lived for these moments and he played them back over and over in his mind.

Clint said, “You want me to be yours forever? Never anybody else's?”

Phil lost his rhythm and just fucked him even harder. “Always and forever, little one. Always!”

Phil was coming inside Clint and it was just a few strokes for Clint to finish himself off too.

They collapsed on the bed together and Clint loved the weight and the heat of Phil around him. Phil started to pull away but Clint made a pitiful little whimpering noise and Phil stopped.

Clint said, “Stay just a little bit longer? Even soft, I love the feel of you inside me.”

Phil kissed his ear because it was the only piece of skin he could reach. He said softly, “You know I’m going to slip out soon anyway, right, little one?”

Clint nodded. “I know. But let me enjoy it for as long as I can?”

Phil shifted his hips a bit so they were even closer. “Okay, little one, if that’s what you want.”

Clint fell asleep like that and didn’t wake up until he felt Phil pull away from him.

Clint said sleepily, “Are you sure I can’t stay with you at your hotel?”

Phil said, “I’ve told you before, you can stay if you want, but there’s nothing for you to do, everything is closed, and I’m going to be working the whole time. It’s only for one more night, baby.”

Clint tried to make his sleepy voice sound seductive. “You won’t be working at night…”

Phil laughed. “Yes, but then I will be sleeping to get rested for tomorrow.”

Clint countered, “I wouldn’t be bored. Natasha’s there.”

Phil nodded. “True... She has been working very closely with Nick.”

Clint heard something suspicious in Phil’s tone and it was enough to wake him up. “Phillip Coulson, do you know something I don’t?”

Instead of leaving the room to go take a shower, Phil turned to the closet and started picking out clothes to wear so they could continue talking. “Maybe. Actually, you might have another perspective on the situation. Do you think there is anything going on between Natasha and Nick?”

Clint sat up in bed and pulled the covers around himself to stay warm. He said defensively, “What do you mean by ‘going on’?”

Phil looked back at him sharply. “Clint, I’m not asking you to betray any confidences, I was just making conversation.”

Clint relaxed a little and sighed. “I do know something, but I don’t feel right sharing.”

Phil said, “How about if I give you some information and then you can decide what to do with it?”

Still a little on guard, Clint said, “Sure.”

Phil held up two ties. “Blue or red?”

Clint said automatically, “Red. It brings out your eyes.”

Phil pulled the tie out and paired it with his cufflinks and handkerchief. “Nick feels like he’s getting a lot of mixed signals from Natasha. She says she doesn’t date, and he’s trying to respect that, but then she says and does things that make him think she likes him. He’s tried to talk to her about it, but she just shuts down and says that she doesn’t date.”

Clint said carefully, “I’ll talk to her. I don’t think she’s being confusing on purpose.”

Phil nodded and started to head towards the bathroom, but then he turned around and said, “Join me for a shower, little one?”

Startled, Clint said, “I love you, but even I can’t go again this soon.”

Phil smiled. “I know. I just thought it would be nice to clean you up for the day.”

Clint smiled and swung his legs out of bed. “Just when I thought there couldn’t be anything more tempting than going back to sleep, you surprise me. But what about work?”

Phil pulled Clint in for a kiss. “I’m only going to miss my breakfast meeting with Nick and I just texted him that I would be in late. Said I needed the time to mentally prepare.”

Clint smirked. “He bought that?”

Phil kissed him again. “Not for a second. But you are good for me and he knows it.”

Clint said, “Can I stay with you tonight? I promise I won’t be a distraction, but I bet you’ll sleep better with me in your bed.”

Phil kissed him and and Clint melted just a little bit more. “My sweet boy. You’re probably right, but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. We won’t have any privacy and you know how I feel about keeping our personal life private.”

Clint said, “I’ll be good. I promise. And you’ll know that when I’m not saying anything it’s because I’m being a good boy just for you. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Phil groaned and kissed him hard. “I would need the refractory power of Zeus for my body to keep up with what you make me feel and want.”

Clint smiled. “Is that a yes?”

Phil kissed him and tugged him towards the shower. “If you promise to be good and mean it, then yes.”

Clint said, “I promise, Phil.”

Phil turned on the shower and made out with Clint while the room filled up with steam. “I love you, little one.” Then his eyes went wide for a moment. “And I’m going to need to remember to be good too!”

Clint laughed and stepped into the shower. “It’ll be easier when we aren’t at home where we are used to being like this. We never slip up at work.”

Phil visibly relaxed a bit and joined him in the shower. “You’re right. But that also means I’m going to make the most of this time with my boy. Give me your hands, little one, I want to clean you all over and make sure I don’t miss a spot.”

Clint let Phil manhandle him for the whole shower, putting him exactly where Phil wanted him and scrubbing him clean until he was pink from the motions and the heat. It felt wonderful and he was super relaxed by the time Phil decided he was done. He asked Phil if he could clean him too and Phil hesitated before saying no. He really need to get in to work and they didn’t have enough time. Phil kissed him sweetly and said, “Is that okay, sweetheart?”

Clint nodded a little regretfully. “I understand.” Then he perked up. “Can I go get your towel ready?”

Phil smiled at him. “Of course, little one.”

So Clint threw a towel into the dryer for 10 minutes and called a taxi for Phil. Then he dried off his Daddy and gave him a cup of coffee for the road. By the time Phil left, Clint felt better than he had in weeks. He’d be spending the night with Phil and the trial would start tomorrow.

 


	23. State Your Case

Phil was going to be busy with work until the evening so Clint just needed to figure out what to do with himself for the day. Clint texted Steve to see if he was up for hitting the gym. The lack of Phil’s cooking had been bad for Clint’s diet, so gym time had become more important than usual.

Steve (who never seemed to get hungover) was up for it so they planned to meet at the gym in the morning -- before all the New Year resolution members started showing up.

Steve ran circles around Clint at the gym (literally ran circles around him on the track, that guy was unnaturally fast) but Clint could still beat him on the bench press and he never let Steve forget it.

Afterwards they went to the health cafe connected to the gym to get a booster snack and a smoothie. Clint asked about New Year's Eve and Steve blushed, so that was obviously something that needed to be pursued.

Clint teased. “You aren’t that much of a gentleman, or at least Bucky isn’t, go on, tell your buddy Clint what happened.”

Steve gave Clint a gentle shove. “It was nothing like that, bro.”

Clint waggled his eyebrows. “Then tell me what it was like because right now I’m imagining all kinds of lewd things.”

Steve tried to keep a straight face. “There was a karaoke machine involved.”

Clint almost spewed his smoothie all over the table. “You did karaoke?”

Steve shook his head. “Not me. Bucky.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “Can Bucky sing?”

Steve nodded. “We were both in the choir when we were kids.”

Clint chuckled. “I’m absolutely certain there are more stories there, but go on, let’s hear about last night. What did he sing?”

Steve mumbled, “Billy Joel’s _For The Longest Time._ ”

Clint started to laugh and then reconsidered. Steve was blushing but he was also smiling. “You’re not embarrassed, you’re pleased as punch that he dedicated that super cheesy and romantic song to you!”

Steve said, “It was sweet.”

Clint nodded, “And it was also your one year anniversary.”

Steve smiled broadly. “If it hadn’t been for that party I don’t know how much longer it would have taken for Bucky to come around.”

Clint toasted their glasses. “And now you’ve been together for a full year. Are you still talking about moving in together?”

Steve said, “I don’t want to push him.”

Clint said, “But you want to?”

Steve said, “Bucky’s the only one for me. Always has been. But he needs to do things at his own pace. I don’t want to push him in to it if he’s not ready.”

Clint nodded in commiseration. “I hear ya. I’d marry Phil tomorrow if he asked me, but he’s still stuck on being worried he’s not enough for me.”

Steve said, “So why don’t you ask him?”

For the second time in as many minutes, Clint had to force himself to swallow his drink instead of spitting it out in surprise. “Uhhh. We don’t work that way, Steve.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “It’s the 21st century. You’re two men. Who says you can’t be the one to ask the question?”

Clint thought about it and then dismissed the idea. “Trust me. In our relationship, he’s the boss. I’m perfectly comfortable in my masculinity, but if I had to assign roles, I’m totally the girl.”

Steve shrugged. “It’s up to you, but I’ll tell you this: with Bucky and me, you’d probably say I was the boss, and maybe that’s why I worry about pushing him into things. I don’t want him to do it because I want him to, I want him to do it because he wants to. So if he ever proposed to me? I’d be over the moon about it. Your man’s crazy about you. That’s easy to see. So if you want to be the one to ask the question, do it.”

The conversation moved on after that, but Clint was only half paying attention. How would Phil react if he asked the question? Would that be what finally convinced Phil that Clint did think he was enough? It was a bold statement, asking someone to marry you. But if Phil asked, Clint wouldn’t hesitate to say yes. So why was he hesitating to ask the question? Did he really believe Phil might say no? Phil loved him. If Phil said ‘no’ there would be a reason, and if Phil doubted them that much, then it was an issue that definitely needed to be talked about more. Clint hesitated and worried at his lip.

Steve said, “Earth to Clint. Can you hear me Clint?”

Clint flashed him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, bro. I was thinking.”

“I could see that. What’s on your mind?”

“What if he says no?”

Steve’s eyebrows jumped up his forehead. “You really think that’s going to happen?”

Clint hesitated. “It might?”

Steve said, “Aliens might fall out of the sky too. Where exactly on your scale of probability is the chance that a man who loves you as much as Phil does is going to say no?”

Clint said, “Whenever we talk about forever he tells me he doesn’t want to trap me.”

Steve shrugged. “So state your case. Show him you want to be trapped. Phil is always looking out for what’s best for you. If you’re really sure, maybe he’s just being overly cautious?”

Clint nodded and before he could think about it any more he whipped out his phone and called Natasha. She answered on the second ring.

Clint said, “Hey Nat, I need a favor.”

Natasha said, “What can you possibly have done that’s so bad that you are calling me instead of Phil?”

Clint laughed. “No, nothing like that. But I know you’re staying at the hotel with him. He’s got his class ring there. He won’t be wearing it unless it’s a trial day, but I know he packed it. Could you please sneak into his room and find out what size his ring is?”

Natasha giggled. She actually giggled. “Clinton Francis Barton, are you doing what I think you’re doing?”

Clint rolled his eyes and laughed. “O.M.G. Nat, like, when did you turn into a, like, teenage girl?”

Still amused, Natasha said, “I’ll do it, but I’m not letting you go shopping alone. You don’t know anything about ring cuts or gem qualities and you can barely dress yourself without Phil.”

Clint smiled. Natasha was right. He’d never say it, but she was. “You’re my hero.”

She said, “Damn right I am. I’ll text you directions for where to meet me.”

Clint ended the call and beamed at Steve. “You guys are the best and if he says yes, I’m totally asking you to be my best man.”

Steve smiled back at him. “I would be honored.”

The realization of what he was about to do settled in Clint’s stomach and that realization felt like a flock of butterflies.

Clint said, “I’ve known him for less than two years. We’ve been dating for less than a year. What the hell am I thinking, Steve?”

Steve just laughed. “Oh boy, what did I just agree to? Clint, do you love him?”

Clint nodded.

Steve said, “Is there any chance that you are going to change your mind that he’s the one for you?”

Clint shook his head.

Steve said, “So what are you doing?”

Clint said a little more calmly, “I’m going to ask the man I love to marry me.”

Steve smiled at him again. “There you go. Now just say it to yourself a few more times so you can get all the panicking out of your system before you meet up with Natasha. You know she’d never let you live it down.”

Clint finished his smoothie. It did nothing to settle the butterflies in his stomach.

Clint stood up to get ready to leave and Steve joined him. “I’ll ask him after the trial starts. That way, even if it goes badly, it’s not a distraction from the opening statements.”

Steve gave Clint a good-natured shove. “Your man is not going to say ‘no’. But it’s a good plan not to wait too long because I suspect you are terrible at keeping secrets from him.”

“What are you up to for the rest of the day?”

Steve’s smile turned a little sappy. “I think I’m going to spend the afternoon nursing Bucky through one hell of a hangover.”

Clint smiled at him. “And you couldn’t be happier about it. You are such a sap.”

Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “Says you?”

Clint shrugged. “Pot. Kettle. I see your point.”

 

***********************

 

Clint panicked approximately every ten minutes during the hour it took him to take transit on a holiday schedule to meet up with Natasha in the shopping district she had selected. Of course most of the stores were closed because it was New Year’s day, but the downtown tourist areas were open.

When Clint came out of the subway, he spotted Natasha right away. He said, “You brought the ring?”

Natasha nodded. “You know he doesn’t wear it on his ring ringer right?”

Clint frowned. “But it will give the jeweler some idea of what to work with right?”

Natasha smiled fondly at him. “You are completely hopeless. Come on, let’s go shopping. Do you have any idea what you are looking for?”

Clint shrugged. “A gold band? Maybe with a little diamond inset in it?”

Natasha nodded. “Simple and classic is good. Phil will like that.”

As they wandered through the mall, Clint said, “Soooo… Phil said something this morning…”

Natasha gave him a quick cut eye. “So he was with you last night. I’m going to win that betting pool.”

Clint rolled his eyes good naturedly. “You didn’t already get that information from Nick?”

Natasha actually missed a step and Clint quickly reevaluated just how important this conversation was going to be.

Clint said, “I know you don’t like to talk about personal things, so let me make this easier for you and tell you what I know.”

Natasha glared at him but there was no heat in it. “That’s still talking about personal things.”

Clint ignored her. “You like Nick. You’d like to spend more time with him. If you could date him without having to worry about any of the sex stuff you’d do it in a heartbeat.”

He looked at Natasha and paused just long enough for her to give a single sharp nod.

Clint continued, “But you haven’t told him that. You’ve just told him you don’t date.”

Natasha nodded again.

“Phil and Nick talk and sometimes Phil talks to me. Nick is confused because he doesn’t understand the mixed signals you’re giving him. My advice? State your case. Tell him the truth. He’s a good man. Phil wouldn’t be best friends with him if he wasn’t.”

Natasha said reluctantly, “I’m going to lose him either way. Why should I give him ammunition to use against me?”

Clint gave his best friend a quick side-hug. “You’re assuming he won’t say, ‘thank you for telling me, let’s work with that.’ And that’s not a fair assumption.”

Natasha said softly, “It’ll hurt me more I tell him and then I lose him. It’s not worth it.”

Clint said, “It’ll feel so much better if you tell him and don’t lose him at all.”

Natasha scowled at him. “Ring shopping brings out the romantic in you. I’m not sure I like it.”

Clint laughed. “You like me. You know you do.”

Natasha ignored him and said, “Here’s the store you want.”

The moment they walked into the jewelry store, Clint was a thousand times more grateful that he’d invited Natasha, or more accurately, that Natasha had invited herself along. There were literally hundreds of options ranging from simple to garish and at price points from less than one paycheck to more than he made in a year. Left on his own, it’s entirely possible he would have turned around and left immediately but Natasha caught the attention of a salesman and quickly cut to the chase. Clint had no idea rings could be so complicated, but Natasha was fluent in whatever strange code the salesman was speaking and they soon presented him with a smaller selection of just a few dozen rings to choose from.

Clint had gone into the store thinking about gold and diamonds because that’s what he thought wedding bands were supposed to look like, but something else caught his eye. It was classic gold, but instead of diamonds, it had one thin wavy line that was onyx black cutting through the ring. It was subtle but eye catching and Clint thought it would match nicely with any of Phil’s suits.

Clint liked the look of it. It was a gentleman’s ring. It suited Phil, and Clint liked the idea of wearing something that looked like it belonged to Phil. He was, and would always be, his own independent person, but he liked the symbolic idea of ownership. On impulse he said, “Do people engrave messages on wedding rings or is that just a thing they do in the movies?”

The salesman nodded. “It’s a common request. Did you have something specific in mind, sir?”

Clint bit his lip. He liked the idea of personalizing their rings, but how to do it without making it too personal? ‘Daddy,’ or anything like it, was out of the question. Maybe just their names or their initials?

The salesman held out a thin hardcover book. “We have a book of popular phrases, would you like to look through it and see if anything strikes your fancy?”

Clint nodded his thanks and he browsed through it while Natasha asked about their insurance policy and quality certification. On the third page, one phrase leapt out at Clint and he gasped.

Clint pointed to the phrase and asked the salesman, “Is this really a common thing for people to put inside their wedding bands?”

The salesman looked at where he was pointing and nodded. “It’s a little old-fashioned now, but yes, it’s a classic. Would you like that one?”

Clint didn’t let himself over think it. It was perfect for them and something no one else would understand, but he knew it would mean the world to Phil.

Clint nodded decisively. “I want that engraved inside both of the rings.”

The salesman nodded. “Very well, sir. We can do the sizing and engraving on site. When would you like to pick up your purchases?”

Clint said, “How soon can they be ready?”

The salesman said, “If you place a rush order, we can have it ready in two hours.”

Clint nodded. “Do it.”

“And how will you be paying?”

Clint had grown up without anything and the few times his mom had gotten them good Christmas gifts they were always paid for on layaway. He’d come a long way from where he’d been born. He had friends, a career, a home, and he’d paid back every debt he’d ever taken. It hadn’t been easy, but he’d made it. Clint said, “I’ll put it on debit please.”

After everything Phil had gone through with Grant, it felt good to make this important purchase on his own. Phil made more money than him, he probably always would, but this was going to be something Clint bought for Phil and somehow that felt right, like it was another way he could give himself to his Daddy.

Clint and Natasha spent the afternoon wandering around the mall together. Clint was glad he had Natasha to spend the time with because he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he couldn’t have carried on a coherent conversation if he tried. But with Natasha he didn’t need to try. It was easy to be in silence with her.

They went for lunch. Natasha bought a new pair of shoes and Clint held her purse while she tried on a few new dresses. The alarm on Clint’s phone went off to tell them it was time to pick up the rings and they went back to the jewelry store.

Clint actually relaxed when he saw the rings again. They were perfect; just like him and Phil. Natasha smiled at him and said, “You’re going to be fine.”

Clint smiled back. “I really am.”

He put the boxes carefully inside his gym bag and checked twice to make sure he’d closed the zipper. Then he and Natasha made their way back to the hotel.

*****************

Nick had rented three suites of rooms for the SHIELD team and each suite had a shared living space connecting the private bedrooms. Phil, Nick, and Natasha were all sharing one suite and Phil had added Clint to his room so Clint could pick up a key from the front desk. That made returning Phil’s ring much easier than obtaining it had been and Clint unpacked his gym bag while Natasha waited for Nick to respond to her text messages.

Clint moved the rings three times trying to decide where to hide them, before deciding that Natasha’s room was an infinitely superior place to stash them. She smiled indulgently at him and let him hide them in the safe in her room.

Nick responded that the group was about to break for dinner so Natasha and Clint decided to join them.

By the time Clint and Natasha got down to the restaurant everyone else was already gathered around one of the large tables. Phil and Nick were sitting side by side at the head of the table, but beside each of them was an empty seat.

Clint sat in the seat beside Phil and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Hi, babe. How’s it going?”

Phil squeezed his hand under the table. “Good. It was a long day, but they did a good job.”

Clint said, “Are you guys going to get back at it after dinner?”

Phil smiled at him but raised voice a little louder so that it didn’t sound like a private conversation. “No. I’ve told everyone to take it easy tonight. They did an amazing job pulling everything together and we’re ready for the opening statements tomorrow. They deserve a night off.”

Clint glanced at the menu and decided on the chicken parmigiana. He was about to ask Phil to recommend a wine for him to have with it when the conversation around the rest of the table caught his attention.

They were all discussing what kind of appetizers to order, and it was a silly thing for a group to debate but they couldn’t agree about how many dishes to order when someone said, “Phil, how many do you think we need?” The whole table was quiet waiting for his response.

Phil told them to order the extra dish because Nick was footing the bill, and most people around the table chuckled, that settled it and the casual conversations resumed. Clint didn’t really ever get to see Phil work, but it was clear that here, with this group of people, Phil was the leader and the one everyone trusted to know what to do. Nick was there and Nick was the boss, but Phil was the one the team trusted.

It sent a shiver down Clint’s spine to know his Daddy was the man in charge of everyone here. It was an act of will not to snuggle himself closer or start rubbing his hand up and down Phil’s leg. He wanted the contact. He wanted to go to his knees for this powerful man that belonged to him. He wanted everyone to know that Phil claimed him and only him. And that thought sent another shiver down his spine and his traitorous cock started to try and get involved and that was the last thing he needed right now. Clint frowned and tried to think of very unsexy things but it was hard with Phil sitting right beside him.

Phil squeezed Clint’s hand to get his attention and sent him a questioning look.

Clint knew he was rubbish at lying to his Daddy so he leaned over and in a very quiet voice muttered, “Sorry, I’m just trying really hard not to think about how hot you are.”

Phil had to bring his napkin up to his mouth to cover his sudden laugh and try to mask it as a cough. He tried to scowl at Clint, and Clint knew the message was supposed to say, “You were supposed to be good tonight.” But there was laughter in Phil’s eyes that took all the sting out of it.

Clint gave a little shrug as if to say, “I’m trying, not my fault you’re super hot.”

Phil, still trying not to smile, just shook his head at Clint and directed his attention back to what someone else was saying. But he kept holding Clint’s hand and casually running his thumb up and down his palm, which did nothing to help Clint calm down, but he wasn’t about to complain.

Clint tried to focus on something else so he watched Natasha and Nick out of the corner of his eye. They weren’t directly interacting more than any other pair of people at the table, but Natasha smiled more while Nick talked and when Natasha wasn’t looking, Nick’s gaze was on her more often than not. Phil wasn’t imagining things, there was definitely potential for something there, if they were able to talk about it.

As the dinner wrapped up, Phil thanked everyone for their hard work and told everyone how proud he was of them. The whole team interrupted his speech to applaud him and Clint could have sworn that, even in the dim lighting, he could see the tips of Phil’s ears going pink. Phil thanked everyone again and said he’d see them all for breakfast at 7 a.m. sharp. Clint had to work so hard not to start making out with Phil right there. How did the rest of the world not see how hot it was the way he could just take control of an entire room full of people with just a look? How did anyone manage to work with him all day without needing to jump him?

Phil took Clint’s hand and laced their fingers together for the walk back to their room. Clint did not say a word and tried very hard to appear calm and collected.

No sooner had Phil closed the door to their room behind them than Clint gave up all pretense of being calm and pressed his Daddy up against the wall in a hungry kiss.

Phil’s exclamation of surprise was drowned out by Clint’s moan and he shifted to rub his rapidly hardening cock against Phil’s thigh.

Phil let Clint lead the kiss at first while he got up to speed with the program, then he spun them around so Clint was pressed up against the wall, pinned his arms to it and stepped back just out of reach.

Phil said, “I thought we said tonight was just going to be about sleeping?”

Clint whimpered. “Fuck, Phil. Then you are going to have to at least let me go jack off in the shower or something.”

Phil eyed him curiously. “What’s got into you tonight?”

Clint groaned. “You have no idea how hot you are when you are just you being you like that.”

Phil raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not sure that was even a sentence... You want to try that again?”

Clint took a breath and then another one and tried to put his thoughts in order. “The way they all looked to you for guidance. The way you so easily took command of the table with just a look or a word. Fuck, Phil. It was all I could do not to just go to my knees right there for you. I wanted them to see you claim me. I wanted them all to know that I was yours and you didn’t want anyone else. I don’t understand why I’m not having to beat them all off with a stick right now just to keep you as mine.”

Phil chuckled warmly and pulled Clint into a hug. “Oh, sweetheart. I’m pretty sure you are the only person in the world who could ever see me like that.” He kissed the top of Clint’s head and Clint forced himself to just let Phil hold him and not start grinding against him again.

Clint said softly, “We both know that’s not true. Grant saw the same thing in you.”

Phil huffed a laugh. “ _Now_ is when you want to talk about him?”

Clint shook his head. “Now I want to go to my knees and give you a blow job that blows your mind and reminds you of all the reasons why you want to keep me around.”

Phil clutched Clint possessively tightly. “Sweetheart, you don’t have to do anything to remind me that I want to keep you around. You’re my boy and I’m always going to want you to be mine.”

Clint whimpered. “Babe, if you don’t touch me soon, or let me go jerk off, or at least let me touch you, I’m going to go crazy here.”

Phil said, “What did you bring?”

Clint said, “No toys, but I’ve got lube in my bag.”

Phil teased, “Optimistic, were you?”

Clint smiled, “I’m a boy scout?”

Phil outright laughed at that. “You want to roleplay a boy scout some day, we can talk about it. But if you try to tell me you’re a genuine boy scout I’m going to call you a liar.”

Clint said, “You want to pretend you’re my troop leader and I didn’t sell enough apples?”

Phil frowned, “This might get very strange very fast. Can we put that idea on hold and just keep it vanilla tonight?”

Shocked, Clint stepped back so he could see Phil more clearly. “How vanilla are you thinking?”

“Just our usual vanilla.” Phil smiled and tapped Clint on the butt to get him moving. “Go get your lube, little one. But the rule for tonight is all about silence. There is no version of this where I want to be having a conversation with Nick tomorrow about the sounds he heard coming out of this room. Understood?”

Clint already had the lube in hand. “How do you want me, Daddy?”

Phil groaned. “Fuck. I’m never going to get tired of hearing you call me that. Come back here and kiss me, little one. I want you now.”

Phil kissed him like Clint was his dying wish. He maneuvered Clint to the bed and then pushed him down on to it. He kissed Clint hard on the mouth and moaned as he ground their hips together. They made out like teenagers, fully clothed on the bed, rubbing against each other until they were panting from it.

Phil pulled himself away from Clint and said, “I want you to undress me, little one. You can go as fast or as slow as you like, but when you’re ready, I want you to ride me. I’ve had a long day and Daddy needs his rest so tonight my boy is going to do all the work. How does that sound?”

Clint couldn’t stop smiling. “That sounds perfect, Daddy.”

And it was perfect. Clint stripped Phil out of his clothing and he took his time sucking him while he prepared himself. Clint knew he wasn’t going to last long so he waited until Phil was leaking precome before shifting position to ride him. Phil looked amazing under him. He was solid and beautiful and everything Clint ever wanted out of life.

Clint cried out, “Fuck, I love you, Daddy. You’re my whole fucking world.”

Phil thrust up into him hard, and Clint stroked himself quickly to catch up. It was easy to come with his Daddy inside him and the orgasm felt like the ultimate release of tension.

Clint flopped forward so he could cuddle on top of Phil and only pouted a little when Phil slipped out of him.

Phil whispered, “I love you, little one. You are my whole world too.”

Clint snugged in closer. “Sleepy time now, Daddy?”

Phil kissed his forehead. “Sleepy time now, little one.”

Clint’s mind was full of thoughts about what tomorrow would bring for both of them but he fell asleep sooner than he expected to and slept soundly in his Daddy’s arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what the rings looks like: http://ringsview.com/wp-content/uploads/Custom-Yellow-Gold-Brushed-and-Polished-Mens-Wedding-Band-3Qtr-100582-51d7bcce43703.jpg


	24. State Your Case part two

It took Clint a moment to realize why he was awake. He was cold. Phil wasn’t in bed with him and his spot wasn’t even warm. There was light shining under the bathroom door so Clint got out of bed and padded across the room to see make sure his Daddy was okay.

The light blinded him momentarily and a sharp voice barked, “Barton! Put some damn clothes on if you are coming out here!”

That was Director Nick Fury’s voice and that was not the bathroom door.

Mortified, Clint slammed the door shut and backed away from it. Fuck. Had he really just given the director a full monty show? Oh shit. This could not be worse.

A moment later, the door cracked open and Clint dived for the bed to hide most of himself under the covers. Phil slipped inside the room, closed the door, and turned on the light. The bastard was smirking at him.

Clint scowled at Phil, crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted. “Don’t laugh at me.”

Eyes still dancing, Phil said, “I’m not.”

Clint’s pout intensified and he said, “You’re a liar, Da-- Phil.”

Phil locked the door behind himself and said bemused, “How do you do it, little one? How do you look so cute doing that?” Phil came closer to the bed. “I’ve never known anyone who could _turn me on_ just by scowling and pouting at me.”

Clint thought for a moment. Nick was right outside that door and Phil liked to be very private about their playtime. He said cautiously, “What are the rules right now, Phil? What do I call you?”

Phil climbed into bed and covered Clint’s body with his own. The weight on top of him was perfect. He was surrounded by his Daddy, not able to move, trapped perfectly by his weight and the way he pinned his arms down at his side. Phil’s hot breath teased his ear. “Just whisper it, baby.” Phil nipped at his neck and desire coursed through him. Clint squirmed under him, seeking more stimulation and was delighted the ragged moan he forced out of his Daddy.

Phil shoved their hips together and thrust hard against him. “God, help me. I can’t control how badly I want you.” Phil kissed him hard and fast. “I told Nick I’d be right back and he laughed at me. I want to go back just to prove him wrong, but--” He thrust up against Clint and Clint could feel just how hard his Daddy already was. Phil groaned again. “But, fuck, I want you like you wouldn’t believe. I want kiss you until you stop pouting. I want fuck you until you so feel so good you can’t scowl at me anymore.” Phil was quivering on top of him and his cock was so hard it poked painfully into Clint’s hip. Phil growled, “I want to fuck you so hard that you can’t move without thinking about me because you’re _mine_ and I _always_ want you to be thinking about me.”

Clint said breathlessly, “Do it, Daddy. I want to feel it all day. Claim me. Fuck me until I see stars, and I’ll be quiet just for you because I’m your good boy.”

Phil ripped the sheets away from between them so Clint was naked underneath him but Phil was still wearing the shorts and t-shirt he’d put on earlier.

Phil said, “I’m going to, little one. I’m going to take you. I’m going to make you feel it and you are going to know you are mine.” The power and authority in Phil’s voice made Clint want to whimper.

Phil kissed him one more time before pulling away and saying, “Get yourself ready now, sweetheart. I want to be inside you as soon as I’m naked.”

Phil started to strip and Clint hurried to lube himself up. Fuck but he was so ready for this. Phil so rarely let this side of himself out. Clint loved the sweetness and the cuddles that defined most of their relationship and he adored being doted on by his Daddy, but this, this cool, calm, authority, this man who radiated power and control, fuck if it didn’t make him weak in the knees.

Phil stripped fast and Clint had never been more grateful that he stretched out so easily. It’d only been a few hours since their last round so it was no problem to be ready by the time Phil joined him in bed.

Phil brushed his lips against Clint’s ear and whispered, “What’s your color, little one? Are you ready for me?”

Clint groaned. “Green. I’m so ready. I want you, Daddy.”

Phil said, “I know you like it rough, but I don’t want this to be about pain, so if it hurts, please stop it.”

Clint nodded. “I understand, Phil. You call the shots and be as forceful as you want, but you don’t want to hurt me so if it starts to feel like plain/pleasure, I’ll say yellow.”

Phil said, “My perfect, sweet boy. I hope I am enough for you.”

Clint used every last shred of self control to not let that hated phrase provoke him. Tonight was about Phil and helping him to blow off steam before his big day.

Clint said, “You are, Daddy, and I want you so badly. Please, do what you said you were going to do. Take me. Claim me. Make me feel it!”

Phil crushed their lips together in a bruising, hungry kiss. “God, I just love you so much, baby. I’m going to do it. I want you badly it’s burning me up inside.”

Phil grabbed Clint by the shoulder and shoved him over so he was lying on his front, then he moved so he was behind Clint and yanked his hips up a little higher. The manhandling felt so good. He loved being put exactly where Phil wanted him to be and used to provide his pleasure.

Phil rubbed his cock at the edge of Clint’s asshole, then he pushed the head in and pulled it back out.

Clint made a sad noise at the unexpected loss. “Daddy?”

Phil teased the head around Clint’s hole, just spreading the lube around. “Tell me you want it, baby. Tell your Daddy how much you want him.”

Clint moaned and tried to push himself back on to his Daddy’s cock, but Phil was in control and kept them positioned exactly how he wanted. Clint begged, “Please, Daddy. I’m dying to feel you inside me. I want you to fuck me and use me however you want. I’m your boy and I need you. No one can make me feel good the way you do. Pretty please, Daddy. I’m so hard it almost hurts and I need you to fuck me to make it feel better.”

With a groan, Phil shoved his cock all the way in and started to pound Clint with a brutal rhythm. Phil gripped Clint’s hips hard to keep him in place and it felt so good. The hard and fast strokes were exactly what he needed. He ached to touch his own cock, but he knew tonight he wasn’t allowed to come first so he fisted the sheets and cried out quietly with every hard stroke against his prostate that felt like a firework of pleasure.

Phil panted, “My good boy. So fucking good for me, and you’re being quiet just like I asked. Is it hard for you, baby? I’ve never asked you to be quiet before.”

Phil’s passionate strokes into him made it hard for Clint to be quiet, so in between strokes he gasped out, “It’s so hard, Daddy. I want to scream with how good you feel. But I want to be your good boy. I’ll do anything to be your good boy.”

Phil cried out as he came, “You are. You are my good boy. Mine!”

Clint finally touched himself and he hardly had time to wrap his fingers around his cock before he was spurting all over his own hand and feeling the blissful relief of coming. Not able to hold both their weights up for another moment, he collapsed down on to the bed.

Phil said a little disappointedly, “I wanted to do that.”

Clint cursed at himself. He hadn’t meant to take that away from his Daddy, he’d just been so ready to burst. Clint said, “I’m sorry, Daddy. Are you mad at me?”

Phil kissed his neck and then rolled them around so they were face-to-face and kissed Clint on the lips. “No, sweetheart. I’m just greedy because I like making you come so much. But you’re my good boy. You did everything I asked and I’m not mad at you.”

Clint relaxed into the embrace. “That was great. Thank you, Daddy.”

Phil kissed him on the nose and Clint scrunched up his face in the way he knew would make his Daddy smile. Phil said, “I love you so much, little one.”

Clint said, “I love you too, Daddy.”

Phil squeezed him tight and Clint counted it as a mini victory that the topic of ‘not being enough’ did not come up again.

Clint said, “Don’t you need to get up and get ready, Phil?”

Phil huffed a laugh. “It’s the middle of the night, sweetheart. Unless you know something I don’t, I think we should go back to sleep.”

Puzzled, Clint said, “Why were you up in the middle of the night?”

Phil yawned and cuddled him closer. “I woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep so I was practicing my opening statements again.”

Clint said, “Do you want to go back to doing that?”

Phil said, “No. I just want to sleep with my boy. Now hush. The alarm’s going to go off in a few hours and I want to get some rest.”

Clint wanted to be a bit of a brat and tease Phil into admitting that it was a good idea for Clint to join him at the hotel tonight, and while he knew Phil would think his bratting was cute, he also knew tonight was all about taking care of Phil and right now that meant sleep. Clint said, “Good night, Daddy. I love you.”

Phil said sleepily, “I love you too, little one. Now go to sleep.”

*************

The alarm went off and Clint woke up to morning kisses from his Daddy. He’d never be a morning person but damn if getting those kisses every morning over the last nine months hadn’t turned mornings into something to look forward to.

“Good morning, Daddy.”

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

“What time is it?”

Phil glanced at the clock. “Time for us to get up and going. I want to be early for the breakfast meeting.”

Clint nipped at Phil’s lips. “So just time for a quickie?”

Phil chuckled a little and pushed Clint away gently. “Sorry, but no. As tempting as you are, twice in the last eight hours is enough for me. Do you want me to take care of you?”

Clint’s dick gave only a half-hearted twitch at the idea. “Nah, I’m okay.”

Phil turned on the bedside table light and said, “Are you going in to work today?”

Clint groaned and dragged a pillow over his face to block out the light. “Yeah. Because of all the media attention they’ve blocked the trial so only people directly involved are allowed inside. Nat’s going to be there so I have to be in the office.”

Phil teased, “Still hating being the boss?”

Clint blindly tried to throw one of the other pillows at him and smiled when he heard a surprised laugh from Phil. “Natasha can have her job back anytime she wants it.”

Phil said a little more seriously, “From everything I’ve heard you’ve done a good job managing the department. You could do it if you wanted to.”

Clint pushed the pillow away so he could see Phil and pushed himself up into a seated position. “I don’t want to though. I like breaking down the numbers, finding the missing information, figuring out how to balance a budget and where to invest the money so that we get the lowest tax hit. What Nat does is more big picture and more politics and I don’t want to do it.” Clint could tell that he was whining by the end and he didn’t mean to, it just kind of slipped out.

Phil sat down on the bed beside him and took his hand. “That’s okay, sweetheart. You don’t have to want her job. You don’t have to want to climb the corporate ladder like that. There are places that would hire you to specialize in just the kind of work you described, or if you really like what you do, you can do that for the rest of your life.”

Clint said, “Wouldn’t that be lame? Never becoming more than a Senior Accountant?”

Phil brought Clint’s hand to his lips for a kiss and locked his gaze with Clint’s. “Not at all. I know you could do more, but if you are truly happy with what you do and you have enough to meet your needs, then there is no reason to force yourself to do anything else.”

Clint was surprised that he felt the need to blink back tears so he deflected by hitting Phil softly with another pillow and grumbling, “It’s way too early for serious conversations, Daddy.”

Phil smiled at him and said, “Did my boy just assault me with a pillow?”

Clint smirked and gently tapped Phil with the pillow again. “Maybe… What would happen if he had?”

Phil’s eyes were positively twinkling. “Then I’d have to teach him a lesson about respect.”

Clint had no idea where this was going, but Phil looked happy and he trusted Phil to make whatever happened next fun for him too.

Clint thwacked him with the pillow again and then looked away as if pretending he hadn’t done or seen anything.

Phil ripped the pillow out of his hands and then shoved him back so he was lying down again.

Phil tossed all the covers off of him and then attacked both his ribs with a tickling strokes.

Clint squeaked and tried to roll away. Phil’s fingers danced over his skin, surprised him by brushing the skin behind his knees which he hadn’t even known was ticklish but he yelped and spun around to try and get back at Phil.

Phil’s weak point was his feet so he went there first, but Phil dodged out of the way and caught one of his hands at the same time.

Phil twisted Clint around so his arm was stretched up way above his head, leaving his whole side vulnerable to Phil’s other hand and Phil showed no mercy teasing his fingers up his side and under his arm while Clint squealed and giggled and desperately tried to wiggle away.

They wrestled on the bed until Clint was hoarse from howling and laughing and and they were both panting and sweaty from the effort.

Phil had both of Clint’s arms pinned over his head with one hand, was straddling his hips to keep Clint still, and every spot Phil touched had become a ticklish point. Clint was laughing so much he had tears in his eyes and he could hardly breathe.

Clint gasped out, “Mercy, Daddy! Mercy!”

Phil tickled him one more time and Clint howled and squirmed under him. He was about to beg again when Phil let go of him and rubbed his hands down Clint’s arms in a firm soothing touch that didn’t tickle.

Phil was beaming down at him and his smile was just as bright as Clint’s. Phil said “I love everything about you, baby.”

Clint couldn’t stop smiling and he said playfully, “Everything?”

Phil nodded and leaned down to brush their lips together. “Everything.”

Clint teased, “And you’ll let me do anything because you love me so much?”

Phil tried to frown but he couldn’t stop smiling long enough to make it believable. “This feels like a trap, little one. What do you want?”

Clint smiled mischievously up at him and exclaimed, “I want fruit loops for breakfast!”

Phil laughed and with lightning speed he had Clint’s hands pinned again and had resumed his tickling assault. Phil said, “Take it back! Promise you’ll have whatever I tell you to for breakfast today and I’ll stop!”

Clint skin was still so sensitive, the first touch made him scream and Phil’s dancing fingers had him squirming in seconds. Clint cried out, “I give! You get to pick!”

The assault stopped instantly and Phil gathered Clint into his arms in a loving snuggle. Phil said, “Good boy.” Then he added, “I’ll tell you what to order when we’re out there. But if you don’t like what I pick, just tell me and I’ll pick something else.”

Clint was still amazed at Phil’s ability to make him feel so tiny. He snuggled into Phil’s arms and gave a deeply contented sigh. “Sounds perfect, Daddy. I love you.”

Phil kissed his forehead. “I love you too, sweetheart. You are perfect.”

Phil kissed Clint again. “But we really do need to get up now. Do you want to shower first or shall I?”

Clint said, “Can I? I want to have a quick chat with Nat before breakfast.”

Phil said, “Sure. But get to it. We don’t have much time before I’m meeting the team for breakfast.”

Clint kissed Phil one last time before he hopped out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

************

Clint showered, shaved, and dressed with lightning fast speed. He wanted to get the rings from Natasha while Phil was otherwise occupied, but when he opened the door the first person he saw was Nick, sitting at the suite’s dining room table.

Nick was dressed pristinely in an all-black three piece suit and he looked like he was waiting for something.

Clint had a momentary flash of mortification as he remembered what had happened earlier this morning, but he wasn’t a man who dwelt on the things he couldn’t change.

Clint said, “Sorry about earlier, I was tired and I thought this was the bathroom.”

Nick waved aside his concern. “It was probably for the best. Phil needed sleep more than he needed to practice his statements again.”

Nick hesitated and then continued, “You’re good for him, Barton. He can be a self-sacrificing idiot who won’t ask for what he wants. So in case he’s too bullheaded to tell you himself, take it from me, I’ve never seen him as happy as he’s been since you came into his life.”

Clint nodded. “Thank you. That’s nice to know.”

Nick added, “But please tell your boyfriend I’m never sharing a suite with you two again. I don’t know what you got up to this morning that I could hear you through hotel soundproofed doors, but I do know I don’t ever want to hear it again.

Clint groaned and rubbed his hand down his face. “Shit.”

Nick’s smile was terrifying. “Actually, don’t. I’ll have more fun telling him myself.”

Clint laughed. “You’re kind of an asshole, aren’t you, sir?”

Nick laughed too. “Call me Nick, and yeah, but you’ll get used to me.”

Clint glanced at Natasha’s door. “Is Nat up yet?”

Nick nodded. “We had coffee while you and Phil were…”

Clint blushed again and blurted out, “Having coffee!”

Nick said easily, “Sure you were. But, yes, she’s up but she’s getting ready.”

Clint crossed the room to knock on her door but Nick interrupted him. Nick snapped, “Barton, she’s getting ready!”

Clint looked back at Nick consideringly. “If you agree not to tell Phil what you heard this morning, I’ll tell you why it’s okay for me to go into Nat’s room right now.”

If looks could kill, the glare Nick leveled at Clint would have incinerated him on the spot and Clint quickly reconsidered just how far he wanted to push this man. The answer he decided was that he didn’t want to push him at all. Clint hurried to say, “Actually, I’ll just tell you. It’ll be fun to watch Phil squirm.” Clint took a breath and turned so he was facing Nick straight on. He could be intimidated into not teasing this man, but he could not be intimidated into betraying his best friend. “I can go in because I’m 100% gay so I’m safe. If you want more than that, you’re going to have to wait for her to decide she’s comfortable telling you more. But I’ll say this, if she does decide to trust you and you use it against her, I don’t care that you’re my boss and my boyfriend’s best friend, I’ll find a way to make you pay for it.”

Nick kept their gaze locked for a minute before giving a sharp nod. “Understood.”

Clint was shaking a little on the inside when he turned back to knock on Nat’s door. “Nat, it’s me. Open up.”

A moment later the door clicked open and Clint went in.

*************

As soon as the door was closed behind him he leaned back against it and looked at Nat. She was wearing a towel and drying her hair.

Clint said, “So, that dude is fucking intimidating…”

Natasha’s smile was fierce. “I know. It’s part of what I like about him.”

Clint said, “He got pretty intense trying to protect your privacy when I came in.”

Natasha nodded. “He’s got some old-fashioned values about how to treat women. I like it.”

Clint said, “I wish you would tell him.”

Natasha said, “It’s not that simple.”

“It really can be. I’m a terrible example, but just being honest about what you want is the only way it can ever happen.”

Natasha glared at him. “I don’t have to let you stay in my bedroom.”

Clint smiled at her, walked over the bed, and dropped himself onto it, being sure to make it bounce a bit. “You don’t have to, but you like me so you will.”

Natasha harrumphed and started blow drying her hair.

Clint decided not to push the point. “Can I get the rings?”

Natasha gestured toward the closet and continued working with her hair.

Clint opened the safe and looked at them again. They were beautiful. Elegant and classy, just like Phil. Clint was so lucky to have him, and Nick’s earlier words had been a boost. Phil might still be worried about being ‘enough’, but clearly his best friend thought Clint was good for Phil, and according to Phil it had been a long time since Nick had approved of any of his boyfriends.

Clint took the rings out of the boxes and put them in his wallet. He wanted to have them easily to hand when the moment felt right.

He sat down on the bed, then he stood up and sat down on the chair. He walked over to the window and peeked outside. It was a bright sunny day. The snow was heavy on the ground, but the roads already looked clear and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. The weathermen had lied. They always panicked that it was going to a snowstorm to end all snowstorms, and it never ended up being as bad as they predicted.

Clint walked back to the bed and sat down on it again.

Natasha said, “Clint, you’re as antsy as if you were the one presenting today. Go see to your boyfriend and take care of him, he’s the one who’s actually going to court.”

Clint ran his fingers nervously through his hair and laughed. “You’re right. Thanks Nat.”

Natasha said, “Before you go, zip me up. I love this dress but it’s a pain to do up on my own. It’s like every fashion designer just assumes a woman lives with someone else who will help with these things.”

Clint smiled but didn’t tease and zipped up the dress. It was a good fit. The emerald green set off her red hair beautifully and she was stunning to look at.

Clint said, “You look good, Nat.”

Nat nodded. “I know.”

Clint laughed. He really loved Natasha. “Are you going to speak today?”

“No. I’ll just be there as a consultant for Phil’s team. It’s not likely I’ll be needed for anything, but Phil asked me to attend just in case. Now shoo. I need to do my make up and your pacing is distracting.”

Clint went back to his room and found Phil finishing getting dressed and Clint enjoyed just watching. Phil had picked out a sharp navy suit with a gold and blue striped tie and he’d paired it with a cream white shirt, small gold cufflinks, and a cream handkerchief, and for jewelery he just wore his class ring. He looked good and if it had been any other day Clint would have been plotting all the ways he could get him out of that suit, but today he just walked over to Phil, put his hands behind his back and stretched up to kiss him on the cheek.

Clint said, “You look good, Daddy.”

Phil smiled indulgently at him. “You always say that.”

Clint smiled back. “That doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

Phil said, “You are the sweetest boy,” and pulled him in for one more kiss and then another.

Eventually Phil said, “Okay, we need to stop now. I need to focus today and I don’t want either of us to slip up when we leave this room.”

Clint took his hand and squeezed it. “Okay, babe. I know you’re going to rock it.”

Phil didn’t let go as they exited the room. Nick and Natasha were already waiting for them.

Nick said, “You ready?”

Phil nodded. “Let’s get the team and get started.”

**************

Breakfast was a simple affair.

Phil did order for Clint, but it was subtle. He asked Clint if he would like the egg white omelette with asparagus and goat cheese, Clint nodded, and when the waiter asked what he wanted, that was what he ordered.  

The team didn’t talk shop. There was an underlying tension and they talked about the weather and road conditions. When two people got into what sounded like an old debate about the merits of different kinds of testimony, Phil caught their eye and the debate fizzled. Clint briefly wondered if he should be worried about how arousing he found watching other people submit to Phil, but just the image of it happening in a sexual context was enough to squash any concerns. He didn’t want to think about Phil in a sexual context with anyone other than him. Would he like other people to know that Phil was his Daddy? In the right circumstances, like at a club, yes. He was proud of Phil and it would feel like showing off. He still had some friends from his time in the club scene, it could happen. But Phil was a long way from being ready to do that, and if he never was, that would be okay.

Phil was enough for him. He enjoyed their mild pain play sessions and they both got off like crazy on Phil spanking him. Clint never wanted to bring whips or punishment tools back out, the idea of doing that to Phil made him feel physically ill and was the opposite of arousing, but when Clint wanted something that would really hurt, Phil was only too happy to play with post-orgasm torture stimulation, and fuck if Clint wasn’t get hard now just thinking about how good that pleasure/pain combination felt. And they were so much more than just the sex. Phil was his best friend. Phil felt like his other half. There was no one in the world he wanted to have in his life more than he wanted Phil. So was Phil ‘enough’ for him?

No.

He was so much more than enough it wasn’t even worth asking the question, and when Clint proposed Phil was going to finally understand that.


	25. The day of the trial

After breakfast, the trial team headed to the courthouse and Clint went back to the office.

The half of the office that wasn’t involved with the trial was still on vacation because Thursday had been a holiday and taking today off made it a four day weekend, but it was the new year so there was plenty of work to be done.

Clint dived into preparing financial statements for the previous quarter. He could focus on work today. The only way to make the time go by would be to keep busy.

It was a little after lunchtime when Katie returned some files to him. “Clint, you filed these statements as billable hours, but these were all pro-bono cases, and I think you used the annual report data from the previous year for these other statements.”

Clint closed his eyes and groaned. “Sorry, Katie Kate. I’ve got no focus today.”

Katie said, “You’re lucky I caught it.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “You’re going to add this to the list of things you never let me forget, aren’t you?”

Katie smiled at him, “I’m saving that list for your wedding toast.”

Clint stared at her in shock. He expected that kind of intuitive guess from Natasha, not Katie!

Katie said, “Bro, why are you looking at me like that?”

Clint tried to recover, but it was too late.

Katie squealed. “Did he propose?!”

Clint waved his hands at her trying to shush her. He whisper-shouted, “No! Nothing like that.”

Katie eyed him critically. She said decisively, “I don’t believe you.”

Clint sighed. Everyone in his life was going to know before Phil. “I’m planning on asking him. But I haven’t done it yet, so would you please keep your voice down?!”

Katie’s eyes went wide. “Ohhhh! Can I see the ring?”

Clint looked around. No one was watching them. He and Katie talked all the time. Still. He wanted to be careful. He stood and motioned for Katie to follow him into Natasha’s office and closed the door behind him. Clint took out his wallet and showed Katie the rings.

At first Katie frowned. “Why aren’t they in a box?”

Clint sighed. This wasn’t going well. “Because Phil would see the box and I want it to be a surprise.”

Katie’s look of confusion melted away. “Awww, that’s so sweet!”

Clint relaxed a little. Katie was posh, so if she was willing to think the lack of box was sweet then Phil probably would too. Katie looked closer at the ring and Clint angled them so she could see the outside but not the inside. He hadn’t even shown Natasha the phrase he picked. Phil was going to be the first to see that.

Katie said, “That’s lovely, Clint. I think Phil will like the brushed gold. It’s a mature man’s ring. Not too flashy. Good choice for him. But do you like it for you?” she added curiously.

Clint was sure his smile looked more than a little dopey. “I do. I like the idea of wearing his ring.”

Katie raised her hand to mouth in a mock gasp. “Well I’ll be! Clint, I never knew you were an old-fashioned romantic.”

Clint tried to roll his eyes at her, but he was still smiling.

Katie said, “It’s sweet, Clint. I know you’ll be very happy together.”

“Thanks, Katie.”

Katie said, “Now off you go. You’re useless here. There’s nobody in the office. I’ll hold down the fort. You can go wait outside the courtroom for Phil to be done for the day.”

Clint was about to decline when his phone buzzed with a message from Nat and then Phil a moment later.

Nat: _The defense isn’t even going to try the case at state level, they’ve already moved for the case to be heard at federal level_

Phil: _We did it! Join us for a celebration drink? We’re going to the steakhouse near the courtroom._

Clint was all smiles when he looked up. “Phil must have been amazing. It sounds like the defense gave up after the opening statements and moved for the case to be heard at the federal level. They aren’t even going to try and win at the state level.”

Katie smiled at him. “Go on, boss. We’ll wrap up here and I’ll call if we need anything.”

Clint impulsively hugged her tight. “You’re the best. Thank you.”

************

Clint called a taxi, but the service was slow and the courthouse was on the other side of town so it took a little longer than Clint expected to get there.

When he arrived, the maître d' directed him to the private event room at the back which SHIELD had taken over and Clint was shocked by how loud it was. The whole team was talking and Phil was at the center of it. People kept reaching out to touch him. To shake his hand and congratulate him and someone had just finished hugging him for far longer than was necessary.

Phil was such a private person, it was weird to see so many other people invading his personal space and being ‘handsy’ with him. Clint didn’t like it. It made his stomach twist uncomfortably and he tried to smile but it felt fake and twisted.

Would Phil suddenly realize he could probably have any of the people in this room and they would go to their knees for him in a moment? Clint hadn’t had a lot of reasons to be jealous since Phil had gotten rid of Grant and the rising tide of envy in his heart was a sickening feeling.

Phil saw Clint and the happy smile on Phil’s face got even wider. Without a moment’s hesitation, Phil walked away from everyone around him and straight to Clint.

Clint met him halfway and he knew the smile on Phil’s face was just for him. Phil could have had a thousand adoring fans and it wouldn’t change the way Phil was looking at Clint right this moment. All of the tightness in Clint’s chest drained away. He was Phil’s and Phil was his. There was no reason for him to worry.

Phil kissed Clint right on the lips in front of everyone. Clint closed his eyes and went with it. Whatever Phil wanted, he’d give. Phil’s hands felt good gripping Clint firmly at his waist and Clint couldn’t help the small moan that escaped when Phil forced his way inside Clint’s mouth. Phil tasted like scotch and the kiss was more passionate than anything Phil had ever done in public before. Clint could hear the whoops and hollers from Phil’s team and he smiled into the kiss.

Suddenly, Phil lifted Clint up off the ground and spun him around in a full circle. Clint laughed and clutched Phil’s shoulders for balance.

Someone hollered, “Get a room!” But other people clinked their glasses and Clint could pick out both Natasha and Nick’s laughter.

When Phil finally let him down, his eyes were bright and happy and he slung his arm around Clint’s waist as he guided them back to the table.

Clint said to the room at large, “All right, who got my boyfriend drunk before I even got here?”

There was a chorus of voices, each blaming someone else until the table conversation dissolved into laughter all around.

Phil nuzzled Clint’s neck and whispered, “I’m not that drunk, baby, I’m just happy to see you.”

Clint smiled and nodded.

People kept buying Phil very good scotch and even once he started to take it on the rocks, it was clear by the flush on his cheeks that Phil was going to pay for it the next day.

As the afternoon wore on, more people from the office started to trickle in and the room became crowded. When chairs became scarce, Phil was quick to offer up Clint’s chair and pull his boyfriend into his lap. There was more good natured teasing but Phil was so focused on Clint that Clint didn’t think Phil even heard them.

More people came around to congratulate Phil and Clint took a special pleasure in being seated on his lap while they talked. Clint smiled at Phil’s admirers when they looked at him and he shook their hand if they initiated it, but Clint didn’t need to be talked to, he didn’t really even need to be acknowledged, he was claimed by Phil for everyone to see and that was more than enough for him.

There were a few surprised looks as the night wore on and people who didn’t know either of them personally stopped to stare, but SHIELD was not a place where homophobia was tolerated and Clint was pretty sure the looks were mostly surprise at seeing the respectable Mr. Coulson so relaxed and casual.

Clint nursed rum and cokes for most of the night and part way through he switched to straight coke. Phil had definitely crossed the line into tipsy and Clint knew Phil would never forgive himself if he said anything too personal in such a public space, so Clint made sure he stayed sober enough to monitor both of them. He was a good boy and he could take care of his Daddy when he wanted to relax. He knew Phil would appreciate it in the morning and if this went smoothly, maybe there would be future social occasions when Phil would let Clint sit on his lap and in Clint’s opinion that would be all for the good.

Nick told the trial team to take the day off tomorrow and not bother coming in until Monday. A quick look from Natasha told Clint he could take the day as well and it was almost closing time when Clint hailed a cab for him and Phil.

He invited Natasha to join them, but she gave him a tight smile and said, “Nick offered to let me stay with him tonight and drive me in tomorrow.”

Clint stepped away from Phil and gave Natasha a tight hug. He whispered privately in her ear. “Don’t ‘endure’ anything, Nat. Just be honest.”

Natasha nodded. “I’m hoping if we have the conversation somewhere he feels comfortable he’ll take it easier.”

Clint said, “Call me if you need anything. Anything at all. You know I’ll come.”

Natasha looked like she was ready to face an execution squad. “I know.”

Clint gave her one more tight squeeze before letting go. He couldn’t fight this battle for her. She had to decide if she was willing to trust Nick or not.

Phil was watching them carefully and when Clint returned to him he said, “Everything okay?”

Clint nodded. “Everything’s fine, babe. Let’s go home.”

Phil pulled Clint down for a messy kiss. His words were slurring a little. “I love that it’s our home, baby.”

Clint smiled and kissed him again. Phil was so sweet to him.

Clint hailed a cab and Phil cuddled him close in the backseat.

Phil said, “Did you like that tonight? Sitting on my lap for everyone to see?”

Clint moaned and kissed Phil hard. “I did. I really did. Having everyone we know see you claim me like that? I fucking loved it.”

Phil stroked his back lovingly. His words were mumbled a little from drinking but he was easy to understand. “I knew you would and I wanted to give you that, baby. It’s not my kink, but I know how much you like the idea of other people knowing you’re mine and I wanted to do it for you.”

A few things clicked into place and Clint said, “Is that why you had so much to drink before I got there?”

Phil looked down and blushed a little. “A little liquid courage never hurt. It’s hard for me to be open in public like that.”

Clint gushed, “You are the sweetest man in the world and I love how much you do to make me happy.”

Phil kissed Clint sweetly on the lips. “I love you, baby.”

They made out like teenagers for the rest of the drive home and Clint felt like he was floating on cloud nine. Maybe their kinks didn’t line up perfectly, but they wanted to make each other happy and they truly loved each other. They were so much more than just enough for each other and when Clint proposed Phil would know that Clint really did believe he was enough.

When they got home, Clint got them both bottles of water and preventative aspirins before going to bed.

Phil’s alarm clock was a devilishly clever device. It knew the days of the week and was even programed to know the holidays -- that was the clever part, the devilish part was that it defaulted to being “on” from Monday to Friday. Clint was half-asleep before he woke up and remembered to turn it off but he was very pleased with himself for remembering.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be posted Sunday night. I hope you enjoy!


	26. Forever?

Clint was surprised to wake up alone in bed. He was less surprised when he found Phil sitting at the dining room table looking pale and nursing a cup of very strong coffee.

Phil said, “That was poorly done on my part last night.”

Clint laughed and Phil winced so Clint lowered his volume. “You’ll be okay, babe.”

Phil said, “There’s more coffee in the pot but you’re going to want a lot of cream with it. I made it extra strong.”

Clint poured himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen and then wandered back to the dining area. After a moment’s thought, he got his special pillow and knelt down at Phil’s feet so he could rest his head on his Daddy’s lap.

Phil stroked his hair and said, “I love you down there, but I’m not up for much today, little one.”

Clint took a sip of his coffee and stayed exactly where he was. “I know. I just like being here.”

Phil spoke so quietly Clint almost didn’t hear him. “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.”

Clint was pretty sure Phil hadn’t intended to say that out loud, so he didn’t say anything in response and just stayed where he was and drank his coffee.

Phil eventually made them breakfast and Clint puttered around the condo cleaning things up and putting them away.

Phil took a nap in the afternoon and, never one to pass up an opportunity to snuggle, Clint joined him.

Phil woke up feeling much better and the nap had also done Clint a world of good.

Clint checked in with Natasha and surprisingly she responded with a heart-eyed smiley face.

Clint: _Everything’s going that well?_

Natasha: _He needed some time to think, but I’m staying with him in one of this spare bedrooms this weekend_

Clint: _You feel safe?_

Natasha: _I trust him_

Clint: _I’m happy for you_

Clint and Phil made dinner together before settling down on the couch to cuddle and watch a movie.

The whole day, Clint felt like the rings were burning a hole in his pocket, but it had never felt like the right time to say anything, so he did the best he could to ignore them.

That evening they snuggled in bed together and lazy kisses turned into slow handjobs and they fell asleep together in the afterglow. Clint’s last thought was he would worry about the rings tomorrow.

********************

Phil woke Clint up in the morning with kisses like always.

Clint sighed happily into the kiss and said, “You give me the best kisses, Daddy.”

Phil chuckled warmly, “I better be the only one giving you kisses, little one.”

Clint smiled into the next kiss. “The one and only, Daddy.”

They snuggled together wrapped up in each others arms and traded lazy morning kisses while Clint woke up slowly. Phil said, “What would you like to do today, little one?”

“Can we make today all about you?”

Phil looked at him curiously. “What do you mean?”

Clint looked away, feeling a little bashful. “You’ve been working so hard. I’d like to just be your boy today. Make your pleasure the most important thing. Let you use me however you want. I know you’ll still treat me good and probably spoil me rotten, but I want it to be all about your favorite things today. Let me serve you like a good boy?”

Phil kissed him hard and his teeth scraped gently at Clint’s lips. “You’d like that, little one? Serving me all day?”

Clint moaned enthusiastically. “I’ll use the colors if I don’t like something, but I want to be good for you.”

Phil must have picked up the lube at some point while they were kissing because the next thing he felt was his Daddy’s slick fingers loosening him up.

Phil said, “You’re usually good to go every two hours or so, right?”

Clint gasped as Phil hit his prostate. “Yeah. It takes a little longer each time, but about two hours.”

Phil pulled out his fingers and rolled Clint over onto his side so he could start to thrust himself inside. “I want you to come as much as you want to today, but save one last one for tonight with me.”

Phil’s strokes were long and steady and he was purposely avoiding Clint’s prostate to help him last. It felt so good, being filled and held by his Daddy.

Phil said seductively, “I’m going to take care of you all day, I’m going to feed you, I’m going to spoil you, I’m going to keep you half dressed or naked at my feet the whole time. Then tonight I’m going to take my time with you and make love with you as long and as slow as you can stand it.”

Clint was achingly hard. They’d never done a full day of playing before. It was going to be amazing.

Clint whimpered, “Please, Daddy?”

Phil’s thrusts got faster and he reached around to wrap a hand around Clint’s cock and Clint groaned.

Phil moaned. “You’re my boy. All day, you’re just going to be my boy. No one else is even going to get to see you because you’re all mine!”

Clint’s orgasm burst out of him like a geyser and he was left panting as the stars began to fade behind his eyes and he felt Phil’s last strokes slowing inside him

When Clint has his breath back, he teased, “No one else even gets to see me?”

Phil’s arms loosened a little bit around him. “Too much, Clint?”

Clint snuggled back into his Daddy’s chest and pulled the arms tighter around him. “Nope. I just didn’t know you were that possessive of me.”

Phil nuzzled his neck. “I try not to let it turn me into a barbarian, but yes, I am that possessive of you.”

Clint teased, “You want to lock me up in dungeon, keep me chained there just for you?” Clint corrected himself, “No, you wouldn’t want that. You’d want to lock me up in beautiful room full of soft pillows and delicious delicacies for me to eat and keep me safely sequestered there so no one but you could see me or touch me. I’d be your prisoner. Completely dependent on you for love and for pleasure and you’d make sure I was never wanting.”

While Clint talked, Phil’s hold on him had tightened so that it was almost crushing and Clint could see the muscles bulging in Phil’s arms.

Phil said, “I’d never do that to you.” His voice was so tightly controlled that even Clint couldn’t read it, but he knew his Daddy well enough to know what he was hiding.

Phil’s grip on him was too tight for Clint to twist around to look at him, so he stayed where he was and said soothingly, “I know you’d never do it for real. But we could play it sometime. Talk about it ahead of time. Would you like that? Pretending I was completely dependent on you for everything, for food, for clothing, for affection and conversation.”

Phil’s grip didn’t loosen and he whispered hoarsely, “You’d be completely at my mercy but I’d make it so good for you. I’d never leave you wanting. I’d bring you treats and spoil you with every pleasure I could dream up and I’d never have to share you with anyone. I wouldn’t even have to give you clothes because no one would ever see you but me. You’d never be able to leave and if you tried I’d have to punish you. Oh, Clint, that’s so twisted and dark, but I love it.”

Clint said, “It’s not twisted or dark, Phil. It’s a fantasy, it would just be fun to play out. We’ve never played out a dark fantasy of yours, would you like to do that someday?

Phil groaned, “I didn’t know it was a fantasy of mine until you said it. How is it you can come up with fantasies I didn’t even know I had?”

Clint just smiled and wiggled his butt against Phil’s soft cock. “Because I’m your boy and I love you and that’s one of the ways I take care of you.”

Phil said, “My perfect boy. I love you so much.”

Clint said, “I love you too, Daddy.”

***********

Phil barely let Clint out of his sight all morning and he was hardly ever out of arm’s reach at all.

They started the day by taking a shower together. Phil took his time with Clint and told him not to move unless he had to. Phil traced water dribblets with his mouth from Clint’s neck down to his hips. Then he let his hands roam over all of Clint’s body, his strong fingers mapping the curve of Clint’s muscles and his gentle hands squeezing his favorite parts. Clint’s arms got special attention: Phil posed Clint however he wanted and teased his skin with ghost touches and firm massages.

Phil kissed and pinched Clint’s chest until the skin was red and he sucked on his nipples until they were so sensitive that they pebbled just from air being blown on them. Then Phil sucked on them hard enough to leave matching hickeys and kept going until Clint cried out with pleasure from the pain of it.

Clint was getting hard already and he’d already come once this morning. Over the pounding of the shower, Clint said, “Daddy, do you want me to come again now?”

Phil’s hands teased the curly hair on Clint’s belly and he said, “Not yet, sweetheart, but soon.”

Phil poured some soap onto the rough scrubbing loofah and starting with Clint’s fingers, he began to rub Clint clean. When he got to Clint’s oversensitive chest he hesitated. “Will it be too much?”

Clint smiled at his loving Daddy. “No. I want you to do it. I think it’ll feel amazing.”

Clint was right, his sensitive nipples burned under the scrubbing but he loved it. Clint cried out and had to ball his hands into fists and bite his lips to keep still. Sadistically, Phil rubbed the loofah roughly back and forth across Clint’s sensitive nipples until Clint cried out, “Yellow!”

The loofah disappeared and Phil twisted Clint around so that his back was to the pounding water, he wrapped his body around Clint and cupped his hands around Clint’s chest so there was nothing that could stimulate his nipples.

Phil said, “Talk to me, Clint.”

Clint ground his ass desperately against Phil even though he knew the older man would still be soft. He panted, “Please touch me! I’m close to begging for it.”

Phil said, “It wasn’t too much?”

Clint groaned. “Fuck, no. It felt like fireworks going off inside me and you were perfect. I wasn’t expecting any kind of pain today but that was incredible. I love it when you’re rough with me like that. But I’m so ready to come it’s killing me.”

Phil said, “Did you call yellow because of the pain or because you wanted to come?”

Clint took a breath to steady his frustration. This was one of the things they’d talked about. Phil needed the detailed check ins. He needed to understand how Clint was feeling, when he understood how the pain was affecting Clint, Phil could enjoy it because he knew he was giving his boy pleasure, but he needed to understand.

Clint said, “I wanted to stop the pain before it became too much. Where it was was great, but we were getting close to my limit.”

Phil kissed the back of his neck and said warmly, “I’m proud of you for stopping it when you did. You’re my good boy.”

Damn if that phrase didn’t make Clint melt a little on the inside and make his cock throb a little bit harder at the same time.

Clint said, “But I also would really like to come soon. I’m not begging yet, but I’m getting close.”

Phil said, “I’ll take care of you sweetheart.”

Phil backed away a little and the next sensation he felt was his Daddy’s soap slicked hands gently rubbing his back. Those hands slowly worked their way down until they were massaging his ass.

Clint groaned and tried to press his ass back into the firm touches. He wanted more. He could feel his cock throbbing with every pulse beat, but Phil had told him not to move unless he had to so he waited for his Daddy to touch him.

Phil’s hands squeezed the side of his hips, and then  the front of his hips. They rubbed the top of Clint’s thighs and Clint whimpered in need.

The first touch on his cock was almost too much. Clint cried out and thrust himself back against Phil and then forward into his hand.

Phil bit hard at the top his shoulder and groaned. “I love how responsive you are, baby. Don’t touch yourself, but you can move however you want and make as much noise as you want.”

Clint gasped out, “Please, Daddy. More!”

Phil started to stroke him with one hand and tease his balls with another. Clint was so hot and hard, his head so sensitive, each brush against it felt like jolts of electricity going through him. He thrust hard into Phil’s hand and moaned.

Phil’s strokes sped up and the heat coiling inside Clint exploded out of him.

Phil stroked him through it and, panting, Clint let himself fall back against his Daddy’s chest.

Phil murmured in his ear. “God, but you’re beautiful when you come.”

Clint didn’t feel like he could string words together yet, so he just kind of flopped himself around so their chests were pressed together, wrapped his arms around his Daddy’s neck to keep his balance, and eyes half-closed, he pressed their lips together in a wet messy kiss.

Phil held him up while Clint’s legs stopped shaking and kissed him through the aftershocks.

Clint said, “Thank you, Daddy.”

Phil just hugged him tight. “I love making you come apart like that, little one.”

Still a little delirious with pleasure, Clint giggled. “Well that makes two of us.”

Phil chuckled a little too and smiled. “You are too cute, sweetheart. I just don’t know what to do with you.”

Clint looked up at him and smiled dopily, “Keep me and love me forever?” he asked hopefully.

Phil kissed his nose. “For as long as I’m enough for you, little one.”

And that was like a cold bucket of water on Clint’s afterglow. Shit.

But today was about Phil, so Clint didn’t pick a fight and instead he nuzzled Phil’s neck and hummed noncommittally.

Phil washed the rest of Clint gently and then he instructed Clint on how to wash him. He told Clint how to play with his nipples, and how to massage his back. He let Clint touch him all over and Clint could feel Phil’s muscles relaxing as he serviced him. The groans he made when Clint rubbed at a tight spot were heavenly and when Phil finally turned off the shower, he was so relaxed his eyes were only half-open.

Clint said, “Would you like to go back to bed and have a nap with me, Daddy?”

Phil pulled him in for a slow sensual kiss and hummed with pleasure. “Tempting, but no. I want to make and feed you breakfast next.”

Phil dried Clint off with his towel and ruffled his hair so that it was standing up on all ends. Clint looked at himself in the mirror and giggled. “Daddy, you made me all messy!”

Phil smirked at him. “Yes, I did.”

Clint cocked his head to the side. “You want me to leave it that way all day?”

Phil eyed him up and down from his spiky hair, his red abused nipples, his soft cock, all the way down to his toes, and then back up again. With a slow smile he said, “No. Leave it for now, but style your hair spiky and messy today. I love that look on you. And no shirt. I want to see my marks all over you today.”

Clint smiled flirtatiously back at him. “Do you want me to wear anything at all?

Clint took his time drying off Phil. He wiped the water away from his shoulders and then rubbed the fluffy towel down his body in firm strokes to get rid of any remaining moisture. When he got to the lower half, he dropped to his knees and repeated the process.

Phil said, “Wear those tight yoga pants that you sometimes wear to the gym, but no underwear underneath, and put on socks, I don’t want my boy to have cold feet.”

Clint smiled up at him. “You think of everything. Why no underwear?” he added curiously.

Phil said, “I’m the only person who’s going to see you today, I know you always wear briefs with those pants so that you don’t give anyone a show. Today, I want the show.”

Clint said, “You don’t like it when I wear those out in public, do you?”

Phil petted his hair. “That would be too strong a way of putting it. Seeing you in them does make me feel a little bit more possessive than usual, but I know you’re wearing them because they are comfortable and good clothes to work out in, so no, it doesn’t bother me. If I thought you were doing it to flaunt yourself and get attention, that would be different. But you’re my good boy and I know that’s not the case.”

Clint said, “I am your good boy and the only person whose attention I want is yours.”

Phil pulled Clint up for another slow kiss. This one was languid and soft, like they had all the time in the world and nothing to get in the way. Clint melted into it and let Phil take part of his weight while they kissed.

When they finally stopped, Clint was feeling dizzy from the intensity of it and the bathroom had started to go cold.

Phil said, “Brunch time, little one, but let’s get dressed first.”

************

Clint dressed the way Phil had told him to and after a moment’s hesitation he took everything except the rings out of his wallet to make it as thin as possible and slipped it into the side pocket. Then he did his hair the way Phil wanted it before joining Phil in the kitchen on his knees while he cooked. Phil didn’t have any apples on hand so instead he made them french toast and bacon. Regretfully, he moved Clint a little further away than usual because bacon had a habit of splattering and he didn’t want to risk anything hitting Clint. But Phil took frequent steps away from the stove to hand feed Clint little of nibbles of fresh fruit he had cut up.

Phil kept Clint on his knees for breakfast and cut up little bites of french toast and bacon to feed him. Clint felt like purring from all the attention and he took special pleasure in licking all of the maple syrup off his Daddy’s fingers. Phil smiled down at him the whole time and never went more than a few bites without petting Clint, or stroking his cheek, or rubbing his shoulder.

When they finished, Phil said, “Are you ready to go again, sweetheart?

Clint thought about it, but as pleasurable as he found all of this, he was feeling completely soft still. He shook his head, “Sorry, Daddy. The last one was really intense, it’s probably going to be a while.”

Phil said, “There’s something I’ve heard about, but never done, that I’d like to talk to you about.”

Clint perked up. Phil very rarely asked for anything, he was super excited to find out what this would be.

Phil patted the chair beside him. “Come up here and sit with me to talk about?”

Clint stood up, but then hesitated. “Could we cuddle somewhere instead for this conversation?” He knew Phil found it easier to be vulnerable if he was holding Clint while they talked and he wanted to do everything he could to encourage this kind of conversation.

Phil said, “Sure. The couch?”

Clint nodded.

Phil took his hand and led Clint down to the couch so they could sit beside each other while they talked.

Clint put Phil’s arm around him, rested his head on Phil’s shoulder, and put his hand overtop of Phil’s heart. It was one of their usual movie watching cuddle positions and  it was comfortable for both of them.

Phil took a moment to talk. “It’s not a ‘Daddy’ type kink.”

Then he didn’t say anything else, so Clint said, “That’s okay, we are hardly conventional for anything and lots of stuff we do would not be considered ‘Daddy’ kink.”

Phil said, “I suppose, but this feels different somehow.”

Clint said, “I promise I’ll be honest with you, Phil, and it’s not going to change how I feel about you.”

Phil squeezed him tight and then gave a little self-deprecating laugh. “We’ve done so much together, I don’t know why this is hard for me to say.”

“You’re not used to asking me for things.” Clint nuzzled in a little closer. “But just remember that it’s all about trust and we trust each other. You’re trusting me to be honest in my reaction and I’m trusting you to be okay with it if I say no _and_ that if I say no, it won’t stop you from bringing up more ideas in the future. Is that a fair promise for us to make to each other?”

Phil said, “Very fair.”

Clint said, “So what is it you were thinking about?”

Phil took a deep breath and said, “You know how I like to have you sit at my feet while we do things like watch a movie?

Clint nodded.

Phil said, “Well usually I like that as a shared experience with us, we’re both watching the movie and it’s just another way of cuddling.”

Clint nodded again.

Phil said, “Well when I was doing some of the research, one of the things I came across was the idea of ‘cock warming’.”

Phil stopped and seemed to be waiting for Clint to respond.

Clint said carefully, “I’ve heard about it and in general it sounds good, but it’s a pretty broad category. Can you tell me a little bit more about what you liked about it?”

Phil said, “I just liked the idea of you on your knees with your mouth full of my cock while I was doing something unimportant, like watching a movie. You wouldn’t move, you’d just stay there, almost gagged by my cock, your hot mouth and talented tongue keeping it warm and wet. I’m sure I’d get hard while you did it and you would just suckle softly on it, not pushing me over the edge until the movie was done.”

Clint could see the small bulge in Phil’s pants and his mouth was starting to salivate. “I’m so on board with that, Phil.”

Phil hesitated. “Would that be fun for you? I wouldn’t want it to be a punishment.”

Clint thought about it. “If you said I wasn’t allowed to come or touch myself while we did it, then it might be a punishment. But if we did it after I’d already come or if you didn’t mind me coming while I had you in my mouth, I could really enjoy giving you pleasure like that.”

Phil said, “Even though it’s not really a ‘Daddy’ kink?”

Clint said, “It’d be me taking care of my Daddy. That’s more than enough to make it one of my kinks.”

Phil hauled Clint into his lap and kissed him hard. “Would you want to do that now?”

“One question first?”

Phil stilled and then cuddled Clint close. “You can ask as many questions as you want, Clint.”

“What is it about this idea that you like? I want to get it right for you.”

Phil rubbed his hand in slow soothing circles on Clint’s back. “It’s soft and slow, which are always things I like. It’s you on your knees for me which is always my favorite thing. It’s you taking care of me at my pace. It’s all of those things together. Do you mind how long it will be?”

Clint thought about it. He considered his own experience, his own patience (or lack thereof), and his own physical abilities. “I’m not sure I can actually give you a blow job for that long without my jaw hurting. Now that I’m thinking about it, 90 minutes is a very long time.”

Phil nodded. “That’s a good point. And I’m proud of you for speaking up about it. Would you rather have a time limit set or just see how long is comfortable for you?”

Clint said, “I like goals, let’s do a shorter time limit.”

Phil said, “Okay, what would be a good time limit for you?”

Clint glanced around the room trying to come up with an idea when Phil’s wall of DVDs caught his eye. “Why don’t you put on that reality TV show I always make fun of, the one with all the half dressed guys trying to do physical challenges while the bimbo hosts swoon?”

Phil teased, “Interesting suggestion, why that show?”

Clint smirked but tried to look innocent. “Because it’s only half an hour long?”

Still smiling, Phil scratched his nails down Clint’s back and made him shiver. “Try again, sweetheart.”

Clint gave up the innocent act. “Because I think it’ll be fun to see which guys get a reaction from you, and I think that show is ridiculous so if this works out it could be the start of a brand new tradition.”

Phil said, “You know, even if I do admire their physique, it’s nothing compared to what I think about yours or how I feel about you, right?”

Clint pecked him on the lips. “I know that, Daddy. But I think it’ll be fun.”

Phil said, “Okay. I’m not going to put my hands on your head or restrain you in anyway, so if you want to stop at any point, just stop.”

Clint shivered in anticipation, this was going be fun. “Yes, Daddy.”

Phil said, “On to your pillow, little one. I’m going to get undressed.”

Phil removed his jeans and boxers but left his t-shirt on and he shifted forward on the couch so that his mostly limp cock and balls were hanging out over the cushions. Then he put another cushion behind his back so he could lean against it.

Clint positioned himself on his pillow between Phil’s legs and looked up at him with a smile. “Ready, Daddy?”

Phil stroked his thumb across Clint’s cheekbone. “Thank you, little one. I’m looking forward to this.”

Clint said, “Tell me what you want while I’m down here. If I’m doing too much or not enough, let me know.”

Phil smiled, “Will do, baby.”

Clint looked down and Phil’s cock was already swelling up. He flashed Phil a quick smile. “Don’t want to keep you waiting, Daddy.”

A moment later, Clint lifted Phil’s cock up off his balls with his hands and slipped it into his mouth.

Phil gave a contented sigh and Clint did too. He liked having Phil’s cock in his mouth. He liked the intimacy of it, how it was so incredibly sexual but also, at this moment, not charged with much sexual energy at all.

Phil said, “Don’t use your hands and no humming. Just stay where you are and keep it warm and wet.”

Clint heard the opening credits start on the TV.

He was just here for his Daddy’s pleasure, it was a new feeling and Clint shivered a little but tried to keep his mouth still. Phil’s cock was fleshy and fat in his mouth, the folds of skin slightly salty and he was salivating to suck it. He tried to swallow and Phil grunted a little above him.

Phil said, “None of that, little one. Just be still for now.”

It was hard not to swallow and spit started to leak out of his mouth.

Phil started his usual commentary on the show.

“Oh, he’s being an idiot.”

“Nobody is ever going to hire him after they see this show.”

“He’s just saying to impress the girl.”

Phil put his hand behind Clint’s head and started to scratch at the small hairs there. “I want to touch you, little one. I know I said I wouldn’t, but I don’t like you being so close but not being able to put my hands on you. I don’t want to force you to stay so if you need to move back, just tap my leg okay? Tap it once now to show me you understand.”

Clint tapped his leg and tried not to move.

Phil said, “You’re so beautiful down there. You’re drooling over my cock and I love it.”

Phil was too hard now to fit completely inside Clint’s mouth but he tried. Clint pushed as far down as he could without gagging and tried to breathe through his nose.

Phil said, “Use your tongue just a little. Stay on the outside of the foreskin, but just lick around it.”

Phil went back to commentating on the show, but he had a lot less to say than usual and his hands roamed over all the parts of Clint he could reach.

Things got even more interesting when the first challenge started. It was a weight lifting endurance challenge and when the hosts described how well one of the contestants was doing, Phil’s dick twitched and Clint couldn’t help but swallow. Phil groaned and thrust into his mouth a little.

Phil explained, “He looks a little like you. I imagined coaching you at weightlifting and telling you I’d lick your cock once for every curl you did and how hard you would try for me. How you would look by the end of it, all sweaty, muscles shaking, how you would look at me, eyes hungry for me.”

Clint moaned and Phil’s hips jerked under him.

Phil was fully hard and starting to leak now.

Phil scratched at Clint’s hair, ran his hand down Clint’s neck, over his shoulders, across his face, and under his chin. His hands were hungry for Clint and Phil couldn’t keep his hips perfectly still anymore either.

Phil’s commentary on the TV show trailed off to nothing and he focused all his attention on Clint.

“You’re mine, baby. You’re doing this for me and I love it. You look so good on your knees at my feet. You’re so good for me.”

Clint was achingly hard and he shifted uncomfortably. His jaw was starting to hurt and he wanted more, but this was about what Phil wanted so he tried to be patient.

Phil said, “Are you hard, baby? I can’t see from this angle. Squeeze my leg for how hard you are?”

Clint squeezed Phil’s leg as hard as he could and Phil gasped.

Phil grabbed Clint by his hair and pulled him back off his dick and Clint groaned in relief.

Phil said, “Does your jaw hurt?”

Clint stretched it out a bit and palmed at his own hard cock that was leaking through his pants. “Only a little sore.”

Phil said hungrily, “Can I kiss you?”

Clint stretched up and pressed their lips together.

Phil groaned and pulled Clint in closer, crushing their lips together and then forcing Clint down on to the couch and rolling him around so Phil was on top.

Phil ground their cocks together and kissed Clint hard.

Clint clutched at Phil’s shoulders, desperate for whatever contact he could get and thrust his hips up.

Phil panted, “I’m close. You don’t know what it does to me when you just give yourself to me like that.”

Clint said, “Me too, Daddy. I love being yours. I love being the one to give you pleasure.”

Phil thrust hard against him again when he said ‘Daddy’ and Clint moaned.

“You going to make me come in my pants, Daddy?”

Phil was rutting their hips together. “My little boy. Can’t control yourself. You’re going to come just from me rubbing against you? You want your Daddy that badly?”

Clint whimpered. “Please, Daddy. Make me come. I’m so hard for you.”

Every stroke was adding to the fire burning inside Clint. He wanted this. He wanted this act of submission to his Daddy. He wanted to give Phil everything he wanted.

Phil said, “Come for your Daddy. Come as soon as you want to.”

Phil bit hard on Clint’s neck and he forced his hand between them to tease Clint’s cock through his pants.

Clint felt like every nerve ending was on fire, like he was a heartbeat away from ignition. He begged, “Please, Daddy!”

Phil pinched the head of Clint’s cock and the lance of pain was the final spark that set him on fire. The waves of blinding pleasure rolled through him, and he lost track of everything around him except the bliss of release that overwhelmed him.

When he came to, Phil was panting on top of him and planting sloppy post-coital kisses on his neck. They snuggled in the afterglow until they both had their breath back.

Eventually Clint said, “We can definitely do that again.”

Phil kissed Clint tenderly on the lips. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I love you, baby.”

Clint got an idea and before he had time to second guess himself, he said, “Forever and ever?”

Predictably, Phil replied, “For as long as I’m enough for you.”

Clint kissed him sweetly and then slid himself out from under Phil’s body. He said, “Stand up, Daddy. I have something I want to do.”

Looking slightly confused, Phil got to his feet and waited.

Clint slipped down to his knees and pulled out his wallet.

Clint said, “You keep saying that thing about being enough for me, but I decided a long time ago that you are. You are more than enough. You are perfect. You are my best friend, my lover, my home. You are where I keep my heart. You are everything I want in life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Clint’s hands were shaking and he tried not to fumble getting the rings out of his wallet. “What I’m trying to say is…”

Clint opened his hand palm up so the two rings were clear to see. “Phil Coulson, will you marry me? Will you be my Daddy for the rest of my life? Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

The stunned look on Phil’s face would have been amusing in any other circumstance, but what Clint really wanted to see at this moment was a smile or any kind of positive reaction. Unfortunately, the blank stare just went on and on and time felt like it slowed to a crawl. Clint could hear his heartbeat pulsing in his ears and it felt like minutes passed between each beat.

Phil’s blank look dissolved into one of disbelief and then joy and he dropped down to his knees so they were at eye level with each other. Barely above a whisper he said, “Really? You mean it?”

Clint started to feel like he could breathe again. “I do, Phil. You’re it for me. You’re the one. And if you feel the same, then I want to be yours forever.”

Phil pressed their lips together in the sweetest, most fragile of kisses. “I do, Clint. I’ll love you forever and ever if you’ll have me.”

Not able to stop smiling, Clint teased, “I bought you a ring, didn’t I?”

Phil’s grin was just as goofy. Disbelieving, he said, “You did. You really did.”

Phil kissed him again and then looked down at the rings and took Clint’s hand with his own. “Will you put mine on me and I’ll put yours on you? We can claim each other that way.”

Clint looked at the rings and half-groaned, half-laughed. “I took them out of the boxes, now I don’t know whose is which!”

Still smiling and trying not to laugh, Phil kissed him again. “We’ll figure it out, baby. Let’s try this one on you.”

Phil slid the ring on the fourth finger of Clint’s left hand. It was a perfect fit.

Clint beamed goofily at Phil. “Then this one must be yours.”

He put it at the tip of Phil’s finger and paused. “Oh, I forgot to tell you, I got them engraved.”

Eyes locked together, Phil said, “What do they say?”

Clint slid the ring down Phil’s finger. “On bended knee.”

Phil’s kiss was answer enough.

They were more than enough.

They were perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments! (Well maybe not if you hated it, but constructive feedback is always welcome!) 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/twangcat
> 
> p.s. this story is now part of a series because I will be posting some chapters from Phil's POV. Some of it will be new content, some of it will be retelling. Please subscribe to the series if you'd like to get updates when those chapters are posted. (Those chapters will not be posted until after the Clint POV story is done)


End file.
